Under Cover of Darkness
by the ultimateSora
Summary: It was their last summer together before they all left for college, but suddenly, the town is overrun with the dead. One member of the gang wakes to find herself in a post-apocalyptic world after being in a coma. Finding her friends and family will be the easy part as the fight for survival has only begun. Strong-T/Light-M for language, violence, and some adult situations.
1. old world blues

**note:** So a couple of headcanon things: Ralphie and Phoebe are step-siblings, and it's set in 2005 after the gang graduates high school. Having started watching _The Walking Dead_ recently, I kind of wanted to put the gang in a zombie apocalypse. Also, there might be a nod or two to TWD.

As for the cast used on the cover:  
Ralphie: Kit Harington  
Robbie: Chandler Riggs (yep, Carl from TWD)  
Phoebe: Natasha O'Keeffe  
Arnold: Richard Madden  
Janet: Deborah Ann Woll  
Tim: Nathan Stewart-Jarrett  
D.A.: Jennifer Lawrence  
Wanda: Camille Cresencia-Mills  
Keesha: Antonia Thomas  
Carlos: Sebastian de Souza  
Mikey: Luke Pasqualino

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_, obviously. Also don't own the title, as it's a song by The Strokes.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter one  
****old world blues**

_Friday, June 10, 2005_

Phoebe could hear the TV upstairs in the living room as she folded laundry in the basement. Another news story about someone possibly mauled to death by a dog or wild animal. It was bad enough someone died, and she also felt bad for the poor animal that would surely be put to death when found. It was a terrible situation all around.

She carried the laundry upstairs to find Ralphie lounging on the couch. "Would it hurt you to help me around here?"

"Yes. Yes, it would."

"C'mon, Ralphie! Daddy and Suzette expect us to keep the place intact until they get back from Louisiana, and I can't do it all myself."

He moved just enough to look at her. "You seem to be holding up just fine."

She dropped the hamper on the floor. "Put your own damn laundry away. I'm going to clean the bathroom." Just as she started to walk away, she stopped and went back for the laundry. "Who'm I kidding? You won't put it away."

"Bingo."

There were times she liked not being an only child anymore, but this was not one of those times. Having Ralphie for a step-brother could be fun. She liked having him around, except when she had to do everything because he was feeling lazy. He'd always give her the "I just got back from practice! I'm tired!" excuse, but since it was June and football and hockey were done for him until he started training in July, he had no excuse.

That then reminded her that he was going to Wisconsin in the fall, while she was off to Boston College, and that made her stomach feel tight. She knew she'd really miss that big goof of a step-brother. She was proud he got a full ride thanks to football and hockey, but still. Wisconsin seemed so far.

She went upstairs to Ralphie's room and put his laundry away. She went ahead and made his bed and picked up the clothes on the floor, tossing them in his closet hamper. She took the bottle of cologne sitting on his dresser and spritzed some to freshen the air in the room. When she finished in his room, she went next door to their little half-brother's room.

Robbie was seven and fortunately, to Phoebe, more like her. He kept a clean room, and unlike Ralphie at seven, he wasn't on any little league teams, so there was no scent of sweat or dirty athletic bags. There were no dirty clothes on the floor, but his bed was unmade. She put his laundry away and made the bed. She closed his door behind her and went down the hall to her bedroom. Her room was spotless, as she had just cleaned it, but she needed to sit for a moment before she tackled cleaning the bathroom.

The stubble in the sink wasn't hers, nor were the stains in the toilet or damp towels on the floor or boxers hanging on the shower rod or toothpaste stains on the counter, but if she didn't it clean it now, it would never get girl-friendly enough for her to use. Sharing a bathroom with a teenage boy was a nightmare at times. At least Robbie was just a kid. She didn't want to imagine sharing with _two_ teenage boys.

Just as she got up, she heard the front door open. "Hey, Ralphie, man!" It was Carlos, and chances were Tim was with him.

Phoebe went to the upstairs landing just as Tim was shutting the door behind him and Carlos. "What're you two doing here?"

Carlos stopped walking and backed up, looking up at her. "Hey, Mrs. Cleaver, can the Beav come out and play?"

She furrowed her brow and walked down the stairs. "Shut up. Besides, we're not supposed to have people over while Daddy and Suzette are gone."

Carlos went over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, Pheebs, don't be _that_ sibling. Maybe if you weren't so uptight, Arnold would have asked you out earlier than he did."

She may have been lanky and bony, but years of rough housing with Ralphie had built up Phoebe's strength enough to hurt Carlos when she punched him in the gut. Tim winced as Carlos grabbed his stomach.

"Jesus, that _had_ to hurt," Tim said with a grin.

"Jackass."

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall to the living room. "Tim and the jackass are here," she said to Ralphie before she went to the kitchen.

He got up and laughed when he saw Carlos, who was still holding his stomach. "What'd you say this time to make her hit you?"

"He called Pheebs uptight and then said that was the reason Arnold never made a move on her earlier," Tim said.

"At least I didn't make a comment about her lack of boobs this time!" Carlos said.

This time it was Ralphie who hit him.

"Goddammit! Can we please stop hitting me!"

"Stop being a jackass, then," Ralphie said. "What d'you guys want, anyway?"

"You saw the news, right?" Tim asked.

Ralphie shrugged. "I was kinda watching earlier but turned it. Why?"

Tim picked up the remote from the floor and turned it to channel ten. At the same time, the three said, "_Southern New England's News Leader!_" before sitting down and watching the story of another horrific mauling in Walkerville. Who or whatever was doing this hadn't struck anywhere else in the Providence area, just within Walkerville.

"Turn it off," Phoebe said as she came back in the living room. "Robbie could come in at any moment." She knew he wouldn't, since he was over at a friend's house. Her stomach was churning, but she wasn't going to tell them that.

"Yeah," Carlos said. "And let's go get a pizza. I'm hungry."

"There's a sick mauler out there, and you want to go eat pizza?" Phoebe asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Yeah."

"I'll go change," Ralphie said. "I could go for a pizza."

Phoebe shook her head. "_Boys_."

* * *

The four rode in Carlos' truck to the pizza place in downtown. The town was surprisingly quiet, especially for a Saturday in June. School was over, and the days were sunny and warm, so Saturdays meant downtown would be full of people out shopping or strolling through the town square.

Today, not so much.

Even the pizza place- a popular hang out for the kids of Walkerville Senior High School- was quiet. Phoebe ate a salad while Ralphie, Carlos, and Tim shared two extra large pepperoni and sausage pizzas. She knew they'd put those pizzas away with no problem. When the boys started talking about girls and making fart jokes, she wished Dorothy Ann was there.

Carlos elbowed Phoebe. "C'mon, Pheebs, say something. You're too quiet."

"I don't think there's much I can contribute to the conversation."

They all turned when they heard the TV volume go up. "_...another mauling in Walkerville. This makes for the sixth report just today, the ninth since yesterday. These attacks haven't been seen anywhere else in the Providence area, but we'll keep you up to date on any new reports._"

The "Breaking News" image came on the screen before fading back to the show in progress. The volume was turned down by one of the wait staff, and the four turned their attention to each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Ralphie asked.

Tim scoffed. "Probably zombies."

Ralphie clenched his jaw. "Hey, _don't_ joke about that, man."

Phoebe grinned. "Ralphie takes his monsters seriously."

"Oh, we know," Carlos said, laughing. "We all remember him thinking the Friz was a vampire."

"There was plenty good evidence!" Ralphie said.

"I get how you can think that," Carlos said. "I mean, gingers and vampires do share a lot in common- _ow! Dammit, Phoebe!_"

She had kicked him under the table. "Stop comparing gingers to vampires."

Carlos reached down and rubbed his shin. "You gingers are so mean!"

* * *

Phoebe got up early to do the grocery shopping. Saturday mornings were the best time to go. The Stop & Shop wouldn't be as crowded, and she loathed being in crowds. The thought made her nauseated.

Ralphie and Robbie were still asleep when she finished getting ready to leave, so she wrote them a note (_Grocery shopping. Be back later. - P_) and taped it to the bathroom mirror. She went downstairs and grabbed her keys from the key rack by the kitchen door that led out to the driveway.

Suzette's Lexus RX was parked in the driveway, Phoebe and Ralphie's vehicles in the garage, so instead of moving the Lexus to get her Jeep Grand Cherokee (a sixteenth birthday present from her father and Suzette), she opted to take the Lexus. She had driven it before, Suzette trusting Phoebe with her luxury SUV more than she did her own son, so she knew her step-mother wouldn't mind that she borrowed it.

Phoebe liked her step-mother a lot. It wasn't because Suzette bought her things (like a Jeep); Phoebe actually hated having money being spent on her, unless it was something she needed. Suzette treated Phoebe like a daughter without trying to replace her mother. Granted, Diane Terese died when Phoebe was five, so she didn't have many memories of her mother. Still, having a mother-figure like Suzette was nice. While she didn't like the idea of her father getting re-married at first, she was now glad to have Suzette and Ralphie as family. Plus, their marriage gave her a little brother that she adored.

Sure, there were times she wanted to strangle Ralphie (despite the fact she really couldn't as he was a burly football and hockey player, and she was bony and lanky), but there were more times she enjoyed having a "step-twin" (as the gang called them, despite their two-month age difference). Plus, there was the added bonus of Ralphie being the one that pretty much helped her and Arnold get together. Not that he wanted any of the guys dating his step-sister, but, as he told her, "At least it wasn't Carlos you've been obsessed with since the third grade."

If not for the fact Arnold was always over at the house to hang out with Ralphie, she knew he never would have eventually got to know her better, thus asking her on a date. A year and a half later, she still didn't understand what it was about her that ultimately attracted Arnold. He was preppy with his polos and boat shoes and designer brands; she was still wearing jeans she had in junior high that stopped at her ankles, and some of her plaid blouses had dirt stains and patches. He was well known around school and on the swim team; she was sometimes called "Tennelli's little sister, right?"

But despite her many faults, Arnold loved her. She knew he really did love her. If her self-doubt and insecurities and social awkwardness hadn't driven him away already, then he truly did care. He would remind her how he was as a kid: the overly-careful rock nerd who was paranoid that every field trip would be their last. Then she would remind him that was who she initially fell for.

"Then again, that was the day you scared off a T-Rex," she would say. She would kiss his cheek and add, "And you're still an overly-careful rock nerd, my preppy nerd boy."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty now," he would say.

"Right. You're my pretty, preppy, nerd boy."

Then they would kiss, which would usually lead to a bit of fooling around, which would then lead to them being under the covers and naked.

"Note to self, call Arnold later," she said.

She drove through the center of town and noticed it looked even more empty and dead than it did the day before. It was as if the entire town was on vacation. Granted, it was June, and school had already ended, so most of the town might have been on vacation.

There was hardly anyone at the Stop & Shop, but that made it easier for Phoebe to get what she needed fast. She paid and loaded the groceries into the Lexus. She headed home, and she smiled when she noticed the dark gray Porsche 911 parked in the front. Only one person she knew had grandparents rich enough to buy him a Porsche for his sixteenth birthday. After all, she was dating him (and she had her first make out in the front seat of that Porsche).

Ralphie and Arnold were watching TV when Phoebe came in with the first load of groceries. "No, no," she said, "you two stay there while I get the bags out."

Arnold was on his feet, and he smiled as he walked towards her. He gave her a kiss and asked, "I guess I should be the 'good boyfriend' right now, huh?"

Ralphie got up. "No, man! Be the 'bad boyfriend' and hang out with your bro!"

"Or you could be the 'helpful step-brother,'" Phoebe said.

"_Fine_. I'll put away while you two get the bags."

"No deal," she said. "You'll start snacking and go back to TV. You two go unload the bags, and _I'll_ put away."

Ralphie groaned, and Arnold laughed as he gently pushed Ralphie to the door. Phoebe started putting everything away, including the peanut-heavy foods. Her father and Suzette seemed more worried than she did about her peanut allergy, making sure the peanut-foods were nowhere near anything she ate or that she didn't touch anything with peanuts in it. The new jar of peanut butter was sealed shut, so she didn't mind touching it as she put it in the pantry.

"What's for dinner?"

She turned at the sound of Robbie's voice. "Don't know yet. What would you like?"

Robbie hopped up on one of the island counter stools. "I dunno. Pasta, maybe?"

"That's easy enough. I'll get started on it when I finish with the groceries."

Arnold and Ralphie walked in with the last of the bags, and Ralphie hit the lock button on Suzette's keys. Arnold helped put the groceries away, freeing Phoebe to start on dinner. Ralphie seemed to be in a helpful mood as he started to wash the dishes in the sink.

Phoebe's ears perked when she heard "another mauling" and realized that Robbie was within earshot of the news. She ran to the living room and changed the channel. She didn't want Robbie exposed to any kind of violent, bad news, especially since their father and his mother weren't there to explain things to him. She didn't trust herself or Ralphie to put things in the right context without confusing him more.

"I know about the maulings," Robbie said.

Phoebe turned off the TV as Ralphie asked, "How much?"

"Enough. I know something's hurting people."

Phoebe looked at Arnold and Ralphie for help, and Ralphie said, "You know you're safe here, right?"

Robbie nodded. "Nothing can get past my big brother."

Ralphie ruffled his hair. "That's my little bro."

* * *

"I almost feel kind of guilty about being here while your dad and Dr. T are gone, but at the same time, I like not being paranoid."

Phoebe ran her fingers through Arnold's soft curls as he kissed her bare stomach. "I feel guilty, too, but-"

"No, no, I said '_kind of_ guilty.'"

She laughed when he winked. They were lying on her bed that night, relaxing in the post-sex afterglow. Sure, she felt bad about having her boyfriend spend the night while her dad and step-mom were out of town; she was violating their trust, but she really liked not having to listen to Mrs. Perlstein's back-handed comments about her or see the looks of disgust she'd give her if she had gone over to the Perlstein house. Arnold's mother _hated_ Phoebe, and after many failed attempts to get her to like her, Phoebe knew she'd never win Mrs. Perlstein's approval.

Arnold gently pinched her skin near her bellybutton. "Man, I love your spotty skin. There isn't a portion that doesn't have at least _a_ cluster of freckles."

"_Right_, you love my freckles." She cracked a grin. "I suppose my flat chest and bony hips really do it for you, too?"

He kissed her stomach and moved up to kiss her lips. "Sometimes I find your self-deprecation cute, but other times I wish you would accept the fact you're a beautiful woman."

She reached up and cupped his cheek. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, therefore it's _opinion_ not 'fact' that I'm, as you said, 'a beautiful woman.'"

He was gentle as he used one hand to push her legs apart. "You've been spending too much time with Dorothy Ann."

She moved her hand from his face and down his neck, chest, and stomach. "Well, if my freckles multiply any more, I'll be tan like her. Or I could just go use the tanning beds she denies she uses."

He smiled. "Nah, I like you fair and freckled." He brushed her bangs back with his fingers, and his face relaxed into a serious expression. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down. They kissed, ready for their second round, but the sound of something crashing broke them apart. Phoebe got up, throwing on her underwear, a pair of jeans, and a tank-top. Arnold was not far behind her after he put his boxer-briefs and jeans on, and they ran downstairs where Ralphie was looking out the front window in the den.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Sounded like a car crash. I don't see anything on the street, so it might have been a block over." He nodded to Arnold. "Good thing you moved the Porsche in the driveway, eh?"

Arnold smirked. "It's insured."

"Maybe we should go see if everyone's okay," Phoebe said.

"I'm sure the cops were called," Ralphie said.

"What's going on?"

The three turned when they heard Robbie. He was rubbing his eyes as he walked down the stairs.

"Go back to bed, little bro," Ralphie said. "Everything's all right."

"I heard something," Robbie said.

"Car accident," Phoebe said. "I'm sure everyone's okay."

Ralphie turned off the lights in the front den, and he walked over to Robbie. "C'mon, it's late."

Phoebe turned off the foyer light and went upstairs behind her brothers. She led Arnold back to her room, and he shut the door behind them. They undressed, Phoebe to her tank-top and panties, Arnold to his boxer-briefs, and got back in bed. The mood for a second round had passed, so instead, they laid on their sides, Arnold holding her from behind. He kissed her neck and held her tight.

"I love you," he said, his lips against her skin.

She smiled. "You said that already."

"I know, but I just like telling you."

She turned a little so she could look at him. "Good thing I'm one of those girls who likes it when their boyfriends get sappy and lovey-dovey."

He smiled and kissed her. "We're going to have fun in Boston."

Much to his parents' disappointment, Arnold was going to Harvard. They wanted him to go to Stanford or Auburn, both of which recruited him for their swim teams, but he had no interest in going all the way to California or Alabama. To compromise, they agreed to let him stay in New England if he applied to an Ivy League. He applied to Brown and Harvard, getting accepted to both, and what upset his parents was that he applied to Brown and Harvard, not his father's alma mater, Yale. When his mother heard that "the little mousy girl" he was dating was going to Boston College, she had more reason to be upset.

"I'll show you all the wonders of my birth city," Phoebe said.

"What? There's more to Massachusetts than just Martha's Vineyard?"

They laughed and drifted off to sleep, Phoebe hoping the next day wouldn't have any more news of maulings.

* * *

Sunday morning was perfect. The sky was the bluest, and the breeze was cool and gentle. Phoebe woke up early and decided to let Arnold sleep. She carefully climbed over him to get out of bed, and she went to brush her teeth and take a quick shower. Instead of making breakfast, she decided she'd go get some bagels and donuts. After her shower, she got dressed and went downstairs. She left a note on the fridge this time (_Getting breakfast. Be back soon. - P_), and she walked out to the driveway.

Since the Porsche was parked at the end of the driveway, she decided to drive it. Arnold didn't mind her borrowing the Porsche, as she had before. Fortunately, thanks to him, she knew how to drive stick. His mix CD was in the stereo, but she could never name the bands he listened to. She did recognize this particular song- "I Predict a Riot" if she remembered right.

Phoebe opened the sunroof to let in the cool morning air, and she decided to take the scenic route into downtown by going around Walker Lake. The road was quite curvy, but the Porsche could handle it. She had been the passenger many times when Arnold took the curves a little faster than she might have. She sped up a little, careful not to go over the speed limit. It was forty along Lakeview Drive, but she might have been going thirty-eight.

Still, that wasn't slow enough for her to safely dodge the large deer that decided to jump out from the woods. She managed to not hit the deer, which would have definitely killed her, but instead, she spun out of control and hit the metal barrier along the drop off towards the lake. The Porsche flipped over the barrier, and had it not been for the large trees, the car would have rolled onto the beach and into the water.

Phoebe wasn't aware of this, though. The impact of her head against the glass of the door was enough to knock her out before the car hit the trees.

* * *

**note:** Chapter title comes from the _Fallout: New Vegas_ DLC of the same name.

So there you have it...the first chapter. Stay tuned for more!


	2. days gone bye

**note:** So this is where I kind of crossover with _The Walking Dead._ I don't plan to make this an _exact_ crossover, though.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter two  
****days gone bye**

"_C'mon, Pheebs...sorry I've been such a dick...please wake up._"

_No, Ralphie, you haven't been a dick. It's all right._

"_Love you...all that matters...you're all right._"

_I love you, too, Arnold._

"_Wake up...need my big sister._"

_I _am_ awake, Robbie. I'm right here._

"_Mom and Mark...unable to get a flight...New Orleans shut off flights to Boston._"

_Wait...what? Ralphie, what's going on?_

"_So happy...she's all right...don't give a shit about my car._"

_Arnold, I'm so sorry I wrecked your car. You might be okay with that, but I'm not._

"_Eyes moved...is she waking...c'mon, big sister._"

_I'm trying, Robbie, I'm trying_.

"_No brain damage...she's stable...thank God._"

_But my head is still pounding._

"_Weekend in the Vineyard...you and me...easier for you to recover._"

_You know I love going to the Vineyard with you, Arnold._

"_Been cleaning my room...Ralphie teaching me to cook._"

_That's great, Robbie!_

"_Still can't leave...even JFK and LaGuardia shut down...possibly the whole east coast._"

_Why? Tell me what's going on!_

"_C'mon, Phoebe...need to wake up...I love you so much._"

_I love you, too, Arnold!_

Faint images of Arnold, Ralphie, and Robbie hovering over her. Could barely hear or understand them. Her body wouldn't move or respond, but her mind was very aware. So much pain, but then it would fade with a cool feeling going through her arm. More images of the boys. Dreams, maybe?

Ralphie holding pictures to her face, as if to remind her of who she was, who her family and friends were. Arnold bringing her roses of varying colors and then taking her hand as he asked her to wake up, _please_ wake up. Robbie kneeling on the bed beside her and begging her to feel better, that he needed her since Momma and Daddy were still gone.

Images of doctors and nurses checking on her, not one saying a word directly to her. Rather, they spoke as if she were not there. Miss Terese's heart rate is at a relaxed state. Miss Terese's fever is still on the low side but no change. Miss Terese's blood pressure is very low. Miss Terese's catheter needs changing. Miss Terese needs another shot of morphine and a new fluid IV.

She had to have been dreaming. She would fully wake up at any moment and find herself in her bed, Arnold beside her as he still slept. Then she'd laugh to herself in relief that she had been dreaming, that she was safe and comfortable at home and not injured in a hospital.

But she never woke.

And the screams..._the screams!_

Why were people screaming?

She couldn't open her eyes or physically respond. She swore she heard Ralphie say everything would be all right, that she'd be all right, but then everything faded...the sounds, the smells, the images. Everything went black.

It seemed like only minutes went by. Her eyelids weighed a ton as she tried opening them. She smelled urine, among other things. Her eyes were fully open now. The ceiling was tiled and white. She managed to move her head, her stiff neck popping. So she was in a hospital.

The roses on her bedside table were dried and dead. She reached for them, the petals falling. She pulled herself up, groaning as her joints all popped. She realized the urine smell was coming from her. The bed was stained, as was her gown. There was no catheter or IV needle in her, nothing keeping her to the bed. Her head was pounding, and something was wrapped tight around it. She reached up and felt the bandage. She remembered the accident then...well, just the parts before impact.

Phoebe swung her legs around the side of the bed and noticed the clean gown and pair of panties on the chair. There was also a pair of her sleep shorts, her favorite yellow and white striped ones. She put her feet on the floor and attempted to stand, but her knees buckled. Bone met cold linoleum, causing her to yelp. She pulled herself to the chair and used it to get back on her feet. She was determined to stand.

Her knees didn't buckle this time, so she threw off the filthy gown and underwear, putting the clean stuff on. She put the gown on so it tied in the front, and she shuffled her bare feet to the door. How was it she was left in filth? Why was no one checking on her? She got her answer when she opened the door.

A post-apocalyptic scene greeted her in the hallway. Lights flickered, paper and glass littered the floor, bullet holes and blood stains marked the walls. There were some dead bodies on the floor, Phoebe careful not to step on them or go near them. The bodies were rotting, but the clothes indicated doctors, nurses, patients, and police officers. She went down the hall, hoping there would be _someone_.

The double-doors at the end of the hall were locked with a chain, and someone had spray painted _DON'T OPEN. DEAD INSIDE_. Phoebe backed away when the doors moved, and she jumped when a gray, bony hand reached through. She tried moving her weak legs as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

_The stairs!_ she told herself. _Look for the stairs!_

Thanks to the "2" marked by the elevators, she knew she was on the second floor. She just needed to go down a floor, which was better than if she were on the fifth floor, way up on top. She found the door to the stairs. Emergency lights made the stairwell dim, but it was light enough for her to find her way down. The emergency door leading outside was unlocked, and she closed her eyes, knowing her eyes wouldn't be used to the bright sunlight. Still, even behind closed lids, the bright light hurt.

That's when the smell of decay hit her. She had smelled rot back in the third grade when they went in that log, but that was _nothing_. That rot still had a bit of an earthy scent to it, a smell she'd never forget, but _this_ rot and decay...this was from the rows of dead human bodies laid out in front of her. She couldn't hold in whatever was left in her stomach. She threw up bile and water. She continued to heave, despite her stomach being empty, and that only made her feel worse. Her head felt ready to pop. She moved her feet as fast she could away from the bodies and out of the hospital lot.

She crossed the lot and found herself in the middle of a military encampment. Tanks and helicopters were parked by tents and armored trucks, but there was no sign of anyone alive. _What the hell was going on?_ She had to get home, had to find Ralphie and Robbie. If what she remembered was true, her dad and Suzette were still in Baton Rouge, unable to get a flight back to New England.

The hospital wasn't too far from home. At least they had kept her in Walkerville, rather than sending her to Providence. Though, she might have been better off in Providence. No, she needed to keep her focus. Just get home, find Ralphie and Robbie.

Phoebe left the hospital complex and towards the main road towards her neighborhood. The town was dead. Nothing stirred. No people, no animals, _nothing_. Cars were where they had been left. There was an occasional dead body, most with bullet holes to their heads. There was a bike left on the grass outside one of the neighborhood parks. She picked it up, noticing the remains of a woman...well, half of her remains. Phoebe set the bike down, curious as to what happened to the woman, but just as she came close enough, the woman threw an arm up and lifted her head.

Her rotted teeth, milky-white eyes, and rotting facial wounds sent Phoebe jumping back in shock. The woman pulled herself towards Phoebe, snarling and growling as she tried to grab at her. Her organs hung out of her severed torso and dragged behind her as she continued to pull herself. Phoebe hurried back to the bike and quickly got on, pedaling away.

_What the hell was going on?_

She didn't come across any more half-corpses as she rode through the neighborhood, but the emptiness made her chest clench. She had never seen her street so quiet. She dropped the bike in the front yard when she reached her house, and she called out for Ralphie and Robbie when she went in. As an afterthought, she shut and locked both the storm door and main door. She ran to the back to make sure the door leading to the driveway and the back door were both locked and secured. They were.

"Ralphie? Robbie?"

The house was still. She noticed some pictures were missing from the built-in shelves on either side of the TV. Odd. She went upstairs to Ralphie's room first. His closet doors were left open, most of his clothes gone. She went to Robbie's room to find his closet was also open, clothes gone. They left. _They were gone._

"Good," she sighed. Maybe that meant they were safe at a shelter or something.

She went to her room and found that nothing had been touched. She took out a pair of jeans, a gray tank-top, a red plaid blouse, and her brown Doc Martens. They were tough, hi-top boots, which she figured might come in handy if she were to go out looking for her brothers. She threw off the gown, shorts, and panties she was wearing and went to take a shower.

Phoebe managed to remove her dirty head bandage, seeing that the stitches on her forehead were already coming out. The healed wound went from the left side of her forehead, across her eyebrow, and down the side of her cheek. A large, noticable scar, bright pink against her pale, freckled skin. She took a deep breath and gently pulled on the stitches to remove them. She tried not to scream, and she felt the warm sticky blood start to roll down her face.

There was no hot water, but with her sweating and the house being hot and stuffy, the cold shower felt refreshing. The cold also relaxed the stinging from her bleeding scar. After she was clean and dry, she put some clean bandages on where she took the stitches out.

No power meant no hair dryer, but she was all right with that. Her hair was short but long enough to pull up in a small pony tail. She went back to her room and put her clean clothes on. She grabbed a duffle bag and backpack from her closet, filling her duffle bag with clothes, jackets, panties, socks, and her feminine products. She also threw in her own framed photos and some small albums she had. First-aid supplies went in her backpack (and with Suzette being a doctor, there were plenty of supplies around), along with some bottled water and what non-perishable foods she could find and fit.

Gas would be limited, so she opted not to take the Jeep, especially since it didn't have much fuel. The Lexus didn't have much either, so she'd have to go on foot. She put the backpack on and shouldered her duffle bag. She didn't care if she never came back to the house or not, she locked up anyway. She put her keys in her backpack and walked down the driveway. Maybe going on foot was a bad idea, but it was her only option. The Jeep and the Lexus would both run out of fuel soon. Then she had another idea, one she didn't like much. Then again, these cars were abandoned. It wouldn't be stealing, would it?

Phoebe looked through the dirty windows of cars that didn't have much damage. No keys, no fuel, dead body...but that's when she saw it. Someone just left a beauty like that just sitting on their driveway? Clearly someone had customized their 1968 Honda CB350 motorcycle, the bike black and shiny with some additions to it. Thanks to her uncle Tommy, her mother's younger brother, she knew a thing or two about vintage motorcycles...such as how to ride one.

There was a luggage rack on the back of the bike, and when she opened one of the saddlebags, she found the bungee cords. She tied her duffle bag to the luggage rack with the bungees, and she looked around for a helmet. Considering she woke up in a hospital with a head injury, the last thing she needed was to fly off a motorcycle without a helmet. She left her backpack by the bike as she walked to the partially open garage. There was a black, full-face helmet on a shelf. She looked it over, seeing that it looked clean, and she went back out to the bike. She put on her backpack and the helmet, and she started the bike.

Off to find Ralphie and Robbie.

* * *

There was no one and nothing in Walkerville. She saw the occasional walking corpse, but she'd drive away from them. She assumed if the boys went anywhere, it would be to Providence. Boston and New York were other options, but for now, she'd head to Providence. She drove the farm roads towards I-95, but she knew they only went over the highway, not give a way to merge onto it. She rode to Route 102, knowing it would get her to 95.

Her heart fluttered when she saw the I-95 sign, but there was graffiti on it,

95 NORTH  
PROVIDENCE  
WARWICK  
_DO NOT GO! MAULERS!_

She wasn't sure what "maulers" meant, but she opted to go north anyway. She noticed the abandoned cars on the southbound side of the highway, while the northbound was empty, save for her. She was in Warwick soon enough, and she slowed when she noticed the graffiti on the large I-295/I-95 junction sign.

MAULERS IN PROVIDENCE  
TURN AROUND NOW  
MAY GOD HAVE MERCY TO ALL WHO ENTER

Her stomach clenched, but she continued on. As the downtown skyline came into view, she stopped. The buildings were burned, as if a massive fire had ripped through the city some time before. There were no shelters or anything here. There were no _people_ here.

More highway signs had been tagged with similar messages of maulers and to turn back. She was so far from Walkerville, but she would have to turn around. Telling by where the sun was, it was late afternoon. She had no idea of the time, let alone the day or the month. If she left now, she'd have to find somewhere to sleep for the night on the way back.

_Anywhere but here_.

She kept to the smaller roads back to Walkerville. Hopefully, these..._maulers_...kept to the cities and towns and highways.

* * *

The camp wasn't too far outside of Walkerville, on the way to I-95. The survivors had to make sure no one ventured into Providence, so they made sure to mark warnings along the highway.

The white and brown 1978 Winnebago Chieftain was the unofficial guard post outside the camp, acting not only as a post but also as a barrier. There were always at least two people on watch on top of the Winnebago, and right now, it was the Li siblings. Wanda laid on her stomach, watching through her rifle's scope for any maulers, while her thirteen year old brother William scanned the area with his binoculars as he sat on a lawn chair. The Winnebago had been their grandfather's, their mother never having the heart to get rid of it. At least it came in handy now.

"I swear I heard a motorcycle," William said.

"Shut up, no you didn't."

"I did, ass."

Wanda continued to look through her scope. "You're getting more goddamn annoying than usual, and I'm holding a rifle. _Shut_. _Up_."

She saw Arnold and Ralphie return from their hunt. They didn't have anything big, but she was ecstatic to see Arnold. She shouldered her rifle and climbed down the Winnebago. She ran to him as he and Ralphie walked in to the camp, and he almost dropped the squirrels he was carrying when she jumped on him.

"Hey to you, too," he said, smiling.

"You know I worry when you're out there," she said.

She finally had him. He was hers. There was nothing that would keep them apart, not even maulers. Sure, it sucked that his girlfriend being dead was the reason she finally had a chance with him, but that was over a month ago.

"I need to go put these things with the other meat," he said. "I'll come back by the Winnebago, okay?"

She gave him a deep kiss. "Don't keep me waiting."

"I'll try not to."

Arnold went after Ralphie to put the squirrel meat with the other kills that would be cooked that night. He kept his distance, knowing how much Ralphie hated this new relationship he had with Wanda. He nearly beat the crap out of Arnold when he had found out.

"She hasn't even been dead a month!" he had yelled. "_A month!_ And you're already sleeping with- with _Wanda!_"

"Hey, I grieved for Phoebe! I went through my mourning period, but you and I both know there isn't time to mourn for long when there are maulers everywhere!" Tears had welled in his eyes. "I lost the girl I wanted to marry, _and_ I lost my parents! I'll find comfort where I can, okay?"

That had shut Ralphie up, and since then, their friendship had been strained. They still went out hunting together, but that was about it. Arnold went to his tent after he dropped off the meat. He picked up the largest tent he could find when he and the guys went scavenging in the sporting goods store for supplies. It was a cabin-style, four-person tent that was tall enough for him to stand comfortably in. He also got a queen-sized cot that had an air bed built in. He might have to live in the woods now, but he was going to be comfortable.

His tent was furnished with whatever camping furniture he could find, such as tables and folding chairs, and he had a couple of lanterns, some on the table and by the bed, the other hanging from the middle of the tent. The most important thing in his tent wasn't the fancy bed or his clothes or his watch or even his glasses. It was the small photo album he kept under his pillow. Phoebe may have been gone, but at least he'd never forget her smile. All of the pictures in the album were of just her or of him and her together.

Arnold laid on his bed and took out the album. Wanda was a great comfort to him, her company easing his pain, but she wasn't Phoebe. No one could replace Phoebe. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked through the album for the umpteenth time. While part of him was relieved she didn't have to live through the constant fear of being bitten by a mauler, he still wanted her with him, beside him every night in bed as they talked until they fell asleep, sitting against him by the campfire while roasting what meat they had, stealing kisses during guard duty.

He had to believe Phoebe was in a better place, a paradise far from this post-apocalyptic hell-on-earth. She was at peace while he lived in constant fear and paranoia. She was happy and free while he hadn't properly showered or had a decent meal in weeks.

Still, the selfish part of him knew he could endure all of it with her at his side.

* * *

Phoebe pushed the motorcycle down a dirt path through the woods as she tried to find a decent place to camp for the night. The sun would be completely down soon, so she didn't have much time. She wouldn't need a fire, since it was summer. At least she wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. She took a jacket out from her clothing pack and decided to use it as a blanket for later in case it did get cool.

She sat down, her back against a tree, and she reached in her backpack for a snack and some water. If she could endure all that she did as an eight year old- from being blasted into space to chasing dinosaurs to being turned into a bat and a bee and a salmon and a plant and a mussel and a fox and a sea anemone and a shrimp and a remora- she could endure this.

Those memories then made her think of Arnold. Was he all right? He might have gone to his grandparents' home in Jamestown or their summer home in Martha's Vineyard. He could have been with his other grandparents in Manhattan. Her chest was hurting now. She wanted him safe, but she also wanted him with her. She reached in her duffle bag and took out one of her small photo albums. It was labeled with a red heart, a black "A+P" written in the middle.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the photos of Arnold. Some were of him, some had her with him. They were all painful to look at. She hoped he was safe. Hopefully, if- when- _when_ she found Ralphie and Robbie, they'd have some idea where Arnold was. She put the album back in her bag and covered herself with her jacket. Just as she closed her eyes, she was kicked awake.

"Up!"

She opened her eyes, and had she had enough to drink, she would have peed herself. Two figures in black hoodies held their rifles down at her. She held up her hands, using the tree as support as she got to her feet.

"You got any weapons?"

She shook her head. "None."

One of the hooded figures went through her bags anyway. He tossed her bags down to her feet. "Get your shit."

She put her things back in her bags, and she shouldered both bags, opting to leave her bike by the tree. The two hooded figures kept their guns aimed towards her as they escorted her further down the dirt path. They stopped at a large barn that had armed guards at the door, both also wearing black hoodies.

"We found her at the edge of the property," one of her escorts said. "No weapons or anything."

"Still, she's a trespasser," the other said.

One of the door guards nodded. "Take her in."

They opened the doors to let the three in. Warmth hit Phoebe, which woke her up a little more that being kicked awake had. The inside of the barn was bustling with all kinds of people, young and old. Her heart raced a bit in hopes Ralphie and Robbie could be among them. Everyone stopped when they realized a new person had walked in. Memories from childhood hit her, the first time she was a new person.

A tall, middle-aged man with brown hair walked out and came over to Phoebe and her armed escorts. There was something familiar about him, but maybe he just looked like someone she knew. He held himself with great authority, which made her think he may have been a police officer before..._this_.

"Who's the girl?"

"We found her at the edge of the property," one of her escorts said. "She's not carrying any weapons."

"She have a name?" the man asked.

"Phoebe Terese," another man in the crowd said.

She definitely knew this man. There was no way she wouldn't recognize her second grade teacher.

"Mr. Seedplot?"

He came into view and smiled when he saw her. "Hello, Phoebe."

The man turned to him. "You know this girl, Archibald?"

"I used to be her teacher. She's no threat to us. She just looks lost."

"I'm looking for my brothers," she blurted. "If- if I could just get a place to sleep for the night, I'll be gone in the morning."

"A reasonable request," Mr. Seedplot said to the man. Seeing them side by side had her wonder if they were brothers.

The man nodded. "One night, then she's gone in the morning. We can't take on any more people."

The man walked away, and everyone went back to their business. Her armed escorts left her, and Mr. Seedplot came over to her.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"A refuge," he said. "It was far enough away from maulers and large enough for our group of survivors." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want me to find a way for you to stay longer?"

She shook her head. "I have to find my brothers. I'd know if they were here, but they aren't. Also..." She choked back a sob. "My boyfriend. I have to find him, too."

"What about your parents?"

"Daddy and my step-mother were in Louisiana when all of this happened. They couldn't get a flight back- I think." She put her hand on her head and shut her eyes. "Truth be told, I was in a coma when all of this started."

His brows raised. "What? Well, first, let me get you to a cot, then I want you to tell me all what happened with you."

She nodded and followed him to the back of the barn. He remained standing as she sat down on the cot.

* * *

**note:** Chapter title from the TWD episode and TWD comic volume of the same name.


	3. july thirteenth

**note:** Here's three.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter three  
****july thirteenth**

Arnold knew the girl in his bed was Wanda. There was no mistaking the scent of her perfume or how her body felt. Yet, he always pictured he was with Phoebe, that it was Phoebe he was kissing and holding, that Phoebe would be the one he would wake up next to. He would never be over her, he knew that. He cared for Wanda, and he hated that he could never give her everything emotionally, not when he still loved Phoebe.

When she was asleep, he got up and put his boxer-briefs and jeans on. He took the photo album he usually kept under his pillow out from his backpack, and he went outside. He walked a little ways into the woods, and he looked at Phoebe's pictures in the moonlight. He was far enough away that his cries couldn't be heard. He was still mourning her. Crying to himself over her images was all he could do. And now that it was well after midnight, it was officially July thirteenth. She would be eighteen today.

He kissed her picture. "Happy birthday, Phoebe. Part of me is sorry you couldn't see your eighteenth, but the other part of me is happy you're not suffering like the rest of us."

Arnold could clearly remember his last days with her, her lifeless body strapped to those hospital machines. He was at that hospital everyday, talking to her as he'd lay beside her. He'd hold her hand, give her the occasional kiss on the cheek, whisper in her ear that he loved her and wanted her to wake up. He'd put fresh roses in her bedside vase, different colors to surprise her.

Arnold never cared that she borrowed his Porsche. The only thing that upset him was that his small car was the reason she was hurt as bad as she was. He always felt she would have walked away from the accident had she been in a bigger vehicle.

"Should have left my car in the street," Arnold had said. "She would have been all right in the Lexus or her Jeep. Hell, she might have never crashed."

"It's not your fault, man," Ralphie said. "Hence this being an _accident_."

Arnold was sitting on the bed as he held Phoebe's limp hand with both of his. Ralphie was sitting on the chair at the end of the bed while Robbie had gone on a snack run.

"Still, she crashed in _my_ car. I can't help but feel somewhat responsible."

"She has no brain damage, and she's stable, thank God," Ralphie said. "Mild concussion with some bruises and scratches. She could be a lot worse."

Arnold ran his finger along Phoebe's cheek. "I know, I know." He moved closer to her and kissed her cheek before he whispered in her ear, "_When you wake up, we'll weekend in the Vineyard, just you and me. It'll be easier for you to recover there._"

He wasn't sure if she smiled or he was imagining it. Most likely the latter. He would see her one more time before the shit hit the fan. Everything had happened so fast. One day he was at the hospital, visiting his injured girlfriend, the next, he's stuck in a gridlock on I-95 with Ralphie and Robbie as Ralphie tried driving them to Providence.

As the military helicopters flew over them and Robbie slept in the backseat, Ralphie broke the news to him. "I went to the hospital this morning."

"How is she?"

His face was white, and he swallowed hard. "The nurse said they would start evacuating the patients to Providence and Boston and New York, if they had to. Phoebe was one of them, but shit went down as they were getting her ready. These military guys came in, shooting everyone, saying something about 'the infection.' I hid in her room, ready to take her myself, but she had-" He choked back a sob. "She had- no- no pulse. She wasn't breathing. I tried CPR, but nothing."

Arnold clenched his jaw. "So you left her there."

"You think I wanted to?" he snapped. "She's like a blood sister to me, and I feel like shit for leaving her! But it was either risk my life for her corpse or get back to my little brother who needs me."

He had a point. Robbie was priority now.

"Sorry." He didn't care that the tears were falling. "So...she's- she's at peace. Away from all..._this_."

Ralphie sighed. "Thank God."

It wasn't long after that they found their friends on the road and decided to set up a camp outside of Walkerville. There were a few other survivors, but they all went their own ways. Now, almost a month later, everything that had happened seemed even further back in time than it was. Just a month ago, he was getting ready to go to Boston with Phoebe. A month ago, his biggest worry was moving and the overall stress of starting new.

Arnold closed his photo album and went back to his tent. Wanda was still sleeping. She wouldn't be up until the break of dawn, ready to take watch. He put his album in his bag, where it would stay until she left, and he took his jeans off. He kept his boxer-briefs on and got back in bed. Wanda turned over and wrapped her arms around him.

Wanda was so much shorter than Phoebe- around five feet while Phoebe had been close to five-ten- but she had the muscle, curves, and D-cups that Phoebe didn't. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, but too many times he wished he was holding that lanky, skinny form he had been so used to and adored so much.

* * *

Ralphie took Robbie with him to the quarry to fish early the next morning. The sun wasn't quite up yet, but Robbie wanted to fish with his big brother. They were all the other had. Their sister was dead, and their parents were fifteen hundred miles away. Ralphie had considered he and Robbie just getting in his Nissan Xterra and driving the twenty-three hours to Baton Rouge, but he knew they couldn't. If the rest of the country was like this, they wouldn't get far. Best to stay with their friends.

The brothers sat in the canoe as they waited for the fish to bite. Despite his dark hair and eyes, Robbie resembled Phoebe more. It hurt Ralphie sometimes to look at his little brother. Dorothy Ann understood. She was the only one he had told, and she comforted him by saying he was still grieving. The fact Phoebe wasn't given the proper send off only made it harder for him to mourn and move on.

He had Dorothy Ann, he'd tell himself. Robbie and D.A.

Not Arnold. He hated Arnold. Sure, he'd tolerate him enough to have him as a hunting companion, but aside from that, Arnold was no longer his friend. The way he acted like Phoebe was never in his life, how he moved on fast with Wanda..._asshole_. The one person he thought he could have as support during his mourning seemed like he never had.

"Today's her birthday," Robbie said. He kept his eyes on the water.

"What?"

"It's July thirteenth."

He was right. Ralphie's stomach tightened. Phoebe had been the youngest in the gang, and now she was the only one who didn't live to see eighteen. He would have started crying, but Robbie's sudden change of demeanor distracted him.

"I got something!"

Ralphie helped him reel the fish in, and the brothers cheered at the large fish flopping around their canoe.

"What kind it is?" Robbie asked.

Ralphie knew right away. "Salmon."

They caught a few more large fish, including salmon and some trout and catfish, and they rowed back to shore. Mrs. Ramon was cleaning some cookware, and she looked up when she noticed the boys.

"Take those fish by our tent," she said with a smile. "I'll cook 'em up for everyone tonight."

"We can help, if you'd like, Mrs. R," Ralphie said, also smiling. "Our mother did teach us how to cook."

"We'll see. You boys run along. Oh, and if you have anything that needs washing, leave it outside your tent, and I'll take care of it."

"We appreciate it," Ralphie said.

"See ya, Mrs. Ramon!" Robbie said, hurrying back to the camp to show off his fish.

Carlos' parents had taken on two more sons with Ralphie and Robbie, which Ralphie had to admit he liked. Carlos and Mikey were all right with it, especially since he and Mikey didn't have to share a tent with Ralphie and Robbie. Without his mother and step-dad there, Ralphie was happy he had Mr. and Mrs. Ramon.

Dorothy Ann and Keesha's families had been out of town, just like Suzette and Mark, so Wanda's mother had taken to looking after them. She and Mrs. Ramon would trade off from time to time. Tim and Arnold had no idea where their parents were (though, Arnold had said he had a strong feeling they were dead), but Ralphie felt bad for Tim. He didn't give a shit about Arnold.

"That's quite the fish you caught!" D.A. said to Robbie as he and Ralphie came into the camp.

"Isn't it great?" Robbie was beaming as he held up his fish.

"We'll eat well tonight thanks to Robbie Terese," she said, ruffling his hair. She winked at Ralphie.

Robbie took his fish and the ones Ralphie was carrying to Mr. and Mrs. Ramon's tent. D.A. put her hand on Ralphie's arm and pulled him close.

"You're a good big brother."

He grinned. "You think so?"

She playfully hit him on the chest. "You don't need me to tell you what a great guy you are."

"So, I'm a great guy, too?"

She laughed and took his hand, pulling him to her tent. "Shut up."

* * *

The hushed voices kept Phoebe from moving from her cot. She was awake, but she didn't want _them_ to know.

"I don't want to put her in danger, but we could use the extra hand."

"Listen, _Archie_, I get it...you have some weird teacher-student obligation to her, but I know her a little better." _That voice...no, it couldn't be_. "She's timid, weak, and useless. The sooner she's gone, the better. I just hope my idiot cousin never finds out she's alive."

_Shit_.

But if Janet was there, then Arnold had to be close, right?

"I agree with Janet." It was the man from yesterday, the one she wondered was Mr. Seedplot's brother. "We're only sending our most trusted and capable into Providence."

"She can be trusted, Henry," Mr. Seedplot said. "She woke up alone in a hospital yesterday and managed to find her way here without getting bitten or killed. I think she is more than 'capable.'"

There was a slight pause.

"She'll go," Henry said.

"_No!_" Janet hissed.

"_But_," Henry continued, "if she's separated or attacked, she's on her own. Got it?"

Phoebe had the feeling that was directed towards Mr. Seedplot.

"If she slows us down, I won't hesitate to leave her," Janet said.

"Wake her and tell her she's going scavenging with you guys in an hour," Henry said. "Archibald, you find her a weapon. Crossbow should do."

Phoebe kept her eyes shut as she heard some footsteps move away and another set come towards her. She felt the sharp heel strike her back as she was kicked off the cot. She landed on the floor, looking up at a visibly irritated Janet Perlstein. Even in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, she managed to look styled and put-together. Her black knee-high, heeled boots went perfectly with her dark jeans and loose black v-neck tee. Her thick orange curls were pulled up in a messy ponytail, but it was a "perfect" kind of messy.

"Get your ass up, Terese," she said. "We're going to Providence."

Phoebe wasn't going to trust her. After all, Janet basically said she'd leave her for dead. "Why should I go? What's in it for me?"

Janet clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. "If you help us, I'll...I'll tell you where Arnold's camped out."

That got Phoebe to her feet. "He's not here with you?"

"Don't make me regret this."

Phoebe still didn't trust her. "And how do I know you won't just kill me first chance you get?"

"You don't." Janet turned on her heel and started to walk away. "You have ten minutes."

Phoebe sat down on her cot and sighed. She'd have to be on guard at all times, making sure Janet wouldn't try to kill her. If she managed to get in and out of Providence safely, then she'd be reunited with Arnold (if on the off chance Janet was being truthful) and, hopefully, Ralphie and Robbie.

With that in mind, she moved everything in her backpack to her duffle bag and packed the backpack with some clothes, first aid supplies, and some of her food and water. She closed her duffle bag and hid it under her cot. She put her boots on, pulled up her hair, and shouldered her bag, off to look for Janet so they could scavenge the capital.

* * *

The shortened rifle- a Winchester Model 1892 "Mare's Leg"- was Keesha's new baby. She loved that gun. Ralphie had been the one to find it, but she was the one to fall in love. Dorothy Ann- of all people- had been the one to teach her how to shoot. Of course, as D.A. put it, it was her "Minnesota farm stock blood" that made her a natural with guns. Keesha had to admit to herself that the shiny revolver on D.A.'s hip made her look badass.

The revolver was holstered as Dorothy Ann carried a hunting rifle. Keesha hunted and killed maulers with her Mare's Leg, so she was with one gun. Though, she had a big knife strapped to her leg in case of maulers. She actually preferred the knife so ammo wouldn't be wasted.

"There was deer in this area yesterday," D.A. whispered. "I swear I'm gonna get us a deer today."

"Shoot a deer without attracting maulers, and I'll be impressed," Keesha whispered back.

D.A. narrowed her eyes. "Just watch my back, okay?"

They found a good spot behind a giant log. It overlooked a meadow that deer tended to walk through, and they had a good vantage point to watch for maulers. Keesha was on mauler watch while D.A. was on deer watch. Keesha sat with her back against the log. Her shirt was stained with dirt and blood and sweat, so she didn't care the fabric was touching the mushrooms growing on the bark. D.A. was on her knees, gun resting on the log while she had it aimed towards the meadow.

"When we were kids," Keesha said, "did you ever think we'd be sitting here, hunting dear and walking dead bodies?"

"Every day."

Keesha smiled, pleasantly surprised at D.A.'s quick response. "In a sad way, I feel like the Friz prepared us for this kind of crazy shit."

"We may have been turned into animals and flew into space and be _inside_ Arnold and Ralphie, but we never had to shoot animated corpses."

Keesha looked down. "Or deal with a friend's death."

Phoebe's death felt more surreal than the maulers did, but she had the feeling it was because none of them got closure. Keesha tried not to think about it too much. There was no room for sadness in this mauler-filled world. Hell, if _Arnold_ could move on...granted, he was using Wanda to move on, but still. To take her mind off those thoughts, she pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke," D.A. said. "It stinks."

"Everyone but you and Ralphie smoke, you square. We probably won't live much longer anyway, so why not?"

"Okay, then the smoking itself occupies one hand when you should be using two."

Keesha shook her head. "I've killed maulers while smoking." She took a drag and slowly blew the smoke out. "So, are you going to watch for deer or lecture me?"

"I was hoping I could do both."

"You're finally getting a sense of humor. Who knew all you had to do was bang Ralphie?"

D.A.'s tan face went from bronze to red, but she kept her eyes on the meadow. "What? Ralphie and I are not- I mean, we just- I'm not having sex with Ralphie."

"Oh, _please_. You two think you're being so sneaky. You're just as subtle as Arnold and Wanda."

D.A. rubbed her forehead with one hand. "_Oh, God_."

"You-"

Keesha stopped when she heard rustling. She gestured to D.A. to stay put, and she took her knife out from her leg strap as she got up. The rustling could have been birds, but the sound was too low. Maybe a rodent or one of their friends, but she knew it wasn't. The low growling and odor of rotting flesh confirmed her suspicion before she saw the corpse walk towards her.

One swing with her left hand stunned the mauler when the stock of the rifle made contact, and another swing of her right hand sent her knife into its head. The mauler went down, its blood pooling on the ground. At least its stench would keep other maulers away for the time being.

They had all learned fast that maulers weren't human anymore. Calling a mauler "it," despite one looking obviously male or female, made them easier to kill. If they came across a mauler that looked like a loved one, knowing it wasn't that person anymore would hopefully made them pull the trigger. Fortunately- or unfortunately, however one wanted to look at it- they hadn't had to test that theory.

Keesha knew they all had the same worry: A mauler that had once been Phoebe would cross their path. Could any of them shoot or stab her? Sometimes Keesha wished a mauler-Phoebe would come across them. That would be her closure, knowing for sure Phoebe was dead and gone.

A gunshot broke her from her thoughts, and she ran back to D.A. "What'd you shoot?"

D.A. was smiling as she got up. "I got one. I got a deer. Big one, too."

"We'd better go get it before the maulers do."

She was beaming. "Right, yeah." They walked down the hill towards the deer. "This is so great. We're going to have enough meat for a long time."

The carcass was heavy, but the two of them managed to lift it onto their shoulders. They'd be at a disadvantage if a mauler came by, but none attacked as they made their way back to the camp. Ralphie saw the girls come in with the deer, and he would have helped them if D.A. didn't give him her "We got this, okay?" look. He smiled at her before walking in his and Robbie's tent.

"D.A. and Keesha brought a whole deer back."

Robbie was sitting on his cot, writing on a scrap of paper with one of his last remaining crayons. "Okay."

Their tent wasn't as big as Arnold's or the Ramons', but there was enough room for Ralphie, little Robbie, their twin-sized cots and sleeping bags, and their things. Ralphie, at six-three, still had to stoop over in the tent, but he didn't mind.

He sat down on Robbie's cot. "What're you writing?"

"A letter."

"To anyone in particular?"

Robbie kept his eyes on his paper and nodded. "I'm just writing her a happy birthday letter."

Ralphie nodded, knowing who the letter was for. He cupped the back of Robbie's neck and pulled him close to kiss the top of his head.

"What're you gonna do with it?" Ralphie asked.

Robbie shrugged. "Leave it on the table so she can read it? Daddy says our dead loved ones never leave us. They're in heaven and here in spirit."

Ralphie wasn't sure if he wanted to believe that. He didn't want Phoebe's spirit hanging around this shithole of a world, but if that thought put Robbie at ease, he wouldn't tell him otherwise.

"I think that would be perfect," Ralphie said. "Go check out that deer they brought when you're finished. You could use some fresh air."

Of course he really didn't, as all they got enough fresh air.

"I'm done," Robbie said.

He folded the paper and put it on the small camp table between their cots. Once Robbie was outside of the tent, Ralphie picked up the note and read it to himself:

_July 13 2005_

_Dear sister. I am doing good. Ralphie is a good brother. He makes sure I eat and keep clean and get good sleep. DA also helps me. She's helping me with my reading and writing and math and science. Ralphie takes me fishing. Sometimes Carlos and Tim fish with us. Keesha wants to teach me how to use a gun but Ralphie said no. William is mean to me sometimes but everyone tells him to stop picking on me and he does. I don't see Arnold much which makes me sad sometimes. _

_I miss you sister. I know you are in heaven. You have to be. Daddy and Momma said good people go to heaven. You were the best sister ever so you have to be in heaven. I know you are an angel now but I still want to say Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday sister._

_I miss you and love you,  
__Your little brother Robbie_

Ralphie felt his eyes water. A seven year old didn't need to go through all of this, but here was Robbie, writing letters to their dead sister and living in a world where a mauler could get them any day. Sure, their parents were alive, but they were so far away.

He put the letter away. Gutting the deer would clear his mind and keep him distracted.


	4. providence

**note: **So here's chapter four.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter four  
****providence**

They drove to the outskirts of downtown Providence before leaving the truck, as not to attract maulers. Phoebe made sure she was behind Janet, still not trusting that she wouldn't literally stab her in the back. Harry Arm was in the group. He was friends with the guys and had graduated the year before, but Phoebe didn't know him that well. Also among them was Tiffany Woods, the only other girl Arnold had dated for more than a month. She was also a year ahead of the gang, and while Phoebe knew very well who she was, Tiffany seemed to not remember her.

"We head for Providence Place," Harry said. "Should still be some good supplies we can take."

"In, out, done," Janet said.

Phoebe kept her crossbow ready. She had no experience with one, but she knew how to pull a trigger...she hoped. Everyone else had a gun and large knife. Mr. Seedplot had given her a knife as well, which was strapped to her leg, but the crossbow would have to be her first choice of weapon. She didn't want to think about how close a mauler had to be for her to use a knife on it.

"We have a good track record, Ter_lez_," Janet said. "Don't fuck this up for us."

The nickname that had haunted Phoebe since the fifth grade. The being called a lesbian part didn't bother her; it was how Janet said the nickname with such venom.

Harry glanced back at Phoebe. "That's who she is? Tennelli's little sister?"

"Step-sister," Phoebe said.

"What was that? Squeak up," Janet said.

Phoebe didn't say anything.

"Oh, right, my ex's new girlfriend," Tiffany said.

"I don't know about 'new'..." Phoebe said. "I've been with him- I mean, we dated for almost two years."

"He thinks she's dead, I'm sure," Janet said to Tiffany. "Hopefully he's moved on by now."

"All right, enough squawking," Harry snapped.

Janet kicked him in the back of the knee, which caused him to yelp and fall. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up. He was quite a bit bigger than her, so Phoebe wasn't too sure how she felt about Janet's strength. Intimidated, impressed, certain she could easily kill her...those were some feelings going through her head.

The rest of the walk to the mall was quiet. Phoebe tried not to gag from the strong stench of rotting corpses. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere, most missing their heads. She could taste the bile as it rose, but she managed to keep it down. The grounds around Providence Place were empty, save for the dead bodies, but there were no maulers around.

"It's too quiet," Harry whispered. "All right, we'll cover more ground if we split. Janet and I will take the second floor; Tiffany, you and Tennelli-"

"Terese," Phoebe corrected.

"-take the first. We'll meet back out here in three hours. Get all what you can: Clothes, food, anything that can be useful."

Phoebe was relieved she wasn't partnered with Janet. Hopefully Tiffany wouldn't want to kill her. The four went inside, and Janet and Harry headed for the stairs. Phoebe followed behind Tiffany, both with their weapons ready. Glass crunched under their boots, so they had to tread slowly.

They went in a kids' shoe store, and Tiffany put a few pairs of tiny shoes in her bag. They walked next door to one of those popular brand stores that everyone at school but her had worn. Tiffany grabbed jackets of all sizes, stuffing them in her bag as Phoebe kept watch.

"Do you even know how to shoot that thing?" Tiffany asked as she closed her bag.

"What?"

She sighed and pushed her short blonde hair back. "First off, relax. You're not going to shoot anything if you're shaking with nerves. Second, think of aiming and firing as one action. You can't take your time to aim when a mauler's on you. Locate your target and shoot. Until that arrow hits that target, you keep your eyes on it." She pointed to a mannequin in the back of the store. "That's your mauler."

Phoebe raised her crossbow. She was surprised when Tiffany came up behind her and fixed her stance. She helped her hold the crossbow correctly, and she stepped back.

"_Squeeze_ the trigger," Tiffany said. "Eye on the mannequin's head. Shoot."

Phoebe saw the mannequin's head in her scope. She squeezed the trigger, but the arrow missed the target.

"Try again," Tiffany said. "But before you do, I'll show you how to reload."

* * *

The guys were aware what they were doing was stupid, but how else would they become better mauler killers? Ralphie, Carlos, and Tim walked in to the outskirts of Walkerville, knowing there would be enough maulers for them to practice killing on. Guns were the last resort. Knives first, as they were quiet.

Ralphie unsheathed his knife- an eight-inch long hunting blade he had found- and rushed towards a lone mauler. With one quick hit, the blade went in the rotting skull and back out. He cleaned the blade on the mauler's clothes, wiping off the rotting brain fragments and blood.

The soft _thump_s behind him told him that Carlos and Tim had killed some maulers themselves. He turned to see Carlos silently celebrating before Tim smacked him on the back of the head to get him to stop dancing. The three continued into town and killed a few more maulers on the way. The town seemed virtually untouched by looters and scavengers, but Ralphie remembered quite well that when the shit hit the fan, there wasn't time to loot. Any scavengers that came after must have continued on or not bothered with Walkerville.

Ralphie wouldn't have felt right scavenging the town. Sure, they had taken supplies before, but now...now, it just wouldn't seem _right_. He broke from his thoughts when he realized they were walking in front of their old elementary school. A few maulers were growling as they clawed at the blood stained doors, and something in him snapped.

Knife met rotting skull over and over until they were all dead. He started kicking the still bodies, taking his anger and frustration and grief out on these _fucking_ monsters. These rotting sons of bitches that drove him from his home, made his step-sister die, and kept his little brother from enjoying childhood. He heard the growling of another mauler behind him, but he was quicker than it was, and his knife went in its skull before it had the chance to bite him.

Ralphie realized he was covered in mauler blood and his own sweat, and he stepped back, away from the pile of rotting bodies. He didn't say anything to Carlos and Tim as he stormed past them, back to the town limits. A mauler was walking towards him, and without stopping, Ralphie sent his knife into its head. He didn't hear Carlos and Tim behind him, so he assumed they stayed to kill maulers.

He made it back to camp only to find William Li picking on Robbie. William may have been a short, chubby kid, but he was still bigger than Robbie. William had him in a headlock, laughing as Robbie begged him to let him go. Ralphie ran over to the boys and pulled William away.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you little shit?" Ralphie demanded. "You could hurt him!"

"No, I couldn't have!" William argued.

"He's a kid! If I catch you hurting my little brother again, I won't hesitate to hit you!"

Suddenly, Wanda was between William and Ralphie. "What the hell you think you're doing, Ralphie?"

"Tell your asshole brother to leave mine alone, or I'll take care of him myself!" Ralphie said.

Wanda's hand may have been small, but that didn't mean it hurt any less when she slapped him. "You lay _one hand_ on my brother, and I'll do more than slap you."

Ralphie rubbed his cheek and scoffed. "What're you going to do? Sleep with my dead step-sister's boyfriend? Oh, _wait_, you're doing that already."

She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down, her lips brushing his ear as she said, "What is going on between me and Arnold is none of your _goddamn_ business. _Phoebe is dead_. Get the fuck over it."

She pushed him back, and he said, "It is my business when you two flaunt your little affair around the camp, mocking Phoebe's memory." He turned around and put his hand on Robbie's back. "C'mon, little bro."

"Is that why Arnold doesn't come talk to us anymore?" Robbie asked as they walked back to their tent.

"What?"

"Because he's Wanda's boyfriend now?"

"Something like that. You don't need to worry about that, okay?"

Robbie nodded. "Okay."

"Besides, don't you have a lesson with D.A. soon?"

Robbie's face lit up. "Oh, yeah! She said she'd teach me about space today."

The look on Robbie's face erased the anger and frustration in Ralphie. He smiled and said, "There's no one better to teach you about space. Trust me."

* * *

After finding enough clothing for the survivors back at the barn, Tiffany and Phoebe went to a sporting goods shop so Phoebe could get more arrows and practice shooting some more.

There was a lone mauler in the shop, and Tiffany pointed to it. "Shoot."

Phoebe held up her crossbow and focused the mauler's head in her scope. She pulled the trigger, and the arrow shot right into its head. Tiffany patted her shoulder and went to retrieve the arrow. She wiped it on the mauler's clothes and handed it to Phoebe, who reloaded. They found the hunting section, and as Tiffany loaded up on bullets, Phoebe took as many arrows as she could. When they finished, they sat down in a dark corner, Tiffany turning on a lantern she found for some light. She pulled out a bag of beef jerky from her bag and handed a piece to Phoebe.

"No, thank you," Phoebe said, "I don't eat meat."

"If you hope to survive, you'll lift that ban right now. You can't be picky."

Phoebe realized she had a point, and she took the jerky. "Thanks."

Tiffany took her bag. "Here, keep some with you."

"No, I-"

She tried to grab her bag back, but it was too late. Her "A+P" photo album fell out. It was the last thing she wanted Arnold's ex-girlfriend to see, and unfortunately, Tiffany didn't ignore it. She picked up the album and opened it.

"You two certainly looked happy."

Phoebe's throat felt dry. "We- we were."

Tiffany shoved the album back into Phoebe's bag, along with a bag of jerky. "Yet Janet seems like she completely hates you."

"She does. Always has, ever since the third grade. Dating Arnold didn't exactly help ease her hate."

Tiffany chuckled. "No offense or anything, but I can see why. Janet is a vain girl."

Phoebe felt her chest tighten. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that you're not exactly head cheerleader or Miss Teen Rhode Island. Janet wants the best of everything, including who dates her cousin."

"Did she hate you?"

Tiffany shook her head. "We were both on the cheer squad, and we were friends when I was in high school, so she loved that Arnold and I were together."

Phoebe nodded. "And I was the extreme downgrade."

"You seem like a nice girl, Phoebe, so don't be hard on yourself. We both know how Janet is."

"It's a little different now. She pretty much said she'd leave me for dead."

"No, she won't. I'll make sure she won't."

Was Tiffany Woods actually being friendly? The idea made her smile. "Thanks."

Phoebe's ears perked when she heard something fall. Tiffany turned off the lantern and pulled Phoebe to her feet. She had her knife at the ready as she led them towards the noise. Phoebe took a deep breath and readied her crossbow. Suddenly, she was pushed back as the mauler came forward. Tiffany screamed as it bit her arm, but she managed to stab it in the head with her knife. She shoved the body back and fell to her knees.

"Phoebe...you...you have to- to kill me," she panted.

Phoebe crawled towards her. "What? No!"

"I'm going- going to change if you don't. Shoot me!"

The tears fell, but Phoebe didn't care. "I don't know if I can. You- you saved my life!"

"Now save mine. Don't let me become one of them. Shoot me and run to find Harry and Janet. Got it?"

"I-"

"_Got it?_"

Phoebe swallowed hard and nodded. She slowly got to her feet and held up her crossbow.

"You're a nice girl, Phoebe. Don't let this world change you."

"I'm sorry."

Tiffany smiled. "Don't be."

Phoebe pulled the trigger and shut her eyes when the arrow made contact. She heard Tiffany's body fall, and she slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't leave her, but she knew she had to. She sobbed as she took the arrow out of her head, and she brushed her fingers down Tiffany's eyes to close them. She laid her body in a more dignified position, and she said a silent prayer.

There wasn't anything she could do now. She went back to where they left their bags, and she picked them both up, putting her backpack on as she shouldered Tiffany's bag. She left the store, the weight of killing another human being not yet settling in. Killing one of those...those _monsters_- that was one thing. But a living, breathing girl? A girl she had gone to school with, that her friends were friends with, that showed her kindness? She tried to keep the contents of her stomach down. She couldn't afford to lose what nutrients she got.

She decided to go to the designated meeting spot. There were enough dead bodies around outside to keep the maulers away. They seemed to keep away from what was already dead and decaying. As she sat there and waited for Harry and Janet, the fact that she shot Tiffany Woods in the head hit her, and she tried not to howl and scream as she cried into her hands.

It felt like she cried for hours, and she might have, but she lost track of time. Only an hour had really passed, and Harry and Janet came outside, their bags full of supplies.

"Where's Tiffany?" Harry asked.

Phoebe wiped her eyes. "Something...happened." She took a deep breath to slow her sobbing, and she told them what happened. "She saved my life, so I kept her from becoming one of...one of _them_."

Harry threw his arm out to keep Janet from charging Phoebe, and he said, "You did the right thing." He grabbed Janet's arm and shook her a bit. "_She did the right thing_."

Janet's eyes were wide, and her jaw was clenched. "She killed one of ours."

"To keep Tiffany from becoming a monster. Would you rather she turn into one of them?"

Janet kept her eyes on Phoebe. "It should have been _her_. Tiffany should have let that mauler get _her_."

Harry pulled her along with him. "C'mon, let's head back."

Phoebe got up and followed them back to the truck. She sat between Harry and Janet as Harry drove them back to the barn. They were given a warm welcome back, but Harry broke the news to everyone that Tiffany had been attacked. He spared Phoebe from having to tell the story again, which she appreciated, and after he told the story, they had a moment of silence. Supplies and clothes were passed out afterwards, and Phoebe went to gather her things.

She went to Janet after she packed. "We had a deal."

Janet crossed her arms. "You killed my friend."

"To keep her from becoming a monster. We had a deal."

Janet made a sudden move- to do what, Phoebe didn't know. Before Janet could do anything, Phoebe had her knife discreetly pressed against Janet's stomach to stop her.

"You tell me where Arnold is, and I won't stick this knife into you," Phoebe whispered. "I only regret killing Tiffany because she saved my life and was a friend. I will have _no_ regrets killing you."

Janet's brows raised. "_Fine_," she spat. "Off 102 outside of Walkerville. You'll see a Winnebago."

Phoebe pulled her knife back. "Thank you."

"I never want to see you again. If I do, I will kill you."

Phoebe put her knife in her bag, and she hurried away. She hated not saying bye to Mr. Seedplot and Harry, but she had to go. She was so close to Arnold now. God willing, Ralphie and Robbie were with him. Her motorcycle was where she left it, and she strapped her duffle bag to the luggage rack before putting on her helmet. She pushed the bike to the road, and she started the engine, driving back towards Walkerville. She slowed down enough to keep a look out for a Winnebago, and her heart raced as she saw it. It was distant, but it was still somewhat visible in the late afternoon daylight.

She rode up the dirt path towards the Winnebago, and she cursed herself for not seeing it before. She wanted to cry when she realized Dorothy Ann was sitting on top of the Winnebago, gun in hand. That gun was then pointed at Phoebe.

"Stop!" D.A. demanded. "Who are you?"

Phoebe held her hands up. "I'm a friend!"

D.A. kept the revolver pointed at her as she climbed down. "Cut the engine."

Phoebe did just that.

"Helmet off."

Phoebe got off the bike and took her backpack and crossbow off. She took off the helmet, and D.A.'s demeanor went from on guard to having seen a ghost.

"What the hell..."

"Hey."

D.A. holstered her gun and pulled Phoebe in a tight hug. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

Phoebe returned the hold. "You're not."

D.A. held her out at arm's length. "But- but _how?_ We thought you were dead!"

"I just woke up yesterday." She shook her head. "But that isn't important. Ralphie and Robbie?"

"They're here."

Phoebe felt the relief wash over her. "They're okay?"

"They're fine. C'mon." D.A. took her hand and pulled her towards the camp. "Ralphie! _Ralphie!_"

Ralphie was sitting by the small fire, cooking some fish. He looked up, and his face went white. "No. _No_."

He broke into a run, and Phoebe let go of D.A. to run towards him. She jumped into his arms, the two holding tight to one another as they cried into the other's shirt.

"You're supposed to be dead!" he sobbed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"_Phoebe!_"

Ralphie put her down as Robbie came running. Phoebe got on her knees to embrace her baby brother. She held him tight, kissing his head over and over as he cried. She picked him up, and Ralphie hugged them both. D.A. felt her tears fall as she watched the three Ternellis hug and cry. The Ramons, Tim, Keesha, William, and Mrs. Li came to see what the commotion was, and when Ralphie and Robbie let go of Phoebe long enough, Keesha, Tim, Carlos, and Mikey came to hug her. Robbie never let go of Phoebe, his arms around her waist.

D.A. turned when she heard voices coming from the woods. Arnold and Wanda walked out, and she knew they had snuck off to have some 'alone time.' _Oh, shit_. Before she could intervene to keep anything from happening, Arnold had stopped in his tracks. His eyes had caught Phoebe's.

"It can't be..." he said.

Wanda didn't say anything as she saw what he did. The smile that she had was gone, and she was frozen in place as Arnold ran away from her and towards Phoebe. When Robbie saw Arnold, he let go of Phoebe. She ran to Arnold, but rather than jump in his arms, as she had with Ralphie, she stopped and put her hands on Arnold's face.

"Please, _please_ tell me this is real," Arnold said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't know if I can handle it if this isn't real." Phoebe answered with a kiss. They kissed again, and Arnold cupped her face. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since the accident."

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since- well, since yesterday." She grinned. "But I'm here, and I have you and Ralphie and Robbie and our friends."

They hugged, and Arnold looked up, his eyes catching Ralphie's. Ralphie shook his head, his jaw clenched. Arnold had an idea what he was thinking, and as he held Phoebe tight in his arms, he wanted to tell Ralphie he was wrong.

Now, he just had to end things with Wanda.

* * *

Mrs. Ramon cooked deer and rabbit for the celebratory dinner that night. Everyone sat around the campfire and listened to Phoebe's story, everything from the morning of the accident being the last thing she remembered, how she woke up alone in the abandoned hospital, and how she almost ventured into Providence. She didn't mention how she came across the crossbow, but Dorothy Ann had the feeling there was still more she wasn't telling.

Robbie sat between Phoebe's legs, his little head resting against her chest as he held tight to one of her hands with both of his. He hadn't left her side since she came back. D.A. understood why. Every time they had a lesson, he would always bring up Phoebe in some way. If his parents couldn't be there, at least he had both of his older siblings.

"So that sweet, _sweet_ motorcycle..." Carlos said when Phoebe finished her story.

"What about it?"

"Can I, like, take it for a ride?"

Keesha smacked him on the arm. "Dillhole, we need to conserve the fuel, and the most Pheebs will let you do is ride the bitch seat."

"I didn't even know you knew how to ride," Ralphie said.

Phoebe nodded. "Remember my uncle Tommy?"

Ralphie looked up and smiled after a moment. "Oh, yeah, I remember him. Cool Uncle Tommy. He was the one who gave us the Xbox that one Christmas."

Phoebe furrowed her brow a bit and continued. "Right, yeah, well, he taught me how to ride a long time ago."

Arnold, who had his arm around her shoulders, kissed her temple. "I think it's sexy you know how to ride."

Wanda snorted as she got up. "She crashed a fucking Porsche; she'll probably crash this one, too."

"Wanda!" D.A. snapped.

She started to walk away. "Don't ask me to clean her brains off the highway when she does. Let the maulers have her."

Mrs. Li got up and nodded to Phoebe. "I apologize for my daughter."

Phoebe shook her head. "It's okay."

Mrs. Li went after Wanda, William behind her, and D.A. shook her head. "Still wasn't right of her to say that."

"It's fine," Phoebe said. "I'm used to it. Let's just relax and enjoy this time."

"You kids stay here and catch up," Mrs. Ramon said, picking up the dishes. "Mr. Ramon and I will clean these up."

Everyone said their thanks, handing their plates and utensils to Mr. and Mrs. Ramon. Ralphie poked at the fire with a stick and said, "Reminds me of our lake side bonfires."

"More like _bone_fires," Carlos said, laughing. Keesha smacked him again.

"What's..." Robbie yawned. "...a 'bonefire?'"

Ralphie got up. "C'mon, slugger, time for bed."

He picked up Robbie, and Phoebe gave his little hand a squeeze before she let go. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Promise?" Robbie asked.

"Promise."

D.A. watched Ralphie carry Robbie back, and she got up. "Be right back."

"In front of Robbie, D.A.?" Keesha grimaced. "That's disgusting."

Phoebe whipped her head around. "You and Ralphie?"

D.A. wanted to punch Keesha. "I'm not- we're not- Keesha, you're an ass."

"If you'd _just admit_ you two are boning..." Keesha gestured to Arnold and Phoebe. "Chances are we'll hear the recently reunited Perlsteins later on tonight, after all."

"Don't drag us in to this!" Arnold said.

D.A. flipped her middle finger at Keesha and walked off to Ralphie and Robbie's tent. Robbie was in his pajamas, lying on top of his cot as Ralphie read him _Green Eggs and Ham_. Robbie was asleep, and Ralphie put the book down when he noticed.

"You okay?" D.A. asked, her voice quiet.

Ralphie's back was to her, and he didn't turn around. "Yes and no."

She closed the tent flap and sat on his cot across from him. "Wanna talk about it?"

He glanced at Robbie. "Not here."

She nodded, and after Ralphie tucked in Robbie, turned off the lantern, and closed the tent flap from the outside, he followed her to her tent. D.A.'s tent was about the same size as Ralphie and Robbie's, and she had two cots and sleeping bags in it, plus a small table. She, Keesha, Arnold and Tim had tents to themselves, as the Ramon and Tennelli-Terese brothers had their tents, and Mr. and Mrs. Ramon had theirs. The Lis stayed in the Winnebago.

D.A. turned on her lantern as Ralphie closed the tent flap behind them. They sat on one of the cots, and D.A. put her hand on his arm. "Talk."

"I want to be happy she's alive, but how do I tell her what that asshole was doing while she was gone?"

She removed his dirt-and-sweat stained cap and gave his head a gentle scratch. "You don't tell her. That'll be between her and Arnold."

"But-"

"_No_."

He smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

D.A. wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Just be glad she's alive."

He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "What would I do without you?" She shook her head. He gently squeezed her shoulder. "You know, you could talk to me, too. I wouldn't mind."

"I'm all right."

In truth, she wasn't, but she hated letting other people know that. Dorothy Ann was the strong and stable one, the one everyone went to for some kind of problem solving. She wouldn't allow herself to show weakness.

"You can keep everything bottled in," Ralphie said. "And I know you're leaving it all in. You'll go insane." He kissed her head again. "I know you're worried about your parents and sisters."

Her parents had taken the youngest Ewing girl, Evan, down to North Carolina to visit Duke the week that everything went down. Her older sisters already lived outside of New England, so D.A. had been the only one in Walkerville when the maulers took over.

"They're away," she said. "They're fine."

"I know Ma and Mark are okay away from here. Doesn't mean I don't still worry about them."

"And your father?"

He scoffed. "You mean the dickhole who paid my mom child support when he felt like it and was hardly around while I was growing up? Screw him. Mark was more a dad to me than _he_ ever was." He squeezed her shoulder again. "Sorry. Didn't mean to unload that on you."

"I don't mind."

"Just know..." He cleared his throat. "Like, I'm here...if you ever need to talk."

She moved up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

They kissed, and Ralphie reluctantly let go of her as he got up. "You're too good for me, you know."

She nodded. "I do know." She waved him off. "Go. Robbie will need his big brother in the morning."

They both smiled, and he left, closing the tent flap from the outside. D.A. got up and put on a small, faded Minnesota Vikings jersey and gray sleep shorts after undressing. She turned off her lantern and climbed under her sleeping bag. She was exhausted but happy. One of her best friends was alive and back. She hoped the tension and ill feelings that followed Phoebe's death would disappear from the gang.

But, deep down, Dorothy Ann knew that wouldn't happen any time soon.

* * *

**note:** _"What was that? Squeak up," Janet said._ - Taken from _Misfits_.


	5. the night's watch

**note:** Been so focused on six I forgot to post five, haha. But here 'tis, for those of you still reading this :D

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter five  
****the night's watch**

The only time their eye contact broke was when Phoebe was on her stomach, Arnold's chest pressed against her back. Feeling his sweaty skin against hers, his lips on her neck, his hands on her thighs...she was afraid she would wake at any moment. If she woke up the morning of the accident, Arnold asleep beside her, she would be all right with that, but she knew that if _this_ was the dream, she would wake alone in the woods, maulers all around her.

When they finished, they laid side-by-side. She wasn't surprised he would have gotten a large cot with a built-in air bed. Of course Arnold would have the fanciest camping bed and tent. He wasn't much for roughing it, after all.

She ran her hand along the soft hairs on his chest, and she laughed. "Who knew you had chest hair?"

He smiled and took her hand. "Not like I need to shave my chest anymore for swim team."

"Fair enough." She moved up to brush her nose against his facial hair. "Though, I must say, the beard is kind of sexy."

He was shaggy now, yet he still looked styled and put-together, despite the lack of beauty products and hot showers. His soft curls had grown out, and while he did have a beard, it wasn't thick, just enough to cover his lower face and neck. Ralphie had let his hair (which was surprisingly curly, though not as much as Arnold's hair) grow out along with his beard, but Carlos and Tim were both somewhat shaven. Carlos and Mikey's hair were longer, though.

Arnold moved to give her a kiss. "Phoebe, if I had known..."

She put her finger on his lips. "Ralphie said he didn't hear a pulse. You both thought I had died. There was no time to do anything, but I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

"It's not yet midnight," he said, kissing her finger before she moved her hand, "so happy birthday."

She smiled. "You remembered."

"Of course I remember."

"No one said anything, not even Ralphie and Robbie, so I figured everyone forgot."

He shook his head. "I think we were all just too preoccupied with the fact you came back to us."

"Some birthday, huh?" She moved so she was on top of him. "But I guess this is a good way to end it."

They both laughed before they kissed and went back to rolling around under the sheets. Phoebe was asleep soon after, and Arnold watched her, unable to sleep himself. She was back. She was alive and in his arms. He kissed her bare shoulder as he ran his hand down her freckled back. He was shocked when he realized the sun was beginning to come up.

"Time flies," he said under his breath.

Arnold knew he'd have to start his day soon, but he'd let Phoebe sleep in. She needed the rest. He got up, putting on his boxer-briefs, jeans, and a t-shirt. He slipped on his boat shoes, strapped his knife to his thigh, and went outside, zipping the tent closed behind him. He felt his chest tighten when he saw Wanda step out of the Winnebago. He knew they needed to talk, so he walked over to her.

"Don't say it," she said.

"We have to talk about this," he said.

He followed her up on to the Winnebago. "Your dead girlfriend's back, so I'm out of the picture," she said. "So fuck you very much for the sex."

"I'm sorry, Wanda. I do care about you, but Phoebe...she's the love of my life."

Wanda started to reload her rifle. "Keep talking, Perlstein."

Arnold knew they said all that there was to say, so he climbed down from the Winnebago. He felt horrible. Of course he never would have carried on with her had he known Phoebe was alive, but how was he to know? Part of him wanted to tell Phoebe, but at the same time, things were over with Wanda, and Phoebe insecurities would only make things worse. He adored and loved Phoebe, but he also knew her all too well when it came to her anxiety.

To clear his mind, he decided to check the small animal traps they had in the woods. Hopefully, they managed to catch a good, juicy rabbit. He walked in to the woods and found the first trap. Nothing. He walked to the second trap and saw the squirrel. He took the squirrel and reset the trap. The third trap had a nice big rabbit, as did the fourth. After he took the rabbits, he reset the traps and took the two rabbits and squirrel to Mrs. Ramon, who was cooking breakfast.

"I cleared some of the traps," Arnold said, sitting down beside her. He took out his knife and began to skin the animals.

"Great! We could use the extra meat this morning," she said. "There's only so much fish left." She reached over and patted his back. "How's Phoebe?"

"She's good. I mean, I can see she's exhausted, but considering she woke up two days ago...she seems to be doing well."

"Poor girl. To wake up and find the world a completely different place...and without Mark and Suzette here. At least she has you and the boys."

He knew she meant Ralphie and Robbie. "She'll always have us."

* * *

Phoebe rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. She found herself in a tent, the bright sun shining in. She was naked under the blankets, and that's when she remembered how she spent her night. She smiled and pressed her face into the pillow. She pulled back when she felt something under Arnold's pillow, and she pulled out the photo album. She opened it and realized he had his own "Arnold and Phoebe" album. She felt the tears well up, realizing that he must have slept with it under his pillow for the last month.

She wiped her eyes with her hand and put the album back. She got up and dressed, putting on a fresh pair of panties, jeans, and tank-top from her backpack. She put on her socks and boots, and she made the bed. After putting her hair up in a ponytail, she left the tent. Everyone else was up, and she found Arnold eating near the campfire pit. She sat down beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Morning," she said. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the rest."

She smiled and kissed his cheek again. "What's to eat?"

He handed her another plate that had some white meat on it. "I saved you some fish."

Phoebe had to fight the urge to inhale the food, so she took her time eating it, savoring each bite. She felt small arms embrace her from behind, and she tilted her head back to gently tap Robbie's head.

"Morning."

Robbie let go of her and sat on her other side, wrapping her arm with his and pressing his head against her. "Can you sleep in our tent tonight?"

Phoebe smiled and winked at Arnold, and she turned towards Robbie. "Of course."

"I had a dream you were gone again," Robbie said. "I don't want to dream that again."

Phoebe's smile faded, realizing just what Robbie must have gone through in the last month. "You won't. And I promise you won't lose me again, okay, Robbie?"

He looked up at her. "Really?"

"Really." She kissed his head. "Have you eaten?" He shook his head. "Okay, well, go get something to eat. I need you to grow big and strong."

He nodded and let go of her. She watched him go to Mrs. Ramon to ask for a plate, and she turned to Arnold and winked. "You won't mind me being gone for a night?"

He kissed her cheek. "Robbie needs you more than I do."

She pressed her forehead and nose against his. "I love you, you know that?"

"Only if you know that I love you, too."

They kissed, and after they pulled away, Phoebe looked around. "So who all is here?"

"Not many of us. Ralphie, Robbie, all four Ramons, three of the Lis- Mr. Li didn't make it- Tim, D.A., Keesha, me, and now, you. The Ewings and Franklins were out of town, like your dad and Dr. T are, and Tim doesn't know what happened to his parents."

She put her arm around his waist. "And yours?"

He looked down and swallowed hard. "Dead."

Mrs. Perlstein may have hated her, but that didn't mean Phoebe wouldn't feel bad. "Oh, my God, Arnold, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "It's all right. I got closure with them. Your 'death' was harder because I didn't get closure."

She held him tighter. "Still, they were your parents. I know what it's like to lose a parent. It's a hard thing to get over."

He kissed her forehead. "Unfortunately, there isn't room for mourning in this new world."

That suddenly made her think of Tiffany, and she felt her tears begin to well. She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head. She refused to let Arnold know she had killed another human being, let alone his ex-girlfriend. "Nothing, nothing."

Robbie came back with his plate of breakfast, and he sat down beside her. He was a good distraction. She combed his dark hair with her fingers. "Your hair's getting long. Want me to trim it?"

He nodded. "It gets hot."

"I have scissors in my bag. I'll trim it for you after breakfast, okay?" She noticed the dirt on his neck. "After I wash it, of course."

Robbie made a grimace. "_Okay_."

"So Ralphie tells me that you've been getting lessons from Dorothy Ann. How's that going?"

Robbie's face lit up. "It's awesome! D.A. teaches me a lot. I love science the most."

"How about your other lessons?"

"Reading and writing are okay. I don't like math much."

She smiled. "Math was never my favorite."

"Really?"

"Yep, but it _is_ important, so listen to D.A."

He nodded. "I will."

After breakfast, Phoebe helped Mrs. Ramon take the dishes down to the quarry lake and wash them. Robbie came a few minutes later so Phoebe could wash and trim his hair. He had on his swim trunks, so while Phoebe stood in the shallow water, her jeans rolled up, he sat. She smiled as he talked about his lessons with D.A., Ralphie taking him fishing, how he wanted to learn to hunt but Ralphie said he was too young.

"You are too young to use a gun," Phoebe said as she gently scrubbed his head, "but I'll talk to Ralphie about you learning to use a knife."

"Really?"

"It'll be up to him, though. He _is_ the oldest."

Once Robbie hair was as clean as Phoebe could get it, they walked back to his and Ralphie's tent. Arnold was waiting by the tent, a folding stool in hand.

"Thought you could use this," he said, unfolding the stool.

Robbie hopped up on it. "Neat!"

Phoebe gave him a kiss. "Thanks."

He kissed her back. "Anything else you need, just let me know."

"Towel," she said. "There's one on Robbie's cot."

Arnold went in the tent and grabbed the towel. He handed it to Phoebe, who wrapped it around Robbie's shoulders. With them busy, he knew that would be a good time to talk to Ralphie. He saw him walk towards the woods, rifle in hand, so Arnold went after him.

"Can we talk?"

Ralphie kept going. "What's to talk about?"

"So you're never going to forgive me or be friends with me?"

Ralphie scoffed. "You're a smooth douche, huh? I'm supposed to forget what you did when we thought Phoebe was dead? We're suddenly bros again now that she's back?"

Arnold knew there was only one way to get through to Ralphie. With Ralphie's back to him, he knew now was his only chance to successfully knock him down. He ran full speed and tackled Ralphie. The boys fell hard, Arnold on Ralphie's back. Ralphie turned over, punching Arnold on the jaw. Stars danced in front of Arnold's eyes, but he tried not to let the pain distract him.

Ralphie's fist came at him again, but Arnold moved just in time. He threw his own punch, getting Ralphie on the side of the head. He tried to get on his feet, but Ralphie grabbed him and punched his nose. The bridge of his glasses broke and cut Ralphie's knuckles. Thanks to being near-sighted, Arnold could still see, and losing his glasses made him more free to fight. More punches were thrown. While Ralphie may have been bigger and more athletic, Arnold was faster and had some experience with boxing.

_Thanks for making me take those boxing lessons, Dad_.

Noses bled, eyes became black, clothes got dirty and torn. Still, they didn't stop until they were both out of breath. They sat against a large tree, both bleeding and sweating.

"You're...an...asshole," Ralphie panted.

"Takes one...to...know...one," Arnold panted back. He took a deep, slow breath in hopes of slowing his heart rate. "I love Phoebe, and you and I both know I wouldn't have been with Wanda had I known she was alive."

"Of course I fucking know that, but you didn't have to start fucking another girl so soon after."

"It wasn't like that. I did- do- actually care for Wanda."

"So how do I know you won't break my step-sister's heart when you realize you want Wanda again?"

"Because _I won't_. Phoebe is the girl I want and love."

Ralphie got up. "I'll be nice to you for Phoebe's sake, but don't think we're bros again. Give me reason to trust you again."

Arnold watched him walk off. He got to his feet and picked up his broken glasses. One of the lenses was cracked. So much for them. He threw the broken pair. It's not like he really needed his glasses anymore.

* * *

Phoebe laid on Robbie's cot as he sat next to her and read _The Lorax_ aloud to her. She smiled, impressed at how much his reading improved. When he finished, he put the book on the table and laid down.

"How'd I do?"

She kissed his head. "Excellently. You've been practicing."

He nodded. He was quiet for a moment before he turned on his side and pressed himself against her. She was reminded of when he was a toddler and would come to her room during a night storm. Since their parents' room was downstairs, he would go down the hall to Phoebe's. He had stopped coming to her room during storms only last year when he felt he was "too big to be scared of storms" (though, she had the feeling Ralphie told him that).

Robbie felt so small against her, and she realized just how young he really was. He was too young to be experiencing this world, especially without his mother and their father. Thank God he had her and Ralphie, but he needed his parents, too. She hoped they were all right, her father and Suzette. Was the rest of the country like this?

She broke from her thoughts when she heard Ralphie come in the tent. He stripped down to his boxers and fell face-first onto his cot.

"Any reason you're bruised and have dried blood on you?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Funny, because Arnold said the same thing when I asked him that question."

"Me and the guys formed a fight club, and now I've broken the first rule by telling you."

"Don't be an ass," she said.

Ralphie sat up and reached for the lantern on the table. "Good night, Pheebs." He turned off the lantern.

"What happened?"

He turned on his side so his back was to her. "Badger your boyfriend about it."

"But it's more fun to badger you," she said.

"Oh, how I've missed your dry sarcasm," he said.

"Stop fighting," Robbie said, his voice muffled against Phoebe.

Phoebe moved so she was on her back, Robbie's head now on her shoulder. "We're not fighting. Get some sleep, Robbie."

She wasn't stupid. She knew something had happened to drive Ralphie and Arnold apart. She wouldn't get an answer from either boy so best to drop it. Though, part of her knew she couldn't drop it. Arnold and Ralphie had been best bros for so long, what could have ended that? Certainly not the accident. Both Ralphie and Arnold confirmed her coma "dreams." They were both there at the hospital, day and night.

A lot could have happened during the time she was in a coma. Well, obviously a lot had, but it seemed at least something else big had happened within the gang. Perhaps it was best she never found out.

Ralphie and Robbie's snores indicated they were both in a deep enough sleep that they wouldn't wake if she got up. She gently moved Robbie off of her arm and scooted down the bed to get up. She slipped her boots on, shouldered her crossbow, and left the tent, zipping the flap shut. The only light was from the moon, save for the dim lantern light coming from the top of the Lis' Winnebago. Telling by the hushed voices, Dorothy Ann and Keesha were on night watch.

Phoebe walked to the Winnebago and climbed up. "Ladies of the Night's Watch, I see."

Keesha leaned forward to look around D.A. "The What and What?"

Phoebe shrugged. "_A Song of Ice and Fire_? The Night's Watch? The sworn brotherhood who patrol the Wall to defend Westeros from whatever lies beyond the Wall?"

D.A. put her hand on Keesha's shoulder. "Book series."

Keesha sat back, and Phoebe took a seat on the metal roof between the girls' lawn chairs. "Is it okay if I'm up here?"

"Don't worry about the Li clan," Keesha said. "They can all sleep through a hurricane."

"Can't sleep?" D.A. asked Phoebe.

Keesha snorted. "She slept through the whole damn apocalypse. I think she's pretty slept out."

"_Keesha_."

Phoebe shook her head and smiled. "It's fine, D.A." She cleared her throat. "Did...uhm, I was just curious- uhm..." She cleared her throat.

"Out with it," Keesha said.

"Did something happen? Between Arnold and Ralphie I mean."

She noticed the look exchanged between D.A. and Keesha. D.A. shook her head slightly, and Keesha sat back.

"We wouldn't be the ones to ask," D.A. said.

Phoebe brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest. "Since neither has said anything, I figure it's none of my business, but I'm concerned. I mean, they were 'bros' last I remembered."

"A lot of things have happened," Keesha said. "I mean, look at me and D.A. When you were gone, she turned that weird white-girl-homoerotic thing you two have towards me."

Dorothy Ann sighed. "Just because two women share a close friendship-"

"Most women not in a romantic relationship with one another usually don't feel each other's boobs and butts or _snuggle_."

Phoebe gestured towards D.A.'s chest. "But have you ever used D.A. as a pillow? Her breasts are so _cushy_. So is her bum."

D.A. put her hand on Phoebe's head. "And she's surprisingly warm for someone so skinny."

Phoebe took her hand off her head and held it in both of hers. "Not to mention D.A. is the world's best smelling pillow."

Keesha got up. "Okay, well, on that note, Pheebs, you and Mrs. Ewing-Terese can take your 'Night's Wall Watch' or whatever. I am actually tired."

Phoebe let go of D.A. to take her crossbow off and put it at her side. "It's the 'Night's Watch.'"

Keesha laughed as she climbed down the ladder. "Oh, I've missed your quirky little nerdy weird things."

Phoebe could heard her walk back to her tent, and she felt Dorothy Ann's hand on her head again. She moved closer to rest her head on D.A.'s lap so she could get her head scratched.

"How'd you know?" D.A. asked as she gently scratched Phoebe's scalp.

"I always know when it's time for a Ewing Head Scratch." She hugged D.A.'s leg and closed her eyes. She wanted to savor this moment of normalcy.

"If there's anything you need to unload, you know I'm here."

Right to it. She was good. Phoebe didn't have to ask how she knew something was bothering her.

"This doesn't leave the roof?"

"Never does."

This was true. D.A. never betrayed her trust. She took a deep breath and told her everything: The barn, seeing Mr. Seedplot, Janet, the trek to Providence Place, Tiffany, having to shoot Tiffany, Janet threatening to kill her, she threatening to kill Janet, finding the camp thanks to Janet.

D.A. grasped her hair. "Oh, my God."

Phoebe realized she had been crying during her story. "I got tears all over your jeans."

"I don't care about that." She moved so Phoebe could sit up and look at her. "You went through so much in just two days. Why didn't you tell us before?"

Phoebe's stomach tightened, and she took a deep breath so she wouldn't puke. "I can't let Arnold know I had to _kill_ his ex-girlfriend. I know she still meant a lot to him. And Robbie...Robbie can never know I took another human life. Mauler, I don't care, but not a living, breathing young woman." She wiped her eyes. "A young woman that _helped me_, that showed me kindness." She shook her head and took another deep breath. "What made it worse..." She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Dorothy Ann this last bit, but she knew she had to. She had to let it out. "What made it worse was...was how _easy_ pulling the trigger was."

D.A. cupped her face. "Phoebe, listen to me, okay? _Listen_." Phoebe nodded, looking her right in the eye. "You had to do what you needed to in order to _save_ her life. If you didn't pull that trigger, she would have been damned to being a mauler for God knows how long." Phoebe opened her mouth to argue, but D.A. gently shook her head. "_No_. Arnold would understand, Ralphie would understand, all of us."

"Not Robbie. I can't have him knowing this."

"I understand." She let go of her face and reached down to take her hands. "Listen, you tell the others when you're ready. If you're never ready, that's all right. You don't have to tell them. Just know I'm here for you, Phoebe. I'm always here for you."

Phoebe sniffled as she stood up on her knees and pulled D.A. in for a tight hug. Neither said a word. They held one another for a long moment, Phoebe's tears getting absorbed by D.A.'s shirt. When they let go, Phoebe smiled, a non-verbal "thank you," and D.A. responded by gently pinching her cheek. Phoebe pulled the lawn chair Keesha had been sitting on closer and sat down. She put her crossbow on her lap, and she leaned over to rest her head on D.A.'s shoulder.

After a long, quiet moment, Phoebe said, "So...are you dating my step-brother?"

D.A. sighed, which turned into a laugh. "Oh, God."

Phoebe giggled. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"We've...done _physical_ things, yes."

"Kissing?"

"Yes."

"Sex?"

"_Oh_, yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Is that all it is? Kissing and sex?"

"Not at all. We grew close after we had to leave town. We all grieved for you, but Ralphie seemed to mourn fast. I had the feeling he was holding it in. You know, for step-siblings, you two really are a lot a like in that aspect." She scoffed. "Jesus, that sounded weird, didn't it?"

Phoebe laughed. "You're dating the male, Italian, athletic, popular version of me, huh?"

D.A. pinched her thigh, which made Phoebe laugh harder. "I always thought he was such a goof. A hard working goof, yes, but still a goof. Yet, when all this started and he thought he lost you, I saw this change in him. He suddenly grew up, knowing that Robbie was his sole responsibility and priority. He didn't want Robbie to see him mourn or look worried or tired or upset. He felt he needed to be that stable influence for Robbie. It was just the two of them.

"That's when he started talking to me. It started with little chats by the campfire and then became long, late night talks in my tent. I didn't mind. He needed someone he could unload his emotions to. He could relax, but at the same time, I knew he was still on guard and alert if Robbie called out or anything. His therapeutic talks then became relaxed chats, just the two of us hanging out. I saw a bit of that goof again, but he's never completely fallen back in to that Ralphie.

"Then, one night, it just..._happened_. A friendly kiss that sparked a deeper one, and next thing I know..."

"You're doing the horizontal tango."

D.A. laughed. "_Never_ would I have thought...that big, goofy jock who would annoy me when we were kids _because he left my book on the baseball field_..."

Phoebe patted her thigh. "Time to let _that_ go."

* * *

**note:** Seeing as this is set in 2005, of course _Game of Thrones_ had yet to be made, but the first three books of the _A Song of Ice and Fire_ series had been published by this point, and I like the idea of Phoebe being a big ASOIAF fan, haha.


	6. supply run

**note:** Sorry for the delay, to those still reading this. I wanted to get later chapters done and edited before I posted this one.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter six  
****supply run**

"Look through your scope to aim."

"I know how to aim, Ralphie."

"Square your- now, you're too tense!"

"_Shh!_ If you want me to hit a mauler, let me do it my way."

"But you're _slouching!_"

"I always slouch!"

Phoebe saw the mauler in her scope. Her heart rate slowed when she didn't recognize the face. This was just another random monster. She'd have no trouble practicing if Ralphie learned when to stop giving his "pointers."

"If you'd just-"

Phoebe clenched her jaw as she turned to look at him. She held the crossbow with one hand, her arm perfectly straight, and she pulled the trigger. Ralphie turned just as the arrow made contact with the mauler's face.

"Anything else you wanted to add, _sensei_?" she asked.

Ralphie rolled his eyes. "_Cute_."

Two days had passed since Phoebe's return. They were standing on Main Street, right at the Walkerville town limit. There were enough maulers to use as targets for practice, but not so many that Ralphie and Phoebe were in danger of getting attacked. Phoebe wanted to do this alone, but Ralphie wasn't going to let her too far out of his sights.

"Get used to it," he had told her. "I refuse to lose my family again."

She would have been fine with that if he wasn't so critical on everything she did. Then again, he was always critical, but this was different. He was being critical on something she was good at, which didn't sit well with her at all.

"You could have gotten it in the eye if _you had looked through your scope_," he said, following her as she went to retrieve her arrow.

She put her foot on the mauler's head and yanked the arrow out. "I'm feeling a little gassy. Any tips on how to properly fart?"

"_Ha_, _ha_."

"Your tips have _never_ worked for me," Phoebe said as she reloaded her crossbow. "And most of the time, I think you're just talking out of your butt."

"Yes, because I totally pulled that tip about aiming through the scope _right_ from my ass."

Phoebe sighed. "I don't need the scope unless I'm shooting a very distant target. I've told you this many times."

"You're still learning-"

He was cut off when Phoebe held her crossbow up to her left and fired without looking. A plump duck fell from the sky, an arrow through its neck.

Phoebe smirked, lowered her crossbow, and picked up the duck. "Ah, it seems the student has surpassed the teacher."

Ralphie shook his head. "Smart ass."

She pulled her arrow out from the duck's neck and put it on her attached quiver. She shouldered her crossbow and started walking back towards camp, duck in hand.

"Face it, Ralphie. I've finally found something I'm actually good at, and you're not sure how to handle that, what with being 'the talented one.'"

"Hey, I'm not pissed because you're decent-"

"Great."

"Decent."

"A natural."

"_Decent_...at the crossbow."

Despite being annoyed, Phoebe had to admit to herself she was enjoying this argument. It felt normal.

"I got us a duck," she said. "You could said 'thanks.'"

He sighed. "_Fine_."

"I'm waiting."

He sighed again. "_Thanks_."

They walked up the hill to the camp, and Phoebe dropped off the duck with Mrs. Ramon. She walked back to Ralphie and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the fight," she said.

Ralphie hugged her back. "You're welcome?"

"It shows you care. And it makes me feel normal when we fight since we always used to."

They let go of each other. "We didn't _always_ fight," Ralphie said.

Keesha happened to walk by just then. "Oh, please, you two were like old spinster siblings that bickered all the goddamn time."

"I'm critical because I _care_," Ralphie said. "If she argues back, who am I to deny her a good ol' fashioned Ternelli fight?"

Phoebe shrugged. "It's the Irish in me and Italian in him."

Keesha laughed. "Maybe if he drank more wine and you more whiskey, you wouldn't fight so much."

"Please don't get my girlfriend drunk." Phoebe turned to see Arnold walk towards them. He had a rifle strapped to his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss. "How was practice?"

"It was all right." She pouted and gently ran her finger down his nose. "I still miss your glasses."

He shrugged. "I'm fine without them for now. I'll wear my back-up pair when the bruise heals."

"I suppose I can wait." She kissed him.

"Puke, puke, gross, gross," Keesha said. She grabbed Arnold by the arm and pulled him away. "Sorry, Mrs. Perlstein, but your husband is going hunting with me."

"Have him back in one piece," Phoebe said.

"No promises," Keesha said.

"Don't forget we need to discuss a supply run later," Ralphie said.

Keesha gave him a thumbs up as she walked away. She led the way down the hill and across the street towards the woods. Since they would be using guns, they were going to hunt far enough away from the camp so any maulers that were close wouldn't stumble upon it.

"So-"

Keesha held up her hand. "If this is about Phoebe or Wanda or anything having to do with your dick, I don't want to hear it."

He grinned. "I was going to ask for a cigarette." She reached for the soft pack in her back pocket and handed it to him, along with the lighter. He handed the pack and lighter back to her after he lit a cigarette. "Thanks."

She took one out and lit it. "I find it hilarious that _you_ smoke and Ralphie doesn't."

"He's got a family to look after. I don't." He shrugged and took a drag. "Well, I didn't have anyone. Now, I do." He smirked. "Sorry, you didn't want to hear about me and Phoebe."

"Good man."

"But...if I _were_ to bring her up-"

"No."

"-and I needed some female advice-"

"_No_."

"-I could always go to Dorothy Ann."

She laughed when she realized he was setting her up. "Yes, yes you could."

* * *

The next afternoon, Ralphie, Phoebe, Tim, and Wanda rode in to Walkerville in Ralphie's Xterra. Normally, they'd walk into town, but since they were on a supply run, they figured it would easier to take stuff back in a vehicle. The was the first run for the camp. Phoebe just hoped she wouldn't have to kill anyone. At least she wasn't going to have to worry about Robbie, since Mrs. Ramon said she and Mr. Ramon would watch him.

"Mrs. Ramon and D.A. made us a list," Ralphie said. "We're looking mostly for first aid stuff, any non-perishable foods, detergents, soaps, bug repellent and gasoline. Ammo would also be a good idea. Anything else you guys wanna pick up, awesome."

He parked in front of the Stop & Shop. Phoebe shut her eyes, the memory of her last being here still fresh, yet, at the same time, it felt like a lifetime ago. She got out and kept her crossbow ready as she followed the other three in. Since she and Tim had the "silent weapons" (he was carrying a baseball bat and a hatchet), they would be the first to kill any maulers. If it got out of hand, Ralphie's shotgun and Wanda's 9mm would come in.

Dirt and dust had settled in the store, but it seemed virtually untouched. Most of the food remained, but a lot of it would be rotten. The canned fruits and vegetables were still good, so Ralphie and Wanda loaded their bags with what they could while Phoebe and Tim kept watch.

Ralphie reached for a can of chili, but Wanda pushed his hand away. "We don't need anyone getting the shits."

"Fair enough."

"There might be some cookies and chips that'll be good for another few months," Tim said.

"I'm down," Ralphie said.

Tim led the way to the cookie aisle, Phoebe bringing up the rear, her crossbow never at rest. Sealed bags of Oreos and Chips Ahoy that would last a while longer were taken, and bags of potato chips, Cheetos, and Funyans were also added. They also loaded up on Mallowblasters, some boxes put in Tim and Phoebe's bags.

The four walked to the pharmacy area to get the first aid supplies, getting the detergents, soaps, and bug repellent on the way. Ralphie also grabbed some crayons and coloring books for Robbie, considering Robbie's crayons were pretty worn down. There were plenty of first aid supplies, so they bagged what they could.

Phoebe noticed the next aisle had condoms and feminine products, so she quietly moved to the next aisle while the other three loaded up on the first aid stuff. Since she was without her birth control, she knew she and Arnold needed some form of protection. Disease wasn't a worry, just pregnancy, and this was possibly the worst time to get pregnant. There had been a couple of times before they used condoms, but she couldn't quite remember what they had used. She remembered a gold wrapper that had something written on them...Magnum, maybe?

Phoebe took the Magnum condoms box and opened it, seeing the wrapper she was remembering. She took a few boxes, along with some of the female contraceptive stuff. She also went ahead and grabbed some boxes and tampons and pads.

"There you are."

Phoebe jumped at Ralphie's voice. "Y- yeah, just- just getting tampons." She knew that would end any questions he had.

He grimaced and cleared his throat. "Well, let's get going. We need some ammo."

The four walked out to the Xterra, putting their bags in the trunk. Ralphie drove them to the gun shop in downtown, which also seemed untouched. Ralphie took in an empty bag, and they loaded what ammo they needed in to it. They went ahead and took some more guns before they left.

"I'll need arrows," Phoebe said.

"Then make some," Wanda snapped.

Ralphie held his hand up to keep her quiet. "We'll go to the hunting goods store."

"Also, I want to stop by the bookstore and find some books for Robbie," Phoebe said.

"We're going to waste time for your wuss of a brother?" Wanda asked. "Why?"

"Well, Wanda, if I was sure William could read, I would get him some books, too," Ralphie said.

Wanda looked ready to punch Ralphie, so Phoebe and Tim jumped in between them, Tim grabbing Wanda's wrists while Phoebe put her hands on Ralphie's upper arms to keep him back.

"You son of a bitch!" Wanda yelled around Tim. "Leave my little brother alone!"

"Only when that little whale stops beating up on mine!"

"_Stop!_" Phoebe yelled. "This is getting us nowhere!"

Tim let go of Wanda when he noticed something by the window of the shop. "Oh _shit_."

The other three saw what he saw: The silhouettes of maulers banging on the window. Ralphie silently cursed and grabbed his gun.

"We go out the back," he said. "I'll clear a path to the Xterra-"

"No," Phoebe said. "I have the crossbow. I'll clear the path." She looked hard at him. "Don't argue with me on this. We don't need to attract more."

"I'll back you up," Tim said, picking up his bat.

Phoebe handed the bag of ammo and guns to Ralphie and ran for the back door. She slowly opened the door, seeing it was all clear. She heard Tim behind her, but she pretended he wasn't there. She didn't want to have to worry about him, though a small part of her did. If she was going to clear a path successfully, she didn't need a distraction.

She quietly walked down the alley and pressed herself against the brick wall. She peered around the corner to see nine maulers banging on the store front. An arrow could easily take out the four in the front. She stepped out and raised her crossbow.

_Pfft!_

Right through four rotting heads.

Reload.

_Pfft!_

Two rotting heads.

Reload.

_Pfft!_

Two and a half. The half was still "alive" but stuck under the other two bodies. Phoebe ran out and banged on the door.

"All clear."

Ralphie and Wanda stepped out as Phoebe retrieved her arrows and stomped the last mauler. Tim came around the corner, his jaw dropped.

"My God," he said.

"What?" Ralphie asked.

"She's...she's an artist! _Have you seen her shoot?_"

Both Ternellis turned red, and Wanda said, "_Her?_ She's good at something? Her? _Really?_"

"It was nothing," Phoebe said, clipping her arrows to the attached quiver.

"You took out nine maulers with _three arrows_," Tim said. "That is goddamn amazing!"

Wanda pushed passed them and got in the Xterra. Phoebe noticed that Wanda was more cold towards her than she used to be, but she knew better than to question her. They stopped at the hunting supply store, Phoebe running in to grab some arrows, and the final stop was at the bookstore.

"Let's try not to take too long," Ralphie said. "I wanna be out of here by sundown."

"Wait in the car with Tim and Wanda if you want," Phoebe said. "I can handle myself."

"Like hell I'm leaving you."

She smiled to herself, knowing beforehand he wouldn't leave her. She kept her crossbow up as she made her way towards the children's books. Memories of the Saturday mornings she and Suzette would bring Robbie here for the children's reading hour. He was only three but was already learning to read. He loved it, but once he started school, he didn't go as often.

Phoebe still brought him here to pick out a new book to read every so often after that. The books he had with him now were below what he could read, she knew. She wanted to find him some chapter books, something to help him advance. She went ahead and took some books she enjoyed but had left behind.

Her ears perked when she heard a crash. "Ralphie?"

"Not me."

She dropped her bag of books at his feet. "Wait here."

She held up her crossbow and quickly went down the rows of books. Nothing. She went to the front of the shop and found the source of the crash. An arrow through the rotting eye took care of the mauler. She took her arrow and wiped it clean on the mauler's clothes.

Phoebe jumped when she realized Ralphie was behind her. "_Shit!_"

He handed her bag back to her. "You really thought I'd stay put?"

"I guess not." She shouldered her bag but kept her crossbow ready after she reloaded. "Let's go."

He nodded and led them out. "We need to get some fuel," Ralphie said when they got back in the Xterra.

"Empty gas cans in the back," Tim said.

"Good," Ralphie said. "Let's see if there are any fuel stations that weren't burned down."

* * *

Dorothy Ann furrowed her brow when she noticed the sun was going down, and the supply team wasn't back yet. She was sitting on top of the Winnebago, revolver in hand, as she took watch.

_The Night's Watch...though it's evening_.

She liked watch duties being called "The Night's Watch." She remembered Phoebe talking about those books before, something about seven kingdoms at war, Ned Stark's bastard, a _khaleesi_ with dragons...D.A. wasn't big into fantasy, but she knew how much those Ternellis loved their fantasy and sci-fi.

"Need another lookout?"

She turned when she heard Arnold as he climbed up. "Can you even see?"

"Kinda." He sat down on the other lawn chair. "Hey, I scared off a _T-Rex_ without my glasses."

"But, to be fair, that was a massive reptile, not a man-sized mauler hundreds of feet away."

"_Touché_."

"So, again, can you even see?"

He grinned and held up his scoped rifle. "I can see."

D.A. didn't want him up there. She didn't want to talk to him. She realized then she was hiding not only his secret from Phoebe but also Phoebe's from him. She didn't mind the latter. It was the former than made her sick.

_No_, she said to herself. _This is between them, now. It's none of your business._

"They're not back yet."

It wasn't a question.

D.A. nodded. "I'm getting worried. It shouldn't have taken this long."

"Part of me wants to say, 'They're tough. They're fine,' but the other part of me..." He swallowed hard. "The other part of me _can't_ lose her again."

"They'll be back," she said. "All of them."

"Hey!" Mikey called up to them. "Dinner!"

D.A. turned around. "We'll be right down."

Arnold shook his head. "You go ahead. I want to wait for them to get back."

She nodded and got up, putting her gun in its holster. She climbed down and walked to the campfire. After grabbing her plate of deer and duck meat, she sat down beside Keesha.

"I hope they bring back some good shit," Keesha said. "I would _kill_ for some chips."

D.A. grinned. "I would hope not."

Robbie came over to the girls and sat down beside D.A. "When are they coming back?" he asked.

"Soon," she said.

"Ralphie said they'd be back before sundown."

D.A. gave him a hug. "They'll be back, I promise."

The orange in the sky suddenly faded to a dark violet. She tried not to think about the group not being back. D.A. took Robbie's plate when he was finished eating, but before she could hand the plates to Mrs. Ramon, something popped out from behind the tents. The smell and growling sound had her grab Robbie and take her revolver out. She shot the mauler coming towards them, but it wasn't alone.

Keesha grabbed her Mare's Leg and walked towards a group of maulers, shooting them as they reached for her. Carlos and Mikey shouted at their parents to run as they took their guns out. D.A. held tight to Robbie as she continued to shoot her revolver. When she ran out of ammo, she handed the gun to Robbie and took her knife out.

"Robbie, remember when I showed you how my revolver works?" she asked. He nodded, and she took some bullets out from her pocket. "Reload it and don't shoot unless a mauler is on you, okay? Run for the Winnebago when I tell you." He nodded again. Keesha cleared a path to the Winnebago. "_Now_, Robbie!"

He ran. D.A. watched him, and her heart stopped when his path was suddenly overrun with maulers. She felt helpless without her gun. Robbie stumbled back, dropping D.A.'s revolver and ammo as the maulers closed in on him, but they never got their chance to bite Robbie as they were taken down, one-by-one, by Arnold. He jumped down, rolling so he wouldn't break his ankles, and he grabbed Robbie. He put him in the Winnebago, shut the door, and started shooting at more maulers.

The sudden stench of decay beside D.A. had her swing her knife around and kill the mauler. So much was going on. Her hearing was fading, her eyesight blurring. She kept swinging her knife from mauler head to mauler head. She wasn't sure when Arnold handed her a fully loaded gun...her revolver. She dropped her knife and shot the mauler coming up behind Mikey.

_Pfft!_

D.A. felt the arrow whiz past her ear before it struck a mauler coming at her.

_Pfft!_

Another arrow struck the mauler Carlos was about to shoot.

_Pfft!_

The third arrow went through two mauler heads.

"_Dorothy Ann!_"

She turned to see Phoebe run towards her, crossbow in hand. Ralphie, Tim, and Wanda were behind her, Ralphie and Wanda shooting maulers while Tim jumped into the melee with his bat swinging. D.A. let her dizziness take over, and she fell to her knees. Had it not been for Phoebe's legs, she would have fallen face first to the ground.

Then things went black.


	7. the perlsteins of winterfell

**note:** So here's seven. Hopefully it'll hold y'all over until I fix the mess known as chapter eight, haha.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter seven  
****the perlsteins of winterfell**

Robbie stood beside Mikey as they watched Ralphie, Keesha, Tim, and Arnold dig the graves. It was the morning after the surprise mauler attack. Mrs. Li and Mr. Ramon didn't make it through the night. Carlos was comforting his mother by the campfire while Wanda and William sat in the Winnebago to mourn. Phoebe was with Dorothy Ann, who had passed out and was still unconscious.

"Your dad's in heaven," Robbie said, putting his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "He was good. My momma and daddy said good people go to heaven."

Being comforted by a kid. That made Mikey smile. He ruffled Robbie's hair and said, "I'm sure he is, little man. Thanks."

Robbie reached in his pocket and took out a Mallowblaster. "You can have it."

"I'm a big boy," Mikey said. "I'll be all right. I think you'll need it more than me."

Robbie put it back in his pocket. The two watched as Ralphie, Keesha, Tim, and Arnold placed the covered bodies in each grave and packed the dirt in. Keesha and Arnold hammered the cross-shaped markers into the ground. When they were all done, they headed down to the campsite. Mikey joined Carlos in comforting their mother, and the others didn't want to hang around and seem intrusive.

Robbie followed Arnold to his tent. "Arnold?"

Arnold stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me from the monsters."

Arnold got down on his knees to be eye-level with Robbie. "You don't have to thank me, Robbie. I wouldn't ever let those monsters get you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Robbie gave him a hug, which Ralphie happened to see. "What's going on?" he asked, walking over to them.

Robbie pulled away from Arnold and looked up at Ralphie. "He saved me from the monsters last night."

Ralphie glanced at Arnold. "Oh, did he?"

Robbie nodded. "So did Dorothy Ann. She told me to run for the Winnebago, and then the monsters came at me, so Arnold shot them."

"And I'd do it again," Arnold said, smiling at Robbie.

Ralphie put his hand on Robbie's back and gently pushed him towards their tent. "Go do some reading, Robbie. I need to talk to Arnold."

"Okay."

Once Robbie was out of earshot, Ralphie turned to Arnold and cleared his throat. "I guess I- thanks."

"Don't thank me," Arnold said. "I love that kid, too. I wouldn't hesitate to shoot more maulers to save him again."

Ralphie opened his mouth to respond, but he never did, as Phoebe walked up right then. "Dorothy Ann is awake and wants to see you," she said, touching Ralphie's arm.

He nodded and backed away. "Right, yeah. I'm gonna go see her, then."

Arnold watched him walk away for a moment before he looked at Phoebe. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked pallid, despite the slight sunburn on her cheeks. She walked over to him, and he pulled her in a hug, holding her tight.

"I owe you and D.A. so much," she said.

"For what?"

"For saving Robbie."

He kissed her head. "You don't owe me anything."

She pulled back to wipe her eyes, and he kept his hands on her hips. "I shouldn't have left him. Either Ralphie or I should have stayed behind. I-"

Arnold put his finger on her lips. "Shh. Woulda, coulda, shoulda. Robbie's fine."

"I shouldn't even be talking like this," she said, sniffling. "Considering what the Ramons and Wanda and William are going through."

Arnold felt horrible for Wanda, but he really didn't want to talk about her. He slid his arm around Phoebe's waist and led her to his tent. "C'mon, you haven't had any sleep. You need a nap." He knew she had stayed awake all night to watch D.A.

She shook her head as she sat on his bed. "I'm fine."

He got down on his knees so he could remove her boots. "_Rest_."

She laid back. "Really, I'm fine."

Arnold lifted her feet so he could rest them on his lap as he sat on the bed. "At least try to relax some." He started to massage her feet and knew how to get her to relax. "Tell me again about which Westeros houses you could see us all in." He never read those fantasy books she loved so much; he only knew what she had told him, which was like reading the books.

She smiled. "Well, you're definitely in House Stark of Winterfell."

"'Winterfell.' I like the sound of that."

"Of course. You love winter. Their words are 'Winter is coming,' and they're the good guys, so of course you'd be House Stark."

"What about Keesha? What house would she be?"

Phoebe closed her eyes and yawned before she said, "House Greyjoy. She's tough and proud, like Asha Greyjoy."

Arnold continued to rub her feet, and he could feel she was finally relaxing. "What about Carlos?"

"House," she yawned, "Lannister, but only because he reminds me of Tyrion. He's clever and sharp...when he wants to be." She yawned again. "Ralphie...he's House Baratheon. Tim is House Arryn, and D.A...my dear, sweet, beautiful D.A. is House Tyrell. Wanda is House..." She let out a big yawn. "She's House Tar- Tar-..."

With that, she was asleep, her soft snores audible. Arnold slowly got up and set her feet down. He went to the bag of books she brought back and pulled out _A Game of Thrones_. He returned to the bed and laid beside Phoebe. He had a lot of time to read, so why not?

* * *

Tim, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, and Robbie were the only ones around the fire that night. The Li siblings were still in the Winnebago, and Carlos and Mikey were with their mother in her tent. Phoebe was conked out, and Arnold wanted to stay with her. Ralphie and Tim cooked what fish and deer meat they had left, and they rationed some potato chips between the five of them.

"We can't stay here," Keesha said. "It can happen again. We need some solid shelter."

"We can't exactly go back home," Ralphie said. "Walkerville is crawling with those things."

"Well," Tim said, "there is one place we could try. I mean, I have no idea if they're even alive or if the farm's okay, but you guys know my grandpa's farm is a few miles outside of town."

Keesha took a deep breath. "And _why_ didn't we go there first?"

"_Keesha_," Ralphie snapped. "None of us were thinking right when this all happened." He nodded to Tim. "We'll let the others know. We leave out tomorrow."

"Just like that?" D.A. asked.

Ralphie nodded. "Yeah. We need to go as soon as possible. Plus, with summer ending soon, it's going to get cold fast, and there's only so much our tents will be able to do."

"I'll let Carlos know," Tim said.

Keesha sighed. "I suppose I can let Wanda know. Lord knows I'm the only one she won't pull a gun on."

"We can start packing what we can tonight," Ralphie said. "We have a Winnebago, my Xterra, Carlos' Silverado, and that motorcycle Phoebe found. All have enough fuel. We'll keep the extra fuel and weapons in the Winnebago. Tents, cots, chairs, lanterns will go in Carlos' truck, and luggage will go in the Xterra."

Keesha laughed. "Well, looks like someone's become Mr. Leader Man."

Ralphie smirked. "Someone has to."

"Hey, guys." They all looked to see Arnold walk up. "Phoebe's awake, so I told her I'd bring her some food."

"We're going to Grandpa Reynolds' farm tomorrow," Keesha said. "Pass it on."

Arnold cocked a brow as he served two plates. "What?" Ralphie told him their plan. "Oh, all right. I'll let Phoebe know."

He took the plates back to the tent. Phoebe was sitting at the table, smiling when he came in. He smiled back and set their plates down before he zipped the tent shut. When he sat down, they started to eat.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Much."

"So, apparently, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Hm?" He told her what Ralphie told him. "Oh. Well, hopefully the Reynolds farm will be all right. We need a good solid shelter."

When they finished eating, Arnold made a move to take their plates outside. Phoebe grabbed his wrist to stop him. She grinned and turned off the lantern. He felt her pull on his arm, which got him to his feet, and the sensation of her hands on his bare stomach had him take his shirt off. She must have _really_ felt better.

Clothes fell to the floor, a condom was put on, and a pair of bodies moved in unison on the bed. Arnold could never get tired of this. Almost two years of being with Phoebe, a year since their first time, and _this_ was never boring. He only wished they could have been on his bed at his home or her bed at her home, the sheets cool and clean and the walls solid.

He missed other things, like showering with her and making out in either one's vehicle. He also missed taking her out to dinner and a movie, going with her to volunteer at the animal shelter, lying on the couch together as they watched TV. Sure, his old life would come to mind every so often, but now, it just seemed like it hit him. They would never have moments like those again.

When they finished, he got up to throw the condom away. He stood over the trash bag, not wanting to go back to the bed just yet. His mood had plummeted, and he didn't want Phoebe to know. She could always tell his mood by his expressions, so he kept his back to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Just...thinking."

"About anything in particular?"

"Just..." He took a deep breath and thought of a good cover. "I'm worried Bran Stark won't wake up."

"You've been reading _A Game of Thrones_?" Telling by the tone of her voice, he knew she was smiling.

He turned and walked back to the bed. "I started it when you had fallen asleep." He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around Phoebe, pulling her close so her back was against his chest. "And just so you know, I would _love_ to live in Winterfell. Drinking hot cocoa by a roaring fire while the hot water piped in the walls also keep us warm from the harsh north winter nights."

"Would we have a pet direwolf with us?"

"Of course." He kissed her temple. "Anything you want."

She turned over so they were chest-to-chest. "Anything, huh?"

"Anything."

She darted her eyes down. "Well...there's only _one_ thing I really want, but I don't think it's feasible now."

He brushed her bangs back with his fingers. "What is it?"

"Just...y'know..." She slowly brought her eyes up to look at him. "Becoming Mrs. Arnold Perlstein."

He let go of her and gestured for her to wait as he got up. He went to one of his bags and pulled out a small, black ring box. This wasn't meant to be an engagement ring, but it would have to do.

Arnold went back to the bed and sat. "I had planned to give this to you when we were in Boston. A bit of an early anniversary present, too." He opened the box. "Phoebe Terese, will you marry me?"

She sat up and took the ring out. Her eyes were wide as she looked over the silver band. It had cursive letters "PMT" engraved on it, her initials, and she slid it on her left ring finger.

"It fits perfectly," she said. She smiled. "And yes."

"Not exactly how I pictured proposing to you-"

She put her fingers on his lips. "Shh. This was perfect. Any way you could have proposed would have been perfect to me."

He grinned. "You're very easy to please, aren't you?"

"I'm low maintenance. It's one of the _many_ things you love about me."

This was true. If one of them was going to be high maintenance (him), the other had to be low. Of course, he never demanded anything from her or expected her to treat him like a prince. He preferred treating her like a queen.

Phoebe closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his neck. "Goodnight, Lord Perlstein of Winterfell."

He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Lady Perlstein of Winterfell."

* * *

Keesha took a deep breath before she knocked on the door of the Winnebago. She heard footsteps and moved back when the door opened.

"What?" Wanda demanded.

Keesha eyed the 9mm in her hand. "First off, put _that_ down." Wanda put it in her back pocket. "Good enough, I guess. Anyway, I just came by to tell you we're leaving in the morning."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, you know, that thing where you move some place-"

"I know what 'leaving' means!" Wanda took a deep breath. "I _meant_ why are we leaving?"

"I think you know the why. We're going to Tim's grandpa's farm."

"All right. I'll get the Winnebago ready to leave, then."

"We're stashing the extra fuel and weapons in here, by the way, so no matches for William or cigarettes for you."

"Goddammit!"

Keesha rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine for a couple of hours. Also, camping stuff goes with Carlos and luggage with Ralphie."

"Anything else?"

"That's it for now."

Wanda shut the door, and Keesha turned to leave. That went better than expected. She pulled out a cigarette and went to sit by the small campfire. Everyone else was asleep or packing, so she was alone by the fire. She didn't mind, though she did mind the lingering stench of the burned mauler corpses. Apparently, they _hadn't_ burned them far enough away.

"Can't sleep?"

Keesha jumped in her seat and dropped her cigarette. "Jesus!" She turned and saw Dorothy Ann. "Don't do that!"

D.A. sat down beside her. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

Keesha picked up and dusted off her cigarette. "It's fine. And yeah, I can't sleep."

"Hopefully the farm is all right. I think we could use a good, stable shelter."

Keesha laughed. "Oh, my God, remember when we went to the Reynolds farm that one summer in junior high?"

D.A. knew which summer that was and also laughed. "Hopefully Tim's grandpa and uncle have forgotten Carlos and Ralphie's faces."

"He never believed them when they said Wanda was the one to light the cow patties on fire."

"Which, sadly, was true."

"Poor bastards."

They both laughed, and D.A. said, "Here's hoping he's softened in the last five years."

"Or that the Reynolds family doesn't have good long memories like the Perlsteins." Keesha laughed again. "Oh, God, I don't think Mrs. P _ever_ forgave Carlos for puking in the back of her Audi when we were in the second grade. I can still hear her, '_I just bought this brand new 1995 model, Carlos Ramon! I told you not to get sick in my car!_'"

"Rest her soul, Mrs. Perlstein was never the forgiving type," D.A. said, smiling. "She never forgave me for being Sue Ellen Ewing's daughter. 'How's your mother, Dorothy Ann? That Viking still plotting to take my spot as president of the Ladies of Walkerville?'"

"Oddly enough, I think she had it out for all of us but Wanda. The girl even backed into Mrs. P's brand new Mercedes and was forgiven."

D.A. nodded. "I remember that. 'Well, at least you didn't vomit in it, Wanda. This is why we have insurance.'"

"But when Pheebs brushed against the same car? '_Don't get your greasy skin all over the paint!_'"

Keesha looked up when she noticed Ralphie walking towards them. "We telling Mrs. P stories because I have an _ass-load_ of them." He sat down on the adjacent log. "For someone who wanted Ma to join the country club so bad, she had no problem treating me and Pheebs like shit."

D.A. reached over and gave his arm a squeeze. "What're you doing up?"

"I finished packing my and Robbie's things and realized I wasn't that tired. Thought I'd take a small break before I loaded up the Xterra."

"Since neither of us is getting any sleep, we'll help," Keesha said. "D.A. and I can start taking our tents down after we pack."

The three sat there for a moment longer in silence before getting up. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day.


	8. what lies ahead

**note:** This chapter leans a bit more towards M with the language. Just a heads up.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter eight  
****what lies ahead**

The camp was packed up by ten the next morning. Everyone stood together by the packed vehicles as Ralphie went over their travel plan.

"Since Tim's riding with me, the Xterra's the lead car," he said. "And since we can't cut through Walkerville, we're going to take I-95 around. Tim knows the alternate way better than I do. Carlos, you'll be the second car, and Wanda, the Winnebago will bring up the rear."

"I'll ride alongside the caravan," Phoebe said. "I can scout ahead if I need to."

"And I'll ride with you, so you won't be alone," D.A. said.

Ralphie didn't look too happy that both girls would be on the motorcycle, but he knew better than to say anything. "Tim thinks we should get there by the late afternoon if the highway isn't too cluttered with the deserted cars. Let's do a double check of the camp, make sure nothing was left, and then we'll head out."

Everyone dispersed, either going to the vehicle they would ride in or back to the campsite to check for anything that was left.

Mrs. Ramon walked over to Ralphie and touched his arm. "Your mother would be so proud of you right now."

He felt his face warm. "Thanks, Mrs. R."

"This experience has changed us." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm glad to see you kids changed for the better."

"Honestly..." He stopped and took a deep breath, not believing he was admitting this. "If it wasn't for Robbie, I'd given up long ago."

She nodded and squeezed his arm. "If it wasn't for my boys, I'd be giving up right now."

With that, she let go of him and walked away to Carlos' truck.

* * *

Phoebe knew all of her things were packed up. She put her duffle bag and bag of books in the Xterra but strapped her backpack to the bike. Her crossbow hung across her back. There was no way her crossbow would be too far from her reach. She also put the motorcycle helmet in the Xterra because she really didn't want to wear it. If she had to shoot something, she wanted a full range of vision.

As she put the passenger footpegs down, her mind started to wander about the previous owner of the motorcycle. She didn't know the neighbor that lived in the house where she found it. They obviously loved the motorcycle, having put effort into restoring the thirty-seven year old bike, so she would do her best to take care of it.

"I've never ridden on one of these before."

Phoebe looked up to see D.A., and she stood up. "Well, I suppose I can teach you some stuff." She held her hands out to the bike. "This is a restored 1968 Honda CB350...actually I assume it's a sixty-eight. It looks like a sixty-eight. Anyway," she pointed to the passenger footpegs, "that's where you'll keep your feet. Make sure they stay there because you do _not_ want to touch the exhaust pipes when they're hot. Don't worry about helping me keep the bike upright when it's stopped.

"As the passenger, you'll be the last on and first off. Always get on and off on the left side of the bike. Also, let me know before you get off. When we're riding, try to keep yourself as centered as possible and hang on to my hips. Don't be alarmed when the bike leans in a turn. All you have to do is look over my shoulder. If we're going left, look over my left shoulder. Going right, look over my right shoulder." Phoebe stopped and took a deep breath. "Sorry if that was a lot to process."

D.A. grinned and winked. "Look who you're talking to. But in all seriousness, I understood. How do you know so much about riding motorcycles?"

"My uncle taught me a lot when he'd take me riding." She smiled at the memories of her uncle Tommy taking her around Boston on his motorcycle. "Daddy was always nervous when Uncle Tommy took me out, but my other uncles would all remind him that my mother rode a motorcycle when he met her."

D.A. smiled. "Your mother rode a motorcycle, too?"

"She quit riding when she became pregnant, but I think she would have been the one to teach me."

"Mark Terese must have a type," Ralphie said, walking over to the girls. "The 'northeastern bad girl.' Your mom was a Boston-Irish biker chick, and my mother- well, she's from New Jersey. You've seen the pictures of her from the eighties."

Phoebe laughed. "Like the one of her holding a baby you, and her hair is bigger than you?"

Ralphie's demeanor suddenly changed, and he grabbed her left hand. "What's this?"

"My hand?"

"Don't be an ass." He tapped her ring with his thumb. "_This_."

Phoebe pulled her hand back. "Nothing."

D.A. stepped back. "I think I hear Keesha calling me. I'll leave you two..." She hurried away before Phoebe could beg her to stay.

"Well?" Ralphie said.

Phoebe crossed her arms. "Arnold and I didn't want to say anything just yet, okay? He gave me the ring. It was meant to be an anniversary and 'new home in Boston' gift, but instead..." She took a deep breath. "We're engaged."

Ralphie's nostrils flared. "And he didn't think to run this over with me?"

"Why? You're not Daddy."

"I'm your brother!"

"_Step_-brother," she said, her nostrils also flared. "And for whatever reason, you've been ignoring Arnold, anyway, so you really think he'd talk to you? The only person whose blessing would actually mean something to me anyway is fifteen-hundred miles away."

Ralphie stepped back and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? For yelling at me or for Daddy being so far away?"

He shrugged. "Both, I guess."

She reached out and took his hand. "I'm sorry, too. I know you care."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "So...are you sure you don't want to drive the Xterra? I can take the motorcycle if you don't want to leave it."

She grinned. "You've never ridden a motorcycle."

"If you- Little Miss No Equilibrium- can do it, I can do it, right?"

She let go of his hand and patted his shoulder. "Sorry, Ralphie, but I won't let you destroy that beautiful Honda by crashing it into a tree."

* * *

Dorothy Ann held tight to Phoebe as they flew down the road, not caring that the crossbow was now pressed into her. She kept her eyes shut, immediately regretting her decision to ride with her. She felt like she'd fall off at any moment, and she was paranoid of burning her ankles on the exhaust pipes. _Of course_ she had to wear her Sperrys instead of her boots. She kept her cheek pressed against Phoebe's shoulder, her arms squeezing around her torso. If Phoebe minded, she didn't say anything.

D.A. opened her eyes when she felt the bike slow down, but she didn't move her head. "What's wrong?"

"Highway's blocked with cars. I'm going to turn around and let the others know."

That's when D.A. realized the rest of the caravan wasn't in sight. "How far ahead are we?"

"A couple of miles. Ralphie was keeping it slow for Wanda, so I decided to scout ahead."

D.A. saw the deserted cars, and her chest tightened. She kept her feet planted on the footpegs as Phoebe turned the bike around. She shut her eyes and held tight again when they sped up. Maybe that head injury made Phoebe more daring. D.A. never would have imagined her not only riding a motorcycle but also going this fast on one.

They slowed down again, but D.A. kept her eyes shut and hold tight as Phoebe turned the bike around. She opened her eyes, realizing Phoebe wasn't speeding up. They were alongside the caravan, and Phoebe was gesturing ahead. Arnold, who was in the backseat of the Xterra, translated to Ralphie what Phoebe was saying. Ralphie nodded and gave Phoebe a thumbs up. He got the message.

The caravan slowed as they approached the blockade. Ralphie rolled his window down and shouted to Phoebe, "Do you see a way through?"

"I think so."

"Have Wanda follow you. Carlos and I will bring up the rear."

She nodded and rode to the Winnebago. Wanda didn't say anything when Phoebe said for her to follow. As she drove the motorcycle towards the cars, D.A. glanced back to see if Wanda would follow. She was surprised to see she was.

Phoebe kept it slow as she weaved around the cars. They made it a few car lengths in before a loud _pop!_ and whistle had Phoebe stop. She and D.A. turned to see white smoke come out from under the Winnebago's hood. Wanda came storming out and kicked the bumper.

"_Son of a bitch!_"

Ralphie got out of the Xterra. "Whoa, what's going on?"

Wanda kept kicking the bumper. "This piece of shit Shitabago crapped out on me!"

Phoebe cut the engine of the motorcycle and got off when D.A. let go of her. She held her hand out to D.A. and helped her off the bike.

"You okay?" Phoebe asked. "You look shaken up."

D.A. shook her head. "Just not used to it. I'm all right, really."

Phoebe grinned. "Liar."

Everyone but Mikey and Mrs. Ramon got out of the vehicles and stood around the Winnebago.

"We can find a radiator hose here," Tim said. "At least one for a temporary fix."

"And fuel," Keesha said. "Can never have enough."

"Water, food, clothing," Dorothy Ann said.

Ralphie nodded. "We'll do some scavenging. Try not to go far. We don't know if there are any maulers around or not."

Phoebe swung her crossbow around and loaded it with an arrow. She started walking off, hoping to scavenge alone. Ralphie watched her go before he went in the Winnebago and got a scoped rifle. He came back outside and took watch, using the scope to scan the area. Keesha and Carlos began to siphon fuel as Tim went looking for a replacement part for the Winnebago. Since Ralphie was on watch and Phoebe went off alone, Robbie stuck with Dorothy Ann. William followed Wanda for a bit before he decided to look for stuff himself.

"Not too far," she said.

"I'll do what I want."

"Don't be a little shit, okay?" she snapped.

He walked off, flipping his middle finger at her. She rolled her eyes and continued to look for anything good. Dead bodies were sitting in some of the cars, all decaying. She thought she'd be used to the stench of rotting flesh, but she wasn't. She felt her stomach tighten, and she suddenly vomited. She used the car beside her to keep from falling over as another wave of nausea hit her.

"Wanda!"

She knew whose hands were holding her hips. She wiped the vomit from her lips with the back of her hand and said, "Won't your little girlfriend mind you're touching me?"

"Shut up," Arnold said. "Are you okay?"

"Just dandy."

Arnold helped her lean against the car. "C'mon, I'll help you back to the Winnebago."

She shook her head and leaned to the side to spit the rest of the acid in her mouth out. "I'm fine, dammit. Just give me a moment." She wiped her mouth again. "When did you suddenly care again?"

He gave her that "puppy-dog-Arnold" look. "I've always cared, Wanda."

"Don't give me that nice-guy shit. If you really cared, you would have stayed with me."

"I care about you, but I _love_ her."

"So I was just your fuck buddy, then? I could accept that from anyone else..." She tried so hard not to let the sniffle out, but it came out. "...but not you." She didn't want him to see her cry, but she was afraid it would happen. "Never you."

Arnold looked down, tears rolling down his cheeks. _At least one of us isn't afraid to cry_.

"I don't know what I can say to show I care about you, Wanda, or even to get you to forgive me. Just know that it _wasn't_ just sex. You were never just a rebound."

Damn him. _Damn him_. She knew she could never stay mad at him. She didn't stay mad when he lost Bella, ruined her chance at free tickets to Action Mountain, accidentally recycled her toy soldier, and decided to date Terese over her.

She tried so hard for so long to get over him. Being with other guys didn't help. None of them were Arnold. Then she finally had him. Those three weeks she had him were the best three weeks. He was the best she ever had, and she knew she still wanted him. She reached out and grabbed the waist of his jeans, pulling him close.

"We can't," he said.

"One last time." She slid her hand under his jeans and boxer-briefs. "We can go in this car. Its windows are tinted."

He didn't pull away or take her hand out. Nor was he getting aroused. "No, Wanda."

She kept her hand where it was, despite his lack of interest. "This used to get you going."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her hand out. "Not anymore. I will always care about you, Wanda, but that chapter of our relationship is over."

She clenched her fists. "You can't _possibly_ tell me that she's enough."

That sweet, sad, puppy look he had was long gone now. His brows arched and jaw clenched. "She is more than I'll ever need."

"_Why her?_" She felt the stomach acid rising again, but she was too angry to care. "What does she have that I don't? What does she do that I didn't?"

He shook his head. "You don't want to hear this."

Arnold turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "_Tell me!_"

"She doesn't always make everything about her!" he blurted. "She treats me with the same love, respect, and attention that I do her. It's never one-sided. She doesn't expect me to always wait on her needs without anything in return. I would do anything for her, and I know she would do the same for me."

The words cut right through her. She wasn't selfish, was she? No! Of course not! She never lost his things or ruined his chance to go somewhere he wanted. She never rejected him or broke his heart. She waited patiently for him to get over Tiffany and every other girl he dated or liked. But _she_ was selfish?

"Fuck you," she said. "All those times when you fucked things up for me when we were kids, I never once held it against you. All-"

"You mean those times like when you forced me to watch your frog? Or when you made me try to break a record for you, despite the fact I kept telling you I wasn't any good under that kind of pressure? Or when you called my recycling idea 'crummy' because your toy got recycled so you had to trash the town?"

"I never forced-"

Ralphie suddenly came running up to them. "_Maulers!_" he hissed. "_Get down!_"

He ran off, and Arnold grabbed Wanda, pulling her down and under the car. She wanted to scream out for William, but she saw him crawl under the car near them. He looked frightened, his face pallid, and she put her finger to her lips. He nodded, his eyes wide with fear.

The shuffling feet appeared, along with the stench. Wanda gasped, wishing William was beside her. Arnold put his hand over her mouth and held her tighter. She felt his lips and breath on her ear as he whispered everything would be okay.

* * *

Keesha and Carlos looked up when Ralphie ran over to them. He told them to get down before he continued to run. The stench tipped them off right away why they needed to get down. Carlos put his arm around Keesha, and they slid down the side of the car before going under. Keesha didn't see the shard of glass as she moved under the car, but she felt it go in her left hand.

Carlos' hand was on her mouth before she screamed. He saw her hand and knew they wouldn't be hidden for long. The shuffling feet of maulers appeared on the side they had just been, so he helped her move out to the other side. He held her tight as they kept low, hidden by the cars. He looked around for anything to hide their scent. There was a pile of dead bodies not far. It was a disgusting idea, but it would have to do.

"Trust me," he said.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Carlos pulled her towards the bodies and gently pushed her down to the ground. He covered her with a dead body and laid beside her, putting another body on top of himself. Keesha's eyes were wide with anger, but when the maulers walked by them without incident, her expression softened.

"I told you to trust me," he said, smirking.

Keesha smacked him with her good hand. "You're an ass. But thanks."

Carlos got up when it was all clear, and he helped Keesha up. "C'mon, let's fix that hand."

* * *

Ralphie grabbed Tim from the radiator hose he was taking from a large truck and threw him under. Before Tim could demand what the _fuck_ he was doing, he saw the maulers approach and kept quiet. Ralphie continued on and found Dorothy Ann and Robbie looking through a station wagon. He grabbed Robbie first, then D.A., and pulled them under the car with him.

Robbie was sandwiched between Ralphie and D.A., and Ralphie made sure he was on the outside. If the maulers grabbed him, that would give D.A. and Robbie time to run out the other side. Dorothy Ann held tight to Robbie, her hand over his mouth, and Ralphie kept an arm over both of them.

The seconds felt like hours as the mob of maulers shuffled by.

* * *

Mikey and Mrs. Ramon had taken shelter in the Winnebago, which Mikey was glad they did as the army of maulers went by. They were soon gone, but he worried about Carlos. He didn't worry long, as Carlos and Keesha stepped in. He had her hand wrapped in his shirt, and Mikey could see the blood.

"First aid kit," Carlos said. "Where is it?"

Mrs. Ramon jumped up and grabbed the kit from a shelf. "I'll fix that up for you, Keesha."

They went to the sink to wash the wound. "It's deep," Keesha said. She gasped when the water touched her hand. "_Ah, dammit!_"

"We'll dress it for now," Mrs. Ramon said. "Rest it, and we'll see how it heals from there."

Keesha nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. R."

* * *

William looked to Wanda for an all-clear signal. It seemed the maulers had all shuffled away. She didn't want to take any chances with her little brother, but before she could crawl out, a lone mauler bent down near William and reached for him. He screamed and scrambled away in the opposite direction.

Arnold kept his hand over Wanda's mouth to keep her from screaming. William had a slight distance advantage on the mauler. It chased him to the woods, so Arnold and Wanda took that as their cue to get out from under the car. Wanda ran to the highway barrier, but Ralphie came running around one of the cars, rifle in hand. He jumped the barrier and went after William, Arnold right behind him.

Wanda broke down then. She felt Dorothy Ann's arms circle around her, but it wasn't enough comfort. If anything happened to William...he was the only family she had left. _No, no, no!_

"He'll be okay. My big brother's gonna help him."

The last person she wanted to hear was the Terese runt. She knew she was letting her anger at Phoebe get to her, but she didn't care.

"Shut up!" she snapped. She moved towards him, but D.A. kept her in place. "_Just shut up!_"

Robbie backed away, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry. I-"

"_Shut the fuck up!_" More tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop it," D.A. said, shaking her some. "Being hysterical and yelling at a little boy isn't going to help William."

"_He's all I fucking have!_" She broke out of D.A.'s hold and sobbed in her hands as she sat. "He's all I fucking have."

"They'll find him," D.A. said. She sat down beside Wanda and patted her back. "He'll be okay."

She didn't want to promise because, deep down, D.A. hardly believe it herself.

* * *

Ralphie and Arnold caught up with William near a creek. The three jumped down towards the water, and Ralphie shoved William against the muddy bank. He was hidden behind the roots of the tree growing above them.

"Stay there," Ralphie ordered. "Arnold and I are gonna draw the maulers away. When it's clear, run back to the highway. Got it?"

The smart ass thirteen year old Ralphie was used to wasn't there. William was a scared kid, his eyes wide and skin paper white with fear. He managed to nod.

"We'll get you out of this, okay?" Arnold said.

Three maulers appeared, and Arnold and Ralphie began shouting at them. The boys took off down the creek, and the maulers took the bait. Arnold looked back briefly to see William run in the opposite direction, back to the highway.

"He's clear," he said.

"Good," Ralphie said.

They kept running, hoping to get the maulers as far as possible. When they were a good distance down the creek, Arnold stopped and picked up a large, flat rock. He let the first mauler get close enough for him to bash its rotting skull with the rock. Ralphie used the rifle butt on the second mauler, and Arnold bashed the third.

They stood there for a moment, both panting and covered in sweat, mauler blood, and rotted brain matter.

"Good job," Ralphie said, keeping his eyes down.

Arnold nodded and swallowed hard. "Thanks. You too."

"Thanks."

The walk back to the highway was silent.

* * *

**note:** Chapter title comes from the TWD episode of the same name.


	9. tusk

**note:** Here's nine. Sorry for the delay :)

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter nine  
****tusk**

Phoebe saw a pair of goggles on the ground near an abandoned motorcycle. She picked them up, seeing they weren't cracked or too dirty. She liked their vintage aviator style a lot, so she dusted the lenses and put them on, sliding them up so they sat on top of her head. She also saw a pair of work gloves, so she picked them up and put them in her back pocket.

Just as she turned to head back, she saw the army of maulers coming her way. Rather than hide under the cars, she cut across the median to the northbound lanes and ran along the wooded edge, out of sight and smell.

By the time she reached the Winnebago, everyone else had assembled. Wanda was crying as Dorothy Ann held her, and Arnold and Ralphie were dirty and wet. Keesha's left hand was bandaged, and everyone generally looked forlorn.

Arnold looked up when he noticed her, and he hurried towards her, pulling her in a hug and kiss. He held her tight, as if he'd lose her if he let her go. She returned the tight hold, feeling safe in his arms.

"What happened?" she asked, pulling back enough to look at him.

"William's lost," he said. He told her what had happened.

Her jaw dropped. "Oh, my God."

"I'm going to go back and look for him," Ralphie said. "Keesha, you and Mikey keep watch while Tim works on the Winnebago. D.A., stay with Wanda and Robbie. Carlos, Arnold, and Pheebs are with me."

"I'm going," Wanda said.

"Not now," Ralphie said. "Stay here in case he comes back. If we need to keep searching, then we'll all go first thing in the morning. Everyone clear?" They all nodded. "All right, let's go."

Arnold took Phoebe's hand and kept her close as they followed behind Ralphie and Carlos. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I was way ahead of all of you, and I saw the maulers. I took off to the other side of the highway and ran in the cover of the trees."

He smiled. "Smart."

She squeezed his hand and brought his hand to her lips to kiss his fingers. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I survived Pluto. Those maulers had nothing on me." He winked, which made her smile.

"Nothing can hurt Arnold Matthew Perlstein, huh?"

He kissed her temple. "Not even a _T. Rex_."

Phoebe reluctantly let go of his hand when they reached the woods. She armed her crossbow as the boys got their rifles ready.

"Pheebs is first to shoot," Ralphie said. "We don't need to attract more maulers, all right?"

"Aye, aye," Carlos said.

They went down to the creek and followed William's footprints. They led to a mauler that stuck in the mud. It was covered in fresh blood, which made all four feel ill. Phoebe didn't hesitate to shoot it in the head. She retrieved her arrow after the mauler fell.

"You guys don't think..." Carlos trailed off, but the other three knew what he was getting at.

Phoebe got down on her knees. "Only one way to find out." She held her hand out. "Knife."

Ralphie handed her his hunting knife. She ripped the mauler's rag of a shirt open and used the knife to cut open its torso. All four gagged at the smell of the rotting organs, but Phoebe kept going. She took off her outer flannel shirt so she was in her tank top, and she handed the shirt to Arnold. She put on the work gloves she found and slid her goggles down over her eyes.

"Here comes the fun part," she said.

She reached in the mauler's torso and felt around for the stomach. Ralphie was suddenly pallid and looked ready to faint or puke or both. Phoebe knew he had a weak stomach. Whether it was seeing anything coming from the body or being on a roller coaster, he was sure to puke.

Suzette would tease him from time to time, saying Phoebe was more a doctor's kid than he was. In the fifth grade, Ralphie and Phoebe spent their "Go to Work With Your Parent" day in the ER, watching Suzette. The first patient they saw had a broken leg, and the bone had punctured the skin. Phoebe was fascinated, but Ralphie had fainted.

In seventh grade, Phoebe had taken a softball to the nose during P.E., and Ralphie, who had escorted her to the nurse's office, fainted at the sight of her bleeding nose. On a physics class trip to Six Flags New England during their sophomore year, Ralphie was dared to get on the Flashback roller coaster, only to end up puking _before_ getting on. Junior year, he tried giving blood during a school blood drive but fainted when his finger was pricked for a sample.

"Found the stomach," Phoebe said. "Someone cut it out." She looked up at the boys. Ralphie was greenish, Arnold was covering his mouth and nose, and Carlos was gagging. She sighed and kept one hand on the stomach as she reached for the knife. "Bunch of weak testicles. D.A. or Keesha would help me."

As she started to cut, Carlos said, "Testicles aren't weak."

Phoebe smirked, remembering something Keesha had once said to a boy in the sixth grade. "Okay, Carlos, I'll kick you in the testicles, and you kick me in the vagina. Let's see who goes down first."

She finished cutting the stomach out, and she dropped it on the ground. She looked through the stomach contents after cutting it open. The freshest looking object was a rodent skull, some of the fur still on it.

Phoebe used the knife to pick up the skull. "Rodent of some kind. Hard to tell what kind but definitely not human."

She wiped the blood and guts from the knife on the mauler's clothes and took her gloves off. She handed the knife back to Ralphie, who still looked sick, and she got up. Goggles up, outer shirt back on, and she continued walking, getting her crossbow ready.

"Did she just totally own us?" she heard Carlos ask Arnold and Ralphie. "I feel like she totally owned us."

"Not only did she 'own us,'" Ralphie said, "but she's figuratively wearing our balls around her neck."

"Not Arnold's," she said, not turning to look at them. "They're too nice to mess with."

"Love you, too," Arnold said, laughing.

They kept walking in the direction of William's footprints, but under the tree cover, the early evening sunlight was even dimmer. Ralphie called it a day, knowing they shouldn't be in the woods after dark.

"We'll pick up the trail in the morning," he said.

They walked back to the Winnebago where the others had made a small camp. Seeing that they were without William had Wanda go in the Winnebago and slam the door. She turned off the lights.

"Now where am I supposed to sleep?" Keesha asked.

Ralphie looked around. "We can use these cars for shelter. Get what you need for tonight and sleep where you can. We'll start the search again early in the morning."

Phoebe went to her motorcycle and unstrapped her backpack, taking it with her as she looked for a place to sleep. Arnold came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her hips, guiding her to a Jeep Grand Cherokee similar to the one she used to have.

"I cleared out the back," he said. "I can go get my blankets and pillows, we can fold down the seats, and well, the stuff that would happen in your car when we'd fold down the seats can happen."

She smiled. "I'd love that."

Arnold kissed her cheek before letting her go. He went to get his things, and she put her backpack and crossbow in the front seat of the Jeep. She put the seats down in the back to make the trunk space more open. Arnold came back, now dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt that said "HARVARD" in red across the chest. Phoebe was with him when he bought that t-shirt during their first weekend in Boston together.

After he made a bed with the blankets and pillows, he said, "This should do."

Phoebe kicked her boots off and left them in the front with her bag and bow, and she joined him on the bed. "This is perfect."

There was a soft knock on the back door, and Phoebe quickly opened it when she saw Robbie. He climbed in and laid between them.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked. "I'm scared."

"Of course, Robbie," Arnold said.

Phoebe helped him get his sneakers off, and she put them in the front with her boots. "Still shaken by the monsters?" she asked as she laid on her side.

He nodded. "And what happened to William. He was mean, but I don't want nothin' bad happening to him."

Phoebe put her hand on his stomach. "I know, sweetie, but I'm sure he's all right, just hiding out. We'll find him. I promise."

"Don't promise," Robbie said. "I don't want you and Ralphie making promises you can't keep. I'd feel bad."

Phoebe kissed his head. "I won't. Try to get some sleep. Arnold and I are right here."

She moved closer to Robbie and draped her arm over him. Arnold watched and listened as she started humming a song. The tune sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Robbie's soft snores were soon audible, and Phoebe stopped humming.

Arnold reached over and put his hand on her arm. "What song was that?"

She smiled. "Fleetwood Mac's 'Tusk.'" She took Arnold's hand and held it tight. "Robbie was a very colicky baby, so there would be nights all four of us were up and trying to get him to stop crying. Suzette would hold him, Daddy would hold him, Ralphie would gently rock him, I'd rub his little belly, but nothing would work. So one night, we were all in the living room trying to get him to stop crying, and I decided to turn on the record player. One of the records from Suzette's copy of _Tusk_, the album, was on the turntable, and the song I happened to set the needle on was 'Tusk.'

"Suddenly, the crying stopped. He was calm enough that Suzette could burp him. Something about that song always managed to calm him down when nothing else would. When he started walking, he would come to my room during thunderstorms, rather than attempt to go downstairs to Daddy and Suzette's room. He'd cry out whenever there was a clap of thunder, so I'd sing 'Tusk' to him. Even then, he'd calm down enough to sleep."

Arnold brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. "You're a wonderful sister."

Phoebe looked at Robbie and gently scratched his head with her other hand. "I'd do anything for my baby brother." She moved her eyes to look at Arnold. "Just like I'd do anything for you and Ralphie." She sighed. "After what happened at the camp and hearing about everyone else's families..." She squeezed his hand. "I count my blessings, and I'm grateful that I have Ralphie and Robbie." She let go of his hand and cupped his cheek. "And you."

"You'll always have me." He draped his arm over both Tereses and pulled them close. Robbie was small enough that Arnold could easily lean forward and kiss Phoebe's head. "I can promise you that I'll always be there."

She shook her head, and he knew she wasn't joking by her tone when she said, "Don't promise. I don't want you making promises you can't keep."

He knew what she meant. It was easy to die in this new world. He would have rephrased what he said, but she was asleep. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, his hold on Phoebe and Robbie never loosening.

* * *

Ralphie put the soft case of knives and blades he had found on the hood of a car near the Winnebago and rolled it open. Everyone was up early the next morning, somewhat refreshed. They had packed up everything, ready to go once William was found and the Winnebago was repaired.

"Everyone take one," Ralphie said.

"We need more than that," Wanda said. "We need our guns."

Ralphie shook his head. "Keesha and I will be the only ones with guns. Pheebs will have her crossbow. We need don't need everyone blasting away whenever there's a rustle in the trees."

"Not the _trees_ I'm worried about," Wanda said.

Ralphie chose to ignore her, and he turned to Tim. "Keep working on the Winnebago. Get it up and running." He turned to Mikey. "You'll keep watch?"

Mikey wheeled to the back of the Winnebago and used his upper strength to climb the ladder to the top. Ralphie was impressed with his speed and strength. Mikey grabbed the sniper rifle sitting up there where Ralphie had left it the night before, and he gave a thumbs up.

Mrs. Ramon went over to Carlos and kissed his head. "Be safe."

Carlos's cheeks turned red, and he nodded. "We will, Mom."

Robbie, who was sitting on the steps of the Winnebago, went over to Ralphie and Phoebe. "I want to go."

Ralphie turned to Phoebe. "So who wants to be the bad guy here?"

"We need all the help to look, right?" Robbie asked. "I wanna help."

"He's a big boy," Mikey called down to them. "Let him go."

Ralphie sighed and unstrapped his hunting knife, handing it to Robbie. "Stay in our sight, all right?"

Robbie beamed as he strapped the sheath to the belt loop of his jeans. "I will!"

Phoebe ruffled his hair and kissed his head. "Seriously. Stay close to us or Arnold."

Robbie nodded. Everyone but Ralphie, Keesha, and Phoebe took a knife, and Phoebe led the way in to the woods, her crossbow at the ready. She'd be the one to shoot first if anything dead happened to pop out. Ralphie and Keesha's guns would be the last resort.

"Can you even shoot that with one hand?" Carlos asked Keesha, nodding to her bandaged left hand.

"Clearly you haven't been paying attention when I shoot this baby," she said, holding up her Mare's Leg with her right hand.

Ralphie held up his hand. "_Shh!_" He pointed to a campsite up ahead.

Phoebe handed her crossbow to Arnold and took his knife. She slowly crept up to the tent and looked to Ralphie for the signal to open it. He gestured to Wanda to come closer to him.

"If William's in there, he should know you're here," he said.

She nodded. "William? Look, I'm not pissed or anything. Just come out."

Phoebe bit her lip and reached for the tent flap. Her hand holding the knife was trembling. She looked to Ralphie again, and he nodded. She pulled the tent flap back, and the foul stench of decay hit them all. Phoebe gagged but went in. She held her arm over her nose as she looked around. Nothing but a dead body sitting in the middle of the tent.

"Pheebs!" Ralphie called to her.

She noticed the small revolver in the body's hand, and she took it before leaving, putting it in her back pocket.

"Opted out," she said, coming outside. "Bullet to the head." She traded Arnold his knife for her crossbow. "No sign of William."

Ralphie looked down, trying not to look at the broken expression on Wanda's face, and he nodded. "Let's keep moving, then."

They left the campsite and walked a few more yards before they stopped at the sound of church bells.

"Where are they coming from?" Keesha asked.

Ralphie nodded to their left. "That way. I'm pretty sure."

Carlos kicked the ground. "_Shit_. It's hard to tell out here."

Wanda shoved past them and moved her head from side to side, trying to decide where the sound was coming from. "If we heard them then maybe William did too."

"Someone's ringing them," Ralphie said, "maybe calling others."

"They could be signaling they found him," Arnold said.

Wanda started walking in the direction Ralphie had nodded. "Or he could be ringing them himself."

They took off after her.

* * *

Mikey looked down to see Tim take a seat on the hood of a car next them. "Gonna start working on the Winnebago? They could be back with William soon."

Tim shook his head and took a drink from the bottle of water he had. "Finished last night."

Mikey shook his head in disbelief. "What? What was all that shit you were doing under the hood?"

Tim took a drink of his water. "Just for show." He looked up at Mikey. "No one else needs to know that. If the others know it's good to go, they'll want to leave."

"So, what? You don't think they're gonna find William or something?"

Tim shrugged. "I guess...I don't know, man. I guess a part of me wanted to wait for William. He's a little shit, but no one deserves to be left behind."

Mikey nodded. There was a slight pause before he said, "So I hear that hose is a bitch to replace."

Tim grinned up at him. "A real bitch."

* * *

The woods opened up to a small cemetery and church. The church was white and simple, no bell tower in sight. The ringing had stopped, so there was no way to know if it was the right place.

Phoebe shook her head. "This can't be it. There's no steeple or bells." Ralphie took off towards the church. "_Ralphie!_"

They ran after him, Ralphie leading them inside the church. There were three people sitting inside, but the growling and snarling indicated maulers. Ralphie handed D.A. his rifle as she handed him her knife. Keesha and Carlos did the same trade, as did Arnold and Phoebe. Ralphie slashed the first mauler across the face and hacked its head as it fell. Keesha ran her blade through the second mauler's eye as Phoebe slashed down and hit the mauler on the top of its head.

"_William!_" Wanda screamed.

Phoebe looked at Ralphie. "It's the wrong church."

The bells started again, and Arnold quickly ran out, Phoebe's crossbow still in hand. The others followed him to the side of the church where a speaker was emitting the sound of ringing bells. Arnold ripped the wires from the box attached to the speaker and kicked the wall in frustration.

"A timer. A _goddamn timer!_" He kicked the wall again.

Wanda, who was paler than normal, stepped back. "I'm- I'm gonna go inside...for a bit."

Everyone hung back, allowing her to be alone. Wanda knelt in front of the altar and looked up at the crucifix on the back wall. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she took a deep, shaking breath.

"I'm not, like, the most religious, you and I both know that," she said to the crucifix. "I don't deserve your mercy, I know that. I don't deserve anything from you. I've done a lot of horrible shit. I want a guy I can't have and had him cheat on a girlfriend we thought was dead- what is it? Thou shall not lust for your dead ex-friend's boyfriend? I've stolen. I've fucked- _sorry_- fornicated a lot. Hardly honored my parents- they're dead now."

She sniffled and took a deep breath. "Please..._please_, don't let this be my punishment. Let him be safe...alive and safe. Please, God, punish me however you want but show mercy on him. He's just a kid. He doesn't deserve any of this. I'll admit that I need him; he's the only family I have left, but don't do this for me."

She got up and wiped her eyes.

"Do this for him."

* * *

Keesha nudged Ralphie, who was sitting on the church steps. "We have to move. There's only so much daylight left. We have a long way back."

Ralphie took off his dirty Mets cap and scratched his head. "I can't stop yet." He put his hat on and got up. "There's still a lot of ground to cover. We can search the other side of the creek on the way back. He could have heard those church bells. He could be nearby."

She shrugged. "He could be a lot of things. The one thing he isn't is here."

He shook his head. "I can't go back. Him being out here is my fault."

"Stop it," she snapped. "We can't have you blaming yourself. That helps no one, especially William." She patted his arm. "C'mon."

He followed her to where the rest of the group was standing. Wanda was with them, Dorothy Ann comforting her with an arm around her shoulders.

"You all are going to follow the creek back, okay?" Keesha said. "Pheebs, you're in charge. Ralphie and I are going to hang back and search this area another hour or so, just to be thorough."

Ralphie's brows raised, shocked she would do this.

Phoebe shook her head. "You're splitting us up. Are you sure?"

Keesha nodded. "Yeah, we'll catch up to you."

Robbie stepped forward. "I want to stay, too. I want to help."

Phoebe looked at Ralphie, unsure what to say. She didn't want to leave Robbie, but she also knew she couldn't keep babying him. Ralphie nodded to her, giving his approval.

Phoebe gave Robbie a hug and kiss on the head. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."

Ralphie walked over to them. "I'll be along soon. I won't have Robbie out for too long."

Phoebe gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. D.A. let go of Wanda and walked over to him.

"_Please_ be careful."

Ralphie gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'll be back, I promise." He held his rifle out to her. "Here, take this."

D.A. shook her head. "I'm not leaving you unarmed."

Phoebe took the small revolver from her back pocket. "Here, I found a spare. It's not as big and fancy as yours but take it."

D.A. smiled and took the gun. "Thanks."

Phoebe led the rest of the group back to the woods when they were ready, and Ralphie turned to Keesha and Robbie. "Give me a minute?"

Keesha nodded. "Sure." She put her hand on Robbie's back and led him away. "C'mon."

Ralphie went inside and knelt where Wanda had in front of the altar. He made the sign of the cross and cleared his throat.

"You already know I'm a bad Catholic," he said to the crucifix. "You'd think I'd be a better one with the step-father and mother that I had- _have_. I guess I just wanted to put my faith elsewhere...my family, mostly. My friends. Sports. I just- I need _something_ to keep us going. Anything to show I'm doing right by my friends."

He got up and started to walk out, but something inside of him snapped. He whipped around and stormed back to the altar. "I don't need _all_ the answers! Okay? Just- just a little nudge or- or a sign. Any sign will do. Just give me _something_."

Ralphie stared at the crucifix for a moment before he walked out. Keesha and Robbie were sitting on the steps and got up when they saw him.

"Got what you needed?" Keesha asked.

Ralphie kept walking. "Guess I'll find out soon."

They walked back into the woods, Robbie walking between Ralphie and Keesha. The church was now long behind them, but they were still within an area William could be. Their footsteps were the only sound. Ralphie's ears perked when he heard the snap of a twig. He held up his hand to stop Keesha and Robbie.

Another snap. Ralphie could see something brown behind some small trees, and the sight of antlers made his heart rate slow. Keesha raised her Mare's Leg to shoot the buck, but Ralphie gestured for her to lower it. He nodded to Robbie, who was in awe of the buck. Keesha lowered her gun and smiled at the sight of him.

Robbie slowly walked towards the buck, his smile big. The buck moved into a clearer view and didn't seem aware of the boy. Robbie continued to move closer, his hand out in hopes of petting the buck. Before he got that chance, the _boom!_ of a rifle echoed through the woods. The buck and Robbie both fell.

Ralphie ran towards Robbie. "_NO!_"

He held his baby brother in his arms as blood soaked through his shirt. _This couldn't be happening._

_Why was this happening?_

* * *

**note:** Most of this chapter is based on _The Walking Dead_ episode "What Lies Ahead." As was parts of chapter eight, but this one mostly. Also, I feel like there's a part of me that likes slowly turning Phoebe into an awkward Daryl Dixon, haha.


	10. bloodletting

**note:** Decided to use names from TWD for Tim's extended family. They're not supposed to be TWD characters, just using their names.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter ten  
****bloodletting**

_Sunday, June 12, 2005_

Ralphie woke when he heard the doorbell. He wiped the drool from his mouth and sat up. He rolled off the bed to get to his feet and went to the window. Since his room looked out to the street, he could see what cars were in front of the house. He pulled the blinds down with his fingers and saw a Walkerville Police cruiser.

"Shit."

He quickly slipped on a pair of jeans over his boxers and put on whatever t-shirt was hanging on his desk chair. He ran downstairs and opened the door to see two officers standing on the other side of the glass storm door.

"Is Mr. or Mrs. Terese home?" one of the officers asked.

Ralphie shook his head. "No, they're out of town. Can I ask what's going on?"

"May we come in, son?" the other officer asked, his expression drawn. "We have some news."

Ralphie nodded and opened the storm door for them. He led them to the front den, and they sat down on the couch as he sat on one of the armchairs.

"I assume Phoebe Terese is your sister?" the first officer asked.

"Step-sister," he said. "My name's Ralphie Tennelli."

The second officer nodded. "She was involved in an accident on Lakeview Drive earlier this morning. A witness said she wasn't speeding but had tried to dodge a deer on the road and lost control of the car."

Ralphie felt his heart stop. _She's dead, isn't she? Just say it. Just tell me she's dead._

"The witness called 911," the first officer said. "She was rushed to Walkerville General and in critical, but stable, condition."

Ralphie let out a breath of relief and covered his face in his hands. "Oh, thank God."

"However," the second officer said, "she was driving a car with insurance not in her name. Do you know a Stephen, Jean, or Arnold Perlstein?"

Ralphie nodded. "Arnold's her boyfriend. It was his car." He got up. "One sec."

He ran upstairs and barged in Phoebe's room. Arnold was still asleep, so Ralphie shook him awake.

"Bro, get up. Police are here. Phoebe got in a car accident in the Porsche."

Arnold bolted up. "_What?_ How is she? Is she okay?"

"Just come downstairs."

Ralphie hurried back down to the den. "He's coming down."

A few seconds later, Arnold, clad in his jeans and oxford shirt, came running down the stairs. "How is she?" he asked the officers. "She's okay, right?"

The officers stood up. "Arnold Perlstein?" the first officer asked.

"Yeah. Is Phoebe okay?"

"Your car was towed from the scene and taken-"

"_I don't care about my car!_" He stopped and held his hands up. "I'm sorry. Just- Phoebe, is she okay?"

"She was taken to Walkerville General," the first officer said. "Critical, but stable, condition. She sustained an injury to her head, plus minor injuries to the left side of her body."

Arnold turned to Ralphie. "We have to go, _now_."

Ralphie put his hand on his shoulder. "Take a minute to calm down, bro. We'll go soon, but I have to talk to Robbie first."

"We're sorry to bring you boys this news," the second officer said. "And Mr. Perlstein, we will need you or your parents to claim the car. It was towed to the Decatur Auto Garage."

The first officer handed Ralphie Phoebe's wallet. "Again, we're sorry about all of this. You boys have a good rest of the day. We'll be pulling for her."

Ralphie nodded, holding tight to the wallet. "Thanks."

The officers left, and both boys sat hard on the armchairs. Ralphie opened the wallet and looked at her license. It expired in a month tomorrow when she turned eighteen. She hated her license photo. She was in mid-sneeze, and the woman taking the photo refused to re-take it.

"Height, five-ten. Weight, one-twenty. Eyes, green," Arnold said. "Issue date, July thirteenth, 2003."

"I would not be surprised if you had her license number memorized," Ralphie said, closing the wallet.

"She has mine memorized, so of course I have hers."

"Ralphie?"

He looked over at the stairs to see Robbie coming down. "What is it, little bro?"

"I heard strangers."

Ralphie gestured for him to come closer. Robbie walked over, and Ralphie lifted him onto his lap. "They were police officers."

"Did something bad happen?"

Ralphie took a deep breath. "Before I tell you, you gotta promise me something, little bro."

"I promise."

"Are you sure? I haven't said what you need to promise."

"I still promise."

"So, do you, Robert Phillip Terese, promise to be a big boy about what I'm gonna tell you?"

Robbie nodded. Ralphie told him what happened.

Robbie kept his promise.

* * *

_Present Day_

Ralphie ran across the field, Robbie in his arms. Keesha was behind him, as was the man who shot Robbie.

"How much further?" Keesha demanded of the man.

"Half a mile," the man said. He pointed ahead. "That way!"

They kept running, Ralphie slowing a couple of times to adjust Robbie in his arms. A large house came into view, and Keesha recognized the Reynolds farm right away. That's when she realized the man who shot Robbie was Tim's uncle.

Ralphie jumped the fence, thankful for his athleticism right then, and he ran for the porch. A bearded old man in overalls and a plaid shirt stepped out, Ralphie now recognizing they were at the Reynolds farm. Grandpa Reynolds stepped down from the porch.

"Was he bit?"

"Shot."

Grandpa Reynolds led him inside. "How are you, Ralphie? Long time, no see. Tim with you?"

"Help my brother!" Ralphie snapped. "_Please_, you have to help my brother, Mr. Reynolds."

"Call me Hershel." A middle aged woman and a young woman not much older than Ralphie walked out from the kitchen...Tim's aunt and cousin. Hershel waved his hand at them. "Patricia, get my full kit. I need everything. Maggie, get some clean towels, sheets, alcohol, coagulates, painkillers...all of it."

They both nodded and ran off. Ralphie followed Hershel to a downstairs bedroom, and he set Robbie on the bed.

"Is he alive?" Ralphie asked.

Hershel handed him a pillowcase. "Fold it. Make a pad."

"_Is he alive?_"

"Put pressure on the wound." He put on his stethoscope and listened to Robbie's chest. "I've got a heartbeat, but it's faint." Patricia came in with all of the supplies. "Patricia, IV."

"We need some space," Maggie said to Ralphie, taking over pillowcase duty.

"We're going to do all we can, Ralphie" Hershel said. "We're going to need some space."

Ralphie nodded and walked out. He went to the living room where Keesha and Tim's uncle where sitting. Keesha got up and hugged him.

"He'll be okay," she said.

Ralphie pulled away from her and went back towards the bedroom. Keesha and Tim's uncle followed, and they went to the room Robbie was in. An IV was now attached to him, and his shirt was off.

Hershel was applying pressure to the bullet wound. "Do you know his blood type?" he asked.

Ralphie nodded. "AB negative."

He knew because of how his mother helped Robbie remember: Ralphie was A negative, and Phoebe was B negative, so Robbie had both of their blood, making him their brother.

"And you?"

"A negative."

Hershel nodded. "Good. Don't go far. I may need you. What happened?"

Tim's uncle looked ready to break down. "I was tracking a buck. Bullet went through...it went clean through."

Hershel shook his head. "The deer slowed the bullet down, which saved the boy's life, but it did not go through cleanly. It broke up into pieces. I'm counting six bullet fragments."

"I never saw him," Tim's uncle said. "Not until he was on the ground."

Ralphie felt himself shake when he realized something. "Phoebe doesn't know...my sister doesn't know." Keesha put her arm around him and helped him sit as he continued to sob, "_My sister doesn't know._"

* * *

Dorothy Ann stopped again and looked around the woods.

"Are you _still_ worrying about it?" Carlos asked.

"It was a gunshot," she said. "Why one? Why was it just one gunshot?"

"Maybe they killed a mauler, for fuck's sake," Wanda said.

D.A. clenched her jaw. "Do not patronize me. Ralphie wouldn't risk a gunshot for one mauler, nor would Keesha."

Phoebe relaxed her arms a bit, but she kept her trigger finger ready. "Shouldn't they have caught up to us by now?"

Arnold put his hand on her shoulder. "Nothing we can do now, anyway. We can't go chasing echoes."

"So, then what?" D.A. asked.

"Same as we've been doing," Arnold said. "Keep looking for William and work our way back to the highway."

Phoebe brought her crossbow back up and continued walking. Part of her was curious about the gunshot, too, but she knew there was no use worrying about it. Still, Robbie was with him. What if something had happened?

_No, no, no. Stop it. They're okay. They're fine._

* * *

Ralphie and Keesha were sitting out on the porch swing while Hershel worked on getting the fragments out of Robbie.

"I should have told him to go with Pheebs," Ralphie said. "I should have made him."

"Stop it," Keesha said. "Just stop it. How the hell were you supposed to know this would happen? You can't blame yourself."

"It should be me in there, not him."

"Stop it."

Ralphie ran his hands over his face. "Is that why Phoebe found her way back to us? So we could lose him next? Is this some kind of sick cosmic joke? I'll just lose my siblings?"

"Just _stop it_," she snapped. "Robbie will-"

She stopped when Tim's cousin Maggie opened the porch door. "Ralphie, we need you."

Ralphie and Keesha followed her inside. Ralphie broke into a run when he heard Robbie's cries. Hershel was holding Robbie, and he looked up at Keesha.

"Hold him down."

She nodded and put her hands on Robbie's chest and arm. Robbie cried out louder as Hershel pulled out a bullet fragment. Ralphie felt helpless as he watched. Patricia was prepping his arm for the blood transfusion, but he pulled away.

"_Stop it! You're killing him!_"

Hershel kept calm. "Ralphie, do you want him to live?"

Ralphie stepped back and kept his focus on Robbie as Patricia stuck him with the needle. Under normal circumstances, he would have fainted, but his mind was too jumbled to notice or care. Robbie's cries began to soften, and Keesha brushed his sweaty bangs from his forehead before briefly cupping his cheek. Robbie then went limp.

"He just passed out," Hershel said. He pulled out a fragment. "One down...five to go."

He bandaged up Robbie, and Ralphie sat down as Patricia hooked his needle to the tubing to take his blood. He watched Robbie...so little, so frail. His skin was soaked with sweat and paper white, which made his freckles seem darker. Ralphie grew lightheaded as his blood drained into the glass IV bottle.

Hershel had left to clean up, and he came back to check Robbie's blood pressure. "Stable," he said.

"Phoebe needs to be here," Ralphie said. "She doesn't know what's going on. I have to go find her."

Hershel shook his head. "You can't, Ralphie."

"She's his sister! She needs to know what's going on. He's her brother, too."

"And he'll need more blood."

When enough blood had been taken, Patricia took the needle out from Ralphie's arm and led him to the living room where Keesha was sitting. There was a glass of orange juice waiting for him on the coffee table.

"How is he?" Keesha asked when Patricia went back to Robbie's room.

"Stable," he said. "For now." He took a sip of juice. "Phoebe has to be here. She _has_ to know."

She nodded. "I know, I know, but let me handle that, okay? Let me worry about that while you worry about your end."

"My end?"

She nodded. "Being here for your little brother. He needs you here, Ralphie. Not only for your blood but also for your love and support. If you tried to leave, I'd kick your nuts so hard, your father would feel it." Ralphie cracked a grin, and she went on, "If something happened to him while you were gone, you would never forgive yourself."

He nodded. "You're- you're right."

She grinned. "Aren't I always?"

They got up when they heard the bedroom door open. Hershel stepped out, Patricia, Maggie, and Tim's uncle with him.

"He's out of danger for now," Hershel said, "but I will need to remove those other fragments soon."

Ralphie shook his head. "How? Look what happened last time you did."

"I know, and unfortunately, that was the most shallow fragment. The others are much deeper." He took a deep breath. "There's more."

Ralphie wasn't sure how much more he wanted to hear, but he knew he had to hear it. "Tell me."

Hershel nodded and looked down for moment before looking back at Ralphie. "His belly is distended and pressure is dropping, which indicates internal bleeding. I'll have to open him up and find the bleeding vessel to stitch it. He _cannot_ move when I'm in there. If he has the same reaction, I could sever an artery, which will kill him in minutes. I'll have to put him under, but if I do, he won't be able to breathe on his own. Same awful results."

Ralphie swallowed hard. "What will it take?"

"I'll need a respirator, the tubing that goes with it, extra surgical supplies, drapes, sutures."

"And you could save him with all of that?"

"I could try."

Tim's uncle stepped forward. "The nearest hospital went up in flames weeks ago." His eyes widened. "Wait, the high school."

Hershel nodded. "What I was thinking. There's an abandoned FEMA shelter there. That would have everything I need."

Keesha nodded. "I'll go."

"_No_," Ralphie said.

Keesha looked at Hershel. "Give me a list and a map."

"You won't need a map," Tim's uncle said. "I'll take you there. It's only five miles from here."

Patricia grabbed his arm. "Otis, no!"

"Honey, it's my fault he's in there," Otis said. "I won't let this girl go by herself. She's little Tim's friend, after all." He turned to Keesha. "I was a volunteer EMT. I know what the supplies look like."

Keesha nodded. "Well, let's go."

Hershel held his hand up. "Before you do, let me take a quick look at that hand. Might need stitches."

Keesha looked at the bandage around her hand, seeing fresh blood. She nodded and followed him out of the living room, Otis and Patricia going with them. Maggie went to Ralphie and put her hand on his arm.

"Where are your sister and Timmy?"

* * *

Phoebe recognized they were close to the highway, maybe another hundred yards or so. She stopped when she heard something galloping behind them. They all turned to see a girl about their age, maybe a little older, coming towards them on a horse.

The girl slowed the horse to a stop when she reached them. "Phoebe Terese?"

Phoebe looked up at the girl. She looked familiar, but she couldn't place her. "Yes?"

"Ralphie sent me. You have to come with me now."

Carlos stepped forward. "Holy shit. Maggie Reynolds?"

It hit Phoebe then. _She's Tim's cousin_.

Maggie looked disgusted. "Hello, Carlos."

"Ralphie's with you?" Phoebe asked, ignoring Carlos.

"There's been an accident. Robbie was shot," Maggie said. Phoebe felt her knees begin to buckle, but Arnold was at her side and holding her up. "He's alive, but Ralphie needs you."

Phoebe nodded, and Arnold helped her up on the horse. She handed her crossbow to him. "Hang on to it for me, please."

He was reluctant to take it, but he nodded and slung it over his shoulder. "Sure."

"Ralphie mentioned you all were at the highway?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah," Arnold said.

"Backtrack to Kingstown Road. Take it to South County Trail and make a left on Fairburn. Two miles down is the farm." With that, Maggie turned the horse around and rode away.

Mikey and Tim became alert when they saw the group- minus Ralphie, Keesha, Phoebe, and Robbie- return. Arnold told them what had happened, and Tim hopped off the hood he was sitting on.

"Well, let's pack up and get going."

Mikey was quick to climb down the Winnebago's ladder to his wheelchair, the sniper rifle now on his lap. "Agreed. Let's go."

"We can't!" Wanda said. "What if William comes back?"

Arnold went over to her and put his hands on her upper arms. "The farm isn't far. We'll leave him some supplies and check back here every morning for him, okay? We can leave him a note."

Mrs. Ramon came over to them and put her arm around Wanda. She whispered to her as she escorted her to the Winnebago, and Wanda seemed to perk up some as she nodded to what Mrs. Ramon was saying.

"We'll go," Wanda said, turning her head some towards the rest of the gang. "Make sure enough is left for him."

She and Mrs. Ramon got in the Winnebago, and Dorothy Ann took some of the extra supplies, putting them on the nearest car's hood. Wanda came back out, a tube of window paint in hand, and she wrote on the windshield: WILLIAM, WE WENT TO THE FARM. WAIT HERE UNTIL WE COME BACK IN THE MORNING.

Arnold saw Phoebe's motorcycle, her backpack strapped to the luggage rack. Tim must have read his mind as he walked up right then and patted his shoulder. "I got it, man. I've ridden motorcycles before."

"Thanks."

They had all packed up their sleep things that morning, so no supplies were left in the cars they used for bedrooms. All the things they scavenged were already packed in the Winnebago, thanks to Mrs. Ramon. She stayed in the Winnebago, not wanting to leave Wanda, so Carlos and Mikey went to the truck without her. Arnold and D.A. walked to the Xterra, and he got in on the driver's side.

Tim rode by on Phoebe's motorcycle, leading the caravan once everyone was ready.

* * *

Phoebe jumped off the horse before Maggie stopped it, and she ran for the door. She saw Ralphie in the living room, and she ran to him, grabbing his arms.

"Where is he? _Where is he?_"

Ralphie cupped her face. "Shh, shh. I won't have you going in there like this. Take a deep breath."

He looked awful. His face was pallid, dark circles under his eyes, and his skin and beard were soaked with sweat. She knew he was hurting just as much. She took a couple of slow, deep breaths, and Ralphie escorted her to Robbie's room.

Phoebe let her tears fall as she went to the bed. "My baby brother," she sobbed. She knelt beside the bed and took his little hand in both of hers. "My little, baby brother. I'm here. Sister's here." She brushed his sweaty strands back. "How many transfusions?"

"Two," Ralphie said. She smiled at him, proud he gave their brother blood. "You know, he wanted to give you his blood when you were in the hospital. I had to explain blood types to him so he'd understand he couldn't."

She let go of Robbie and got up. "Then I'm going to give to him." She took off her flannel outer shirt so she was in her tank top, arms bare. She looked at Hershel. "I'm B negative."

He nodded. "I'll get Patricia in here. I'm sure Ralphie could use the break." He walked out, leaving the three.

Phoebe used her shirt to gently wipe the sweat from Robbie's forehead, and she put it over the blanket covering his legs. His torso was naked, save for the bandage, and she thought better than to cover the bandage in case something happened.

Tim's aunt Patricia came in a moment later and had Phoebe sit down as she prepared her arm for the transfusion. Ralphie remained standing and leaned on the wall near the bed as Hershel checked Robbie's vitals.

"So," Phoebe said, "from what Maggie tells me, when Keesha and Tim's uncle-"

"Otis," Hershel said.

"Otis," she said, her nostrils flared, "the _idiot_ that shot my baby brother."

Ralphie was shocked she would snap like that, but Hershel didn't seem phased. "It was an accident," he said.

"With all due respect, he's the idiot who shot my baby brother for now."

"Pheebs," Ralphie said, "they're doing all they can to save Robbie."

Phoebe nodded. She took a deep breath and looked at Hershel. "So, when they get back, you can perform this surgery?"

"I'll do my best."

That didn't ease her worry. "You've done this before, right?"

"In a sense."

She didn't like _that_. "_In a sense?_"

Ralphie stepped forward. "Pheebs, we don't exactly have the luxury of shopping around for doctors."

"I know that. But, Mr. Reynolds, you're a doctor, right?"

Hershel nodded. "Yes, I am. A vet."

Her worries lessened some. "You were a combat medic or something?"

"A veterinarian."

If she hadn't been sitting, she would have collapsed. "So you've done this procedure on- what? Cows? Pigs?"

"Phoebe, you'll need to calm down," Patricia said. "Your pressure's rising."

Phoebe noticed then she was attached to a glass IV bottle that had her blood flowing fast into it. She tried to relax, but it was hard. Soon, when enough blood had drained, she was lightheaded enough to relax. Patricia took the bottle to Hershel, and he hooked it to Robbie's IV needle. Phoebe could hardly move as she sat and watched her blood go into her baby brother.

When the blood was completely transfused, Hershel checked Robbie's pressure. "Pressure's dropping."

"Then take more blood," Ralphie said, holding out his arm. "Whatever he needs."

Phoebe sat up and held her arm out. "_Please_."

Ralphie stepped back. "No, no, screw this. I'm going after them."

Phoebe got up and stumbled towards him. "_No_."

"Otis said five miles," Ralphie said. "They should have been back by now. Something's gone wrong. I have to go."

"You're not going," Phoebe snapped.

Hershel nodded. "Ralphie, listen to your sister. Neither of you are in the condition to go, especially you. You've given too much blood. You wouldn't make it across the yard."

"I need you here," Phoebe whispered to him. "_Robbie_ needs you here. Don't leave us. If Keesha says she'll be back, she'll be back. She's strong."

Ralphie nodded and helped her back to her seat. Maggie came in with another chair for Ralphie, which he happily accepted.

* * *

**note:** A lot of this chapter is based on the episode "Bloodletting," hence the chapter title.


	11. what fools these mortals be

**note:** I just want to make sure that I've thanked all of y'all who have read and reviewed and favorited and followed this story, so thank you! I greatly appreciate any and all support.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter eleven  
****what fools these mortals be**

Ralphie and Phoebe had moved their chairs closer to the bed as they watched Robbie sleep. Phoebe was weak from giving more blood for another transfusion, so she was resting her head on Ralphie's shoulder. He was feeling weak, too, having just given blood, but he didn't want to show it.

"You awake?" he asked.

"Yes."

He took her hand and rested his head on top of hers. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"Hm?"

"When Robbie had chickenpox that summer before you and I started high school. Poor little guy was so sick. Since Mark and Ma had never had chickenpox, we had to watch him and take care of him."

Phoebe cracked a small smile. "You made him wear his mittens so he couldn't scratch himself."

Ralphie chuckled. "He'd fight me over taking his kids Tylenol, but oh, if _Phoebe_ gave him the Tylenol, he drank it down like it was a pop."

"Yeah, but he liked it when you made his soup."

He laughed and gave her hand a squeeze. "I think you might be the only person who actually set fire to chicken noodle soup."

She grinned. "No one said I was a natural cook, Chef Tennelli."

Ralphie sighed, his smile fading as he looked at Robbie. "Then he got better and was so excited to start preschool."

"You wanted him to take your _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ backpack, the one you took to preschool, but Suzette said he wasn't taking that 'ratty thing.'"

"'It's ten years old, Ralphie! Those kids don't know about those turtles!' To which I argued that Robbie would teach them."

Phoebe sniffled, Ralphie feeling her tears through his shirt. "I just want him awake and well."

He kissed the top of her head. "He will be. He's a survivor, just like you."

"He's so little. This shouldn't be happening to him."

Phoebe's ears perked when she heard the familiar sound of a Honda motorcycle engine. It was probably Tim, since no one else in the gang knew how to ride. She hoped Arnold was with him. As much as she needed Ralphie there, she needed Arnold just as much. She wanted his arms around her as he whispered in her ear that Robbie would be all right.

Both she and Ralphie looked at the door when they heard voices outside of the bedroom, and Arnold was the first one in. Phoebe sat up, and she must have looked weak by the way Arnold gestured for her to stay put. He knelt in front of her and gave her a kiss.

"How is he?" he asked, turning to look at Robbie.

"Stable, for now," Ralphie said. "But Hershel doesn't know how much longer he'll last."

Phoebe caught him up with everything that had happened. "So now we're just waiting for Keesha and Tim's uncle Otis."

Arnold brushed her hair back with his fingers. "You need some rest."

She shook her head. "Not until Robbie's awake and well."

Arnold stood up and turned towards the open door. "Dr. Reynolds?" Hershel came in. "Is there anywhere Phoebe could nap?"

"We have spare bedrooms upstairs," he said. "I'd advise she and Ralphie get some rest, especially since they both gave so much blood."

Ralphie shook his head. "I'm staying right here. Pheebs and Arnold can go."

"If Ralphie's staying, I'm staying, too," Phoebe said.

Arnold knew there was no use arguing with either Ternelli. Hershel nodded and walked out. Phoebe got up and gestured for Arnold to sit. He was about to refuse, but then he realized what she was asking. He sat down, gently pulling her down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said.

"I told you I'd always be there for you."

Ralphie got up, his chair nearly falling back, and he stormed around the bed to the door. Phoebe cocked an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Arnold had an idea but didn't want to say. Outside, Ralphie had found Dorothy Ann sitting on the porch swing with Maggie Reynolds. She got up when she saw him, and he was never more happy to feel her arms around him.

Maggie grinned as she walked to the door. "I'll just be inside."

Ralphie and D.A. watched her go before they sat down on the swing. D.A. ran her finger along his beard. "You need some sleep. Maggie was saying there was enough room for us here. For a short time, the farm was also a bed and breakfast, and all the bedrooms are still furnished. It'll be a vast improvement from the camp."

"Keep talking," he said, swallowing hard. "I need a good distraction."

She nodded and moved her hand to rub his neck. "Captain of our fairy band,/Helena is here at hand;/And the youth, mistook by me,/Pleading for a lover's fee./Shall we their fond pageant see?/Lord, what fools these mortals be!"

Ralphie cracked a grin. "Are you quoting Shakespeare?"

"I had to memorize parts of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ for one of my AP English projects," she said. "It's one of those things that never leaves you, I suppose." She kissed his cheek. "And four for you for recognizing Shakespeare."

"Please keep in mind who my step-sister is. If I can recognize Shakespeare, then she can name players from the 1986 Mets roster...and know why 1986 was important."

D.A. wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh, you and sports. Your one flaw. I may have done rowing and tennis, but I'll never understand the appeal of watching hockey and baseball and football."

"That's because you didn't play real sports." He laughed when she pinched his side.

They both turned when they heard the door open, and Tim stepped out. "Oh, hey, man, my grandpa wants to talk to you and Pheebs."

Ralphie nodded and got up when D.A. let go of him. He went inside, and Tim looked at D.A. "He looks like shit."

She nodded. "I hate seeing him like this. Does your grandpa think Robbie can be saved?"

He shrugged. "It all depends if Uncle Otis and Keesha get back in time. I really doubt Grandpa wants to be giving last rites any time soon."

"What?"

Tim joined her on the swing. "He's a preacher, too. Turned more to the church in the last few years."

She shook her head. "But I thought last rites was a Catholic tradition."

"He asked what religion Robbie was, and Carlos told him that the Terese-Tennellis were 'the most Catholic of all Catholics.'"

She nodded. "They do make the Ramons look like Baptists."

* * *

Ralphie held Phoebe's hand as Hershel told them he may have to attempt to operate without the equipment, and it was up to them to make the decision. The two walked out of the bedroom through the second door and stood in the empty hall. Phoebe leaned back on the wall and slid down.

"Maybe- maybe he's better off..." She choked back a sob, not wanting to say it out loud just yet. "Maybe we should let him...go."

"No." Ralphie shook his head. "No, no, _no_."

"This world isn't for kids, Ralphie," she sobbed. "He shouldn't have to live in a world where a mauler could...at any moment he-" She wiped her eyes. "I love him, you know that. He means the world to me. That's why I don't want him to suffer anymore. Give me a reason why it would be better for _him_ to live."

Ralphie clenched his jaw. He knew what she was getting at, what she meant, but it didn't mean he wanted to lose his little brother. For all he knew, his mother and step-father were dead (he didn't give a shit about his asshole father); he didn't want to lose more family.

Suddenly, a whimper coming from the bedroom sent them both running in. Robbie was awake, his eyes wide with shock. He smiled when he saw Ralphie and Phoebe. "The deer," he said. "I saw the deer. It was so pretty. I wish you coulda seen it, Phoebe. It was-"

That's when he started seizing. Phoebe let out a scream before she covered her mouth. Hershel and Patricia came running in and saw what was going on. Ralphie wrapped his arms around Phoebe, pulling her out of the room. She broke down, crying against his chest.

"We have to give him a chance," Ralphie said, holding her tight. "You heard him in there, what he said about the deer. There's some beauty left in this world."

Her muffled sobs sounded like, "_I don't know, I just don't know_."

Patricia came out and put her hand on Phoebe's back. "Robbie needs blood."

Since Ralphie was the last to donate, Phoebe knew it was her turn again. She nodded and followed Patricia into the room. As Phoebe's blood was being transfused, Ralphie went to Hershel.

"Operate," he said. "Robbie can't wait much longer."

Hershel nodded. "I'll get my equipment ready. Patricia, if you and Maggie can set up the lamps in here."

Patricia nodded and left to get Maggie. Just as she walked out, Carlos ran in. "Keesha's back, and she looks like hell."

Ralphie gestured to Phoebe to stay, especially since she was still having her blood transfused. He followed Carlos out to the porch where a crying, limping Keesha was carrying a bag of supplies from Otis' truck. Otis was nowhere in sight.

"Maulers!" she cried out.

Carlos was quick to catch her as she stumbled forward. "It's okay. We're here."

Tim took the bag from her and hurried inside. Carlos easily lifted Keesha and carried her inside. He gently set her on the couch.

"Someone get her a damp cloth or something," he said.

"Got it," Dorothy Ann said. She ran to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Ralphie asked.

Carlos wiped Keesha's tears with his thumb as she said, "We didn't see them at first. We took shelter in the school, looking for a back way out. We jumped from the windows in the gym, but there was another mob of maulers. Otis shoved me away and threw the bag at me, telling me to run and get back here." She shut her eyes and broke down. "He's- he's-"

D.A. came back with a damp washcloth, and she put it on Keesha's forehead. "Shh, shh. You're okay now."

"_He's dead!_" she screamed. "_He's fucking dead because of me!_"

"He saved your fucking life," Carlos said. His calm tone was surprising to Ralphie.

Ralphie tore himself away from the group and went to the bedroom where Robbie was. Before he could open the door, Phoebe came out. Her face was paper white under her freckles, and she was using the door for support.

"They're operating now," she said. "I couldn't watch."

He nodded and helped her out to the porch. He didn't want her to see Keesha, and she could use some fresh air. She sat down on the porch swing, and before Ralphie joined her, Arnold came walking around from the other side of the wraparound porch. Ralphie could smell the cigarette smoke, so he excused himself and hurried inside. Phoebe didn't care about the smoke smell; she just needed Arnold there with her. She reached out to him, and he took her hand as he sat down.

"You know what D.A. told me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Tim's Grandpa is a preacher. He may not be a priest or a rabbi, but I was thinking...you know, after Robbie's all right, we could..."

"Get married?" She smiled. "I'd love to."

"It may not be 'legal' in the sense we wouldn't have a Rhode Island marriage license, but I figure the symbolic nature-"

He was cut off by her lips being pressed against his. "I don't care," she said, pulling back some. "As long as we're together, married in some way. After all, I'm willing to let a Protestant marry us."

They both laughed, and he brushed his fingers along her cheek. "You need some sleep and something to eat."

"Not just yet." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's sit here for a moment."

He put his arm around her. "As you wish."

* * *

Carlos sat outside the bathroom as Keesha showered. Maggie brought her some clothes, so she came out wearing Maggie's PINK sweats and a Vanderbilt t-shirt when she finished. She didn't say anything as Carlos picked her up. Her ankle was swollen and throbbing, so she didn't mind him carrying her around. Plus, she had to admit she liked the comfort. After witnessing Otis sacrificing himself, she needed some comfort.

He carried her down the hall to the room she was staying in. The bedroom was one of the eight used for guests when the house was a bed and breakfast as well, so, like the others, it was furnished with a queen-sized bed two bedside tables and lamps, a dresser, and a couple of chairs. She was in one of the four bedrooms on the first floor, Robbie, Mikey, and his mother being in the other three.

Carlos gently set her down on the bed. "Thanks," Keesha said.

"For what?"

She grinned as she laid back on the pillows. "For helping and not being a skeevy perv."

He didn't smile as he sat on the bed. "You're welcome. Honestly..." He took a deep breath and looked down. "Honestly, I didn't like seeing you broken up like that. It's hard enough seeing Wanda like this. You two were, like, the Amazons. Amazons aren't supposed to-"

"Supposed to look weak?"

"That's not what I meant." He took another deep breath. "I'm used to seeing Pheebs upset over something or just being her weird, awkward little self, y'know? But you and Wanda- and D.A.- you three..."

Keesha sat up and moved closer to him. Having this conversation with _Carlos_, of all people, was weird, but she did appreciate his concern, even if he was sounding like an ass. She put her hand on his shoulder. She stared at him for a moment, realizing the Carlos she used to know wasn't there. Losing his dad took its toll on him, but it was more than that. She knew this new world had hardened all of them, but she was clearly seeing the effect it took on him.

His face was hardened, his stubble making him look older than eighteen. That mischievous sparkle that had always been in his eyes was long gone. His smarmy grin also gone. He hadn't said anything dumb or pervy in a long time, and she found herself missing the goofy, lovable asshole he used to be.

Carlos tensed when he felt Keesha's arms around his torso, but an embrace was just what he needed. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers. Neither spoke or moved.

This was what they both needed.

* * *

Robbie's surgery was a success, and Phoebe felt she could relax enough to shower. She made the water as hot as she could tolerate. All of the dirt and dead skin cells made the water brown as it drained, so she made a mental note to scrub the tub clean, knowing a ring would form.

She wasn't going to bother with shaving her legs or under arms. It wasn't like she was ever regular with shaving, anyway. She'd only shave if she was going to be in a swimsuit and didn't want to hear the girls' comments on her hairy legs and under arms. Plus, most of the hair on her body was blonde, so it wasn't too noticeable.

"Mind if I join you?"

She smiled, recognizing Arnold's voice. "Of course."

The curtain opened a few moments later, and she felt his arms around her from behind. He kissed her shoulder. "I've missed this."

She turned around to face him, and she cupped his cheeks. "It's nice to have some old world normalcy." She brushed her fingers along his beard. "Are you going to shave this?"

He grinned. "D'you want me to?"

She shrugged. "You'd never ask me to shave, so I won't ask you to."

"I might, anyway. Kind of miss having a naked face."

She moved her hands down to his chest. At least he wasn't _that _hairy. She did kind of like him unshaven, but she had to admit, she did miss his hairless face. Looking down at his body, she could see he had lost weight. They all had, but at the same time, he was more toned from the running and hunting. Swimming had given him his lean, muscular build, but now he seemed thinner but more toned. She, on the other hand, was just skinnier, which was the last thing she needed. She was always bony and thin, but she could see her ribs were even more visible. She could only imagine how bony her back was now.

Arnold let go of her to take the bar of soap and lather his hands. He started to wash her back as she stayed facing him. "I just was thinking about the first time I saw your boobs," he said.

"You mean our first time?"

He shook his head. "No, the first time I saw your boobs."

She tilted her head in confusion. "What d'you mean?"

He chuckled and looked down. "You won't find this as good a memory as I do, but two summers ago when we all went to my grandparents' beach house in Martha's Vineyard, and you got hit by that wave."

She remembered now and shut her eyes. "_Oh, God_."

His smile grew wider. "And your top went flying off, only to be grabbed by Carlos."

"You saw them?"

"I ran out to the water to make sure you were okay, and when you came up..._boobs_. It was just for a split second before you covered yourself."

She sighed. "I probably wouldn't have gotten my top back if D.A. hadn't hit Carlos and made him give it back."

He kissed her forehead. "And now you're naked with me in the shower, so there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"And you never cared they were small?" She had asked him that before, and she knew his answer.

He shrugged. "Boobs are boobs, and yours are _perfect_."

She smiled and pulled him close for a kiss. "You're such a charming bastard."

"Not my fault you're perfect."

She kissed him again. "Shut up."

"Shall I just stand here and look pretty?"

"Don't you always?"

They both laughed and let go of one another so they could bathe. At that moment, getting a good shower was more important than sex.

* * *

**note:** _"And four for you for recognizing Shakespeare."_ - Yes, Dorothy Ann did just make a slight reference to _Mean Girls_.

_He put his arm around her. "As you wish."_ - _The Princess Bride_ of course.

Most of this chapter is based on the TWD episode "Save the Last One."


	12. she killed the plural

**note:** For those wondering about Wanda, she's in this chapter :)

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter twelve  
****she killed the plural**

Phoebe and Ralphie were asleep on either side of Robbie, both on their stomachs. Robbie slowly opened his eyes and saw them, both looking clean and in t-shirts and sweatpants, also clean. He didn't recognize the bedroom he was in, and he put his hand on Phoebe's shoulder, gently shaking her.

"Phoebe," he said. "_Phoebe_. Wake up."

She stirred some, taking a deep breath as she turned on her side. Her green eyes were a welcome and comforting sight to Robbie. "How're you feeling?" she asked, brushing her fingers down his hair.

"Hurting. Where are we?"

"You might be sore from the surgery," she said. "If the pain gets too bad, let me or Ralphie know. And we're at Tim's grandpa's farm."

He smiled. "We made it?"

She nodded and smiled, too. "We made it."

Ralphie let out a snort as he turned over, causing Robbie and Phoebe to bounce a bit. "Is it morning already?"

Phoebe reached over Robbie to smack his arm. "Careful!"

He rubbed his eyes. "You okay, li'l bro?"

Robbie nodded. "I'm okay."

Ralphie grinned at Phoebe. "See? He's okay."

"Just a little sore," Robbie said.

Ralphie got up and stretched, Phoebe hearing his joints pop. "I'm gonna go ask Patricia what Robbie can have for breakfast."

Phoebe sat up and looked down at Robbie. "You hungry?"

He nodded. "Very."

She bent down and kissed his head. "We'll be back with some food for you."

"Thanks."

Phoebe got up and followed Ralphie out of the bedroom. She smelled oatmeal and eggs, and when they got to the kitchen, they found Patricia and Mrs. Ramon cooking while Tim, Maggie, Dorothy Ann, Mikey, and Keesha ate at the breakfast table.

"Morning," Patricia said when she saw Ralphie and Phoebe. "How's your little brother?"

"Hungry," Phoebe said. "And a little sore."

Patricia nodded. "I'll go take him some oatmeal and check his bandage. Does he eat oatmeal?"

"He'll eat anything," Ralphie and Phoebe said simultaneously.

They joined the others at the table after getting their oatmeal and eggs. D.A. gave Ralphie a kiss on the cheek. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Best I had in a while," he said.

Phoebe nodded to Keesha. "How's your ankle?"

Keesha looked down. "Better."

Phoebe could tell she didn't want to be reminded of last night or talk more about it, so she changed the subject. "Where's Arnold, Carlos, and Wanda?"

"Arnold and Carlos went to chop wood, if you can believe it," Mikey said. "And Wanda hasn't left the RV."

"Anything we need to do?" Ralphie asked.

Maggie shook her head. "Not at the moment. Timmy and I helped Grandpa with the cattle this morning."

"He wanted me to remind you guys that we're welcome here for as long as we'd like," Tim said. "As long as you guys are willing to work and help out around here."

"Of course," Phoebe said. "Least we could do for him saving Robbie and taking us all in."

When she finished eating, Phoebe decided to take Arnold a glass of orange juice. She changed into her jeans and a tank top and put on her boots before going out. She found Arnold and Carlos near one of the barns as they chopped wood. Both were just in jeans and their boots, and Phoebe had to admit Arnold looked very sexy. His flushed skin was beaded with sweat, and his muscles flexed with each swing of the axe.

"Come to watch the show?" Carlos asked. He grinned and winked, some of the old Carlos showing through.

Before the mauler apocalypse, she would have either hit him or had Ralphie or Arnold hit him, but now, she liked the bit of old normalcy.

"I'm only here for Arnold," she said.

Arnold stopped chopping, and he turned to face her. He smiled and took the orange juice from her. "Thanks." He set the axe down and took a drink. "How's Robbie?"

"He's better. Starting to get his color back." She reached out and hooked her finger through one of the belt loops of his jeans. "When you got done here, I was thinking we could talk to Hershel about marrying us."

He took a drink of juice and then nodded. "Absolutely."

"You ready to throw your life away already, Arn?" Carlos asked. "Man, you should wait. Get wasted, fuck some babes that haven't been turned into maulers, live a little!"

"Don't be an ass," Arnold said, but he and Phoebe laughed.

She gave Arnold a small kiss before leaving the boys to finish their work. She spotted the Winnebago parked at the end of the dirt driveway as she walked back to the house, and part of her wanted to go check on Wanda. She knew better, though. She was sure the last person Wanda wanted to see was her. Still, she worried about her. Wanda refused to leave the Winnebago, it seemed.

Phoebe went back in the house to see what she could do to help. Mrs. Ramon and D.A. were carrying piles of clothes downstairs, and she went over to them. "Need help?"

"It'd be appreciated," Mrs. Ramon said, smiling. "The rest of the laundry is still up there."

"And just to give you a heads up, it's mostly the guys', and it all reeks," D.A. said.

Phoebe laughed. "I used to do Ralphie's laundry, too, so I'm used to 'reeks.'"

Mrs. Ramon smiled. "We'll be down in the basement."

She and D.A. continued on, and Phoebe went upstairs. She grabbed the pile, recognizing some of Arnold's clothes within. She carried it down to the basement where the washer and dryer were, and she went back up to get her, Robbie, and Ralphie's dirty clothes from their bags in Robbie's room, taking them downstairs.

Phoebe and D.A. separated the clothes from who they thought they belonged to (which was easy to figure out), and the dirtiest clothes were put in the large sink to soak while the rest was put in the washing machines. There were three large, front-loading machines and three large dryers, and Phoebe remembered Ralphie telling her that the farm was once a bed and breakfast as well, hence the number of large washers and dryers.

"Does anything get rotted mauler blood stains out of clothes?" D.A. asked, holding up one of Keesha's shirts.

"I suppose Shout or Spray 'n Wash won't help?" Phoebe asked.

Mrs. Ramon chuckled. "I don't think anything will get rotted blood out."

When the first loads finished in the wash, Mrs. Ramon moved them to the dryer. Phoebe checked on the soaking clothes while D.A. put the next loads in the washers. The dryers didn't take long, so while they waited on the washers, they started sorting and folding. In the middle of the basement was a large table that was perfect to fold and pile the clean clothes on.

The clothes were sorted from tallest person to shortest: Ralphie, Arnold, Tim, Mikey, Phoebe, Carlos, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, Wanda, and Robbie (Mrs. Ramon said she'd do hers later). Phoebe noticed D.A. blush a bit when she saw Ralphie's boxers, so to save her the embarrassment, she took his boxers and folded them. She was used to it, after all.

Mrs. Ramon knew Carlos and Mikey's clothing, and it was easy to tell Robbie's small clothes, but she needed the girls to tell her who the others belonged to. She held up a faded ZZ Top t-shirt.

"Tim," the girls said.

A gray "WALKERVILLE HOCKEY" t-shirt with the sleeves cut off.

"Ralphie."

A pair of cut-off denim shorts that wouldn't leave much to the imagination, size six.

"Wanda."

A small argyle sweater vest.

"Mine," D.A. said. "Really, any sweater vest in there is most likely mine." She liked wearing them as shirts.

A black tank top with a crimson "H" on it.

"Arnold."

An orange Baltimore Orioles t-shirt that said "1983 AL Eastern Division Champions" under the logo.

"Keesha."

A plaid blouse with mismatched patches sewn on.

"Mine," Phoebe said.

"If it's plaid and-or patched, it's Phoebe's," D.A. said, grinning.

Mrs. Ramon chuckled. "Got it."

When the laundry was all folded, they each took a couple of clean piles upstairs. Phoebe left her, Ralphie, and Robbie's clothes, going back for them when she finished helping carrying the rest up. Mrs. Ramon took Mikey and Keesha's clothes while D.A. had Tim's, Carlos', and her own. Phoebe had Arnold and Wanda's, taking Arnold's to the room he was staying in.

There were eight guest bedrooms, four on the first floor and four on the second. Hershel, Patricia, and Maggie's rooms were on the third floor. Carlos, Tim, D.A., and Arnold had the upstairs rooms while Mikey, Mrs. Ramon, and Keesha were on the first floor. Robbie was in the fourth first floor room.

She put Arnold's clothes on the dresser, and she left the bedroom to go take Wanda her laundry. D.A. was coming out of Tim's room, and she quickly walked over to Phoebe. "I'll take those out to Wanda," she said, taking the laundry. "Save you trip."

Phoebe could sense there was something D.A. wasn't telling her, but she thought it better than to ask. She went down to the basement to get the rest of the clothes, taking them to Robbie's room. Robbie was sleeping when she walked in the room, so she tried to stay quiet as she put his and Ralphie's clothes away in their bags.

When she finished, she tiptoed out of the room and quietly shut the door. She saw Ralphie through one of the windows, standing on the porch with Hershel, Maggie, Carlos, Keesha, and D.A. Phoebe went out to join them.

"Maggie can get you a map to the nearest town," Hershel said. "Should be safer than Walkerville. There have been some maulers, but it's not as overrun as Walkerville."

Ralphie nodded. "It'd be appreciated. Carlos, you'll go on the supply run, and I'll resume the William search."

"I'll go with you," D.A. said, putting her hand on Ralphie's arm.

"I'll go with Carlos," Phoebe said.

Everyone noticed she had been standing there. Ralphie shook his head. "One of us needs to stay here with Robbie."

She felt her lips twitch into a grin. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell."

Keesha chuckled. "I love how your nerdiness makes D.A. look like the head cheerleader."

Carlos came over to Phoebe and ruffled her hair. "This is why we love Pheebs."

"But seriously," Ralphie said, "Pheebs, you'll stay here with Robbie. D.A., you'll come with me. Carlos, take who ever you'd like with you in to town."

Carlos waved him off. "I'll be faster on my own. Just have everyone let me know what they need."

With that, everyone headed inside, Carlos helping Keesha. Phoebe reached out and touched Hershel's arm. "Dr. Reynolds-"

"Just 'Hershel,' please," he said, stopping and turning to face her.

She nodded. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my brother. I know I said some things I shouldn't have and acted out of line, and I want to apologize for that."

"Think nothing of it," he said. "I understand you were upset. And you're welcome."

"There's...there's one more thing I'd like to ask of you, if- if that's okay."

"Of course."

She swallowed hard. "Well, Arnold and I wanted to ask you, so could we come talk to you in a bit?"

"You sure can. I'll be in the large barn closest to the house."

"Thank you."

He walked off, and she decided to go look for Arnold. She went inside, and figuring he would shower after being outside, she went up to his room. She heard the shower on when she walked in, and his clothes had been put away. She closed the door behind her, got on the bed, and laid on her stomach as she waited.

Arnold came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled when he saw Phoebe on the bed. "This is a nice surprise."

She sat up, her jaw slightly dropped as she looked at his bare face. "You shaved?"

He rubbed his chin as he walked over to her. "Thought I should clean up my face if I plan to get married soon."

She got on her knees and moved to the edge of the bed. She rested her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek against his. "So smooth."

He laughed and pulled back to give her a kiss. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hershel said we could come talk to him. Oh, and let Carlos know if you need anything because he's going on a supply run."

He nodded. "How's our condom supply?"

Considering she was without her birth control pills, it was a serious question. "We're good for now. I took plenty on the last supply run we went on."

"Excellent. Well, before I give in to the temptation to take you right here and now, I'm going to put on some clean clothes so we can talk to Hershel."

She let go of him, knowing that if he did give in to that temptation, they'd be preoccupied for hours.

* * *

Carlos was ready to go on the supply run, having the lists the others gave him and his baseball bat. He shouldered his empty backpack and went to the Winnebago to check on Wanda and see if she needed anything. To his surprise, the door was open, and she was sitting on the bottom step as she smoked a cigarette.

As he came closer, he could see her eyes were puffy and red. Her fair skin was even more pallid, and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She was wearing clean clothes, but even they weren't enough to hide the fact she looked like hell. He felt his chest tighten, hating how she looked so broken.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Going on a supply run," he said. "Need anything?"

She clenched her jaw and looked down. She hesitated for a moment before saying, "Yes."

"What is it?"

She put her cigarette out. "Hang on." She went inside the Winnebago and came back a minute later. She handed him a piece of paper. "Here."

Carlos looked at her short list, his eyes widening. "Holy shit, _really?_"

She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close. "Don't you _fucking dare_ tell anyone else, got it?"

"But this-"

She pushed him back. "_No_. I only need it to make sure, okay? You tell someone, and it's a false, I look like a jackass."

Carlos sighed. "And if it's a positive?"

"Then I'll need you to go back for some Plan B, won't I?"

"Wanda..."

"Look, if I knew I had a chance with him, if _she_ hadn't come back, then it'd all be peachy, right? But I have to fight every instinct I have and keep this from him. Not even this will keep him from- from _her_."

Carlos knew she was right. Wanda was never one to give up on a guy she was pursuing, but in this case, she knew she lost. Her little tricks wouldn't work on Arnold and Phoebe, and this..._this_ might have Arnold help her out but not leave Phoebe.

"You won't be alone, Wanda," he said. "You got me, okay?"

She nodded and went back in the Winnebago, shutting the door behind her. Carlos sighed again and went back up the dirt driveway to his truck. He saw Phoebe go to her motorcycle, crossbow strapped across her back.

"Where you off to?" he asked.

"There's- _something_- I need to get. For Arnold," she said.

"Tell me what it is. I'm going in to town."

She shook her head. "I'm going into Walkerville for this one." Before he could tell her that was a _fucking stupid_ idea, she held up her hand. "You're the only one who knows, and I'll do better by myself. I told everyone else I was going to tail you as a lookout."

"Fine. Just be careful, all right?"

She smiled, put her goggles on, and started her bike. He watched her ride off, and he got in his truck. Carlos was never one for praying, but at that moment, he started to pray...for Phoebe, for Wanda, for all of them.

* * *

Dorothy Ann wasn't going to search for William without her revolver, but it would be a last resort use. She and Ralphie both had large knives, which were their first line of defense.

"Have I told you lately how sexy you look with that revolver holstered on your hip?" Ralphie asked. He was walking behind her.

She grinned. "Not in the last five minutes."

"I'm serious. Like, you have those gorgeous wide hips and perfect butt that just look _amazing_ alongside that beauty of a gun."

"Phoebe always said my butt made a good pillow."

He groaned. "Oh, now you had to remind me that my step-sister got to feel you up and use your assets for pillows before I ever did."

She laughed, knowing that would have made him react like he did. "She never got to have sex with me, though."

"No! No, do _not_ say stuff like that! It's bad enough I had the images of her laying on your boobs and butt, since I actually saw that."

D.A. stopped and turned around to take his hands in hers. "Are my boobs and butt too much a distraction for our fearless leader?"

"You're always a distraction for me. You have the three B's: Perfect butt, perfect boobs, and perfect brain. How can I _not_ be distracted by you?"

She stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Because those big, beefy arms and goofy smile and rugged, handsome looks don't distract me."

He cocked a brow. "My physical being is able to distract the almighty Dorothy Ann Ewing?"

She laughed and held his hand as she continued to walk on. "Like I'm the only one with a perfect butt? You could bounce a quarter off that rear of yours."

He stopped and pulled her to him. He moved his hands down to her butt and easily lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips as she pressed her lips against his. Soon, their shirts and his Mets cap were on the ground, his jeans and boxers were around his ankles, and her jeans and panties hung around one of her ankles as he pressed her against a tree. The belt her holster was strapped to was still around her waist, so her gun was within reach in case anything surprised them.

And if anything did pop out of the woods at that very moment, she wouldn't hesitate to shoot or stab it dead.

Suddenly, Ralphie pulled her away from the tree, keeping one arm wrapped around her as he stabbed a mauler in the head with his knife. She saw the second mauler and yelled for Ralphie to spin her around. She stabbed it in the head as she came around, and she was spun once more to get the third. They fell to the ground after hitting their climax, Ralphie rolling onto his back as both panted.

"That was the wildest sex I've ever had," he said.

"Second most wildest for me," she said. The look on Ralphie's face made her appreciate her ability to sound serious when she was joking. "Because what could be wilder than killing a mauler before orgasming?"

He laughed, now realizing she had been kidding. He took her hand and kissed it. "Never thought I'd be having sex with Dorothy Ann Ewing while killing maulers."

She squeezed his hand. "One mauler, babe. _I_ killed the plural."

"She corrects me, yet I still find it sexy."

* * *

Most of the things everyone had written down they needed could be found in one place. Carlos went in the drug store and picked up the aspirin, minor first aid supplies, and he groaned a bit when he went to the feminine product aisle. It was either suffer the couple of seconds of picking up a tampon box or face the girls' anger. He took a deep breath and grabbed a few boxes to put in his bag.

Condoms had been requested by Ralphie, which he grabbed without hesitation. Didn't need to come back for _another_ pregnancy test. He grabbed more boxes than requested, figuring little ol' Pheebs didn't need to get knocked up either, and who knew if he himself might get lucky at some point (_hopefully_)?

He sighed when he saw the pregnancy tests. He grabbed three different brands, not knowing which was best. Despite his experience and girls he had been with, he was fortunate to not have dealt with pregnancy scares, but at the same time, he wished he knew which test would be best to get. He grabbed the rest of the brands to be safe.

He went to the candy aisle to see most of it was still there, wrapped, and virtually untouched, save for the dust on the wrappers. He grabbed some candy bars and a big lollipop for Robbie. The kid could use it.

With everything in his bag, he hurried back to the truck, feeling lucky that he didn't come across a mauler.

* * *

Phoebe knew better than to relax when she didn't see any maulers in Walkerville. She did see what looked like barriers being put up, but since no one was around, she assumed that whoever tried building them had left. She rode to the jewelry store in downtown, parking the motorcycle right by the door. She kept her goggles on as she used her crossbow handle to break the glass of the door, and she reached in to unlock it. She loaded the crossbow and opened the door.

Despite the dust, the glass cases were undisturbed. She didn't hear or see anything dead, but still, she did not relax. She found the display of men's rings and broke the glass so she could look through the different bands. She knew Arnold's size from having helped him pick out his class ring. There was a platinum band that was the right size, which was perfect. Arnold wouldn't wear yellow gold. She pocketed the ring and hurried out.

To be on the safe side and not accidentally shoot herself, she unloaded the arrow and put it on the quiver. Crossbow on her back, motorcycle started, and she took off. As she rode out of Walkerville, back towards the farm, she was shocked to see another moving vehicle on the road. A modified SUV, fit with a grille guard and mounted fog lights, was driving in the opposite direction, towards town.

The SUV slowed as it came closer, and the flash of orange hair Phoebe could see in the driver side made her speed up. The truck suddenly turned, as if to block her way, but she turned off the road and cut through the grass. She heard tires screech behind her, and she knew the only way to lose the SUV was to cut down the highway. There was no way the SUV could maneuver through the blockade.

The motorcycle's speedometer went to 110, but Phoebe could only get it to eighty-five before she could feel it shake, as if she'd lose control. She slowed down, but the reflection of the SUV in her rearview mirror had her speed up again. All she could think was she was going to die: Either from losing control of the Honda or by Janet running her down. At least she was wearing her goggles so the wind wasn't making her eyes water.

I-95 came into view, which was a relief. She kept to the blocked southbound lanes, but the SUV cut across to the clearer northbound side.

_Shit_.

* * *

**note:** _She felt her lips twitch into a grin. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell."_ - _A Song of Ice and Fire_, of course.


	13. must always be a stark in winterfell

**note:** Strong language in this chapter. Just a heads up.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter thirteen  
****there must always be a stark in winterfell**

"_So you just let her go?_"

Arnold had Carlos pinned against the wall in the living room, his arm against his throat. It had been six hours since Carlos and Phoebe had both left, but Carlos was the only one to return. The sun was beginning to set outside, which was worrisome. Ralphie and Dorothy Ann weren't back yet from their William search, but they were together. Phoebe was completely alone.

"How's he supposed to fucking answer if you're choking him?" Keesha demanded.

Arnold pulled back enough to let Carlos breathe before his fist met Carlos' jaw, sending him to the ground. Tim jumped forward and pulled Arnold back as Maggie helped Carlos up to his feet.

"Fuck you, Arnold!" Carlos yelled. "I'm not her _boyfriend_. I can't tell her what to do!"

Arnold broke from Tim's hold, but before he could charge towards Carlos, Keesha hit him in the back of the head with the knob of a baseball bat. He stopped, falling face first on to the wood floor. Fortunately, he wasn't wearing his back-up glasses, so the worse he'd have was a bruised lump on the back of his head and a bruised lump on his face.

"The last thing we need is an angry ginger," Keesha said. She looked at Carlos. "How's the jaw?"

Carlos was rubbing it. "Fucking hurts."

"I'll get an ice pack," Maggie said, going towards the kitchen. Carlos followed her.

Ralphie and Dorothy Ann walked in through the front door just then, both stopping when they saw Arnold on the floor.

"All right, who killed the son of a bitch so I can thank them?" Ralphie asked. D.A. smacked his arm.

"I knocked him out," Keesha said. "He was about to kill Carlos for 'allowing' Phoebe to take off."

Ralphie's face went red. "Take off?"

Keesha sighed. "Before I tell you, just know that A, Robbie is in the next room and B," she gripped the bat tighter, "I will not hesitate to knock you out if you get punchy." She took a deep breath. "Phoebe took off towards Walkerville just after you left, and she isn't back, obviously."

Ralphie didn't say anything. He turned on his heel and hurried outside. Dorothy Ann and Tim ran after him. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Tim demanded.

"Walkerville."

"_There must always be a Stark in Winterfell!_" D.A. yelled at him. That made Ralphie stop. "If you take off after her and something happens, Robbie will lose both of you. Yes, Phoebe took that risk, but you shouldn't now." She took her revolver out and checked her bullets. "I'll go." She gave Ralphie a hard look and pointed at him. "_Shut up_."

Ralphie knew better than to argue with her. D.A. started walking towards the Xterra, but she stopped when she heard a motorcycle engine. She and the boys looked out towards the road and saw the silhouette of a skinny girl on a Honda motorcycle against the setting sunlight. Phoebe took the turn around the Winnebago fast, but she didn't lose control. She parked the bike between the Xterra and Silverado and got off.

Dorothy Ann, Ralphie, and Tim ran to her. "Where were you?" Ralphie demanded.

She turned around as she moved her goggles to the top of her head. "Never mind that. Was I followed?"

"No."

Phoebe started walking towards the house. "Good."

The screen door opened, Arnold stumbling out to the porch as he rubbed the back of his head. "Who the hell hit me?"

"Keesha," Tim said.

Arnold's anger suddenly vanished when he saw Phoebe. He nearly fell down the steps as he ran to her, and they gave each other a tight hug.

"Give me your left hand," she said, pulling back some.

He held his left hand out to her, and she reached in her pocket, pulling a ring out. She slid it on his ring finger.

"_This_ is why you left?" he asked. "Why?"

"You needed a ring, too."

He shook his head. "No, don't. Don't _ever_ do that again."

She clenched her jaw. "I'll give you this one time." She lowered her voice. "But _don't you ever_ tell me what I can and can't do."

With that she pulled away from him and went in the house.

* * *

The third pregnancy test read the same as the first two: Positive. Wanda was sure the fourth would read the same, but she did the test anyway. As she waited for the results, she heard a knock on the door.

"It's D.A. Can I come in?"

Wanda grabbed the pregnancy tests and threw them in the small trash can under the dining table. "What do you want?"

Dorothy Ann came in with a tray of food. "Dinner, and I wanted to see how you were."

She set the tray down, Wanda seeing two plates of hot food: Small steaks, mashed potatoes, and steamed carrots and broccoli. The two sat down at the table, and D.A. put one of the plates in front of her.

"So, how are you?" D.A. asked.

"How d'you think?"

"Aside from that."

"Well, aside from the crippling depression over my little brother missing, I'm just fucking _dandy_."

D.A. took a bite of her broccoli. "I think we'd all feel better if you were inside with us."

"Fuck that."

"_Wanda_."

She cut a small piece of steak, and despite the meat being the best thing she had in a while, she couldn't eat much more. "I like my distance. Besides, I'm sure everyone's boner over whether that Terese runt will live or not has them not even thinking about me or William."

"Ralphie and I were just out today looking for him."

She pushed her plate away. "I'm done. Just leave."

"At least consider coming inside."

"Terese living inside?"

"Both are, of course."

"Then I'll just stay out here."

Dorothy Ann gave one of her "judgy looks," her nose scrunched and eyes narrowed, but she took the plate and put it on the tray with her own. She got up, but her foot caught on the trash can, sending it over. Wanda felt her heart stop when the pregnancy tests scattered out.

"Oh, my God," Dorothy Ann gasped. She put the tray on the table and moved to pick up the tests. "Oh, _my God_."

"No!" Wanda jumped up and grabbed D.A. by the upper arms, pulling her up. "_No!_ Don't you fucking tell Arnold or anyone!"

"You're _pregnant!_"

Wanda squeezed D.A.'s arms harder. "_Promise me you won't fucking tell!_"

D.A. nodded, her expression softening. "I promise."

She didn't let go just yet, her grip tightening even more. "Swear to me."

"I swear."

"How can I trust you won't tell Ralphie?"

D.A. sighed. "Have I ever lied to you?"

_Of course_ she hadn't. If there was anyone Wanda knew she could _completely_ trust with her life and secrets, it was Dorothy Ann Ewing. Sure, she trusted Carlos, but the right amount of liquor could get him talking about shit he wasn't supposed to.

Wanda let go of her. "No, you've never lied to me." D.A. pulled her in a hug, which caused her to tense. "Keep your hands above the waist; I'm not Terese."

"I'm here for you, Wanda. You will not be alone with this, okay? You'll have my support."

"Fuck you." Wanda felt tears form in her eyes, and she tried not to sniffle as she brought her arms around D.A. "But- but thanks."

D.A. had known Wanda long enough to not take that "fuck you" personally. Wanda had never been one who could properly vocalize her emotions and gratitude.

"I won't tell anyone or say anything as long as you don't want me to," D.A. said.

Wanda pulled back, D.A. keeping her hands on Wanda's arms. "Carlos knows...kinda." She sighed. "He got the tests for me. As long as he doesn't get fucking wasted, I know he won't tell."

"I'll talk to him, if you want me to," D.A. said. "I think he'd like to know, and I _know_ he'll do all he can to help you."

Wanda shook her head as she wiped her eyes. "I'll tell him myself."

D.A. let go of her and picked up the tray. "You know where I am if you need anything."

"Wait." She gestured to the table. "Sit down and finish eating."

D.A. nodded, and the two sat down, finishing their dinner in a relaxed silence.

* * *

Carlos was lying on the couch in the living room as Keesha checked the bruise forming on his jaw. Arnold socked him good. For a preppy pretty-boy nerd, Arnold could throw a strong punch. Then again, he had been trained in boxing. She remembered that being the reason no bullies had ever picked on him when they were kids, especially after he had accepted to fight one of them when they were in first grade and he had won.

"That dandy bastard," Carlos muttered. "He's lucky you knocked him out, or I would have beaten the shit out of him."

Keesha smirked and started to gently apply some Vicks VapoRub on the bruise. "I'm _sure_ you would have."

"I know-"

"That was sarcasm."

He scoffed. "I coulda laid him out."

She put some more VapoRub on her fingers and continued to apply it to the bruise. "Arnold might look a dainty nerd with a pretty face, but we all know he could easily beat you down with one punch. He already did once today."

"I'm tough."

Keesha pouted. "Aw, yes you are. You're a tough mauler-killer, you are."

He grinned. "Yeah, I am."

She laughed. "So I heard you, Ralphie, and Arnold stood by and wanted to puke when our li'l ol' Pheebs gutted a mauler."

"Lies!"

"Oh, come now." She wiped her fingers clean on her jeans and handed him the ice pack. "Our li'l Pheebs doesn't lie."

He grunted and held the pack to his jaw. "She didn't even lie when she wet herself during _Saw_."

"Could have easily said she spilled her Coke on herself, despite the smell of piss, but nope. Flat out told all of us that it was piss."

Carlos started laughing. "Or the time she farted in English and instead of not saying anything because no one knew who it was, she apologizes."

Keesha patted his arm before using the baseball bat as support when she stood up. "Good night, slugger," she said.

He reached for her hand. "Wait. Stay for a bit longer."

"I'm tired."

"Please?"

She smiled and pulled her hand away. "Good night, Carlos."

* * *

Phoebe brushed Robbie's hair off his forehead with her fingers as he slept. The pink had returned to his skin, and his little belly was no longer distended. He was looking much better, but she knew he would be in bed for another couple of days, as not to disturb the stitches.

As he slept, Robbie looked like the little baby brother that used to climb in bed with her when it would storm or when he had a bad dream. She could also see how much Robbie did look like her. He had the same dark hair as Ralphie and Suzette, none of the Terese auburn that she and her father had, but his round cheeks, wide nose, and freckles, among other features...all Terese. She had the feeling he'd be tall and lanky like her, not get any of the bulk and muscle that Ralphie had...if he got to see puberty.

_No_, she thought, _not "if." _When_..._when _he hits puberty._

He was going to live. She wasn't going to let his second chance go to waste. They were both given second chances, for whatever reason. Nothing was going to get the Terese siblings down, not even maulers, taking glass to the head, or getting shot. They may have looked weak, but she knew better.

She gently tapped her fingers on his chest and softly sang, "_Why don't you ask him what's going on? Why don't you ask him who's the latest on his throne? Don't say that you love me. Just tell me that you want me._"

"Tusk."

Phoebe turned her head to see Arnold sitting by the bed. "When did you come in?"

"Right when you sang 'Don't say that you love me.'" He sighed. "I'm sorry."

She turned back to look at Robbie. "Okay."

"That's it?"

She sat up and walked out, knowing he'd follow her. She didn't want to have this conversation next to Robbie while he slept. Once Arnold shut the door behind him, she took his hand and pulled him down the hall.

"Before I marry you, you have to know a few things," she said. "I will not be yours to control. I'll come and go as I please. I refuse to 'obey,' and while I'll do for you as you do for me, I'm not going to be your servant girl."

His expression softened. "Phoebe, you know I'd never expect you to be subservient. You never were in the last two years." He chuckled. "I never expected you to listen to me if you never listened to Ralphie."

She didn't laugh. "I'm serious, Arnold."

He put his hands on her upper arms, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I know you are. That's what I love about you: You're not going to do anything a _man_ demands you do."

She cracked a grin. "But if you were Dorothy Ann..."

They hugged as he said, "Sorry, my boobs aren't the great pillows I heard hers were."

Phoebe pulled back and kissed his cheek. "Let's get married now. I know I said I wanted to wait until Robbie was completely well, but I can't wait. I want to be Mrs. Perlstein now."

He smiled. "As you wish."

* * *

They didn't tell the others. They asked Hershel if he could marry them outside, away from the rest of the gang. He agreed, so the three went out to the porch. Arnold and Phoebe exchanged rings, exchanged vows, and with the power vested through the former state of Rhode Island, Hershel pronounced them husband and wife.

When Phoebe woke up the next morning in a nice, warm bed, Arnold's arms still around her, both of them wearing their rings and nothing else, she wanted to believe that everything had gone back to the old world. There were no more maulers, her baby brother was never shot, but she and Arnold were still married. If there were still maulers out there, she could at least enjoy this perfect moment a little more.

She turned over so she and Arnold were chest-to-chest, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good morning, Mr. Perlstein," she said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

He smiled and opened his eyes. "Good morning, Mrs. Perlstein. This is how I always imagined waking up after our wedding night."

She grinned. "Naked in bed at the Reynolds farm while we hide out and try to survive a mauler apocalypse?"

He laughed. "The naked in bed part, yes." He held her closer. "But I meant waking up next to the girl I married and feeling perfect."

She moved her hands up and brushed her fingers through his soft curls. "Tell me about this girl you imagined you'd marry."

He smiled. "Well, she was an independent girl, fierce in her beliefs, close to her family. Tall, of course. She had the brightest green eyes and the _cutest_ freckles that covered her entire body. She was a redhead with hair that naturally flipped out at the ends."

"Sounds like a weird looking goody-good."

They both laughed before they kissed. Arnold rolled her onto her back, their lips still attached, and they went for a third round. The fourth was in the shower, and the fifth was back on the bed. Phoebe started laughing when she realized they hadn't even bothered to dry off after their shower, the blankets and pillows now damp.

"Who needs towels?" she said.

Arnold noticed the wet mark on the pillow from her hair. "Well, not like these sheets weren't going to need a good washing when we were done."

She sat up. "I need to go check on Robbie and see what needs to be done around the farm."

Arnold sat up and put his hands on her hips. "Just ten more minutes." He kissed her shoulder.

She laughed and pulled out of his hold. "'Ten more minutes' will turn into 'four more hours.'" She got up, walking to her bag. She took out a clean pair of panties and put them on. "As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, we do have work to do." She dug around her bag for clothes to wear. "Okay, red plaid shirt with a gray tank top or patched red plaid shirt with a black tank top?"

Arnold put on a clean pair of boxer briefs and took out a pair of jeans and a navy blue "WALKERVILLE SWIM & DIVE" t-shirt. "How about red plaid shirt with black tank top?"

She nodded. "Sounds good to me." She slid her jeans on before putting on the black tank top and red plaid shirt. She sat down to put her socks and boots on, and she was ready before Arnold. "I'll see you downstairs."

She kissed his cheek before grabbing her crossbow and walking out. First stop was Robbie's room. Patricia was in there, helping him sit up enough so he could eat his oatmeal.

"Good morning," Patricia said when Phoebe walked in.

Phoebe smiled at Robbie as she set her crossbow down. "How's the patient?"

"My side still hurts," he said, "but I can sit up better now!"

Phoebe sat down on his other side, careful not to tip his breakfast tray over. "You just keep getting better, okay?"

"Miss Patricia said I could ride the horses if it was okay with you and Ralphie."

Phoebe smiled at the bright, excited look in his eyes, and she nodded. "I'll talk to Ralphie about it."

"There's hot food in the kitchen," Patricia said. "Help yourself."

"Anything that needs to be done around here?" Phoebe asked as she got up.

"You can check with Maggie. Ralphie and Tim are helping Hershel right now, and I think Dorothy Ann and Carlos are checking on your friend Wanda."

Phoebe nodded, and she bent down to kiss Robbie on the head. "I'll be back later to check on you, okay?"

He nodded. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

She walked out, grabbing her crossbow on the way, and she went to the kitchen. Keesha and Maggie were at the table, eating and chatting. Phoebe served herself some oatmeal and a plate of eggs and bacon, and she joined them.

Keesha grinned when she saw her. "So, Mikey said he could hear some heavy duty creaking in the room above him all night."

Phoebe felt her face and neck warm. "Don't know what that could have been."

"Now, now," Maggie said, "we shouldn't let the newlyweds feel embarrassed for consummating their marriage."

Keesha dropped her spoon. "Newlyweds?"

"We didn't want to make a big deal out of it," Phoebe said. "Dr. Reynolds married us last night."

Keesha nodded. "Well, congrats on consummating as husband and wife." She laughed. "No more living in sin for the Perlsteins."

"It's not like we did it all the time."

Keesha laughed harder this time. "_Right_, and I'm not black."


	14. no longer afraid

**note:** So I updated the cover. Added "Robbie" and "Janet" and changed "Carlos." I think this cover is quite better.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter fourteen  
****no longer afraid**

Ralphie gathered Phoebe, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, and Carlos out on the porch to set up another search for William later that morning. Keesha's ankle was better, and she was ready to go back out. She hated sitting around. Arnold and Tim were going to stay and help Hershel around the farm, and Mikey would help Wanda with lookout duties. Ralphie was happy to see Wanda sitting on top of the Winnebago, like she used to at camp, and he knew D.A. had something to do with convincing her.

Ralphie opened the map Maggie had given him. "Keesha and Carlos, you two will take this area north of the creek. Phoebe and D.A., you'll take the south area-"

Phoebe shook her head and pointed to a ridge along the creek. "You and D.A. take that area. I'll do better if I get this high ground."

"You're not going alone," Ralphie said.

"I do better on my own. And besides, you'll need someone on the high ground. Someone with a scoped silent weapon."

Ralphie let out a grunt, knowing she was right. "_Fine_, but don't go too far." He folded the map. "All right, everyone get your knives and ammo."

Phoebe had five arrows clipped to her quiver, and she went inside to get an extra arrow from her backpack. She loaded her crossbow and headed outside, taking one of the horses from the barn. She wasn't as familiar with riding horses as she was with riding motorcycles, but she knew enough to get on and steer the horse. As much as she would have rather been on her motorcycle, the horse would be easier to ride in the woods, and its height gave her a better view.

The horse galloped across the yard to the fields on the other side of the road. She was afraid of falling off or hitting a tree, so she tried to slow the horse when she reached the woods. It slowed, and it kept its slow pace as they approached the ridge. Phoebe scanned the area for anything that indicated William was there.

She looked down at the creek and spotted something on a log. She stopped the horse and got off. She slowly climbed down the muddy ridge to the creek and inspected the log. A piece of red cloth, possibly from a t-shirt. William had been wearing a red shirt, if she remembered correctly.

"William!" she called out. "_William!_"

She looked around but didn't see or hear anything. She pocketed the fabric and climbed back up to the horse, continuing on in hopes more evidence of William being there. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe William was somewhere safe and close, just hiding out until one of them found him. That's when she heard something slither along the dead leaves on the ground. Unfortunately, the horse heard it too. It reared up, spooked by the snake, and Phoebe went flying back. She hit the ground hard before rolling down the tree root lined ridge.

She came to a stop in the shallow water, her body battered by the tree roots and rocks on the creek bed. She tasted blood, and the stings of open wounds and cuts could be felt all over her face. Her left side was on fire, Phoebe wondering if one of the rocks had stabbed her, but when she looked, she saw it wasn't a rock. One of her arrows had pierced clean through her left side, just below her ribs. She sat up and took off her outer shirt. Being a doctor's step-daughter had some advantages, such as knowing quick first aid. She tied her shirt tight around her torso to minimize internal bleeding and stabilize the arrow.

Her crossbow was nowhere to be seen, and she knew if she hoped to survive the walk back to the farm, she needed her weapon. The arrow made it difficult to walk, but she had to find her bow. There was a large stick near by, which she grabbed, and she used it for support as she looked around for the crossbow.

She found it stuck in the mud not far from where she landed. The weapon looked intact, nothing broken, but her arrows were either missing or broken. She felt in the mud for any missing arrows, and she did find one. She loaded it and slung the crossbow over her shoulder.

Using the stick for support, she attempted to climb up the ridge, the pain in her side making her want to puke. The pain became so unbearable, she lost her concentration and tumbled back down to the creek.

* * *

With Ralphie and Phoebe out on a William search, Arnold took on the "checking on Robbie" duty. He didn't mind, especially since Robbie was his little brother-in-law. Phoebe's "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell" rule extended to him too now. Robbie was asleep when Arnold walked in, his little body propped up against the pillows.

His eyes slowly opened when he heard the floorboards creaking under Arnold's footsteps. "Arnold?"

Arnold sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, bud, how're you feeling?"

"My mouth's dry."

Arnold picked up the glass of water sitting on the bedside table and held the straw by Robbie's lips. He took a drink and smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He put the glass back on the table.

"Where's Phoebe and Ralphie?"

Arnold grinned and ruffled his hair. "I'm not good enough?"

Robbie smiled. "You're like a big brother who has the same birthday as me."

The two shared a February twenty-eighth birthday, Robbie in 1998 and Arnold in 1987.

"Thanks. To answer your question, they're out looking for William."

Robbie's smile faded. "Oh. I hope they find him soon."

He was so much like Phoebe. Arnold knew William bullied him, but here was Robbie, hoping he would be found. That reminded him of how Phoebe never wished any ill will on Janet, despite the decade of bullying Janet had put her through.

"They'll find him, but hey, you let _them_ worry about that, all right? You just focus on feeling better."

Robbie's smile returned. "I will."

Arnold pulled a deck of cards out from his pocket, which Maggie had let him borrow. "So, do you feel like a game of cards? Your choice."

"Go Fish?"

"Sounds good to me."

He shuffled the cards and dealt seven to Robbie and seven to himself. Robbie held up his cards. "Do you have eights?" he asked.

Arnold gave him the one eight he had. "Jacks?"

"Go fish."

* * *

Ralphie and Dorothy Ann were the first to return to the farm, their search turning up nothing. They headed to the house, D.A. wanting to shower and nap, but Ralphie stopped when he saw Hershel approach him.

"Quick word, son?"

Ralphie nodded. "Sure."

He followed Hershel to the big generator attached to the back of the house. "One of you kids took one of the horses," he said as he began to refuel the generator.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Might have been Phoebe. A few us went on a search for Wanda's brother."

"Next time, ask."

Ralphie nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You can go."

Ralphie walked away, confused over Hershel's annoyance and anger. Sure, the horse was taken without permission, but that was the first infraction. Ralphie wasn't going to point this out to the man that saved his brother's life, though. As he came around the house, he saw Carlos and Keesha walk up the dirt driveway.

"No luck?" he asked.

Carlos shook his head. "None."

Ralphie looked past them. "Pheebs not with you?"

"Haven't seen her since we split," Keesha said.

"Don't, man," Carlos said, noticing the look on Ralphie's face. "She'll be back. She might have found something."

Keesha put her hand on Ralphie's shoulder. "Go check on Robbie. Focus on one Terese sibling."

Ralphie knew she was right, so he tried to focus his energy towards Robbie. After all, his little brother needed him more at that moment.

* * *

The blood that came from the wound on Phoebe's hairline was dried, but she could taste the blood that came from the scrape and gash across the right side of her lips. Her head was pounding, as was her side, and that's when she remembered the arrow in her side. The sunlight peeking through the trees kept her eyes closed, the brightness making her headache worse.

"You're such a weak fucking sister."

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing a tall, lean figure standing over her. Janet's face came into focus.

"The only regret I have is not killing you when I had the chance after Providence. Here's hoping that arrow will finish the job. Tiffany shouldn't have been the one to die."

"You're right," Phoebe croaked. "It should have been _you_."

Janet smirked. "Big words from such a small, insignificant person. I'm just sorry my idiot cousin threw his life away for someone like you. You'll never be good enough for him, and you know it."

"And I'm sorry he has to be related to such a sorry excuse for a human being."

Janet kicked her feet. "Get up and say that."

Janet suddenly faded away, Phoebe realizing she was just a hallucination, but something was still tugging at her foot. She noticed a mauler gnawing on her boot, but fortunately, the boot was thick enough that the mauler's rotten teeth hadn't punctured the material. Phoebe reached for her large stick, swinging it until it made contact with the mauler's head. She pulled herself up and bashed the mauler a few more times.

She turned when she heard something rustling in the bushes, and she grabbed her crossbow, cursing under her breath when she saw her last arrow was gone. When the second mauler appeared, she had no other option. She grabbed a small stick and bit down on it as she pulled the arrow out of her side. She loaded her crossbow and shot the second mauler in the head.

Phoebe spit the stick out. Before she got up, she tightened her shirt around her torso some more to make sure her wound wouldn't bleed out too much. She used the large stick as support to pull herself up to her feet, and she hobbled to the mauler to retrieve her arrow.

"You're still a worthless shit."

Phoebe turned when she heard Janet's voice again. She was standing on the top of the ridge.

"Save the others the trouble and put that arrow through your skull."

"No," Phoebe said. She started her second attempt to climb the ridge. "I'm going to save this arrow for _your_ skull."

Janet laughed, which sent chills down Phoebe's back. "I'll be waiting for that day. Until then, enjoy being alive. You won't be for long when we meet again."

Phoebe pulled herself up to the top of the ridge, but her hallucination was gone.

* * *

Wanda looked over at Mikey, who was sitting on the other lawn chair on top of the Winnebago. His rifle was on his lap as he looked through the binoculars.

"You don't have to babysit me," she said.

"Who said I was babysitting? Maybe Ralphie just thinks I'm the best at long range shots."

"You are not-" She stopped and realized what he was doing. "You're such an ass, just like your brother."

Mikey smiled and lowered his binoculars. "Oh, come now. You have to admit I'm a lot more charming than Carlos. And a lot less sleazy."

Wanda reached over and took the binoculars. "All you Ramons are the same."

"Just like all you Lis are the same. You're tough survivors."

_Damn him_. He was trying to comfort her about William, she knew. She didn't need this right now. She looked through the binoculars and spotted a figure in the distance. Something was hobbling along the forest line.

"Mauler!" she announced. She put the binoculars down and raised her rifle.

"Wait!" Ralphie yelled. He was running towards the Winnebago, Keesha and Carlos with him. "Let us handle this. We'll get it with our knives."

"I can get it from here!" Wanda argued.

Ralphie took off towards the woods, knife in hand. Carlos had his bat, and Keesha had her Mare's Leg at the ready. D.A., Arnold, and Tim came running over to the Winnebago just as the other three left.

"What's going on?" D.A. asked.

"Mauler," Mikey said. "Ralphie, Carlos, and Keesha are taking care of it."

"I can get it from here," Wanda said, still holding her rifle up. "I can get it!"

"Wanda, lower your gun," Arnold snapped.

She kept her gun up. "Back the fuck off, Arnold."

Across the fields, Ralphie, Carlos, and Keesha approached the mauler, ready to bash its skull in, but they stopped when they realized it was Phoebe. She was covered in mud and blood, and she had her plaid shirt tied tight around her torso. She had two large wounds on her face and numerous scratches along her arms, plus the bruises. Her right eye was swollen and purple.

"Hey," she said.

"What happened?" Ralphie asked.

"Well-" But she was cut off by a gunshot. Blood erupted from the side of her head, and Ralphie screamed as she fell to the ground. She looked at Ralphie and asked, "What is it with me and head injuries?" And she passed out.

Ralphie didn't want to look, but Keesha got down and inspected the wound along her right temple and side of her head. "Just grazed," she said. "Nothing more than a deep scrape and burn."

Carlos patted Ralphie's chest. "I got her, all right?" He lifted Phoebe, careful not to disturb the wound her shirt was covering. "God, how is someone so skinny so heavy?"

Keesha took the crossbow still in Phoebe's clenched hand. "Crossbow, you idiot."

The three headed back towards the house as the others ran to them. "I got it!" Wanda said. "I knew I could get the mauler!"

Ralphie grabbed the rifle from her. "_You shot Phoebe, you fucking moron!_"

Wanda didn't seem too upset. "Oh. Well, still, I made the shot."

Arnold rushed to Carlos. "Is she-"

"She's all right. Bullet just grazed her."

Carlos hurried towards the house, and Arnold rounded on Wanda. "You could have killed her!"

She shrugged. "But I didn't, did I?"

Dorothy Ann was quick to jump between them. "Arnold, go check on your wife," she said in a voice low enough for only him to hear. "Just go." He nodded and hurried after Carlos. D.A. turned towards Wanda. "My God, what is _wrong with you?_"

"What?"

"You could have pretended to be a little more upset over shooting one of us!"

"Oh, I'm _sorry_," Wanda snapped. "I'm so _sorry_ that I accidentally shot the loser that for some fucking reason still has everything and everyone _she_ loves!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so _sorry_ she's still alive..._for a second fucking time!_"

She stormed away, back into the Winnebago, and Dorothy Ann sighed, knowing she shouldn't go after her. They had maulers to worry about; they didn't need to be fighting amongst themselves.

* * *

Phoebe bit down on a small pillow as Hershel stitched up the arrow entry wound. She didn't want any anesthetic used, feeling it would only be wasted on her small injury. The arrow managed to not go through any major organs or blood vessels, only through what fat and muscle she had, which was fortunate.

She, Hershel, Patricia, Ralphie, and Arnold were upstairs in Arnold's room, Phoebe wanting to be as far from Robbie as she could in case she screamed. Ralphie held down her legs as Arnold and Patricia each held her arms to keep her from involuntarily thrashing. Her plaid shirt was on the floor, but she kept her tank top on, rolling it up enough so Hershel could stitch her wounds.

When Hershel finished closing the entry wound, he put a bandage over it. Phoebe turned over so he could stitch the exit wound. Ralphie held her legs, but she laid on her arms this time. Arnold put his hands on her back as a precaution. She bit one of the big pillows and screamed into it when she felt the needle. Arnold gently rubbed her back in hopes of calming her.

"You Terese kids sure have a habit of getting shot," Hershel said. There was a hint of annoyance in his tone, and Ralphie knew it was because of the horse.

"And surviving," Arnold said.

Hershel put another bandage on over the stitches when he finished. Phoebe turned over so Patricia could clean her face with a washcloth and determine if her hairline and lip wounds needed stitches too. Telling by the fresh blood on the pillow, both wounds were open again.

"Lips just need butterfly closures," Patricia said. "But her hairline is too deep and wide."

Hershel nodded. "Clean out the wound and I'll prepare to stitch it up."

Patricia had Ralphie fill up a wash bottle with lukewarm water, and she handed a clean bedpan to Arnold. "Phoebe, if you can move your head to the edge of the bed, I'm going to use the wash bottle to clean the wound out."

Phoebe nodded and moved towards Arnold. Patricia walked around to the other side of the bed, next to Arnold, and Ralphie handed her the bottle. She instructed Arnold to hold the bedpan under Phoebe's head, and she had Ralphie hold Phoebe's hair back. Phoebe clenched her jaw to keep from yelping from the pain. The water stung, but she knew this was better than an infection.

Patricia dried her face when she finished, and she cleaned the fresh blood from her lip gash before putting the butterfly closures on. Phoebe moved back on the bed so Hershel could stitch her forehead. To keep her head from moving, Arnold got on the bed and rested her head on his lap. He held her in place, his hands on the sides of her head, careful not to hurt her or touch where the bullet grazed her while holding firm enough so she didn't flinch. Ralphie sat on her legs so he could also hold her hand.

"Squeeze when it hurts," he said. "Squeeze as hard as you want. You can't hurt me."

She grinned. "Wanna bet?"

Ralphie tried not to yelp when she squeezed. He couldn't watch as Hershel moved the needle and thread through her skin. Arnold watched with fascination, as he did with the first two stitchings. Phoebe kept her eyes on Arnold, this feeling worse than her arrow wounds.

"Remember when I wanted to know the difference between my skin and yours?" Arnold asked her. She knew he was trying to distract her, but she couldn't smile. "Carlos, Tim, and D.A. were on your left brow, though. I still remember all the little details of your bangs and hairline, considering how long I stared at you through the mega-magnifier."

"At least...I was...unconscious...when...my face...was stitched...the last time," she said through gritted teeth.

Arnold gently brushed his thumb along the scar on the left side of her face. It left a bare line in her eyebrow, but in a way, he found her scar sexy. He hated seeing her bruised and beat up, but he couldn't help but find the scar sexy.

When Hershel finished, he bandaged the stitched wound. "Try to take it easy for the next couple of days," he said, getting up.

"What about where the bullet got her?" Ralphie asked.

"I looked at it," Patricia said. "Not much we can do except put a cool washcloth on it to ease the pain." She patted Phoebe's arm. "You may not grow that hair back."

Phoebe nodded. "That's fine."

Hershel and Patricia walked out, and Ralphie gave her leg a squeeze. "I'm going to go check on Robbie."

"Don't tell him what happened to me," she said. "Just tell him I'm tired from the search." Ralphie nodded and walked out. Phoebe took Arnold's hand. "You don't have to sit here with me."

He smiled. "I'm your husband; I have to."

"I think I'm going to nap. You should go get something to eat."

"Are you sure?"

She kissed his fingers. "Of course."

He got up. "I'll bring you something when I'm done." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Right back at you."

They both laughed, and he walked out, closing the door behind him. Phoebe waited until she heard his footsteps echo away, and she got up, hobbling to the bathroom. She looked at her bald spot in the mirror, and she winced as her bangs touched her wound. She remembered seeing a shaving hair clipper under the sink, so she took it out and plugged it in.

She bent her head over the sink and started to shave. The sink soon filled with locks of auburn hair, and she carefully shaved her bangs off. She looked up to see the new her. Her new bald spot was bright against her buzzed hair. She changed out the comb on the shaver to a smaller size, and she started to shave the hair on the sides, leaving a longer strip down the middle. The bald spot wasn't as noticeable, as the burn was almost the same color as her hair, and the white around it blended with her now more-visible scalp.

The new Phoebe looked right. This was the look of a girl who died once, was stabbed with an arrow, and would now have multiple facial scars. This was a girl who shot her share of maulers. This was a girl who was no longer afraid of anything.

No, not a girl.

_A woman_.

A woman who managed to survive a new mauler-filled world that kept trying to kill her.

"Fuck you, new world."

* * *

**note:** _"You're such a weak fucking sister."_ - Taken from _L.A. Noire_.

Phoebe's ordeal is based on Daryl Dixon's in the TWD episode "Chupacabra," and her head shaving is kind of based on what Shane does in the episode "Save The Last One."


	15. shoulda stayed at the farm

**note:** Sorry for the delay, but here's fifteen.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter fifteen  
****shoulda stayed at the farm**

Phoebe was up before everyone else so she could go look for any arrows that may not have been broken when she fell. She carefully and slowly sat up, careful not to wake Arnold, who was snoring beside her, or make her arrow wound hurt more than it did. She moved around so her feet touched the floor, but when she stood, the pain sent her back down on the bed.

The old mattress shook hard, Arnold waking with a loud snort. "Wha...?"

Phoebe wished she wasn't clutching her side and breathing through gritted teeth. She didn't need him to see her in pain. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "_You_ need to go back to sleep. What're you doing, getting up when you're still healing?"

She was reluctant to lie back, but she did anyway. "I was going to go look for my arrows."

He pulled the blankets and sheets back over her. "You don't need to be worrying about that right now. You need to heal up. I'll run in to town later and get you some." He lay back on the pillows and moved closer to her. "I need my Pheebs a hundred percent. Who else is going to save me from those mean maulers with her crossbow skills?"

She smiled and rubbed her head against his cheek. The short hairs felt soft against his skin, and he moved to kiss her head. "You're not upset I cut off my hair?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Why would I be? It's your hair, and somehow, you've become even _more_ adorable."

She held his head against her and kissed his soft curls. She planned to wait for him to fall back asleep so she could attempt to get up again, but instead, she fell asleep too. When she woke again, the sun was up, and Arnold was gone.

There was a note taped to her hand: _Don't get up. You need to rest! Oh, who am I kidding? You're going to get up anyway because nothing can keep a Terese- I mean, Perlstein- down. Love, A_

She smiled and pulled the note off. After taking a few deep, slow breaths, she sat up and attempted to get to her feet. She used the bedside table for support, and she managed to stand. She changed into a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, and she limped to the bathroom to wash the sleep from her eyes.

Another note was taped to the mirror: _I knew you wouldn't stay in bed. Tim mentioned needing help with repairing the fence. Since I'm going to help D.A. with laundry and then chop wood, I volunteered you. Thought you'd like the work. Love, A_

He was right. She would love help repairing stuff. She smiled and ran the cold water over her face before heading out to help with the fence.

* * *

Ralphie helped Robbie walk to the porch. He was a little wobbly from being bedridden for the last few days, but he was ready to get up when Hershel gave the okay. Robbie shut his eyes in the bright sunlight, and Ralphie took off his Mets cap, putting it on Robbie to help shade his eyes.

"Thanks," Robbie said. He held tight to Ralphie's hand as they walked down the steps. "Can we see the animals?"

"Sure. I told Maggie we could help her feed the chickens. Let's go do that."

Robbie's face lit up. "Okay!"

Ralphie led them towards the chicken coops, the memory of them going to get a replacement Rhode Island Red for Mr. Rhule coming back to him. At least they wouldn't be going inside any of the chickens this time. Robbie let go of Ralphie's hand when he saw the chickens, and he ran to them. He was still a little weak, so he ran with an awkward gait.

"Morning, Robbie," Maggie said. She handed him a small bag of feed. "Just sprinkle this around...like this." She showed him how to spread it.

Robbie nodded and spread the feed around. "Am I doing it right?"

"Excellently!" Maggie said.

"Just like Pheebs," Ralphie said, watching Robbie. "A huge animal lover."

Maggie came over to him. "He looks so much better."

"All thanks to you, your grandfather, your mother...and your dad."

She shook her head and darted her eyes down. "I didn't do anything. It was all Grandpa and Mom and Dad." She patted his arm and lowered her voice. "By the way, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

"I talked to Tim, but he said I should run this by you. I want to learn to shoot. Think you guys can teach me?"

He nodded. "Did you run it by your grandpa?"

"I'm almost twenty, I don't need his permission."

"It's still his farm. I don't want to upset him by us shooting on the property."

She sighed. "I'll run it by him."

"If he says it's okay, I'd suggest you talk to Dorothy Ann. She was the one to teach all of us, and she's our best shot with a gun."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

They continued to watch Robbie feed the chickens before it was time for him to go back inside. Ralphie didn't want to overstimulate him or let him get sunburned. Robbie grabbed one of his books from his room and sat in the living room while Ralphie went to the kitchen to cut him an apple for an after-breakfast snack. He brought Robbie the plate of sliced apple and went back outside to find some chores to do. He saw Tim in the distance, repairing the outer fence with someone he didn't recognize. That's when he realized the plaid shirt the person was wearing was familiar.

"Holy _shit_." He ran towards Phoebe. "What the hell did you do?"

She continued to work on the fence. "What?"

"Your hair!"

"I think it's awesome," Tim said. "Punk Pheebs."

"_Shut up_," Ralphie snapped at him.

"It's just hair," Phoebe said. "Besides, it was getting in the way of my wound healing."

"It's short!"

She threw down her hammer. "I've always had short hair!"

"Not shorter than mine!"

Phoebe clenched her jaw and pointed at him. "You'd better be glad I don't have my crossbow right now, otherwise I would shoot your sexist ass."

Tim jumped forward, getting between the Ternellis. He had been witness to many a Ternelli fight that had gotten ugly, and he didn't need them shedding the other's blood right then. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa! Everyone, calm down." He looked at Ralphie. "She's right, bro. You are acting like a sexist asshole." He looked at Phoebe. "I think it looks awesome."

Ralphie huffed and backed away. "Guess I _have_ to get used to it, huh?"

Phoebe smirked. "Everyone, including Robbie, likes it."

He shook his head and walked off. Tim chuckled. "Holy shit."

Phoebe picked up her hammer and went back to work. "What?"

"It's just funny how you two are so much alike. One would swear you were blood siblings."

"Ralphie and I are nothing alike!"

Tim held up a finger for each point. "You're both stubborn, especially when it comes to your convictions. You're both into that nerdy sci-fi and fantasy stuff." He laughed harder. "You even make the same face when you're angry!" He tried to mimic it. "All puckered lips and narrowed eyes and red cheeked."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Just help me with the fence."

"Exactly something Ralphie would say when rolling his eyes."

She threw her gloves at him.

* * *

Carlos found Wanda sitting on a lawn chair on top of the Winnebago. She didn't have her rifle, Ralphie still hanging on to it until his anger died down, but she was still keeping watch with her binoculars. He climbed up and sat on the other lawn chair.

"I assume since Arnold isn't here being your man-servant and Pheebs isn't upstairs crying that you haven't told him you're knocked up."

Wanda didn't lower her binoculars. "You better be fucking glad I don't have my rifle right now."

"You need to tell him."

"I don't _need_ to do anything. It could have been a false positive."

He sighed. "D.A. said there were four tests."

She lowered her binoculars and sat back. "And until I either get my period or start to show, it could be false positives." She pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it. "So until it's obvious, Arnold doesn't need to know."

Carlos reached for her cigarette, but she pulled away. "Put it out."

"Fuck you. With maulers all around, this," she held her cigarette out, "is the least of any baby's problem." She brought it back to her lips and took a drag.

He knew it was no use trying to convince her. "Look, just...if there's anything you need, just let me know, okay? I'll run in to town for you."

She sighed. "I- thanks." He got up and bent down to kiss her on the head. She grabbed his wrist. "Plan B. Please."

He didn't want to, but he nodded. With that, he climbed down and headed towards the house. He saw Ralphie and Keesha on the porch, looking over a map.

"New search?" he asked.

Ralphie nodded. "There's a new housing development not far from here. Might be a good place for William to hide. We were going to check it out after D.A. and I teach Maggie and Patricia how to shoot."

"Why wait?" Carlos asked. "I'll go."

Keesha looked at Ralphie. "I can go with him."

Ralphie folded the map and got up. "Sounds good. Get what you need and head out when you're ready. Just let me know when you do."

Carlos smirked and saluted. "Aye, captain."

* * *

Phoebe had to be careful when she showered not to hit her stitches or get them too wet. She had to be even more careful when she dried off afterwards. She put on a clean pair of panties and went back to the bathroom to stick fresh band-aids on over the stitches and clean butterfly closures on her lip wound. She smiled when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and a nose against the back of her head.

"Have I told you how much I love your hair?" Arnold asked.

"Not since this morning," she said, giggling. She handed him a bandage. "While you're back there, can you put this on over the exit wound?"

He took it. "Sure."

She leaned forward towards the mirror and started to bandage her face. She winced from the pressure on her back, but the pain quickly faded. Arnold's hands gently ran up and down her back, and her stomach tightened when she heard him laugh. She didn't like the sound of laughter when she was half-naked.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just...well, your scalp. Even your scalp is covered in freckles."

She relaxed, relieved he wasn't laughing at her bony back or lack of butt, and she chuckled. "I truly am spotty from head to toe."

He kissed the back of her neck. "One of my many favorite things about your body."

She looked down and smiled as she stayed against the counter, her back to him. "What else do you like?"

His hands came around so his fingers could trace her collarbone. "The shape of your collarbone and how it sticks out." His hands moved down to her hips. "The way your hips seem to fit perfectly in my grasp." His lips brushed against the nape of her neck. "The soft skin back here." His hands traced her spine down from neck to butt. "How I can see the small curve in your back and knowing your scoliosis isn't bad enough to hurt or hinder you." His hands moved back up and gently went down again. "The soft hair on your back."

She had a hairy back, the hair blonde, but the hair was soft enough that Arnold hadn't realized at first she was hairy. It had been something she was self-conscious about, especially when they moved forward in their relationship, but Arnold told her he didn't care. "We're mammals," he had said. "It would weird if you _weren't_ hairy." Her legs and armpits never bothered her, until one of the girls said something, but her back did cause her anxiety at first.

"Anything else?" she asked.

He moved his hands to her belly and nicked her ear lobe with his teeth. "Your adorable ears. Your gorgeous green eyes. The way your nibble on your lip when you're nervous. How your voice gets high when you're excited about something."

She moved his hands up to her breasts. "_Anything_ else?"

He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "Your webbed toes." Her second and third toes on both feet were fused together. It was something that ran in the Terese family (her father had webbed toes, too). "Your knobby knees. That big mole on the back of your thigh that looks like Hawaii, the Big Island. How your nostrils flare when you get stressed or upset."

She squeezed his hands and pressed them harder against her. "Are you _sure_ there isn't anything else?"

He smiled. "You have nice teeth." She laughed and turned around to gently smack him. He took her hands and pulled her close. "You know I adore your boobs and bum."

"It really doesn't take much to please you, huh?"

He shook his head and smiled. They kissed, but before they could go further, the bedroom door opened. Dorothy Ann came in the bathroom, and Phoebe being half-naked didn't bother her or Phoebe.

"There you are," she said. "Robbie was looking for you. He wanted to ask something."

Phoebe pulled away from Arnold and went in the bedroom to put some clothes on. "All right. Is he downstairs?"

"In the living room."

Arnold cocked a brow at D.A. "No boundaries with you, huh?"

She smirked. "Oh, Arnold, I saw Phoebe naked numerous times well before you ever did."

Phoebe sighed as she pulled on a pair of jeans. "The two people who have seen me naked more times than I can count." She put on a tank top and sat down on the bed to put her socks and boots on. "Though, I suppose you two are also the two people I've seen naked more times than I can count."

"Part of me wants to know the context of you two seeing each other nude," Arnold said, "but on the other hand, I don't want to know."

* * *

Ralphie and Tim watched as Maggie and Patricia tried to shoot the bottles. Maggie was using Dorothy Ann's revolver, and Patricia was using the rifle Ralphie took from Wanda. Dorothy Ann had taught them the right stance and how to hold the guns before she went to get Phoebe, and Ralphie was impressed how fast they learned how to shoot, despite neither having prior experience.

"Ralphie!"

He turned to see Phoebe storming towards him, Robbie in tow. "What?"

"Did you tell Robbie he could learn to shoot?" she demanded when she came closer.

"I said I was all right with it, but he needed your okay."

Robbie looked up at her. "I wanna learn so I can help."

"See?" Ralphie asked. "He wants to help. Better he knows how to defend himself."

Phoebe clenched her jaw and flared her nostrils. She knew he was right. Still, she didn't like the idea of her baby brother with a weapon. She had to compromise, though. Robbie wasn't the baby she always saw him as. He may have been seven, but she could see a change in him since being shot.

"No rifles," she said. "Handguns or my crossbow, and that's it."

Robbie smiled. "Really?"

She ran her hand down his hair. "I know Ralphie will keep you safe and show you how to properly handle a gun." She bent down and kissed his head. "Be safe."

She watched Robbie go with Ralphie to the firing range, and she turned towards the house to find work to do. Arnold was coming out of the house, and when they came closer to each other, he reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist, careful not to make contact where she was injured.

"Where are you off to?" he asked before giving her a kiss.

"I was going to see if there was work to do." She circled her arms around his waist. "What about you?"

"I was thinking of going on a supply run or hunt." He shrugged. "Stupid idea, but I'm getting restless, if you can believe it."

"Well, if you're going out, I'm going with you."

He pulled away from her. "_No_. You're still healing, and-"

"_And_ I'm the best shot with a silent weapon," she pointed out. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm not going to sit here while you're out there, surrounded by maulers and thinking 'I shoulda stayed at the farm today.'"

Arnold tried to stifle his laughter, but he couldn't. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. "You always could make me cave in to you."

She grinned. "It's how we lost our virginities so fast."

* * *

Keesha kept watch outside the pharmacy as Carlos ran in to grab a few things. When he came out, they hurried in to his truck and headed towards the housing development. The houses were massive McMansions in a gated community, and there were a few that were unfinished. The gate had been crashed in, a long time ago from the looks of it, but Carlos drove slow so they could scan for any signs of William.

"We should go house by house," Keesha said. "It's not like we're in hurry to go anywhere."

Carlos nodded. "Not a bad idea."

She noticed he was a little distant. "You okay?"

He parked in a cul-de-sac. "Yeah...yeah, I'm good."

She wasn't convinced, but she nodded. "All right. Got your bat?" He held it up. "Let's get going."

As they headed into the first house, Arnold and Phoebe were riding up to the small grocery story in town on her motorcycle. Arnold had no problem riding the "bitch seat," as he knew they wouldn't have left the driveway if he had driven the bike. Rather, they would have crashed in to the house or a tree.

Phoebe loaded her crossbow as Arnold checked his rifle. She would be the first to shoot if there was anything in the store, but if her arrow wasn't enough, then he would risk the noise and fire on the maulers. They both had their knives, which they'd only use if the mauler came close enough. They had no plans to seek the maulers out.

"Pick up some food supplies here," Arnold said, "and then we can go to the sporting good store for ammo."

Phoebe held up her crossbow, taking the lead. She opened the door, the smell of decay and dirt hitting her. She looked around, the store dim from the dirt and dust on the windows, but there was enough light to see if anything dead was walking around. She was glad to have had the extra arrows at the house, considering she lost five of them when she fell, but aside from the six she had with her, she only had a small few extra left. She didn't plan to shoot unless she _absolutely_ had to.

Arnold filled his bag with foods that weren't rotten yet, and he stopped when he noticed something down the personal hygiene aisle. He picked up a bottle of lube and showed it to Phoebe.

"Think it's still good?"

She looked around and grinned. "Well, we're alone. We could give it a try."

They grabbed one another, Arnold careful not to hurt her side or healing lip wound. Clothes came off as they moved towards a counter, Phoebe hopping up on it. She winced, her side throbbing with pain when she landed, but the pain faded away fast. The bottle was used up right away, the liquid still good, and when they finished, Phoebe wrapped her legs around Arnold's waist to keep him close.

"Well, now we know the stuff was good," she said, laughing. "Too bad we used it up."

He shrugged and grinned. "There's more over there."

"We should stock up, then."

They resumed kissing, ready to go at it again, but they stopped when they heard something fall. Phoebe grabbed her crossbow and gestured for Arnold to stay put. She hopped down, limping around the aisles as her side was hurting again. She brought her bow up, ready to shoot whatever was in there. She yelped when a mauler popped out of nowhere, and she reached for her knife. Realizing she was naked and her knife was with her jeans, she pulled the trigger. Mauler blood and brain matter splattered on her face and body, but it was dead.

She heard growling behind her and gasped when she turned and saw the second mauler. She didn't have time to reload or run for her knife, but Arnold suddenly appeared, knife in hand as he slashed the blade down in to the mauler's head. He pulled the knife out and stomped the rotting head with his bare foot. Phoebe grabbed his arm after putting her bow down and pulled him away. They were both on the verge of tears, grabbing each other in a tight hug.

Arnold kissed her temple. "That was too close." He held her tighter. "Never again."

She pressed her lips against his shoulder before resting her cheek against him. "I can't make that promise."

He pulled back when he felt something warm and sticky on his hip. Phoebe's arrow wound had opened some, the bandage long gone, and her blood was now on his skin. She noticed and wiped the blood off with her finger.

"Sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be." He let go of her and grabbed a box of bandages from the pharmacy aisle. He came back and put one on her. "That should be good until we get back. How does it feel?"

She took the box from his hand, setting it on the nearest shelf, and she pulled him close. They pressed their foreheads and noses against each other and just stood there for a moment.

She sighed. "I shoulda stayed at the farm today."

Arnold coughed, but Phoebe knew it was an attempt to stifle a laugh when he did start laughing. "I know the feeling."

* * *

Carlos went under the half open garage door first. Keesha was close behind, gun at the ready. The first few houses turned up nothing, and she had the feeling this house would too. The garage was empty, and the house was still and smelled stale. Just like the other houses, it looked like the family had picked up and left without taking much or cleaning up. Dishes with rotted food remained on the table. Clothes sat in a laundry hamper near the laundry room.

Keesha walked towards the living room and gasped. She covered her nose and mouth. Four bodies- parents and their two children- in the same state of decomposition sat on the couch, their heads all blown off. Above them in spray paint, it read, "GOD FORGIVE US." The shotgun rested on the lap of who Keesha assumed was the father.

"Checked out," Carlos said. "At least they were spared becoming maulers."

Keesha turned away and hurried out. "William's not here."

She ran the rest of the way and vomited on the front lawn. She felt a hand on her back, and considering she wasn't being attacked, she knew it was Carlos.

"Sorry you saw that," he said.

She spit and stood up. "I've seen worse. It was the smell."

Carlos reached in his bag and took out a bottle of water, handing it to her. "Here."

She opened the bottle and took a drink, swishing the water around her mouth before spitting it out. She took a drink, swallowing this time, and she gave him the water back.

"Thanks."

He patted her shoulder. "C'mon, let's head back. William's not here."

She nodded and followed him back to the truck. That's when the mauler came out from behind one of the many abandoned cars. A second came out, then a third, fourth, fifth...

"_Fuck_," Carlos said.

He and Keesha stood back to back. "We can run for it," she said.

"Too risky."

"So is me shooting them."

"Shoot and run, then?"

"Shoot and run."

They started running. Keesha shot one mauler as Carlos swung at another. More maulers came pouring out, the mob rushing towards them. Keesha shot another mauler, and she was glad they were almost to the truck as she needed to reload. They jumped inside, and Carlos didn't hesitate to start it and drive out. He stopped when they were about a mile down the road, clear of the mauler, and he took a deep breath. He jumped a little when he felt Keesha's hand on his inner thigh. He looked at her, his brows raised, and he saw the look on her face.

A look that said, _We're alive; let's do it to celebrate_.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her over for a kiss. She climbed in his lap and took off her shirt before unbuttoning his jeans.

Carlos knew this was probably a bad idea, but who was he to deny her?


	16. pretty much dead already

**note:** Sorry for the delay. This chapter was kind of the hardest to write on account of the end of it.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter sixteen  
****pretty much dead already**

Tim collapsed on his bed, exhausted from a day's work. He didn't bother to sit up when he heard a knock on the door. Whoever it was walked in anyway, their footsteps audible on the hardwood floor.

"Timmy?" It was Maggie. "I need to talk to you."

He turned over and saw her sit on the chair in the room. "What's up?"

She rubbed her eyes and sighed. "It's...it's about the barn. Well, the smaller barn out in the fields."

Tim sat up, not liking her tone. "What about the barn?"

Maggie stood up and nodded to the door. "Just follow me, but first promise you won't tell the others."

"Sure."

Tim's aching body didn't want to move, but he forced himself to his feet. He followed her downstairs and outside. The sun was still up high enough that they didn't need flashlights, but the light would fade soon. They walked through the fields to the smaller barn, and Maggie climbed up a ladder in the back, going up to the hayloft. Tim hesitated for a moment before going up.

It was dark in the barn, but Tim didn't need light to know what he heard and smelled. Maggie turned on her flashlight and shined the light down into the barn. Many milky eyes looked up at them. Their growls grew louder at the scent of fresh human flesh, and Tim backed away.

He looked at Maggie with a horrified expression. "What. The. _Fuck?_"

* * *

Wanda stared at the boxes of Plan B pills sitting on the table. Carlos brought them to her, but he also brought her prenatal vitamins, "just in case you change your mind," he had said. She wasn't so sure she would. Arnold would never leave Terese, and even if the world wasn't filled with maulers, she couldn't raise a baby on her own.

Plus, it was painful enough watching the only guy she ever really loved happy with someone else; she didn't need a seven pound, blue-eyed, curly-haired reminder of a short, happy time. She opened the first box of Plan B and took a few pills out. Just as she was about to take them, there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck off," she said.

"It's me."

_Shit_. "I said fuck off, Arnold."

The door opened, and she was on her feet, hoping to block him from seeing the pills. He came inside. "I just wanted to see how you were, and- and I wanted to apologize for yelling at you the other day. I know you shooting Phoebe was an accident."

"Great, fine. Now leave."

She tried to push him out, but he spotted something behind her. "What the hell?" He moved her away and went to the table. "Wanda, what is this?" He held up the box of Plan B.

"What do you think they are?" she snapped.

He dropped the box when it hit him. "Oh, shit." He looked like he would faint, but he managed to sit down. "Is it...?"

"No, it's Ralphie's," she said, crossing her arms. "I was fucking him before he started giving it to D.A."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "This isn't funny."

"Oh, yeah, because I find it _so_ fucking hilarious. You're not the one who's knocked up."

"Did you take the pills?"

"Not yet."

He clenched his jaw and stood up. "And you weren't going to tell me?"

She shrugged. "Not your body."

"It's my baby."

"And you're back with your dead girlfriend. D'you think _she_ would love this bit of news?" Her throat tightened. "I thought by getting rid of it and never speaking of it again would be a good thing." Tears now rolled down her cheeks as her anger grew. "Because God knows I could have gone to her first and told her. I could have made it so you'd come back to _me_. _I could have had you_. We both know she wouldn't like the fact you never told her about us." He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Oh, I know you never told her because she's still with you, and D.A. and Keesha have big fucking mouths."

"Yes, Phoebe is highly insecure, but she would have understood."

"Then go tell her you got me pregnant when you thought she was dead." She forced a smirk. "Or better yet, _I'll_ tell her."

Arnold grabbed her arm. "I'll tell her in due time. Until then, I will be checking on you, making sure you're okay. _Please_ don't do anything rash until we can really talk about this."

Wanda allowed herself to sob as he walked past her. "I loved you, you bastard."

He sighed. "I loved you, too."

With that, he left. His feet were heavy, every step a chore. His stomach tightened when he saw Phoebe come out of the house. She smiled and ran to him, giving him a kiss after jumping in his arms.

"Checking on Wanda?" she asked.

He hoped she couldn't see his distress. "Yeah. I wanted to apologize to her, for yelling at her when she shot you. I know it was an accident now."

She nodded. "I'm glad you set things right. She's one of your oldest friends, and I know she's important to you."

He couldn't help but smile. She really was the most understanding, loving, selfless, and perfect person he knew. Phoebe Perlstein was the epitome of an all around good person. He hated himself even more right then. He never deserved her, especially now.

She put her hand on his cheek. "What's the matter?"

_Shit_. "Nothing. Just exhausted."

She smiled and put her other hand on his other cheek, cupping his face now. "Let's get upstairs. I'll draw you a bath and make you some tea."

He took her hands off of him. "No. I'm just going to shower and go to bed."

"Want me to join?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm too tired." He hesitated a moment before kissing her forehead. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course. I love you, too."

He sighed, his lips against her skin. "No, _no_. You know that I love you more than anyone I've ever loved, right? No one else can ever make me love them the way I love you." His voice cracked as he tried to keep from crying. "Phoebe...when- when I thought you were dead, I wasn't myself. I felt hollow and alone, just going through the motions."

She looked up and put her finger on his lips. "Shh, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." She smiled. "I've been in love with you since I was eight, after all."

He pulled her in to a hug. "You're too good for me, you know."

She returned the hold. "Funny...I used to say that about you all the time."

"My family didn't know shit." His tone was harsh. "They didn't know what an amazing girl you were- _are_. _I_ was never good enough for _you_. Still not."

"We'll be up all night if we argue about this," she said, smiling. "So, as your wife, I order you upstairs to bathe and go to sleep."

He smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Arnold put his arm around her shoulders as her arm wrapped around his waist. They went upstairs, and Arnold gave in to her wanting to draw him a bath. "It'll relax you," she told him. He undressed and got in the warm bath. He closed his eyes and let the water soothe his sore body. He almost lost Phoebe earlier that day and then finds out Wanda's carrying his baby.

How was he going to tell Phoebe? He knew he had to, but he had to find a way to tell her. Of course, he was also a little afraid of how she'd take it. He had been witness to her ripping out Ralphie's hair when they two fought over the trivial things they used to beat each other up over.

If she was willing to rip out Ralphie's hair or punch him in the gut over snack foods or bathroom use, what would she do when she found out the guy she loved for ten years, the guy she was married to, got the girl she had always been insecure about pregnant when they thought Phoebe was dead? Phoebe may have been gangly and sweet-natured, but he knew better. She had an explosive temper if triggered right. "Pregnant Wanda" could be that trigger.

"Feeling better?"

He flinched and opened his eyes to see Phoebe kneeling by the tub. "Oh, yeah...yeah, I'm feeling better."

She brushed his curls back with her fingers. "Good. I don't like seeing you stressed out and down."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "You're too good for me, Phoebe Perlstein."

She sighed. "The only thing I hate about us being married now is that I'll never see my name on official paperwork as 'Phoebe Perlstein.' And that we might never have children."

He sat up. "What d'you mean? We could have children."

"Their chance of survival would be low, let's be honest. Heck, _my_ chance of surviving the birth would be low, too. Would you really want to bring a child in to _this_ world?"

_I already am_. "If it was ours, maybe." He squeezed her hand. "Of course I wouldn't want to put our child in danger, but more than anything I'd love to have children with you some day."

She pulled her hand away and started to unbutton her shirt. "Are you sure you're too tired?"

He grinned. "I think the warm water perked me up."

She giggled and finished undressing before joining him in the bath. As much as Arnold would love to have children with Phoebe, a part of him hoped she wouldn't get pregnant. He really didn't want to worry about her when he was already worrying about a pregnant Wanda.

* * *

Carlos took a quick shower before he went downstairs for breakfast. After the shower, he put on a pair of jeans and a New England Patriots t-shirt, followed by his Nikes. Mikey was leaving his room when Carlos came downstairs, and the brothers nodded to each other.

"Where's Mom?" Carlos asked.

"She took Robbie out to the apple orchard to pick apples. Kid's kind of grown attached to her."

Carlos grinned. "Jealous you're not the baby anymore?"

Mikey grinned back. "Jealous I've always been the better looking Ramon?"

Carlos got him in a headlock. "You're a dick."

"I only learned from you, bro!"

Carlos let go of him, and they both laughed. He didn't know what he'd do without his little brother around. For sixteen years, they had each other's back. Carlos had always been told by his parents that he didn't react bad to a new baby in the house when Mikey had been born. Right away, the two year old Carlos looked out for his baby brother, and as they got older, Mikey would look out for him.

Sure, they had their fights, but Carlos had commented a few times that the Ternellis fights were always more violent than anything he and Mikey ever got into. One time in seventh grade, Carlos, Tim, and Arnold were witness to a Ternelli fight had sent both Ralphie and Phoebe falling down the stairs, resulting in a broken wrist for Ralphie and a dislocated shoulder for Phoebe. Yet, they were still wrestling and punching each other. He remembered times the two ended up with bleeding noses and black eyes just because one of them took the last Hi-C.

Everyone else seemed a little shocked that Phoebe adapted so well to this new world, but Carlos knew better. He always knew she was tougher than she might have let on. Anyone who could take a punch from Ralphie, only to return said punch and send him down, was tough as hell. And speak of the devil, he saw his favorite freckle-faced caring soul with a punkish hair cut.

Mikey wheeled off to the kitchen as Carlos went over to Phoebe. He rubbed the soft short hairs on the side of her head and said, "Once those wounds heal, you are gonna have some _badass_ scars. Who knew li'l ol' Pheebs would have the badass look?"

She grinned and moved his hand away. "We're the same height."

"Don't remind me."

She wrapped her arms around his, and they walked to the kitchen. "If I get my longer hair to stand up, I could be taller."

"_Again,_ don't remind me."

Keesha looked up when they walked in, and she quickly got up, going out the back door. Carlos' stomach tightened. She hadn't spoken to him since the truck sex, and while he _could_ have ignored the whole thing, he didn't want to. He liked having sex with Keesha, but he also just liked being with and around Keesha.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Phoebe said.

Carlos shook his head and pulled away from her to serve his plate of food. "Not my problem."

The back door opened, and Mrs. Ramon and Robbie came in with baskets of apples in hand. Robbie was still wearing Ralphie's Mets cap, which Phoebe was sure he never took off. He awkwardly ran to Phoebe, a couple of apples of falling from his basket. Phoebe smiled and took it from him to set on the counter and so he could hug her legs. He was so short, but she remembered that Ralphie had been short for his age when they were kids. She, on the other hand, had always been tall.

"Can you take me on your motorcycle?" Robbie asked, looking up at her. He kept holding on to her leg.

"Oh, I don't know, Robbie."

"But your uncle took you when you were a kid."

Carlos laughed from the table. "Got you there, Pheebs!" Dorothy Ann reached across the table and smacked him.

Phoebe looked at Robbie. "Well, maybe. For now, I'll cut you an apple and serve you a plate of breakfast. Go join D.A. at the table."

Robbie nodded, let go of her, and ran to D.A. Phoebe sliced an apple and put it on a plate. She served him eggs and oatmeal and made the same for herself. She sat down beside Carlos, across from D.A., after giving Robbie his plate.

"Where's Arnold?" she asked. "He wasn't in the room when I woke up."

She noticed the look Carlos and D.A. exchanged. D.A. cleared her throat. "He went out to check on Wanda. Got her breakfast."

Phoebe nodded, wondering why they looked a little nervous. "Oh? That's good. I'm glad they patched things up. I know him being mad at her for shooting me was taking its toll."

After breakfast, Phoebe took Robbie outside, and he went to help Maggie with feeding the animals. Phoebe walked towards the Winnebago. Despite the tension that built up between her and Wanda in the last couple of years, she still wanted Wanda to know that she herself had no hard feelings.

She knocked before opening the door. "Wanda?" She went in and saw Arnold and Wanda sitting at the table, Wanda crying in her hands. "Oh, I'm- are you okay?"

Wanda wiped her eyes and got up. She stormed past her and went outside. Arnold got up and shook his head. "You should go."

"What's going on?"

He swallowed hard. "What else? William."

She nodded. "I'd be a mess if Robbie was missing. I'm glad you're there for her."

His expression fell. "Don't."

"'Don't' what?"

"Just _don't_."

He hurried past her and out of the Winnebago, and she ran after him. "Talk to me, Arnold. What's going on?"

He turned around and grabbed her upper arms. "Just trust me when I say I will tell you later, okay?"

"Why? You used to tell me everything." _Like _you_ tell him everything? Remember Tiffany?_

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Just know that I love you and will tell you everything later, okay?"

Before she could press for more, they turned when they heard Ralphie shout, "_What the fuck?_"

He was on the porch with Tim, and Phoebe saw Tim run after Ralphie after he hurried off the porch. Arnold and Phoebe ran to them, seeing Ralphie was going towards Maggie.

"What the fuck is going on, Maggie?" Ralphie demanded.

"Ralphie!" Phoebe snapped.

He shoved her back, Arnold catching her. "Not now, Phoebe!" He turned his anger back to Maggie. "_There are maulers in the barn?_"

Phoebe's jaw dropped, but Arnold was the one to speak. "_What?_"

Maggie ignored them and looked at Tim. "You _told?_ After I asked you not to?"

"I had to!" Tim said.

"What's going on out here?" Hershel walked over to them. "I heard all of the yelling." Mrs. Ramon and Patricia weren't far behind him.

"Maggie told me about the barn," Tim said. "I had to tell Ralphie."

Hershel looked more upset with Tim. "I wish you hadn't, son."

Wanda suddenly appeared. "What barn?"

"The one out in the fields," Maggie said, sighing.

Wanda pulled out her handgun from her back pocket, and she ran to the fields. Ralphie turned to Tim. "Get D.A., Keesha, and Carlos and grab the guns."

"_No!_" Hershel shouted.

Tim went anyway. Phoebe readied her crossbow and ran after Ralphie, Arnold and Robbie behind her. Everyone was soon by the barn, guns in hand. Wanda stood by the latched door, her hand ready to open it.

"Don't do it, girl," Hershel said. "You don't understand!"

"I understand that these bastards chased after my little brother and killed my mother," she said. "If there are maulers in here, they need to be destroyed."

"They can be cured!" Hershel said.

Wanda spun around. "_No!_ There is nothing curable about them! They're not even human!"

"Please don't open the doors," Maggie said. "_Please_."

Carlos slowly moved forward. Mrs. Ramon moved to stop him, but Mikey grabbed her hand to keep her in place. Carlos put his gun down and held his hands up. "Wanda, look, I know how you feel. They took my dad, and-"

"_But you still have your little brother!_" she screamed. "They _have_ to be destroyed before they kill more of us!"

Carlos kept moving towards her. "Wanda, don't do it. You open that door, and we could all die. What's the point then?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You know we have to kill them."

He wanted to say she needed to think of the baby, but he wasn't going to blurt it while Phoebe stood behind him with a loaded crossbow in hand. It wasn't Wanda he worried she'd shoot but himself for keeping the secret and then Arnold for fucking another girl.

"There can be another way."

"No."

With that, Wanda unlatched the door and pulled it open. She shot the first mauler that came out, and she backed away as she continued to shoot. Carlos backed away and grabbed the gun he put on the ground. The others began to shoot. Mikey put his arm around Robbie, nearly throwing him onto his lap as he wheeled back.

Every mauler that stepped out of the barn was met with a bullet or arrow to the head. Soon, they were all in a pile in front of the open doors. Hershel stepped forward to yell at them for not knowing what they had done, but before he could, there was one more mauler coming out. He was smaller than the other maulers, and his light grey skin was not as rotted as the rest. His black hair was dirty with leaves, animal parts, and mud, and his clothes were tattered.

Wanda fell to her knees, tears rushing down her cheeks. "Oh, my _God_." William's milky eyes looked up, and he growled. His steps were slow and heavy as he moved towards Wanda. "My brother..._my baby brother_. What the fuck did they do to you?"

She held her arms out for him to come to her, but an arrow to the head stopped him. William fell forward, the arrow breaking under the impact of his head to the ground. Wanda was on her feet, shocked one of those _assholes_ would kill her brother. _An arrow_...she knew of only one fucker who refused to use guns.

Phoebe lowered her crossbow, and Wanda saw red when she tackled her.

* * *

**note: **Chapter title comes from the TWD episode of the same name.


	17. nebraska

**note:** Perhaps the shortest chapter so far.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter seventeen  
****nebraska**

Phoebe didn't fight back as Wanda's fists repeatedly pummeled her face. She didn't regret shooting William. Someone had to act fast before he bit Wanda. She knew she wouldn't be able to shoot Ralphie or Robbie if she were in that situation. She let Wanda take her anger out on her as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Blood pooled in her mouth and nose, but she was barely able to spit or blow it out.

"Don't!" Wanda shouted at someone. Phoebe felt cold metal on her forehead. "Stay right there! I'll kill her if you make one more move, Ralphie!"

"Put the gun down!" Dorothy Ann shouted back. "She did what had to be done!"

"_She killed my brother!_"

"She saved him from being damned as a mauler!" D.A. cried. _My sweet, beautiful D.A., coming to my rescue_. "_They_ were the ones who killed him; Phoebe saved him!"

Wanda sobbed and broke down, the gun falling from her hand. She collapsed on top of Phoebe, her face buried against her shoulder as she cried. "I hate you so much, Terese," she said. "Just know that _I hate you_. I'll never forgive you for this."

Phoebe coughed, blood coming out. "I...understand."

She heard footsteps around them, and Wanda was lifted off of her. Ralphie was the one to pick up Phoebe, and he was gentle and careful as he carried her back to the house.

"Is she gonna be okay?" she heard Robbie ask.

"She's tough," Ralphie said. "She'll be all right."

"If she needs blood, she can have mine," Robbie said.

Ralphie chuckled. "We've been over this, li'l bro: She can give you her blood, but you can't give her yours."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"C'mon, Robbie," D.A. said. "While Phoebe gets taken care of, I'll cut you a fresh apple."

Phoebe heard them walk off. The last thing she remembered was the sound of Ralphie walking on the wood porch before she finally passed out.

* * *

Carlos carried Wanda into the Winnebago, Arnold right behind him. Aside from Phoebe's blood on her hands and clothes, she didn't have a scratch or mark on her. Yet, her eyes were bloodshot and vacant. Carlos knew she was in shock from seeing William. He gently set her down on her bed, and he sat down beside her.

"Go check on your _wife_," he snapped at Arnold.

"Ralphie's with her. I want to make sure Wanda's okay."

Carlos scoffed. "You've done enough."

Arnold clenched his jaw. "Get the fuck out of here, Carlos. None of this concerns you."

He jumped to his feet and didn't care that Arnold had a few inches on him. "Fuck _you_, Arnold. Wanda is one of my best friends, and so is Phoebe. I care a lot about both of them. At least I didn't get one knocked up and lied to the other."

Arnold wanted to punch him, but he didn't want to inside. Instead, he grabbed Carlos by the shirt and dragged him outside. He threw him to the ground, and Carlos kicked him in the shin. Arnold fell, and the two ended up throwing punches on the ground.

"_Stop!_" Keesha ran over to them, grabbing Arnold and pulling him off of Carlos. "We don't need more fights!" She kicked Arnold. "Go be with your wife, and you," she turned to Carlos, "go put ice on that lip. _I'll_ stay with Wanda."

The boys got up, knowing better than to argue with her. She went in the Winnebago and slammed the door shut behind her. Carlos wiped the blood from his lip and shot a look at Arnold.

"You sure know how to keep friends."

Arnold dusted himself off. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Carlos spit the blood and dirt from his mouth. "Face it, Phoebe's the only one who doesn't think you're an asshole. You should have stayed with your asshole cousin so you two could be the asshole Perlsteins and someone else's asshole problem."

Arnold crossed his arms. "Are you done?"

Carlos shoved past him. "I'm done. _Asshole_."

* * *

Phoebe's head was pounding when she woke that night. Her eyes felt heavy, and she couldn't open one all the way. She felt the stitches on her lips, and her nose was plugged up with something...gauze, perhaps. Her cheek burned, and she felt the stitches there with her fingers.

"Careful." Arnold came into view as he sat on the bed. "Your lip wounds broke open to the point they needed to be stitched up, and your nose is broken. Not to mention your swollen, black eyes."

Phoebe tried to sit up. "I'm fine." The pain and nausea sent her back down. "I've had worse."

Arnold clenched his jaw. "For once, can you _please_ just rest and heal before you literally fall apart?"

"I have to go talk to Wanda."

His anger faded, and his face fell some. "And make things worse? You're the last person she is going to want to see for a while."

Phoebe closed her eyes to make the room stop spinning and also because they were throbbing. "I don't regret what I did, but I regret hurting her in the process."

Before Arnold could respond, Dorothy Ann knocked and stuck her head in. "Phoebe awake?"

"I'm awake," she said.

"Robbie wanted to see you."

Phoebe smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "Let him in."

Robbie came in and went to the bed. Without a word, he climbed on it and lied down beside her. Phoebe put her arm around him, and she heard Arnold and D.A. walk out. She was glad they did. She wanted a moment with just her and Robbie.

"I was afraid," Robbie said.

"Why?"

"I thought I'd lose you again." He snuggled closer to her, like he would when he was scared of storms. "I don't want nothing bad happening to you again."

She kissed the top of his head. "Just remember something, Robbie."

"What?"

"Tereses are very resilient. Do you know what that means?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"It means that no matter what happens to us, we bounce back. We're tough. I survived a bad car accident and an arrow to my side, just as you survived getting shot. See? We bounce right back."

"Really?"

"Really. Have I ever lied to you?"

He smiled and looked up at her. "Nope!"

"Some people think we Tereses are weak, but you and I and Daddy have proven otherwise, haven't we?"

He nodded. "We have."

"Plus, you have an added bonus of being Ralphie's blood brother, and you know how big and tough he is."

"I have the toughest and best brother and sister."

"And I have the toughest and best baby brother." She held him tighter, the image of a mauler-William suddenly coming back. "You know I love you very much, Robbie."

"I love you, too."

Phoebe continued to hold him as she drifted asleep. His head bumped her nose, which jolted her awake, causing her to open her swollen eyelids. She stifled a scream and took a deep breath. She was tough; she could breathe through the pain.

_I'll show 'em,_ she thought._ I'll show 'em how strong a Tully of Riverrun can be._

* * *

Wanda was still in a deep shock. Her eyes were half open, and Keesha could tell she was feverish through the damp cloth she dabbed on her forehead. Her pale face was flushed, and Keesha began to worry when the fever seemed to rise. She looked out the window and noticed D.A. walking back to the house. She must have been coming back from the mauler body clean up.

Keesha got up and ran out to D.A. "Hey, you busy?"

D.A. stopped and shook her head. "No, why?"

"I need to find Hershel. Can you watch Wanda for a bit? Make sure Arnold and Carlos keep away?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Keesha ran in the house and found Patricia in the living room. "I need Hershel."

Patricia shook her head. "I haven't see him since this afternoon. He disappeared after the shootings."

Keesha shook her head. "Then who fixed up Pheebs?"

"I did. What's wrong?"

"Wanda's sick."

Patricia covered her mouth before she said, "I have no idea-" She stopped and thought for a moment. "No. No, I know where he is."

Ralphie came in just then. "Know where who is?"

"Hershel," Keesha said.

"He might be at the bar in town," Patricia said. "He only drinks when he's severely upset."

Keesha nodded. "I'll have to go get him then."

"Right behind you," Ralphie said.

They made sure their guns were loaded after grabbing their bags of ammo. They strapped their knives to their thighs, and Keesha holstered her Mare's Leg. Ralphie shouldered his rifle and led the way out to his Xterra. The moonlight was bright enough that Ralphie didn't need to use his headlights. At least that way they wouldn't attract maulers to the road.

"How's Phoebe?" Keesha asked, breaking the silence.

Ralphie scoffed. "Broken nose, black eyes, shitton of stitches, the usual." He shook his head. "I swear that car accident rattled her brain or something. It's like she has some kind of death wish, except she's pretty much immortal."

"Watch her be the one who outlives us all."

Ralphie shot her a look, but he realized she wasn't making a joke. There was another long stretch of silence before Keesha broke it again.

"I fucked Carlos."

Ralphie coughed, both shocked and amused. "_What?_"

"Don't tell the others, all right? I hate myself because- because..."

"Because you might like him?" He laughed. "D.A. was hesitant about me and her, but now look at us. She's my bit of happiness in this fucked up world. If he makes you happy, go for it. We could all use some happiness."

Keesha grinned and playfully punched his arm. "I swear to God, you and Phoebe are a sibling match made in heaven. You're just as sappy as her."

Ralphie laughed and gently punched her back. The mood changed as they came into the town. Ralphie parked in front of the only bar, and they checked for maulers before getting out. Keesha readied her Mare's Leg, and Ralphie held up his rifle as he led the way into the bar. Hershel was alone with his drink. Ralphie and Keesha lowered their weapons when they saw no maulers. Ralphie went to Hershel as Keesha stood by the window to keep watch.

"We need you back at the farm," Ralphie said. "Wanda's sick."

"I gave my family false hope," Hershel said. "I told them these monsters could be cured."

"You did what you could to keep them going in this world," Ralphie said. "Everyone deserves a little hope."

Hershel looked up at him. "Like your friend, Wanda? She lost her whole family to those things. I saw the looks you kids all had when that boy came out of the barn."

"We still need to be strong for everyone. You have two grandkids and a daughter-in-law that need you, and you need them. If it wasn't for my family and friends, I couldn't have gone this far."

Keesha back away from the window. "Two guys incoming."

Ralphie readied his rifle as two young guys walked in. They looked a few years older than him and Keesha, but it was obvious they had been living rougher. Ralphie knew they could tell that he, Keesha, and Hershel were living well, and a hungry look came over them.

"We need shelter," one of the guys said. "I'm Tony, and this is Dave."

"Feel free to stay here," Ralphie said. "We were just leaving."

"Take us with you," Tony said. "We can't stay out there, man."

Ralphie shook his head. "Sorry, man, but we can't help you."

"We know you're living good," Dave said. "It's obvious!"

Keesha raised her gun. "We don't want to get rough, but we will if we have to."

"Where we supposed to go?" Tony demanded. "Those things are _everywhere!_"

Ralphie shrugged. "I hear Nebraska's nice."

Tony and Dave pulled out their pistols, but they didn't have time to shoot as Ralphie sent a bullet through Tony's head and Keesha through Dave's. They got down when they saw headlights outside, and Ralphie moved to lock the door.

"Dave! Tony!" someone called from outside. "Where are youse?"

"You sure they went in there?" a second voice asked.

"I know they did. Dave! Tony! It's Sean and Nate! We're coming in if you're in trouble!"

"Tony and Dave aren't here!" Ralphie called out.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sean demanded.

Ralphie looked at Keesha for assistance, and she shook her head. "I'm nobody. Just someone your buddies tried to kill."

"Where are they?" Nate asked.

"Dead," Ralphie said. "If you don't want the same fate, just get out of here." He looked at Keesha and whispered, "Look for a back exit." He slid his handgun to Hershel. "Cover her."

Hershel wasn't going to question him. Ralphie may have been only eighteen, but he was a bright kid. He was a natural leader, and Hershel respected him. He went after Keesha, who had found the back door.

"Wait here," she said. "I'm going to go out there and clear a way for us to get to Ralphie."

"I'll cover you," Hershel said.

She nodded and went outside. She didn't see Nate coming up behind her, but Hershel did. He took the shot, getting Nate in the leg. Keesha spun around and saw him on the ground as he howled in pain. She knew they didn't have much time before maulers and more of these guys came for them. Sure enough, a group of maulers surrounded Nate and began to feast. At least that kept them distracted. Keesha gestured for Hershel to follow her, but just as she stepped out from the alley, she heard a gun shot. A third guy was on the roof of a neighboring building.

"_Shit_," she said. "Sniper."

A pick-up truck drove up to the sniper's building, and Sean called out, "Randall! Let's go! Maulers are coming!"

Keesha and Hershel took that as their cue to run to the Xterra, but they stopped when they heard screaming. Randall jumped from the roof but missed the dumpster. His leg was impaled on a spiked fence.

"Sorry, man!" Sean yelled, and he drove off.

Ralphie came outside and found Hershel and Keesha. "Let's go. Maulers are coming."

"We can't leave that poor bastard," Keesha said, gesturing to Randall.

"We don't have a choice," Ralphie said. "It's either us or him, and I'd much prefer us getting out of here and not eaten."

Keesha looked at Hershel, and he nodded. "I have to agree with Ralphie. We need to get out of here."

Deep down, she knew Ralphie was right, but she still didn't like it. Still, she knew better. They couldn't save everyone, and in this world, what used to be the right choice could get you killed, too. She followed Ralphie and Hershel to the Xterra, and they got in, Ralphie high-tailing it to the farm.

* * *

**note:** Chapter title comes from the TWD episode of the same name. A lot of the end is based on the same episode and the episode "Triggerfinger."

_I'll show 'em, she thought. I'll show them how strong a Tully of Riverrun can be._ - _A Song of Ice and Fire_, of course.


	18. triggerfinger

**note:** Sorry for the delay, but here's a new chapter :)

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter eighteen  
****triggerfinger**

Phoebe woke up with Robbie still asleep in her arms. Her eyelids were throbbing, but the swelling had gone down enough she could properly blink and open both eyes fully. She carefully pulled her arm out from under him, and despite her pounding headache, she got up to shower and change out of her filthy clothes. Robbie was still sleeping when she finished cleaning herself up, and she gave him a kiss on the head to wake him up.

"Rise and shine," she said.

He yawned before opening his eyes, and he smiled when he saw her up and in clean clothes. "You look better."

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thank you. And you need a hair cut." She patted his shoulder. "Go take a bath, and I'll cut it for you."

He groaned. "_Okay_."

"Go get the water how you like it, and I'll get you some clean clothes."

Robbie nodded and went in the bathroom. Phoebe went downstairs to Robbie's room, and she saw Ralphie, clad only in his jeans, doing pull-ups. He was holding on to the bedroom door frame. Unlike the others, who lost weight, Ralphie remained big and burly, but with his shirt off, she could see he was more toned.

"Did you sleep in Robbie's room?" she asked, walking around him. She had smelled a sweaty Ralphie before, so she was glad to have gauze up her nose.

"Nah, I stayed in Dorothy Ann's room. Your boyfriend slept down here. This door frame is just thick enough for me to grip."

Phoebe began to dig through Robbie's bag. "Giving D.A. a reason to go to your so-called 'gun show?'"

Ralphie let go of the frame and began to stretch. "Two tickets," he flexed his arms, "_right here_."

She smirked. "Gross."

Ralphie got down on the floor by the bed to do some push-ups. "How's the nose?"

Phoebe took out a clean pair of jeans and underwear and a t-shirt for Robbie. "The pain's making me nauseated and giving me a horrible headache, but aside from that, it's okay."

"Put some ice on that freckled plum, and you'll feel better."

Phoebe didn't need a mirror to know her nose was large and purple. The rounded, purple outline in her lower peripheral vision told her. "You're the expert, Mr. Puck-to-the-face."

"More times than I can count," he laughed. He finished his push-up and sat on the floor, his back against the bed. "Helmet shields could only do so much."

Phoebe went over to him, Robbie's clothes and towel in hand, and she bent down to ruffle his sweaty hair. She wiped her hand on her jeans and said, "Such a tough guy."

Standing up straight made her suddenly woozy, and Ralphie was quick to catch her before she fell and busted her head on the floor. He grabbed the clothes and towel from her hands and put them on the bed. He gently laid her down on the floor, afraid to move her any more.

"Stay here," Ralphie said. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it under her head. "I'll go take care of Robbie."

"Get Arnold for me? Please?" she asked.

Ralphie clenched his jaw but nodded. Phoebe closed her eyes and heard him leave. She opened her eyes when she heard Arnold come in. She smiled up at him, but he didn't smile back. She knew he was mad. Concerned, yes, but definitely mad.

"I'm moving you to the bed," he said, sliding his arms under her. "_Please_ try to rest and get better before you get another head injury."

He gently set her on the bed as she said, "But I have things to do, a brother to care for."

Through gritted teeth, he said, "Then maybe you should have thought of that before _you shot William_." He took a deep breath. "You knew- you _knew_ Wanda would have had a violent reaction, so why did you do it?"

She raised her brows and slowly brought herself up on her elbows. "What is that supposed to mean? None of you were going to shoot him. He was a mauler. I wasn't going to let him stay damned like that."

"I know you had good intentions, but you shouldn't have done it."

She shook her head. "Be mad all you want, but if I had to do it all over again, I'd do the same damn thing."

He sat down on the bed and sighed. "Don't you think I know that?" He rubbed his eyes and leaned his arms on his thighs. "You're too good for this world, Phoebe, and that scares me."

She moved forward and hugged him. She kept her arms around him and said, "Are you afraid I'll get myself killed?"

He put his hands on hers. "Something like that."

"You'll never lose me," she said, kissing his neck.

"Don't promise. I don't want you making promises you can't keep."

She held him tighter. "I've beaten the odds before."

"But you're not immortal." He kissed her head and kept his nose and lips against her hair. "I've lost you once, and I can't lose you again. I'm just afraid that some day your recklessness is going to- to get-" He choked back a sob. "I can't even finish the thought."

She let go of him and pushed him back. "I am _not_ reckless."

He raised his brows. "You're not reckless? Ever since you came back, you've been so willing to throw yourself in to danger without a second thought to your life. I think that first head injury did something to you because the Phoebe I once knew wasn't so irresponsible."

"We were all different before, Arnold."

"True, but none of us became so careless with our own lives."

"I'm not careless. I have a little brother and a step-brother to think about."

"And me?"

She moved to get off the bed. "Think about yourself."

With that, she left the room.

* * *

Dorothy Ann was exhausted, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Wanda's side. She stayed up the entire night, first waiting for Keesha and Ralphie to return and then to see what Hershel had to say about Wanda's condition. She would be all right; the shock would wear off soon, but D.A. knew she needed to remain and make sure Wanda would be okay.

She dabbed a cool washcloth on Wanda's forehead as Wanda turned her eyes towards her. "Water."

D.A. nodded and put the cloth down to help her drink from her glass. "How're you feeling?"

She swallowed hard. "I just- I see red. I still feel her face on my knuckles. I should have kept beating her. My baby brother is dead because of her."

D.A. knew she needed someone to be angry with. There was no way to know which mauler out there had turned William, and its head could have been crushed by now. Phoebe was an easy target, someone Wanda could take her anger and grief out on. Unfortunately, she took it all out physically, breaking Phoebe's nose in the process.

She could have easily fought back, D.A. knew, but she wasn't going to. Years of fighting with Ralphie had toughened Phoebe, but D.A. knew her well enough to know that Phoebe understood Wanda needed to release her anger, even if it meant stitches and bruises and a broken nose.

"I know it won't make you feel better," D.A. said, "but William's at peace. He's with your parents now."

Wanda scoffed. "Are you trying to tell me there's a heaven?" She shook her head. "There is no God. My family's dead and gone."

D.A. could have argued with her, but now wasn't the time. Instead, she continued to dab the damp cloth on her forehead. There was a knock on the door, and D.A. got up to answer it. She opened to door to find Arnold. He had his hands in his pockets and kicked the dirt a bit.

"Before you say anything," he said, "I just want to know how she is."

"She's doing better." She didn't mean to be so short with him, but she was too tired to care.

"Just...just tell her I'm sorry, for everything. I do care about her, you know."

D.A. nodded, her annoyance fading some. "I know."

He backed away. "Thanks."

"You're gonna have to tell Phoebe, you know."

He nodded and walked back to the house. "I know."

D.A. shut the door and went back to Wanda's side. "What did _he_ want?" she asked.

"He just wanted to see how you were," D.A. said. "He does care a lot about you."

"But he's with _her_, so he's nothing to me."

"You still love him."

Wanda sighed. "Fuck you."

"You've said so yourself that he was the only guy you ever loved. He's also one of your oldest friends. I know at least _part_ of you still loves him."

Wanda turned on her side. "I said _fuck you_."

D.A. got up and put the cloth down on the table. "I'm going to get you some breakfast. I'll be right back, okay?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat. If not for you, at least for the baby."

"This damn _thing_," she spat. "I hate this _thing_, just like I hate Arnold and his little _girlfriend_."

D.A. put her hand on her shoulder, knowing she was treading on thin ice when she said, "If you truly hated this baby, you would have taken those pills."

She heard Wanda sob, and she laid back on the bed, wrapping her arms around her. She expected Wanda to make some tasteless lesbian joke concerning her and Phoebe, but instead, she broke down crying. D.A. held her tighter and let her cry.

* * *

Robbie continued to wear Ralphie's Mets cap, despite his clean, freshly-cut hair. He helped out with chores outside before coming inside to cool off and get a drink of water. He went upstairs to find Ralphie, thinking he'd be in Dorothy Ann's room. No one was in there, but he did find something else.

Dorothy Ann's shiny revolver was in its holster, hanging from the bedpost. Robbie slowly pulled the gun from the holster. Maybe he'd go practice shooting. D.A. let him use it when she taught him how to shoot. She wouldn't mind, right? She didn't need it now, anyway, since she was taking care of Wanda.

He slid the gun under the waist of his jeans, his shirt now hiding it, and he went downstairs. He looked around to make sure Ralphie or Phoebe wasn't around because he knew they'd stop him. He wanted to better his shooting, so he was going to have to sneak away. He was strong; he could do this himself. He was a Terese, after all.

"Little man."

Robbie stopped and saw Carlos walking towards him. "I'm just going for a walk."

Carlos nodded but looked hesitant. "Your brother and sister know?"

"Yep."

His chest tightened as Carlos narrowed his eyes. "Did you find someone's cigarettes? You shouldn't smoke, little man."

Robbie shook his head. "I didn't find any cigarettes."

"You're hiding something." Carlos smirked and backed away slowly. "Pheebs makes that same look. Whatever it is, I won't tell."

"Really?"

"Run along, little man, before I change my mind."

Robbie didn't hesitate. He hurried off towards the woods, and he took the gun out. D.A. had showed him how to open the cylinder to check for bullets, so he checked and saw it was fully loaded. He liked this gun. It wasn't all black like the others' handguns (and Phoebe's crossbow). The ivory-colored grip was his favorite part.

He came up to a creek, and he saw broken arrows sticking out from the mud. They looked like the ones Phoebe had. This must have been where she had fallen. Robbie knew about her accident from overhearing Carlos and Ralphie talking, but he also knew Phoebe didn't want him to know how she injured herself. She never told him _how_ she impaled herself on an arrow, but she did show him the healing wound.

Robbie bent down and pulled one of the arrows out from the mud. He looked it over and put it back. He walked further down the creek bed, a part of him hoping to find a mauler. He wouldn't shoot an animal, so he needed a target he _would_ shoot. He found more broken arrows along the way, kicking some of them, and he stopped when he heard something growling. He turned and saw a mauler stuck in the mud across the creek. Now was his chance.

The mauler growled even louder as it reached for Robbie. There was no way it could pull its rotted legs from the mud, so Robbie didn't feel scared. He had been close to a mauler before, but then again, Arnold had been standing above him with a rifle in hand. He held the gun up, holding it the way D.A. taught him.

_Pull the trigger_, he told himself. _You're a Terese. You can do it._

He thought about what his big brother and sister would do. Ralphie wouldn't hesitate to shoot it, nor would Phoebe. He could see them now, Ralphie with his rifle, Phoebe with her crossbow, both standing tall and looking strong and brave. The gun began to shake in his hands, and he felt his eyes water.

_They_ were the strong ones. Ralphie and Phoebe wouldn't have cried or let their weapons shake. He was weak. There was no bravery left for him. He put the gun down and stepped back, only to trip over a root. He gasped when the mauler freed itself from the mud, and he hurried to his feet.

_Crap_.

Why didn't he just shoot it? It was too late now. At least he was faster. He easily out ran the mauler, and he made his way back to the farm. Nobody saw him as he ran in the house and up to D.A.'s room, putting her gun back where she had left it.

* * *

Dorothy Ann felt the bed move as she tried to rest. Keesha was watching Wanda now so she could get some rest, and the last thing she felt like doing was fooling around with Ralphie.

"Not now, Ralphie. I want to rest."

"Wrong Ternelli."

D.A. turned over and opened her eyes to find Phoebe. She gestured to her to lay her head on her chest. "What's wrong?" she asked, giving Phoebe's head a gentle scratch.

"I just needed a place to get away from Arnold and Ralphie."

"How'd you know Ralphie wouldn't be in here?"

Phoebe grinned. "You're tired. He knows better than to pester you."

D.A. chuckled. "This is true, but I'll always make time for my favorite ginger."

Phoebe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't want to bother you with talk. I just wanted my favorite pillows to rest on."

"How does your nose feel?"

"Better than yesterday, but my head still hurts. How's Wanda doing?"

Dorothy Ann wasn't going to tell her how Wanda hated her, how she wished she kept beating on her. "She...she's upset, but she'll be all right."

"I don't regret what I did, but I feel like I should apologize to her."

"If you do, wait a while. Believe me when I say you're the last person she wants to see."

"I know she must hate me, but I want to make peace."

D.A. tensed. "Drop it, Phoebe."

Phoebe let go of her and got up. "You're just as bad as Arnold."

D.A. got up, too. "If you're wanting me to agree with you, I'm not going to. I'm trying to keep you from more broken body parts and blood loss. You know what? I'll just tell you right now: Wanda hates you. She _hates you_. She may have killed you if Ralphie didn't intervene, and she wouldn't have regretted it."

Phoebe's eyes widened, and she clenched her jaw. D.A. knew Phoebe was aware Wanda disliked her when she and Arnold began dating, but this was different. She pretty much told her that Wanda wanted her dead.

"Well," Phoebe said, "she and Janet should form a club. How many others want to kill me?"

"Phoebe..."

"_No_." Phoebe moved towards the door. "It's one thing when a bunch of monsters want to eat me because they'd eat any of us, but it's another to find out someone else wants me dead."

Phoebe left the bedroom, slamming the door behind her, and after grabbing her crossbow and goggles from her room, she hurried outside to her motorcycle. She screamed as she pulled the gauze out from her nose, and she started the bike's engine, ignoring the blood gushing from her nostrils and pain of her goggle against her nose.

She needed to get away, even if it was just a drive around the surrounding streets. It was a stupid idea, but she didn't care. She would just leave Rhode Island if she could, but she couldn't leave Robbie and Ralphie, especially Robbie. She wouldn't do that to him.

The sky was clear and moon bright as Phoebe drove down the dirt road towards the main paved road. She didn't need the bike's light, which was good. The fresh blood would be enough to attract maulers, if they were close enough. She didn't need her headlight to bring attention to herself.

Phoebe didn't know when she'd come back, but for now, she allowed herself to enjoy the cool wind through her short hair.

* * *

**note:** Chapter title comes from the TWD episode of the same name.


	19. valar morghulis

**note:** Don't know if I've said it yet, but in case I haven't, I just want to thank all of y'all who have not only read this story but also commented, favorited, and are following it. I really appreciate the support and knowing that some of y'all out there are enjoying this story. So thank you!

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter nineteen  
****valar morghulis**

Ralphie flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mrs. Ramon, and his heart rate slowed. "Holy shi- I mean, holy cow, you scared me."

"Come inside, Ralphie," she said. "It's getting late."

He shook his head. "Not until she comes back."

"She'll come back." Mrs. Ramon grinned. "She always does."

Ralphie smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, like he used to with his own mother. "This is true. My step-sister's a human boomerang." He sighed. "I still worry about her, though."

"That's only natural. I worry about Carlos and Michael everyday, even though I know they're strong, capable young men."

It was kind of weird hearing Mikey being called by his full name. He remembered the same feeling when his mother or Mark called Robbie "Robert." Neither were a "Michael" or "Robert," they were Mikey and Robbie. Just like Tim wasn't a "Timothy." Mrs. Ramon patted his shoulder and pulled away from him. He heard her go back inside the house, but he remained standing on the gravel driveway.

"Come back, Pheebs," he whispered. "Just come back. Robbie needs you. _I_ need you."

Inside the house, Robbie watched Ralphie from the living room window seat. He was already in his pajamas, ready for bed, but he didn't want to sleep yet. He wanted Phoebe back, and both her and Ralphie safe inside the house. He didn't turn when he heard the footsteps behind him.

"Time for bed," Dorothy Ann said.

"Not until my sister comes back."

"She might be gone a while. She-"

"_No_," Robbie snapped. "My sister promised me I'd never lose her, and now she's gone. But she will come back. My sister's never lied to me."

Dorothy Ann sat down beside him. "Do you remember when you were little and you'd want to stay up for Santa?"

"Yeah."

"And what did your sister always tell you?"

"That he wouldn't come if I stayed up and waited. He'd come and Christmas morning would come earlier if I just slept."

"In this case, your sister is like Santa. If you go to sleep, it'll be morning soon, and she'll be here."

He furrowed his brow. "That's dumb."

"Ralphie wouldn't want you to wait up for her."

"Then _he_ can tell me. I'm not going to sleep."

D.A. sighed and got up, knowing she wasn't going to convince him. He was just as stubborn as Ralphie and Phoebe. Whether he was more like either one, it didn't matter. All three were stubborn as hell. She couldn't remember if Ralphie and Phoebe were always that way or just became more and more like one another over the years, but either way, Robbie was definitely their brother.

As D.A. was going upstairs, Arnold was coming down. He had his rifle in hand, backpack on his shoulder, and he was wearing his other pair of glasses. "Where are you going?" she asked.

He stopped and looked up at her. "Do you really care?"

"You're still my friend."

"All of you have a funny way of showing it." He took a deep breath before he said anything more he might regret. "I'm going to go look for my wife, okay? Whether any of you believe it or not, I _do_ love her."

"I know you love-"

But he was already down the stairs and gone. Arnold didn't care what she had to say. To hell with the rest of them. He only needed Phoebe, but she was currently mad at him and now missing. He had to find her. If anything happened to her... _No_. She was fine. She was just away, that was all. He was probably going to be in more danger than her.

He walked past Ralphie, not saying a word, but he stopped when he heard, "Don't be fucking stupid."

Arnold turned towards him. "Well, you're not looking for her, so I guess I have to."

Ralphie sighed and reached in his pocket. He handed him his keys. "Just...just bring her back."

Arnold nodded, taking the keys. He knew better than to assume he and Ralphie were close to being friends again, but this was a start, he hoped. He got in the Xterra and drove down the gravel driveway. The moon lit the dirt road for him, so he kept the headlights off. He could see a faint track in the dirt, as if from a two-wheeled vehicle, so he followed it. Once he reached the paved road, he had to decide which way to go.

To the left was the town, but after hearing what happened with Ralphie and Keesha, he had the feeling Phoebe would go right. He turned and drove slow as he looked for any signs of her. He might be the last person she'd want to see, but he knew he'd try to hug her and beg her forgiveness. He hated it whenever Phoebe was mad at him, even when he was clearly at fault. It was rare they'd have huge fights, since neither like yelling at one another (she didn't mind yelling at Ralphie, but "it's different with family," she had said). They would always talk things out before their feelings got too overheated and they said something they might regret.

Arnold just wanted her back beside him, his arms wrapped around her, her lips on his. He wanted to enjoy this time with her before he had to drop the news of Wanda's pregnancy to her. He knew once she found out, that was it. She would never forgive him, never forget what he did, and she would never want him. Knowing her, she wouldn't hold it against Wanda, only him.

The thought made him nauseated.

He broke from those nauseating thoughts when he saw something moving in the distance. Even with his glasses, it was hard to tell if the movement was from a human or a mauler. He slowed down, not daring to turn on his headlights only to find a swarm of maulers around him. His heart rate slowed when he recognized the lanky form leaning back on a motorcycle. A faint orange glow indicated she was smoking a cigarette.

Arnold stopped the Xterra when he was close enough, and he shut off the engine, grabbing his rifle before getting out. "Phoebe?"

"Kind of thought I'd be alone out here."

"Since when do you smoke?"

She took a long drag and slowly exhaled. "Since half an hour ago when I found a sealed pack in a store. It's the reason I'm not yelling at you to leave me alone."

Arnold would have left his rifle against the Xterra if it were daytime and they were at the farm, but out here, in the nearly pitch black nowhere, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"I'm sorry I upset you earlier," he said. He really did feel bad, though he stood by his feeling she had become reckless. "It's just- Phoebe, I love you, and I know what it's like losing you. It was worse than anything I had ever felt or experienced. It was awful enough losing my family, but _you?_ I can't- and _won't_- tell you what you can and can't do, but I know I am not strong enough to go through all of that again."

The moonlight was bright enough that he could see her expression soften...if her hardened and scarred face could truly "soften" anymore. It wasn't just the scars and wounds and dried blood that covered her lips, chin, and nostrils that made her look toughened. Like the rest of them, she had lost weight, but her once rounded face lost its slight chubbiness. Her cheeks were now gaunt, and her jawline was sharp and defined.

Even her once vibrant emerald eyes, eyes that used to shine with her never-ending compassion, were dull with fatigue and sorrow. He knew there was a deep pain behind them, but something told him not to ask her until she brought it up. She had never been clear what happened in the time between waking up and coming to the camp, and he had the strong feeling _something_ awful had happened.

Sure, they all had changed. Losing loved ones and living in fear of their own lives did that to them, but he saw the biggest change in Phoebe. The first head injury may have had something to do with it, but he also suspected events after she woke contributed.

"It's a compulsion," she said after a moment. Her voice shook as she continued, "I- I don't know what it is, but ever since Prov- ever since I came back, I've just had this compulsion to face danger head on. The monsters can't get me if I get them first." She threw her cigarette butt down and sobbed. She wiped her nose on her sleeve, the dried blood coming off with her tears and mucus, and she let out a shaky breath. "I've been hiding this from you- all this time- but I can't any more."

He stepped closer, trying not to give in to his want to hold her. "What is it?"

That's when she opened up. The words spilled out, shaky but detailed. She had gone to Providence with Janet, Tiffany, and Harry Arm. Seedplot had given her the crossbow she so cherished. Janet said she would leave her for dead if it came to that. Tiffany was the one to teach her how to aim and shoot. Tiffany saved her life, and in turn, Phoebe had to save her from becoming a mauler.

"And one of the last things," Phoebe sobbed, "one of the last things she said to me...I'll never forget: 'You're a nice girl, Phoebe. Don't let this world change you.'" She shook her head. "But once I pulled that trigger, I knew it was too late for that. Realizing how _easy_ it was to pull that trigger... I still see her in my dreams from time to time, thanking me for saving her, but I'll never be at peace. With William, he was already dead, already a mauler, but she was still a living, breathing human girl. But..." She sighed, her sobs slowing. "But, as they say in Essos, _Valar Morghulis_...'all men must die.'"

Arnold wanted to laugh at her ending her story with a quote from _A Song of Ice and Fire_, but the weight of what she had said was beginning to sink in. His girlfriend-now-wife had to kill his ex-girlfriend, but it was a mercy killing, one she was still living in guilt over. So many things he wanted to say, so many things on the tip of his tongue but he was unable to let them out. His tongue felt heavy. He didn't know what to say exactly, but something was eventually blurted.

"Anything else you're keeping from me?" He hoped his sincerity came out and that he didn't sound mad or anything. He hoped he sounded concerned.

Phoebe shook her head. "No." She turned towards him, her eyes catching the moonlight. "Anything _you_ want to tell me?"

The tone of her voice told him she _knew_ he had something to tell her. And he had a _big_ something. It was now or never. At least he had over two years of wonderful memories of being with Phoebe because she was going to leave him after he finally told her.

He took a deep breath. "D'you remember when...when I said I wasn't myself? I couldn't bring myself to admit you were gone. What little comfort I _did_ find... Wanda was there when no one else was, and things just progressed fast. Just know...I _never_ stopped thinking about you. I cared about her, but I never felt for her the way I feel about you."

Phoebe took another cigarette out and lit it. "I know, Arnold."

His chest tightened. "You know?"

"I put the pieces together. Why Ralphie doesn't seem to like you anymore, the distance Wanda put between her and us, the looks Keesha and D.A. got when I'd ask if there was some kind fallout. Not to mention, I got the feeling there was more behind Wanda's fists than her anger at me shooting William."

Arnold swallowed and just blurted it. "She's pregnant."

She only stared at him as she took another drag. Her expression was difficult to decipher. She showed no signs of anger or heartbreak or anything. Her tone was even as she said, "Congratulations on your own Jon Snow. Looks like you'll have a bastard of your own."

He looked down, his own heart feeling like it was ripping apart. "I do plan to help her with the baby, but just know that you're the only one I want as my wife...that is, if you'll still have me."

There was a slight tremble in her voice as she asked, "Would you leave me for her?"

The answer came fast and without hesitation. "Never."

"Have you _ever_ thought about her when you were in bed with me?"

Again without hesitation. "Never."

"Did you think of me when you- you and her...?"

He nodded. "Always."

He had never lied to her (kept things from her, yes, but not told a lie), and he hoped she remembered that. _Of course she would, you idiot_.

Phoebe dropped her cigarette to the ground and used her boot to put it out. She walked closer to him and put her fingertips on his cheek. "You always were a terrible liar, Arnold Matthew Perlstein, so I know you're not lying to me." She gently rubbed his stubble with her thumb. "Were you ever with her when you were with me?"

He looked her right in the eye, not blinking as he said, "No."

"Do you love her?"

"As an old friend loves another old friend, yes. Like I love you, no."

She removed her hand and shrunk back. "I know you're telling me the truth, but the fact she's going to have your little baby Snow still makes me..."

She shut her eyes and bent down slightly as she pressed her fists against her head. The insecure, anxiety-riddled Phoebe was now showing. He had seen this Phoebe many times before, a Phoebe on the verge of a panic attack. Her breathing was high and rapid, and her knees buckled in slightly.

Arnold grabbed her in a tight hold, squeezing as tight as he could without breaking her or making her injuries worse. He removed her goggles, which were sitting on top of her head, so he wouldn't accidentally break them, and he put them in his back pocket. He resumed his tight hold on her, feeling her body tense even more.

"Don't think this means I still wouldn't want children of our own," he said, his voice low and soothing. "I want us to eventually have little Arnolds and Phoebes running around." Her body relaxed only slightly. "I can see them so clearly. Bright red hair, some have blue eyes and some have green. They'd all have your adorable freckles. Maybe they'd have my curls." She relaxed even more but remained tense. "Some will love rocks while some love the cute little animals. They'd all be naturals at a crossbow, like their mother. They'd-"

"_Stop_." She struggled against his hold, causing him to let go. She remained slouched as she stepped back. "I don't think I can do it, Arnold. I know you didn't cheat on me, technically, and while I do trust you, there's still a part of me... I can't do it. I can't be with you. If you had been with Dorothy Ann or Keesha, it would have been different, but you knew my feelings towards you and Wanda."

"And I always told you not to worry about that."

"_But you fucked her!_" she screeched, her face wet with more tears. "_You fucked her when you thought I was dead!_" She pressed her fists against her mouth, not used to using the f-word. It had just popped out in her anger and anxiety. "How long after you found out I was 'dead' did you have her?" He didn't say anything, which didn't make her feel any better. "_How long?_"

He took a deep breath. "Over...over a week."

She wiped her tears and nose on her sleeve. "So...what? Eight days?"

"More than that. Things happened so fast, there wasn't time to process everything that happened." His own tears began to form as he remembered the end of June. "Having to leave you in that hospital, seeing my dead mauler parents, watching as the military burned Providence. Seeing the last hope I had for you burn..." His tears fell. "Ralphie had said Walker General was going to evacuate patients to Providence, Boston if they really had to, but he knew they would just leave you since you didn't have a heartbeat.

"Seeing Robbie's face when he found out was so _painful_. I was already hurting over you, but seeing the moment a little boy's heart broke... I-" He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "When Ralphie found out I was being comforted by Wanda, that was it. Our friendship was over. He was civil with me, but that was it. It tore Robbie up even more, but if Ralphie didn't want me talking to his baby brother, who was I to argue?

"I lost my parents, my first true love, _and_ my best friend in less than a month. So, yeah, I took up with Wanda." He wiped his eyes one more time before putting his glasses back on. "She was the only one there for me, giving me support and comfort...except when it came to you. She helped me grieve for my parents and ease the pain of my best friend hating me, but I knew never to talk to her about you." He shook his head. "I wanted to. I'd come so close, but I couldn't. You were just as sore a subject with her as she is with you."

Phoebe's awkward, slumped stance relaxed some more as she listened, and he continued, "Then...then that day- that day you came back, alive and well. This hole," he gestured to his chest, "suddenly, I didn't feel like I was hollow and incomplete. You were back, and Wanda knew I wouldn't leave you for her. I felt awful because she had helped me, but she made it clear she was done with me completely, including our friendship. It hurt...yeah, it fucking hurt, but you were back with me, and having you back just..."

He moved towards her, got down on his knees, and put his hands on her hips as he looked up at her and said, "Phoebe Margot Terese Perlstein, please forgive me. I know that everything that happened was all on me. I've broken both your and Wanda's hearts, and you two deserve so much better. I know you said you couldn't do it...be with me, and I'll let you go if that's what you want, but I just want your forgiveness."

She grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands off of her. "I know we Catholics are big on forgiveness, but I don't think I can right now." She took off her ring and handed it to him. "Please don't call me 'Perlstein' anymore. I'm a Terese."

Arnold stood up and took her goggles from his pocket, handing them to her. She gave him an apologetic look before putting on her goggles and slinging her crossbow on over her back. She started the Honda motorcycle and turned to head back to the farm. He picked up his rifle and got back in the Xterra. He sat for a moment, staring at the ring in his hand.

If this was what she wanted, who was he to argue?

* * *

**note:** _"But, as they say in Essos, Valar Morghulis...'all men must die.'" _- _A Song of Ice and Fire_, of course. "Valar Morghulis" was also the episode title of the _Game of Thrones_ second season finale.

And one more AsoIaF reference: _"Congratulations on your own Jon Snow."_ - Phoebe says in an earlier chapter that she saw Arnold in House Stark, of which in the books and show the former lord of Winterfell, Ned Stark, had a bastard son, Jon Snow.

Kinda had a feeling this would end up being the whole chapter. Sorry if these two aren't your favorites, haha, but I assure you that chapter 20 will feature more of the gang and have more action.


	20. beside the dying fire

**note:** This was perhaps the hardest chapter to write thus far, mainly because of what happens, but meh, you'll read it, so I won't spoil it.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter twenty  
****beside the dying fire**

The sun was barely above the trees as Mrs. Ramon and Robbie walked out to the apple orchard. She had slept well, knowing all the kids were back and safe in the house, but she knew little Robbie had stayed up all night, even though Phoebe had come back. He seemed in better spirits this morning, albeit he looked exhausted. He was wearing that dirty Mets cap Ralphie had once worn, even though it was a little big for him. She smiled to herself, knowing how much he looked up to his big brother. She had to applaud Ralphie and Phoebe for stepping up and taking care of their little brother without their parents there.

"Can we help feed the chickens after this?" Robbie asked as he unfolded the little step ladder near the trees.

"I don't see why we couldn't."

Robbie set the step ladder down and climbed up, picking a big, dark red apple. "This are my favorite ones," he said. "Like Ralphie says, 'The bigger and redder, the better.'"

Mrs. Ramon held the basket up for him to drop the apples in. "If you feel tired, just let me know, and we can go back in the house."

He shook his head and continued to pick the apples. "I'm okay." He let out a big yawn. "I gotta- gotta be awake in case Phoebe needs me for something."

"But you don't want to be too tired in case she needs you later."

He yawned again. "I guess."

"At least rest for a little while after you do your chores. You don't have to sleep but maybe lie down and read one of the books your brother and sister got for you."

He nodded. "I will."

She smiled and continued to hold the basket for him. When they got enough apples, Robbie put the step ladder away, and they walked towards the fields to get back to the house. They stopped when they heard a strange scream nearby. It was from an animal, perhaps a cow, but it was definitely not human. A chill went down her back, and she knew the cattle weren't the only creatures close to them. That's when they saw it: A cow had been torn open and eaten from the inside out.

Mrs. Ramon gestured for Robbie to stay behind her in case something popped out in front of them. "Robbie, run to the house," she whispered. "I'll be right behind you."

"But-"

"Just _go!_" she hissed.

Robbie didn't want to leave, but he ran. _Look for Ralphie_, he told himself. _He'll know what to do_. He found Ralphie drinking orange juice in the kitchen.

"There's a mauler in the fields!" he said.

Ralphie set his glass down and turned to Carlos and D.A., who were having breakfast at the table. "Carlos, go get the others. D.A., you got your gun?"

She got up and pulled her revolver from her holster. "Of course."

Ralphie grabbed the rifle that was by the back door, and Robbie followed the two outside. He didn't see Mrs. Ramon anywhere. He hoped she used another way in to the house. There was a sudden scream...a woman's scream! _No_, he begged. _Please don't let that be her!_

Robbie heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Phoebe leading Carlos, Tim, Arnold, and Keesha, her crossbow in hand. Her long legs carried her out ahead of Ralphie and D.A., and she pulled her knife out as she shouldered her bow. Robbie managed to keep up with the others, and he wished he hadn't. D.A. grabbed him and pulled him away from the sight of the mauler attacking Mrs. Ramon.

"_Mom!_" Carlos screamed.

Keesha held him tight as Phoebe went forward to take care of the mauler. She was quicker than Ralphie, but unfortunately, the mauler sensed her coming. It whipped around, its sharp nails scratching the top of her ear, as she managed to move just in time. Tim came around the other side of the mauler and used his hatchet to kill it. Robbie peeked around D.A.'s arms and wanted to cry. He recognized the mauler. _It was the one he freed the other day_. The one he couldn't shoot!

_This is all my fault!_

He realized then someone else was screaming. "_Cut it off, Ralphie!_"

He peeked again to see his brother hold his sister's bleeding ear and cut the top of it off. She screamed as more blood rushed out from her ear, but the infected top portion was no longer an issue. No one was sure if scratches did to humans what bites did, but Robbie knew they wouldn't be taking chances. He now realized Phoebe wasn't the only one crying. Carlos pulled away from Keesha and crawled towards his mother. Ralphie sniffled as he squatted down beside her.

"Car-" she coughed. "Ral- boys."

"Shh," Carlos said. "You need your strength so Hershel can sew you up."

Robbie saw her hand go up as she touched Carlos' cheek. "Love- you- kids. Tell- Michael..."

"_Mom!_"

Ralphie turned to Carlos as he got up. "Only when you want me to."

Carlos nodded and stood up. He backed away towards Keesha. "Do it."

He shut his eyes and pressed his face against Keesha's shoulder just as Robbie pressed his face against D.A.'s hip. He flinched when he heard the rifle. Robbie knew Ralphie saved her from being damned, but he cried anyway. D.A. pulled him down with her, and she cradled him as he sat on her lap. He didn't care if he looked like a little baby; he felt like he lost a mother.

At least with his own momma, he had a small hope she was alive in Louisiana with his daddy. He missed his parents terribly, but Mrs. Ramon had eased that pain. Having his brother and sister helped, too, but still, he wanted his momma and daddy. Now, Mrs. Ramon was gone. At least she wouldn't become a monster. That thought put him at _some_ ease.

Ralphie came over to him and D.A., and he picked him up. His brother's arms always felt impossibly huge. He hoped he would grow up to be as big and tall as Ralphie, but he remembered how Phoebe would joke that because he had Terese genes, he'd never get big. Tall, yes, but not bulky.

He felt safe in his brother's big arms, enough so that he drifted to sleep. When he woke, he could tell it was late afternoon by the sunlight. His sister was sitting on his bed, looking down at him as she combed his hair with her fingers. He noticed her right ear looked whole, but he couldn't see her left. He wondered if he dreamed Ralphie cutting part of her ear off. When she turned slightly, showing her bandaged left ear, he knew he didn't dream it.

Robbie wanted to ask her why everything happening had to be so bad. Why did they all have to suffer and be injured and lose people? Instead, he broke down crying. _Like a little baby_, he scolded himself. Phoebe lifted him up so she could hold him. He moved so he sat on her lap, and she _shh_ed softly as she slowly rocked him back and forth.

"It's okay to cry," she said. "Ralphie cried. I cried. Carlos and Mikey cried."

Robbie sniffled and tried to calm down enough to confess to her. "It's- it's- it's my f-f-fault. Momma and Daddy al-always said if we c-c-confessed our s-s-sins, we'd b-b-be okay."

"What do you need to confess? We don't have have a priest around."

"Can...can I c-c-confess to y-y-you?" He wiped his eyes and looked up at her.

"What's the matter?"

More tears fell as he told her about taking D.A.'s gun and going out to look for a mauler to shoot, but the one he came across freed itself from the mud and attacked Mrs. Ramon that morning. If he hadn't been so dumb, she wouldn't have been attacked.

Phoebe was quiet for a moment, which made Robbie more nervous. Finally, she spoke, "You know you did wrong, so there's no use yelling at you or spanking you."

He sniffled. "You're not mad?"

"I can't afford to be mad at you." She kept one arm around him and took his hands with her free hand. "Pray with me, like we used to when you were little."

He pulled his right hand free, and he did the Sign of the Cross on her before doing it himself. He rested his head under her chin as they said the Our Father and Hail Mary. They repeated the prayers two more times before they sat there in silence, both just wanting the comfort of the other.

* * *

Keesha knocked on Carlos' open bedroom door as she walked in. He was sitting on his bed, his hands clenched in tight fists. His eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks raw from the tears. She sat down beside him and put her hand on his back.

"We're about to do the burial."

He shook his head. "I can't. I just can't. I just lost Dad, and now Mom? No, _no_."

"Don't forget you still have Mikey."

He leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. "Holy shit, if anything happens to that kid... _No!_" He sat up. "If I worry about Mikey, then I'll look weak to him, and he needs me to be strong. I'm the oldest; I _have_-" He sobbed. "I _have_ to be strong."

Keesha pulled him close, cradling his head in her arm as she rubbed his arm with her other hand. "_You also have me_," she whispered.

He sniffled and nodded slightly. "Thanks."

They sat in silence for a moment before they broke apart when they heard a knock. Keesha turned to see Ralphie standing in the doorway. His face was drawn, and he gave Carlos a nod.

"I didn't want to do anything until I had your say."

Carlos got up and pulled Ralphie into a tight hug. Keesha smiled, noticing it was a real hug and not that stupid "bro hug" they used to do in high school. They both changed so much but for the better, she thought. They all had to grow up, but Carlos and Ralphie when from the idiot jackhole jocks they used to be to strong, capable men. Ralphie had proven himself as a leader, and Carlos showed he was cool under stress.

The two let go of one another, and Ralphie patted his shoulder. "We'll all be downstairs waiting for you."

Carlos nodded. "Right behind you." Ralphie walked out, and Carlos turned to Keesha, holding his hand out. "Comin'?"

She got up and took his hand. "Right beside you."

They walked downstairs, hand-in-hand, and Mikey led everyone out to the burial site, Carlos and Keesha right behind him. Hershel, Patricia, and Maggie brought up the rear, Carlos hearing Hershel say that those who knew her best should be in the front. Ralphie and Tim walked around Carlos, Mikey, and Keesha so they could gently lay their mother's body to rest in the hole they dug.

Carlos looked down when he noticed a little man walk by him, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Robbie put his hand on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey put one of his long, lean arms around the kid, holding him close. The brothers knew how much their mother meant to the kid.

Phoebe led the prayers, knowing the Catholic ones their mother would have wanted, and everyone watched as the two Ramons and three Ternellis did the Sign of the Cross in unison. Mikey and Carlos threw in the first fistfuls of dirt before Tim and Ralphie filled in the grave. Maggie walked over with a handmade cross in hand. She handed it to Ralphie, who hammered it into the ground with his shovel. The cross was similar to the one next to it, the one that read "William Li."

Keesha put her arms around Carlos as tears rolled down his cheeks. Everyone else began to head back in the house, but Phoebe was stopped by Mikey's grasp on her wrist. "Just..." He cleared his throat. "Thanks."

"For what?"

He let go of her. "Carlos told me you were the first to run in to save Mom. Had that mauler not turned around..."

She gently touched her ear bandage and nodded. "I just wish I could have been there sooner. I should be thanking her. She saved Robbie's life."

Mikey gave a sad laugh. "Guess the Ramons and Tereses owe each other a lot."

"Will your bannermen ride into war with mine when I raise my banners against House Lannister?"

Mikey knew she was referencing her fantasy books, so he smiled and nodded. "You can count on House Ramon, or whatever."

She bowed slightly. "House Terese of Riverrun appreciates it."

They headed inside, leaving Carlos and Keesha alone outside. They were still holding one another, Keesha getting the feeling Carlos didn't want to let go just yet. She would stand there as long as he needed. He needed someone, and if she had to be that someone, then so be it.

"Thanks," he said, pulling back some. "So, you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

He took her hand and led her away from the gravesite and further from the house. "You know," he said, "because of what happened in the truck."

She sighed and sat down on the grass. "I don't hate you. I just-" She looked up at him. "Do we really have to talk about this now?"

He sat down beside her. "I'd like to."

"But you just lost your mother."

He nodded. "And I'll miss her like I miss my dad, but we both know there's no time to mourn in this world. Gotta focus on those we still have with us." He nudged her with his elbow. "So, you were saying?"

She sighed. "I was afraid, okay? But that big sap, Ralphie, convinced me to just give in to my feelings or whatever. Something about how Tits McGee makes him happy."

Carlos snorted. "Jesus, I haven't heard D.A. called that in while."

Keesha laughed. "She gets so mad, like it's me and Wanda's fault she has big ta-tas."

He shook his head and grinned. "Believe it or not, I don't want to talk about her tits."

"Have to admit, they _are_ nice."

"Nah," he said. "Yours are better."

She laughed and playfully pushed him away. "Perv."

He put his arm around her shoulders and moved closer to her. "You're good people, Keesha Franklin."

"With nice tits?"

"With nice tits."

* * *

Hershel removed the bandage on Phoebe's ear that night, the gauze completely soaked through with fresh blood. She winced when the air touched her half-ear. Hershel tossed the dirty bandage in the small trashcan, and he sat down on the bed beside Phoebe to re-bandage her ear.

"Boy did a clean job," he said. "What happened exactly?"

Phoebe was trying not to whimper from the pain. "Mauler scratched my ear pretty deep. Didn't want to take any chances, so Ralphie cut off the infected part." She had seen what was left of her ear. He cut nearly the entire upper half off, but she rather have an ear and a half than slowly become a monster. Though, she did feel the guilt of not being able to save Mrs. Ramon in time. She herself was lucky to only lose half an ear, but she didn't think it fair. Mrs. Ramon saved Robbie and ends up attacked.

"Try not to lose the rest of it, okay?" Hershel said. Phoebe knew he was using his "I may sound serious but I'm joking" tone. "I noticed you don't have ear piercings."

She nodded. "Daddy told me that he and Mom agreed to let me decide if I wanted pierced ears or not. I just never did." She shrugged. "I was always paranoid I'd get an earring caught on something and end up ripping my earlobe off."

Hershel nodded, still looking serious as he got up. "Good thing you never got them, huh?"

She gently touched her fresh bandage. "Indeed."

"Well, you just get some rest, okay? If that ear starts bothering you, come find me or Patricia."

She nodded. "Thank you, Hershel."

He walked out, shutting the door behind him. She laid back on the bed, and moments later, she heard Robbie come in. When she came back the night before, the first thing she did was get her two bags from Arnold's room and bring them down to Robbie's. Robbie liked having her bunk with him, but she knew he didn't like that she and Arnold were no longer together. She didn't want to explain the why, so she just told him that sometimes people drift apart and can no longer be a couple.

"What if we drift apart?" Robbie had asked, his eyes wide.

She smiled and pulled him onto her lap as he laughed. "Doesn't work like that with family. You're my brother, so you're stuck with me."

Just as Robbie climbed up on the bed, both Tereses sat up when they heard a gun shot. Phoebe ran to the window and saw Ralphie and Tim shooting maulers in the fields. She grabbed Robbie's things around the room, packing his suitcase, and she told him to go to Ralphie's SUV. She grabbed their bags and her crossbow and headed out the door. She put their things in the Xterra just as Ralphie and Tim ran back to the house.

"There's a herd coming," Ralphie said.

She nodded. "You two go warn everyone and pack up. I might be able to slow the herd down."

Ralphie shook his head. "I don't want to know. Just go."

She grabbed her goggles from her backpack in the Xterra, and she told Robbie to stay put. She handed him her crossbow. "In case of an emergency," she said. "Only if they come near you."

Robbie nodded. Phoebe shut the trunk door, and she got on her Honda. She rode to the nearest barn, knowing there was a canister of fuel, and she grabbed it. She rode out to the far fields just as a herd emerged from the woods. She opened the canister and let the fuel flow out as she rode along the grass.

When the canister was empty, she grabbed the lighter she had found from her pocket, lit it, and she dropped it before taking off. A wall of fire erupted behind her, and she knew that would buy them all time to pack up and leave. The herd was stopped, but they were only slowed for the moment. There were too many maulers for their group to take on. They had to leave.

Phoebe rode back to the house as everyone was coming out with their packed bags. "I'm going back and keep the maulers occupied while you guys get out of here." She held up her hand at Ralphie just as he was about to argue. "I'm on the quickest vehicle. All of you, _go_."

Keesha and the Ramons got in Carlos' truck as Hershel, Patricia, and Arnold went to the Winnebago. Phoebe looked away when she and Arnold briefly locked eyes. She didn't need to think about him and his bastard. She turned to see Tim and Maggie joining Ralphie and Robbie in the Xterra, and while D.A. put her bags in the Xterra, she came over to Phoebe.

"You need a gun on your back," she said, climbing on the bike behind her. She took out her revolver. "Let's ride."

Phoebe knew she'd need a weapon back up. She took off towards the fire, which was beginning to die down. She did donuts in the field, the maulers trying to rush at them, but the fire kept them back. Phoebe briefly turned to see all three vehicles leave down the dirt road. They were all gone and safe. She did a few more donuts as D.A. shot some maulers in the head. When she had to reload and fire died even more, Phoebe took that as her cue to go.

"Hang on!" she shouted to D.A.

D.A. holstered her gun and held tight to her with both arms. Phoebe hauled ass down the dirt road as the herd broke past the fire line. She went the opposite direction everyone else went, hoping that if the herd followed, they would be split. Phoebe remembered the back way Maggie took her down when Robbie had been shot. She turned on her headlight, not wanting to crash into a tree.

"Where are we going?" D.A. asked, yelling over the wind.

"What?"

D.A. realized she yelled into the bandaged left ear, so she repeated herself by her right ear.

"Highway," Phoebe shouted back. "This is the back way."

"How do you know that's where everyone's going?"

She grinned. "I know Ralphie very well."

D.A. gave her an affectionate squeeze on her stomach. She relaxed her hold when Phoebe slowed down, her hands only holding on to Phoebe's hips. They came up to the highway, further up from where Ralphie and the others would be.

"I think I see them!" D.A. shouted as Phoebe drove down the empty side of the highway.

"What?"

She moved to the right and repeated herself.

"Oh! Yeah, I think I see them, too!"

Phoebe sped up, making D.A. hold her tight again. She turned off her headlight as not to attract maulers as she neared the others, and she cut the engine once they reached the others. Ralphie got out of the Xterra, pulling both girls into a hug as the others got out of their vehicles.

"So now what?" Maggie asked. "We can't go home."

Tim put an arm around his cousin's shoulders. "We'll find a way. Or at least our fearless leader will."

Ralphie kept each arm around D.A. and Phoebe, not wanting to let either go, but Phoebe pulled out of his hold to hug Robbie. She noticed that everyone was looking at Ralphie now, and she turned to see his broken expression.

"Let's get out of this area for sure," he said. "Let's go further south from Providence. We know this whole area is full of herds."

"And go where, son?" Hershel asked.

Ralphie shook his head. "Anywhere but here. Just somewhere quiet we can camp for the night. All our camp stuff is still in Carlos' truck."

Carlos nodded. "Thanks to my laziness."

Mikey reached up and patted Carlos' arm. "My brother, perpetuating 'the lazy Mexican' stereotype."

Carlos smacked his hand away. "Shut up."

Ralphie rolled his eyes and sighed. "_Anyway_, we'll head south, stick to smaller roads if we can. First quiet place we find, we'll stop. I'll keep the first watch."

Everyone nodded and returned to their vehicles. D.A. loaded her gun as Phoebe grabbed her crossbow and backpack from the Xterra. She took D.A.'s spare ammo, putting it in her backpack, and she strapped the pack to the back of the bike. D.A. took the crossbow, slinging it over her back so she wouldn't be pressed against it if Phoebe wore it (something painful to both girls).

They got on the Honda, and Phoebe waited for Ralphie and Carlos to pass her so she wouldn't ride too far ahead of them. She tried to stay alongside Carlos' truck, and D.A. noticed she was completely ignoring the Winnebago. D.A. looked back to see that Patricia was driving the Winnebago, which was probably for the best. Wanda would need her rest, especially after what happened at the farm.

D.A. allowed herself to relax and rest her head against Phoebe's back, but she didn't want to be _too_ relaxed. She'd be the first to fire if anything popped out from the woods. Ralphie took them down some small, winding country roads, and they found a quiet hillside that would do for the night.

Patricia parked the RV in a way to make it a barrier at the base of the hill, and Carlos parked behind it, another barrier. They all helped in unloading the tents and cots, and Phoebe helped Dorothy Ann put her old tent up, since she would be bunking with her. They got their bags and went straight to their cots, both falling asleep on the bare mattress pads.

* * *

The camp was packed up early the next morning, and they all met beside the Winnebago when all was packed. Ralphie looked around, getting an idea where they were.

"We're actually not too far from Walkerville," he said. "We may have looped around to the other side, though. If I remember right, there is a solid building close by we could try to take."

"What?" Tim asked.

Ralphie scratched his stubbled cheek. "The prison."

"The prison?" Keesha asked. "It's probably overrun with maulers. We barely have enough ammo left."

"Then we'll keep finding temporary shelter where we can," he said. "Scavenge what we can, hit some of the villages near here for supplies, camp where we can. As long we keep a good distance from that herd, we should be okay."

Carlos nodded. "I trust you, man."

Hershel patted Ralphie's back. "We're with you, son."

Ralphie clapped his hands together. "Let's scavenge some fuel first, and then the first little town we hit, let's load up on what we can."

Phoebe and D.A. led the caravan this time, Phoebe trying not to go too fast. She could see the towers of the prison far off in the distance. It would be a while before they could take it, so until then, her main priority was to survive.

* * *

**note:** Chapter title comes from the TWD episode of the same name. Parts of the chapter are also based on the same episode.

_"Something about how Tits McGee makes him happy."_ - "Tits McGee" is from _Anchorman_, which is where Keesha and Wanda initally got the nickname from, of course.


	21. nymeria the warrior queen

**note:** So like the third season of TWD, here's where the story will skip ahead. I could have written of their time in between, but meh, it would have been boring ;)

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter twenty-one  
****nymeria the warrior queen**

_Eight months later  
__Late March 2006_

Robbie held up his small revolver as he followed Ralphie, Keesha, and Carlos into the house. He was so hungry he hoped there was _something_ to eat in this house, unlike the last couple they had camped in. He lowered his gun and reached for the can of dog food sitting on the counter. Food was food, he didn't care. Ralphie did, though. Before Robbie could figure out how he'd get it open, Ralphie smacked the can out of his hand.

"You're _not_ eating dog food."

"But I'm hungry!"

"No dog food!"

Robbie knew better than to argue with his brother, but he didn't need him yelling at him. He just turned eight; he wasn't a little kid anymore. He raised his gun as he followed the other three through the house. The house was clear, so Robbie was sent out to get the others. Everyone else came in, Dorothy Ann helping the heavily pregnant Wanda, who was wearing one of Carlos' t-shirts as a maternity shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

Just as they were beginning to get settled in, Dorothy Ann looked out the window. "Oh, no," she gasped.

"What?" Ralphie asked.

"Maulers. A small herd of them is coming."

Ralphie gestured for everyone to hurry. "Pack it all up. S'go, s'go!"

Carlos came up behind Wanda and easily lifted her so she wouldn't have to waddle away from the maulers. The maulers were far enough away to give them time to pack their vehicles and take off. When they reached the main road, they parked in a circle to shield themselves from any stray maulers. Ralphie took out his map of Rhode Island, and he kneeled down to spread the map out on the ground for everyone to see.

"Pretty much been moving in a big circle," Keesha said, looking over Ralphie's shoulder.

"It's that damn herd," Tim said. "It's like it's chasing us, but if we move in the opposite direction, we'll run back into it."

Ralphie sighed. "I say we try for the prison. We picked up a few more weapons, and we have a good amount of ammo." He folded the map and stood up. "I'll take a small group to scout the prison with me. The rest of you stay here and rest up."

"I'll go," Robbie said.

"No, li'l bro, you need to stay and help keep guard."

Dorothy Ann put her hand on his back. "You can help me keep watch."

Mikey wheeled over them and playfully punched Robbie on the arm. "I'll let you try out my scoped rifle."

That perked Robbie up.

Ralphie picked Phoebe and Tim to go with him since they were best with silent weapons. Phoebe loaded her crossbow as Tim made sure his hatchet was sharp. Ralphie had his big knife and a hatchet he had found strapped to his belt, and he pocketed his small handgun as a back up. They headed out, going on foot since the prison wasn't too far. Rather than expose themselves on the empty road, they used the woods to stay hidden.

The guard towers of the prison came in to view, and the first thought that popped in Phoebe's mind was it looked like a metal castle at a glance. She pushed her loose strands of hair off her face, frustrated her hair grew out so fast. She needed to shave it off again. It was too shaggy now. But it wasn't so long it hid her half-ear or any of her large facial scars. With her missing ear, scars, and extremely crooked nose from it being broken, she barely recognized herself when she did see her reflection.

Tim held up his hand to stop Ralphie and Phoebe. The road had curved towards the prison gates, but the woods they were walking through ended at a small clearing along the outer fence of the prison. There were a few maulers between the outer and interior fences, and Ralphie knew the three of them could take care of them.

He knelt down and used his knife to cut a hole in the fence for them to get through. He let Tim and Phoebe through first before he wedged himself through. He should have made a bigger hole. Tim and Phoebe were both so skinny they could have gone through the regular fence holes, but his hulking ass was still, well, hulkish. He closed the hole behind him, tying it together with some twine he had found so more maulers wouldn't come in.

A mauler caught their scent and made its way towards them. With one, swift slice through the air, Tim's hatchet hit its rotting skull, making it pop like a melon. Phoebe shot the maulers in the distance, and Ralphie held his hatchet in one hand, knife in the other, as he swung his arms and killed two maulers at once. When all the maulers were killed, they lined the bodies along the base of the fence. Their stench would mask the smell of living flesh and keep the other maulers away. At least these gross assholes were good for _something_.

The three left through the fence hole, Tim tying it together when they were all through. They went back to the camp, Ralphie announcing they cleared the outer perimeter of the prison. They packed up again and caravanned to the prison. Since Phoebe was on her motorcycle, she got off and opened the main gate to let their vehicles through. She pushed her bike through before closing the gate.

Patricia parked the Winnebago so it blocked the outer gate for added security. After their camp supplies were unloaded from Carlos' truck, he parked it against the inner gate for more security. While the others set up camp, Keesha and Phoebe walked along the inner fence perimeter to check for any weaknesses and make sure the maulers inside couldn't reach them.

The maulers in the interior yard sensed them and began to press themselves against the fence. Robbie clenched his jaw and got up. He turned his oversized Mets cap around so he had a clear view as he shot all the maulers he could, getting every one. Ralphie looked up, seeing what he was doing, and he couldn't help be proud. He was quite the little marksman.

Dorothy Ann took out her revolver and helped Robbie in killing the maulers on the other side. Maggie had a little silver-colored pistol she took out, and she joined in the fun. Carlos, Ralphie, Mikey and Arnold were not far behind with their rifles. Tim stuck his knife through the fence, stabbing the maulers who hadn't been shot yet. By the time Keesha and Phoebe came around from checking the fence, the maulers had all been killed.

"Dammit, maybe I wanted in on the fun!" Keesha said, touching her Mare's Leg that was holstered on her hip.

"Don't worry about it," Phoebe said. "They kept us away so they could actually hit something for once."

D.A. pretended to be offended, her smile giving her away. "Hey, Keesha! I taught you how to use that gun!"

"And now I shoot it better than you did," Keesha said with wink.

Robbie looked up, changing the subject when he said, "I think we can get up to those guard towers from here."

He took off running towards them, Phoebe running after him. "Robbie, there might be maulers up there!"

"I reloaded my gun," he said, still running for the stairs.

When he reached the stairs, there was a locked gate blocking his way. He took a step back and shot the lock off. Once he was used to the feel of a gun in his hands, he took to shooting quite easily. No longer did the gun shake in his hands. Granted, he was older now (kind of) and taller (by an inch) and his revolver wasn't a giant like D.A.'s (but it was certainly powerful).

Phoebe was close behind him as he ran up the stairs, her crossbow at the ready. She gently pushed Robbie back from the door, and when he scowled at her, she shot him a hard look. "_Don't_. I'm older and stronger than you, so I'm leading the way in, okay?"

"_Fine_."

Phoebe sighed. She knew the day would come when her baby brother was no longer that shy little boy who rarely talked back or gave dirty looks. Now, he was eight going on smart-ass teenager. She didn't like it.

She held her crossbow up as she reached for the doorknob, and she opened it enough so she could kick the door open the rest of the way. Three pairs of milky eyes met her. She shot one in the head, and the other two she took out with her knife.

"_Phoebe!_"

She turned at Robbie's voice only to see the fourth mauler lunge for her. Suddenly, its head popped open as it was shot, but the gun wasn't Robbie's. This one had a suppressor. She watched the mauler fall at her feet, and she looked up to see Arnold lower his handgun. Robbie stepped in around him, his jaw dropped as he looked at the dead maulers.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running to her.

He hugged her hips as she put her arm around him. "I'm fine." She swallowed hard and looked up to see Arnold was gone. "Just fine."

* * *

Patricia and Ralphie cooked up the rabbits and duck D.A. caught earlier that evening. A few stray maulers wandered around outside of the fence, but that fence was the reason Ralphie didn't worry about them having a campfire. It could attract all the maulers it wanted; their rotten bodies couldn't push that fence down.

D.A. served two plates of the meat and she excused herself. Ralphie knew she was going to eat with Wanda, who was resting in the Winnebago. He served Robbie's plate for him, as well as his own, and Phoebe served herself. Robbie sat between them, and he looked over at the Winnebago, where Arnold was sitting on top, his rifle in hand.

"Isn't Arnold going to eat?" he asked. He knew Ralphie and Phoebe had their problems with Arnold, but Robbie still liked him. "He should eat."

He got up to serve him a plate, but Phoebe stopped him. "Arnold's a big boy. If he wants to eat, he can get it himself."

"Finish eating, li'l bro," Ralphie said.

Robbie sat down and did just that. After everyone ate, all but Arnold, D.A., and Wanda sat around the fire, Ralphie poking at it with a long stick.

"It's too quiet," Carlos said.

Keesha rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you suggest? Campfire songs?"

"Oh!" Ralphie said. "I know one!" He cleared his throat and sang, "Who's the moosiest moose we know?"

"Marty Moose!" Tim, Phoebe, Carlos, and Keesha sang.

"Who's the star of our favorite show?"

"Marty Moose!"

All five sang in unison, "M is for Merry - we're merry, you see; O is for Oh gosh, Oh golly, Oh gee; S is for Super Swell family glee; E is for Everything you want to be. M-A-R-T-Y M-O-O-S-E."

"What's that spell?" Ralphie asked.

In unison, they sang, "Marty Moose! Marty Moose! Marty Moose!"

In his best Chevy-Chase-as-Marty-Moose voice, Carlos said, "_Hyuk!_ That's me!"

Keesha sighed and pouted. "Now, you clowns just reminded me of how much I miss movies."

Maggie yawned, which then sent a chain reaction around the fire. "Sorry," she said, "It's time for bed."

Ralphie nodded. "Agreed." He patted Robbie's back before getting up. "C'mon, li'l bro."

Everyone got up and went to their tents (except Carlos, who opted to lay out his sleeping bag in the bed of his truck to enjoy the cool March night). It was unusually warm for March. It was cool enough for jackets, but it wasn't so cold that it was miserable. They all welcomed the warm March after the frozen December and January they endured while being nomadic.

Phoebe went in the tent she was sharing with D.A., and she pulled her boots off as she fell onto the cot. Dorothy Ann came in the tent a few moments later. She zipped the tent closed and slipped her boat shoes off before she sat down on her bed.

"I bet the prison will have shavers and scissors," D.A. said as she laid back.

Phoebe grinned. "Seriously, stop reading my mind."

"Can't help it. We are, as they say, 'B-F-F's. I know what you're thinking and wanting before you know what you're thinking and wanting."

Phoebe turned on her side to better look at her. "What do I want right now?"

D.A. tapped her chin. "A loaded crossbow, a flagon of ale, and a man's lips on yours."

Phoebe nodded. "That sounds like something I'd want if I were a warrior queen."

"You're kind of like a warrior queen. You have the big battle scars, a half-missing appendage, you've been impaled with an arrow and lived."

"Can I get a warrior queen name?"

D.A. grinned. "I'm willing to bet you have one in mind, and it's going to be related to your _Ice and Fire_ books."

Phoebe smiled. "You know me so well. I shall be called Nymeria, after the legendary warrior Queen of the Rhoynar who had conquered Dorne and took King Mors Martell as her husband."

D.A. winked. "I'm just going to smile and nod because I didn't understand any of what you said."

"Now you know how I felt when you'd throw that government and law jargon at me."

They both laughed, and D.A. stared at her for moment. She really did look so much different. Oh, the green eyes were the same shade, and her freckles were always bright and plentiful, but the large, bright scars on her face, her missing piece of ear, severely crooked nose, gaunt cheeks, and hard jawline did make her look more hardened and battle worn than the rest of them.

Then again, Phoebe had been more willing to throw herself into danger, and no one else kept getting injured over and over to the point of obtaining large visible scars. From time to time, D.A. could see the old world Phoebe shine through, such as when she laughed or helped an injured animal or talked about her favorite book series, but most of the time, she was the warrior queen: Her sharp jaw set tight in place as her eyes became intense and almost angry.

While this was something that had been going on over time, Dorothy Ann had the feeling that the end of her relationship with Arnold contributed some to her even harder exterior. It had taken its toll on him, too, she could see, even after all this time. Phoebe never spoke of what was said that night, so Dorothy Ann was not going to ask her. However, the way she acted like she never had been in love him for the last decade and been his girlfriend, then wife, for two years worried D.A. a bit. She was obviously bottling her pain (something she was sure she picked up from Ralphie over the years).

D.A. broke from her thoughts when she heard Phoebe's soft snores. She got off the bed and kneeled by her cot. Her half-ear was exposed, her shaggy auburn locks falling back and away from it. D.A. combed her hair back with her fingers, careful not to hit her ear. It still caused Phoebe pain at times, despite the skin healing perfectly.

Looking at her best friend- the once-shy girl with rounded cheeks and brilliant green eyes who tried saving the desert animals when she was eight and tried saving some endangered bird species in Narragansett Bay when she was sixteen- she was the same sweet, awkward person on the inside, deep down. Yet, now, she was more confident in many aspects and even tougher than before (not that she wasn't in the old world. She saw enough Ternelli fights to know). On the other hand, her "battle scars" only showcased her recklessness. She hated seeing a young woman like Phoebe this roughed up, both physically and emotionally.

"Sleep well, my warrior queen."

D.A. got back on her cot and took her hair tie out, allowing her long blonde hair to fall around her shoulders. Her hair felt heavy, and she knew there might have been things in it that didn't belong, like dirt and leaves. Phoebe had the right idea in shaving her head.

_Nah, your head's too big_, she told herself.

With that, she turned off the little lantern and fell asleep once she turned on her back.

* * *

Ralphie didn't need to stand in the center of the group to have a large, powerful presence. He was six-foot-three and still quite burly. Even standing within the circle, it was clear he was the leader.

"So, here's the plan," he said. He pointed at the prison. "We are taking that interior. I know there's food, medicine, and weapons in there, the three big things we need. Hershel, you and Patricia will hang back in the Winnebago with Wanda. Just watch her if she needs anything."

"I'm knocked up," Wanda snapped as she turned towards the Winnebago. "I don't have cancer."

"Shut up," Ralphie snapped back, but she was already inside, Hershel and Patricia following her in. He turned his attention back to everyone else. "Mikey, I need your sniper ass up in that guard tower."

Mikey saluted. "I can do that."

Carlos pinched his cheek. "Do you need big brother to help you?"

Mikey laughed and shoved his hand away. "Don't be a dick."

Ralphie rolled his eyes. "_Anyway_, Carlos, Keesha, and D.A. will go inside with me. Tim, you, Maggie, and Pheebs will be the distraction the fence. Draw any stray maulers to youse and whack 'em. Robbie, stay with Phoebe, Tim, and Maggie. You'll be watching their backs, okay?"

Robbie nodded. "Okay."

Arnold cleared his throat in an obvious manner.

Ralphie shot him a look. "I don't give a shit what you do or don't do. Just stay away from me."

Arnold furrowed his brows and stepped back. "You got it..." He turned on his heel and walked off as he muttered, "_Asshole._"

Maggie watched him walk away, feeling bad for him. "Poor guy."

"I'm going to let that slide as you don't know that asshole like we do," Ralphie said.

"That's funny," Maggie said, "because whenever I've gotten the chance to talk to him during these eight months you had us going in circles, he never _once_ spoke ill of any of you."

Dorothy Ann quickly jumped in between them when she noticed both were moving towards the other. "Not now, okay?" She put her hand on Ralphie's chest and pushed him back. "Focus on the task at hand."

"I'm going to go distract," Phoebe said, hurrying away. Tim, Maggie, and Robbie went after her, Maggie giving Ralphie one last dirty look.

D.A. grasped Ralphie's shirt and pulled him down so she could keep her voice low. "Don't be _a dick_. Just don't. There are more important things going on right now than your irrational hatred for your former best friend." Ralphie opened his mouth to argue, but she shook him slightly. "_No_, I'm right, and you know it. It is an irrational hatred. So, on that note," she let go of him, "let's kill some maulers."

Mikey was making his way up the guard towards, with help from his gadget filled wheelchair. Mikey still made mechanical additions to his chair through high school, but he hadn't used them much in a while. Granted, if his one of his additions broke down, there wasn't much in terms of spare parts.

Once Mikey was in place, Ralphie opened the big gate, letting the girls and Carlos in first before he came in and shut the gate behind them. The four readied their guns, the boys with rifles, Keesha her Mare's Leg, and D.A. her big, shiny revolver with the ivory-colored grip. They kept close to each other, almost back-to-back so nothing could sneak up on them.

"Two o'clock!" Mikey shouted from the tower.

Ralphie looked where Mikey was indicating. Figures in riot gear came stumbling out from behind a wall, and telling by they way they growled and dragged themselves, they were quite undead.

"Looks like we're going CQC, bro," Carlos said.

"Just say 'use knives,'" Keesha said.

"It sounds cooler the other way!"

Ralphie pulled his big hunting knife out and set his rifle down. "Doesn't matter!" He ran towards the maulers and stabbed the first one in the neck. It fell, its helmet flying off. Ralphie stomped its exposed head to make sure it was dead. The other three did the same, and they managed to take out the armored maulers. Once that was done, they picked up their guns and headed inside. D.A. led the way, her gun smaller and easier to sneak around with. Keesha was right behind her, the boys bringing up the rear.

The light was faint inside the cell block, but there was non-natural light. "The electricity is still working," D.A. said.

"God willing, the water is still running," Keesha said.

Sans the stray mauler here and there, all of which Ralphie used his knife on, the cell block was clear. It looked fairly clean, and it was big enough to house all of them. Ralphie gestured back to the door, indicating they get the others and their things. They took the mauler bodies with them, laying them out along the fence as a mauler repellent.

Ralphie saw that Tim, Maggie, and Phoebe took out the strays along the fence, so when he and the girls and Carlos came back, they left the second gate open. They moved the vehicles closer to the building, and Patricia parked the Winnebago so it was still a barrier and another guard post. Phoebe and Maggie made sure the second gate was shut, and they unloaded their things along with everyone else.

The cells looked like they were barely used, if at all. The mattresses were all rolled up, and the walls were bare. Aside from dust, there wasn't any filth. The water ran fresh and clean from the sinks. Everyone began to pick their rooms. There were enough cells for everyone to have their own.

Phoebe picked the furthest cell she could from everyone up on the second level. She set her bags down and unrolled both bunk's mattresses. She put the top bunk's thin mattress on the bottom bunk's, which should give her better cushion. She pulled a navy blue blanket from her duffel bag. It was actually Arnold's, one of his super nice, super soft fleece blankets she always loved. He knew she had it but never said anything. She figured they were basically divorced. This fancy fleece was her settlement...or alimony...or whatever. She really did blank out when D.A. used law words around her.

Ralphie came a few minutes after she settled in, clean sheets and a pillow in hand. "Carlos and Tim found the linen storage. All of it was clean." He handed her a fitted sheet, a regular one, and the pillow.

"Thanks," she said. She moved the fancy fleece to put the fitted sheet on over both mattresses, and she got up on the top bunk frame to find a way to hang the regular sheet in front of the cell door for privacy. "See anywhere I can hang this?"

Ralphie looked. "Hm, maybe tie the corners to the bars? These don't lock when they're shut. And even if they did, I found and have the key."

She nodded and climbed down. She reached up and tied one corner to a bar while Ralphie tied the other. He chuckled and nudged her with his elbow. "This reminds me of the first time we went to Baton Rouge as a family, and your grandma made us hang laundry."

She smiled but shot him a look as well. "And you thought you were _so_ funny by hanging up my underwear."

"Just word of advice, don't get undies with yellow on them. Those polka dots looked like pee stains. That's why I never forgot that pair. Whenever they'd pop up in the laundry, I'd think, 'Ew, Phoebe's pee-pants.'"

"Hey, I handled your disgusting boy clothes more than I would have liked," she said, going to move to her bags to the top bunk. "I'm shocked I never got staph from your football and hockey stuff." She shivered. "Oh, God, and the _smell_. That's a horrible stench that will never leave me. I'll be 150 and on my deathbed and remember the smell of your sweaty, gross shorts."

He smirked. "You'll smile the next time you smell dirty man-sweat because you'll think of your awesome step-brother." He patted her shoulder. "C'mon, Nymeria, let's go find the weapons stash."

She gestured to the door. "Lead the way, Gunga Din"

* * *

**note:** A lot of this chapter is based on the TWD episode "Seed."

The "Marty Moose" song they sing around the campfire is from the 1983 comedy classic, _Vacation_.

_She gestured to the door. "Lead the way, Gunga Din"_ - Taken from the video game _L.A. Noire_.


	22. destroy the brain or they come back

**note:** Sorry for the delay. Had to edit this chapter a few times.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter twenty-two  
****destroy the brain or they come back**

While everyone else was getting set up in the prison, Arnold was getting his things from the Winnebago. He had seen some abandoned GMC Yukons parked near by, so he saw his chance to leave. To go where? He didn't know. He just needed to leave. He only stuck around for so long for Wanda and the security in numbers, but she didn't want him around any more than the others did, and they had the prison now. Maybe he'd return to his gated home in Old Walker Vale, if it hadn't been overrun by maulers yet. Couldn't hurt to look.

He took a moment to write two letters. There was a notepad, pen, and small envelopes in one of the drawers of the Winnebago. When he finished, he put the letters in the envelopes, one labeled "Wanda," the other "Phoebe." He left the "Wanda" envelope on her pillow. The "Phoebe" one he would leave by the gate.

He strapped on his backpack and picked up his suitcase with one hand while holding his rifle and Phoebe's letter in the other. He left the Winnebago, glad to see the yard was empty. Not that anyone would stop him, but he'd rather he leave without anyone's knowing. They'd never notice he was gone, anyway. A wave of relief washed over him as he loaded his things in one of the fully fueled Yukons. He found the key strapped to the visor, and he started the engine, driving to the gate. He got out to open the gate.

"Where are you going?"

His stomach tightened when he recognized Robbie's voice. "It's time I left," he said, turning to face him.

Robbie came closer to him. "Why?"

"Trust me, Robbie, it's for the best."

Robbie's eyes watered. "But you're my birthday buddy." Arnold saw the little Robbie he grew to love like his own baby brother, and he gave him a hug. Robbie held him tight around his waist and sniffled. "I don't want you to go."

"I think you're the only one who feels that way." They let go of one another, and Arnold put his hands on Robbie's shoulders. "Look out for your sister for me, will you?

Robbie nodded and sniffled. "I will."

"You're a strong kid, Robbie. I know you'll be all right."

Robbie wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Will I get to see you again?"

"Don't know, kiddo." He reached in his pocket, taking out Phoebe's letter. "Please give this to your sister." Robbie nodded and took the letter. Arnold backed away. "If anyone asks about me, just tell them I said I'm sorry...for everything."

He hurried to the Yukon, driving to the outer gate. He briefly glanced back to see Robbie pull it shut and lock it as he pulled the outer gate open. He drove though, got out to shut the gate, and he got back in, driving towards Walkerville. Maybe he'd try to seek out Janet, if she was still alive. Who was he kidding? Of course Janet was still alive.

Not even a mauler apocalypse could kill her.

* * *

Ralphie led Phoebe, Carlos, Tim, Dorothy Ann, and Hershel further into the prison to look for the weapons stash. They came into a part of the prison without power, but Ralphie had a flashlight. He held it with his knife as he held his hatchet in his other hand. They looked through offices, picking up whatever spare ammo they came across. Hershel picked up a rifle they found, now feeling more capable. Tim had been unsure about his grandfather coming with them, but he knew better. His grandfather was tougher than he looked.

They came to a dim hall, Ralphie not liking that they were crammed in a small space. If there were any maulers down here, they'd be harder to kill in a narrow hallway. Everyone kept their weapons at the ready, and Ralphie stopped and turned towards D.A.

"Take the rear. If anything pops out behind us, take the shot." He nodded to Tim. "Back her up."

Tim and D.A. moved to the back of the group, walking backwards when they continued on. Carlos, Phoebe, and Hershel took turns watching around them as Ralphie kept forward. A strong odor hit them, and Ralphie knew there were maulers near by. They themselves may have been dirty and not had a proper shower in months, but their stench was nowhere near the putrid aroma of the maulers.

The growls became audible, and Ralphie took the first shot when the mauler appeared. Phoebe and Carlos knelt down so Hershel and D.A. could take their shots, and they fired soon after. The maulers were all taken down, so they continued on. Hershel looked down at one of the maulers, giving its head a kick. Just as he did that, the mauler grabbed his leg and bit into his calf. He screamed and Dorothy Ann shot the mauler through the head.

"Shit!" Tim shouted. He grabbed his grandfather and helped him stand. "We need to get him out of here!"

Ralphie saw a faint light in the distance. "This way," he said, nodding forward.

He went to Hershel and helped Tim half-carry him as Carlos and Phoebe led the way. The hall eventually ended in a cafeteria, and Tim and Ralphie laid Hershel on a table.

"We have to remove the leg," Phoebe said. "That'll stop the infection from spreading."

Carlos nodded. "She speaks from experience."

Before Carlos could get hit by Phoebe, Hershel said, "Cut it off. _Now_."

Tim took a deep breath and readied his hatchet. It was sharp enough to do the job, but he tensed up, not being able to swing his arm down. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do it," Ralphie said.

Tim handed him the hatchet. "Thanks, man."

He stepped back, and D.A. put an arm around his waist, her other hand patting his shoulder. Hershel rolled up his overalls leg, and Ralphie saw the bite mark. It was just below the knee. Carlos and Phoebe held Hershel down, and Ralphie took a deep breath as he swung down with all his strength. The force sent the sharp blade through the bone and skin. Ralphie had to swing down one more time to detach the last bit of muscle and skin. Hershel's scream made part of him wish he didn't, but better this than becoming a mauler.

D.A. held tight to Tim, who had turned away. Phoebe went to the kitchen to look for towels or rags. A stack of clean kitchen towels sat on the counter, and she took all of them. She came back to find Ralphie standing away from the blood, not being able to look. No matter how much violence he had seen and appendages he had to cut off, blood still bothered him.

Phoebe used her knife to cut one of the towels into strips, and she used one as a temporary tourniquet as she tied it tight around Hershel's thigh, just above his knee. There was so much blood, but the sight didn't bother Phoebe. The amount he lost did concern her, though. Hopefully he hadn't lost _too_ much.

"We need to get him back to the cell block," D.A. said. "And we need to look for the infirmary."

Hershel suddenly shook hard, Carlos rushing forward to keep him from falling, and then he passed out. Phoebe shook her head. "He's in shock."

"Let's wait until he's stopped bleeding before we move him," Ralphie said. "We can't cause him more trauma."

Phoebe knew no one else would move the infected leg, so she wrapped it with a couple of towels and carried it to the kitchen. She put it in one of the trashcans as the skin began to rapidly decay. It's like what happened to her ear. The bit that was scratched turned green-gray soon after Ralphie cut it off, and then it went black with decay. She felt her stomach churn and mentally smacked herself.

_This is nothing like your ear. You can still hear and walk. Hershel lost his goddamn _leg_, not a piece of his ear._

Just she came back in the cafeteria, she spotted movement in her peripheral. She grabbed her crossbow and aimed it at the figures that were walking towards them. The others saw what she did and raised their guns. They slightly lowered their weapons when they saw the figures were human, not maulers.

The five prisoners held their hands up, the dark haired one in the center saying, "Holy shit!"

* * *

Robbie went straight to Phoebe's cell-room and put Arnold's note on her bunk. He really wished Arnold hadn't left. He liked Arnold; he didn't have anything against him. He didn't know what happened between him and Phoebe, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. All he knew was Arnold was gone, and he was upset.

"There you are."

He looked up to see Keesha standing in the doorway. "Yeah."

"Wanna come do some sniper rifle practice up on the guard tower?"

He tried to look as excited as he felt, though he was still sad about Arnold. "Sure."

She nodded back. "Well, c'mon."

Robbie followed her out and downstairs. When they came down to the common area, Mikey handed him his scoped rifle, the gun feeling huge and awkward to Robbie. He tried not to show that the gun felt too big.

"How'll you guard the cell block without it?" Robbie asked.

Mikey held up his handgun. "Always prepared, little man."

"Not only is he a pretty-boy boy-genius, but he's also a boy scout," Keesha said.

Mikey had prettier features compared to his brother, and with his shaggy, shiny black hair under his Patriots cap, high cheekbones, clear skin, and strong-looking upper body, Keesha thought he looked like a boy band member. If he was able to stand, he would have been taller than Carlos. It was obvious by his long arms and torso.

"I'm just a lot of boy for a seventeen year old," Mikey said, grinning.

"Smart assery must run in the Ramon genes," Keesha said.

Mikey grinned and winked, and Robbie followed Keesha when she walked away. Robbie had to shut his eyes when they stepped outside. Even though it was overcast, the natural light was still too much of a shock. He squinted so he could see where he was going, and he pulled his Mets cap down further.

Robbie followed Keesha up the stairs of the guard tower, and she showed him how to load these kinds of rifles. She helped him get the right stance and adjusted how he was holding the gun.

"See anything through your scope?" she asked.

He looked through, seeing the tree line along the fence. "Nothing yet." He moved without messing up his stance. He stopped when he saw a lone mauler. "Got something!"

"Okay, you've pulled triggers before, but this will be different from your revolver." She put her hand on his back. "Keep forward, don't lean back. You might get forced back when you fire, but I'll catch you."

He nodded and looked through the scope to find that mauler. He spotted him again, and he leaned forward as he pulled the trigger. The rifle had a suppressor, so fortunately, his missed shot wouldn't attract more maulers.

"Good first try," Keesha said. "Do it again."

Robbie reset his stance and found the mauler in his scope. He kept his eye on the mauler's head, imagining the bullet going right through its rotting flesh and making its rotting brain explode. He fired, the bullet hitting the mauler in the throat. Keesha gave him an encouraging pat on the back, and he fired a third time. The bullet went through its eye and exploded out the back of its head.

"Excellent!" Keesha said. Robbie lowered the rifle, his arms sore, and Keesha gave his upper arms a gentle squeeze. "Poor boy, you have Phoebe's bird arms. I'm sure Ralphie will find some weights for you to lift. That'll help build your strength so you don't get too tired holding the rifle."

"Think I'll get as big as my brother?" he asked.

She patted his head. "Sorry to break it to you, Robbie, but you're a Terese. You people are all bird-like, but you have the advantage of having Ralphie for a brother. He'll help you get stronger."

"So I'll be skinny like Phoebe?"

"Looks like it, but hey, you never know what puberty will do to you. I didn't think I'd be this tall. Ralphie was a short, fat kid, and look at him now. Then again, Phoebe was a tall and skinny kid who became a tall and skinny teenager." She patted his head again. "But hey, look at your sister. She's no bigger than this railing, but she kicks a lot of mauler ass, doesn't she?"

Robbie smiled. "She is awesome."

Keesha smiled, too, and gestured to the gun. "All right, Rifleman, let's get back to practice."

Robbie nodded and brought the gun back up. He shot five more maulers in the head before they called it an afternoon.

* * *

Phoebe didn't lower her crossbow, hoping she was sending a message to the prisoners to keep their distance. Her clenched jaw was beginning to get sore, but she didn't dare relax. She kept her arrow aimed at the dark haired prisoner in the center, since he was holding a pistol. In her peripheral, she noticed D.A. keeping her revolver up, most likely aimed at the largest of the prisoners, who made Ralphie look small and skinny.

Ralphie kept his arms crossed as the pistol-holding prisoner spoke, "I'm Tomas. This is Andrew, Oscar, Axel, and Big Tiny." Big Tiny was the one who made Ralphie look small. "We hid out in that closet when a riot broke out. This guard gave me this gun and told us to stay put." He glanced at Phoebe and D.A. "Can you tell these girls to lower their weapons?"

"So it's just you five?" Ralphie asked, ignoring his request. Tomas was about the same size as him, but he didn't let that get to him, Phoebe could tell. He kept his "leader pose."

"Yeah," Tomas said. He glanced at Phoebe and D.A. again but didn't say any more.

Ralphie nodded and turned to Carlos and Tim. "Get Hershel. We're heading back."

He helped them lift Hershel while Phoebe and D.A. kept their weapons on the prisoners. Old-World-Phoebe would have felt for the prisoners, but now, she wasn't going to give them an inch. She didn't know them or know why they were in prison to begin with. She wouldn't hesitate to shoot if they tried to pull anything. She had the feeling that if between Tomas and Dorothy Ann, D.A. would be the faster shot. The way he was holding the pistol told her he wasn't used to the gun.

D.A. lowered her weapon when they went in the hall, but Phoebe kept her crossbow up, turning when she heard footsteps behind her. She met the prisoners halfway. "Go back," she ordered.

Tomas looked at her with disbelief, but the look on his face told her he noticed her scars and missing ear then. He backed away, knowing she wasn't to be messed with.

"Take Hershel back," Ralphie said to Tim and Carlos. "D.A., cover them." He joined Phoebe as the others continued on, and he looked at Tomas. "Problem?"

"Let us go back to the cell block," Tomas said.

Phoebe shook her head. "No can do."

Ralphie gestured back. "Let's talk about this outside. Pheebs, lower your crossbow."

"Not going to happen," she said, her voice calm.

"Holding a weapon doesn't make you tough, little girl," Big Tiny said as they backed into the cafeteria.

She smirked. "You don't know me, so I'll ignore that. I suppose you haven't noticed I'm missing a part of my ear or the huge scars on my face. My hair's covering the bullet scar on my scalp, and my shirt's covering where I was impaled by an arrow." Her smirk was gone. "Any of you make one misstep, I'll have an arrow through your eye while sending my knife through your friend's head." She licked her lips. "So don't test me."

"Where'd you find this one?" Tomas asked Ralphie. "I think I like this kid."

"She's my sister, and she doesn't listen to me when I tell her not to do something." He pointed to the door. "Let's talk outside."

The prisoners led the way outside, Phoebe not lowering her crossbow. The prisoners stopped at the sight of the piles of mauler bodies on the other side of the fence.

"Did y'all do that?" Axel, a short redheaded man, asked. By his accent, Ralphie knew he wasn't from Rhode Island. "Shit, that's a lot of dead sons of bitches."

"Yes, our group did all that," Ralphie said.

"They never died when we'd attack them," Tomas said. "Bullets don't seem to stop them."

"You have to destroy the brain," Phoebe said. "Same when killing a human. You have to destroy the brain or they come back."

Big Tiny's jaw dropped some. "_Shit_."

"Well, then we need to be back in the cell block," Tomas said. "We were here first, anyway. That's our cell block."

"Yeah, and what did you do to get in here in the first place?" Ralphie asked. "I'm not going to bargain with a criminal."

Tomas scoffed. "Can you believe this little shit?" he asked his fellow prisoners. "Arrogant asshole and his retarded sister."

Just as Ralphie reached for his gun, Axel stepped forward. "Hey, hey, I'm sure we can compromise." He turned to Tomas. "How about we move into another cell block and leave these kids be?"

"Those monsters are all over the rest of this place," Oscar said.

Ralphie held his hands up. "How about this? In exchange for half of your food supplies, my sister and I will help you guys clear out one of the cell blocks." Tomas looked down as he thought it over. Ralphie then added, "And we'll show you guys how to fight these things. We've killed our share over the last eight, nine months."

Tomas looked at the other prisoners who all nodded, and he said, "Okay, deal."

"What weapons do you guys have?" Ralphie asked.

Tomas led them back inside, and he went to the broom closet. He came back out with broom handles and homemade shivs. Ralphie picked up one of the shivs and looked it over.

"The broom handles might not do much, but these will work perfectly." He handed it back to Tomas and took out his own knife, which was much bigger than the shivs. "Let's go find you guys some maulers to kill."

The prisoners took either a shiv or broom handle. Ralphie led them down a short hall to what looked like a shower room. There were some maulers on the far end of the room, and they made their way towards them.

Axel, who was next to Phoebe, looked at her ear. "What's the story there?" he asked.

"Mauler scratched it, so I had it cut off." Her tone was sharp. She hoped he got the cue to drop any questions.

He didn't ask anymore but mainly because Ralphie held up his hand. "I'm going to show you how to come up to one without getting bitten or scratched." He approached the nearest mauler from behind and quickly jumped to the right as he swung his arm around, the blade going right through its skull. "That easy," he said, looking down at the body.

He and the prisoners went to stab more, and Tomas noticed Phoebe wasn't doing anything. He smirked at her. "Scared, little mama?"

She pulled her trigger, the arrow buzzing past his ear and making impact in the eye of a mauler coming up behind him. "Rule one: Never leave your back exposed for too long," she said, walking past a stunned Tomas to get her arrow.

She reloaded and looked up when she heard someone scream. She raised her loaded crossbow and shot the mauler trying to bite Big Tiny. Ralphie killed the last mauler and rushed over to Big Tiny.

"What happened?"

"It clawed me!"

Ralphie saw the deep scratches on his back. "Shit. Can't amputate that."

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked. "He could change at any moment."

"Just cut the skin or some shit!" Big Tiny said. "I don't want to be one of them."

Tomas moved forward and let out a scream as he stabbed Big Tiny in the throat and then in the head with his shiv. Ralphie looked at Phoebe with wide eyes, and they knew what the other was thinking. Tomas was not going to be one to keep around.

Tomas was going to have to die.

* * *

**note:** Parts of this chapter is based on the TWD episodes "Seed" and "Sick."


	23. be well and be happy

**note:** Things is getting intense, and all I'll say is that things will keep getting even more intense.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter twenty-three  
****be well and be happy**

Ralphie and Phoebe would glance at one another from time to time as they walked with the remaining prisoners to the other cell block. They didn't trust Tomas, and in this world, it was kill or be killed and possibly turned into a mauler if not shot or stabbed in the head. If it was between one of them or Tomas, the Ternellis wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

They stopped at the double doors leading into the cell block. "Open just one door," Ralphie said.

Tomas didn't listen. He flung open both doors, allowing the maulers to flow out. Phoebe jumped back as not to get bitten but also so she could shoot easier. She took out three maulers with one arrow, which gave her time to reload. Tomas punched a mauler in the skull, killing it instantly, and he turned his anger towards Ralphie, trying to punch him. Ralphie jumped back, pissing him off more, so he shoved a mauler towards Ralphie before running in to the cell block.

An arrow got the mauler before Ralphie could get his knife or gun. He got his knife after the mauler fell, and Phoebe came to get her arrow and reloaded. She and Ralphie killed off the remaining maulers with their knives, and they stormed into the cell block where Tomas was casually sitting on a table.

Ralphie wasn't going to let him explain himself. Before anyone could react, his knife went into Tomas' head, killing him instantly. Andrew came at Ralphie with his shiv, but Phoebe kicked her long leg out, tripping him. Seeing they could kill him just as easily, he scrambled to his feet and ran out. Ralphie ran after him, knowing Phoebe could easily take out Axel and Oscar if they tried anything.

Andrew had run outside to an enclosed space that hadn't been cleared of maulers. It was too late when he realized this, as Ralphie ran up just then. He shut and locked the gate, leaving Andrew for the maulers.

"Don't do this, man!" Andrew pleaded. "Let me back in!"

Ralphie shook his head and walked back inside. If Phoebe hadn't tripped him, he would have stabbed Ralphie. Who was to say he wouldn't try again? It was a risk Ralphie wasn't going to take. He walked back to the cell block, ignoring Andrew's screams, and he found Phoebe pacing slowly in front of Axel and Oscar, who were both on their knees with their hands behind their heads. She kept her crossbow on them as she continued her slow pace.

"Up," Ralphie demanded, taking his gun out. He didn't aim it at them, just kept it in his hand in case one of them wanted their revenge. The two stood up. "Give me a reason not to put bullets into both of your brains."

Axel held up his hands, his brown eyes wide as he said, "Please, kid, we ain't like Tomas. Hell, my crime wasn't violent. Let us just live here, and we won't bother you."

Ralphie and Phoebe exchanged a look before he turned to Oscar. "And you?" Ralphie asked.

"Axel said it for me."

Ralphie lowered his gun. "Stay away from our side, and we'll stay away from yours. If you try to come to our side, you're going to have to leave. You two try anything, and you'll have Phoebe to deal with."

They seemed more scared at that prospect than having to deal with him. He wondered what she said or did that made them submit to her. A part of him also didn't want to know. He and Phoebe walked out, and they headed back to the cafeteria to get their share of the food supplies. Ralphie put his arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Think they'll stay there?" she asked.

"I threatened them with you. They'll stay." His tone was dead serious. He took a deep breath before he asked, "How did you manage to keep them under control?"

"I pretended they were Janet. I'd have no problem killing them if they had her face."

She wasn't telling everything, but he was satisfied with her answer. Ralphie realized then that even he was a little intimidated by her.

* * *

Carlos got two camping cots from his truck and set them up in the common area. It was easier to monitor Hershel in a larger room than his room-cell. Patricia, Maggie, and Tim sat on the second cot beside Hershel's, all three with tears in their eyes.

"We need to-" Tim stopped and took a deep, shaking breath. "If he doesn't make it, I don't think I could pull the trigger."

D.A. went over to him and patted his shoulder. "None of you worry about that. If it comes to that, I'll do it."

Patricia reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Thank you, Dorothy Ann."

Robbie came into the common area with supplies in his arms. "I found an infirmary," he said. He put the supplies on the table. "I killed two maulers on the way there."

D.A. shook her head. "Robbie, that was really dangerous."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Wanda got up from where she had been sitting, and she headed towards the stairs to go to her room-cell. "Of course the little Terese runt survives. _Why not?_"

Robbie ignored her. He tended to ignore her anyway since he didn't like her. He knew she was the one who broke his sister's nose. His attention was back on D.A. when she said, "That's beside the point. Ralphie and Phoebe wouldn't have let you go off like that."

"And they're not here," he said. "You're not my sister, so get off my back."

He turned to go to his room-cell but stopped when D.A. said, "Thank you, Robbie...for getting supplies we need."

He nodded and continued up the stairs. Patricia got up and went through the stuff he brought. She made a mental note that they had antibiotics and bandages, but her thoughts were broken when Maggie gasped.

"Grandpa's not breathing!"

Patricia hurried to Hershel's other side, and she began performing CPR. Everyone watched, waiting to see if he'd breathe again. As Patricia did the chest compressions, Hershel let out a cough. She stopped and bent down to listen for his breathing.

"Steady breath, though it's shallow." She swallowed hard and nodded. "But he's breathing."

"How is he?"

Everyone turned to see Ralphie and Phoebe walking in, both carrying boxes of food provisions. They set the boxes on the shelves across the area and came back. D.A. tried not to gag from the stench of mauler guts and blood on their clothes. If it was that strong when they were _that_ far away...

"Shallow but steady breathing," Patricia said. "It's still up in the air." She resumed her seat beside Maggie. "All of you kids should go to bed. It's been a long day."

Maggie and Tim both shook their heads, and Tim said, "I'm staying with Grandpa."

"Me too," Maggie said.

Tim looked up at everyone. "If you guys are tired-"

"Nope," Ralphie said, cutting him off. "Hershel's not our grandfather, but he's saved my family many times and gave us all shelter and did so much for us. We're staying."

Maggie wiped her tears. "Thanks, guys."

Ralphie walked over to D.A., but she covered her nose and stepped back. "You smell like mauler."

He grinned. "I'll go change."

Phoebe looked down at her dirty clothes. "Guess I should, too."

She went up to her room-cell, sliding the bars over so her privacy sheet was in place. She switched on one of the battery powered lanterns on the desk and set her crossbow on the top bunk before she took her filthy clothes off. She threw them in the corner and reached in her duffel bag for a clean_er_ pair of jeans and a clean_er_ tank top, which she quickly put on. She sat on her bunk to put her socks and boots on. Something slid off of her pillow and tapped her arm. It was an envelope with her name on it...in Arnold's handwriting.

Phoebe got up and turned on the other battery powered lantern. She sat down at the desk and opened the envelope to find a letter:

_Phoebe_

_This is goodbye for good._

_I didn't want to talk to you because I knew you didn't want me to, so I'm writing this. It's best for you and everyone else if I left, especially now that I know you're safe and in a permanent shelter. I brought nothing but heartache and pain to everyone, and maybe now you and our friends will have peace between you all._

_All I want, Phoebe, is for you to be safe and also to be happy. Whether it's because of Robbie, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann, someone you fall in love with, having your crossbow in hand, riding on your Honda...I just want you happy. I hate that I brought you unhappiness in the last few months. Maybe now you can be as happy as one can be in this new world._

_Eight months ago, I asked for your forgiveness. I want you to know that if you never forgive me, I accept that. If we never see one another again, I'll be content with my memories of you because the two years I was yours were the happiest two years of my life. I meant it when I said I could never love another like I love you._

_I'll always love you, Phoebe Margot of House__ Terese of Baton Rouge. I've never stopped loving you._

_I'll always love you._

_Be well and be happy,  
__Arnold Matthew of House __Perlstein of Old Walker Vale_

The tear marks on the paper had Phoebe realize she was crying. Yes, she still couldn't bring herself to forgive him, especially since she had to see a very pregnant Wanda every day, and there would always be a part of her that didn't trust him, but _dammit_, she still loved him. She knew she would always love him.

For eight years, she pined for him, the pain of her unrequited feelings almost crushing. Then it happened...he _noticed_ her. She wasn't "just Phoebe" anymore; she was "my date, Phoebe," and then "my girlfriend, Phoebe," and for that very short time, "my wife, Phoebe." He was no longer the boy she yearned for; he was her boyfriend and then husband.

Ignoring him all these months was hard, but she was thankful for Robbie and Ralphie keeping her distracted. Robbie needed her to watch out for him, and Ralphie would take her on scouting trips. She had the feeling D.A. said something to him because he'd make sure to keep Arnold away from her. She thought ignoring him would ease the pain, but it didn't. It was heart wrenching to see him but being unable to talk to him or touch him.

Perhaps it was best he left.

She crumpled the letter and threw it in the corner. She got up and opened the cell door, heading down to the common area to wait for Hershel to wake. Everyone but Wanda and Robbie sat near the cot Hershel was on. Patricia got up to pace a bit. Phoebe sat down beside Dorothy Ann, her back against the wall. Ralphie was on D.A.'s other side, lying down with his head on her lap so she could rub his head.

It was so quiet that Hershel's slow breaths were audible, but that was a good sound. They didn't sound labored, and there wasn't a wheeze. Hopefully that meant he would make it. Phoebe didn't want to lose more friends. She owed Hershel not only her life but also her baby brother's. _Especially_ her baby brother's.

Memories of that night she found out about Robbie getting shot came back to her. She regretted how she spoke to Hershel, but he seemed to understand she was distressed. He did so much for them all and only asked they help out with the chores. He gave them shelter and food and running water and a sense of security that was rare in the new world.

Everyone perked when they heard a groan, and Ralphie quickly sat up. Patricia came back towards the cot. "Dad? Dad, it's me, Patricia, your daughter-in-law."

Phoebe stood when everyone else did, and she saw Hershel crack a small smile. "I know who you are, Pat. I have one leg; I'm not deaf."

Maggie cried happy tears as Tim patted Hershel's arm. "You doing okay, then?"

"Never better, Timmy," he said. "Now I understand how it feels to have a phantom limb."

"Is it like Phoebe's phantom ear?" Carlos asked.

To Phoebe's relief, everyone laughed, including Hershel. Patricia gave him some water and told the kids to get some rest, that she'd stay with Hershel. Knowing he was fine helped raise Phoebe's mood.

She went to Robbie's room-cell to make sure he was okay. He was sleeping on his stomach, his blanket and sheet only exposing the top of his head. Phoebe knelt down beside his bunk and pulled the covers back enough to see his face. She saw her baby brother sleeping, his features soft and relaxed. She sighed and combed her fingers down his shaggy hair. Why couldn't he be more like Ralphie? A strong leader type instead of the reckless social misfit she was. She was seeing too much of herself in Robbie recently, and not her old world self. She didn't like it.

"Don't be like me," she whispered. "Don't fall in love and end up heartbroken. Don't be so irresponsible with your own well being that you lose part of an appendage and get impaled by your own weapon. Don't let certain people walk all over you to the point they grow to hate you so much that they want you dead. Don't do what you know is right because you'll end up with a broken nose. Be more like Ralphie. Use your wits, think before you act, and do what's best for _everyone_."

Robbie let out a groan and turned on his side. He opened his eyes and raised his brows when he saw her. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Just checking on you," she said, still stroking his hair.

"I'm a big boy," he said. "I don't need you checking on me."

She moved her hand to his upper arm. "Even big boys need someone to look after them. Ask Ralphie; I'm always looking after him. Besides, I'm your big sister, so it's kind of my job."

Robbie rubbed his eyes. "How's Hershel?"

"He woke, so hopefully, he'll pull through just fine."

"I'm glad." He seemed hesitant about something before he asked, "Did...did you see the note in your room?"

She cocked her head. "How do you know about that?"

He looked down, his eyes watering a bit. "I saw him leave. I told him I didn't want him to go, but he said it was for the best. He wanted me to tell everyone that he was sorry for everything." He sniffled. "He gave me a letter for you, so I put it on your bunk."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Nope. He took one of those black trucks around the corner, though."

Phoebe knew the vehicles he was talking about. "He'll be all right." She didn't believe that, since Arnold was alone. "He's stronger than he looked."

"He's saved my life before," Robbie said. "I always felt a hundred percent safe with you and Ralphie _and_ Arnold around. Do you think he'll come back?"

She shook her head. "Arnold was never one to go back on his word. If he believes his absence would be better for the group, he won't come back."

"Oh."

She decided to change the subject. "So I heard you found medical supplies on your own."

"Are you mad?"

"I wouldn't say I was _mad_ but concerned. Just know that as your big sister, it doesn't matter how old you are, I'll always worry about you, no matter how capable you are." She smiled, which made him smile. "You could be an expert thirty year old mauler killer with a winning record and not a scratch on you, and I'll be your forty-one year old sister who will still worry."

"My forty-one year old _warrior queen_ sister," he said, still smiling.

She gently pinched his cheek. "Except I'm not near forty-one."

He nodded. "You're almost nineteen. My almost-nineteen year old warrior queen sister."

"Ralphie told you to call me 'warrior queen,' didn't he?"

Robbie nodded. "He said that if he's the leader then his sister keeps the title she gave herself and that I'd be his right hand little man."

Phoebe gave him a kiss on the head before standing up. "I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight, Robbie."

"G'night."

Phoebe walked out and decided to go look for something to shave her hair with. She grabbed her crossbow from her room-cell and left the cell block, going down the hall towards the cafeteria. The small barbershop was down another hall from where they had been earlier. It was empty of moving corpses, so she relaxed enough to keep her crossbow strapped to her back.

She found an electric razor, which worked, and she bent down to begin shaving the back of her head. She kept a strip of longer hair down the middle again, but she trimmed down that hair, too. She looked her new-world-self again, and she felt clean and comfortable. She put the razor away and went back to the cell block.

She went up to her room, setting her crossbow on the top bunk. She kicked off her boots and crawled onto her bunk. She was asleep once her fresh shaven head touched the pillow.

* * *

**note:** Most of this chapter is based on the TWD episode "Sick."


	24. walkerville

**note:** For those wondering about Arnold, here's a whole chapter devoted to him :)

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter twenty-four  
****walkerville**

Arnold couldn't bring himself to look in the rearview mirror as he drove away from the prison. Saying bye to Robbie was too hard. The pain in his eyes had almost made him stay, but better this sadness now than hurting more people he cared about later. At least no one would come looking for him. None of them would risk it when they had a nice secure building to keep them safe.

Remembering the herd of maulers that seemed to be following them the last few months, Arnold found small back roads to use, going towards the Old Walker Vale area of town, rather than the town proper. Old Walker Vale was the old money, wealthy little area of town, though the residents liked to think it was its own separate township.

The Perlsteins had moved to a manor there in 1997 when Mrs. Perlstein decided it was time she and Mr. Perlstein stopped hiding from Arnold just how wealthy both the Perlstein and Rosen families were. He was always aware his grandparents had money, considering the Rosens' penthouse in Manhattan and the Perlsteins' manor in Jamestown on Conanicut Island.

His dad had been the one who wanted Arnold to grow up in a "normal" middle class home in a middle class neighborhood and go to the public schools, whereas his mother would have been all right with sending him to an exclusive boarding school. He was always thankful for his modest upbringing. It kept him humble. Janet, on the other hand, always had a sense of superiority. Knowing she had a hefty trust fund made no difference. _Everyone_ was beneath her, in a sense.

The walls of Old Walker Vale remained standing, and the neighborhood seemed almost untouched. He drove towards his old home, the familiar streets already a welcome sight. Seeing his house made his emotions soar. The gate was shut, and the house appeared untouched. He parked in front of the gate and got out to open it. Partly out of habit and curiosity, he entered in the old gate code. To his shock, it opened. He was getting a little worried now as he got in the Yukon. He parked in front of the garage, all three doors shut, and he saw the gate close behind him.

Arnold reached for his rifle, taking it with him as he went to scout his old home for any maulers. His keys, like his gate and garage door opener, were lost long ago, but there was always a spare key under one of the decorative potted plants. Sure enough, there was a key. He used it to unlock the door, and he pocketed the key. He held up his rifle as he went inside. He kicked the door shut, and his jaw dropped slightly at the sight of his clean home.

_Someone's been here or _is_ here._

Everything was as it looked the last time he saw his home. His chest tightened as he slowly walked towards the living room. "Hello?" he called out. "If anyone's here, get out. I own this place."

"No, you don't. Auntie Jeanne and Uncle Stephen owned it."

Arnold whipped around to see a familiar figure coming down the stairs. She was wearing black high-heeled boots, skinny jeans, and a black long-sleeved v-neck shirt. Her long orange curls were pulled up in a stylish messy ponytail, and her icy blue eyes were bright behind her glasses. She was radiant with cleanliness and arrogance. She was wearing a leather shoulder holster, a black handgun on one side, and her spare ammo on the other. She looked like a detective, if the femme fatale was also the detective.

"Janet?"

"The one and only." She walked up to him and took his rifle. "You look and smell like shit. This will _not_ do. There's hot water, so go up to your shower and use it, for godssakes."

"What's going on? What're you doing here?"

She put his rifle on the couch. "Later. First, you need to clean up. A Perlstein _cannot_ look bad."

"Fine. I'll go get my things."

He went outside to get his bags from the Yukon, and when he went back inside, Janet led him up to his old bedroom. "I left your room as it was," she said as they walked in his room, "and the master bedroom is also untouched. Good thing I came in today to make sure no one was squatting here."

Seeing his old bedroom with its comforts and clean sheets and sense of old world normalcy made him want to cry. "What's going on?" he asked. "How is everything clean and working?"

"Again, _later_. Just get cleaned up and relax a bit. We have a lot of catching up to do anyway."

With that, she left his bedroom, closing the door behind her. Arnold went in his bathroom, turning on the light, and he saw all of his soaps and hair products remained. He turned the shower on full blast and near scalding. He took off his filthy clothes, putting them in his hamper after taking his and Phoebe's rings out from his pocket. He knew it would upset her if he continued to wear the ring, but he wanted to keep both close. Maybe he'd wear it again.

He put it out of his mind when he stepped in the glass shower. While the baths and showers at the Reynolds farm had been nice, _this_ was beyond perfect. It was _his_ shower in _his_ house. After his long, relaxing shower, he shaved and put a little bit of product in his hair before using his old friend, the hair dryer. He went out to his bedroom and opened his top dresser drawer to find a clean pair of boxer-briefs that hadn't been touched in months. He shook them out and put them on.

All of his clothes in his suitcase were filthy, so he went to his closet for some of the clothes he left behind. He grabbed a light blue Oxford shirt and a pair of black, casual slacks. He realized how much weight he lost as his once-form-fitting clothes felt a little big. Thankfully, one of his belts still fit and kept his slacks from slipping down too far. He slipped on a pair of loafers, and he smiled to himself.

He could get used to this old world normalcy.

* * *

"It took us months," Janet said, "but we managed to put barriers around the main center of Walkerville." She and Arnold were sitting on the back patio near the empty pool as they drank wine. "The Governor wanted a safe place for his ever-growing number of survivors, so we took Walkerville back. Because I'm one of his top guards, he allowed me to choose where I wanted to live. I chose Mom and Daddy's house, of course, but I also decided to make sure no one would claim this one. I took both.

"I always knew we'd cross paths again, cous, so I wanted your home to be the way it had been," she continued. "Fortunately, there are enough people in town willing to volunteer to help clean a house for me. The people like me. I keep them safe, and I get worshipped for it."

"Thanks," he said. "For cleaning the house and saving it."

She nodded. "You would do the same." She finished what little wine was left in her glass, and she got up. "Come on, let me show you the fortified town."

Arnold followed her back in the house. "One of the roads coming in to the Vale was open."

"Plans are in place to expand the barrier. It'll be done in the next month or so."

They went to the garage, and Janet opened the door that was behind the black Mercedes roadster that was similar to the one their grandparents got her a year before. They got in the car, and after backing out and closing the garage door and gate, she tore down the winding streets of the Vale.

"This car was a lucky find," she said. "Some of the guys in town cleaned it up for me as thanks for the herd I helped take down."

"You were always the popular one," he said.

"Don't sell yourself short, cous. You were popular, too, just in a different way. You won people with that gross 'nice guy' act...which, I _know_, isn't an act for you."

He grinned. "You won people by telling them all the ways you were better than them."

Janet's demeanor suddenly changed. "Watch how you speak to me," she snapped. "I'm head of security for The Governor, and if anyone hears you demean or belittle me, I'll make sure you _don't_ do it again."

He held up his hands. "Whoa, I was kidding, like we used to. I wouldn't do that to you in public, you know that. We're blood, after all."

She relaxed some but still looked offended and angry. "This is true, but if you break any rules or don't show me the respect I've earned when we're in public, then us being family won't help you."

"Understood." Arnold wasn't surprised. He was used to hearing Janet-threats. He knew how to win her favor back. "Just know that I'm proud of you. You've been working hard and surviving. You deserve the praise you get. You've earned it."

She smiled, all of her teeth showing.

_Like shooting fish in a barrel_.

Janet drove in to downtown and parked in front of the old city hall building. They got out, and Arnold followed her as she walked towards the building. People smiled when they saw her, some whispering as people seeing a celebrity would. They really did like her. _At least her ego isn't going hungry_. Arnold loved his cousin; she was practically a sister, but he was full aware of her vanity.

They went inside, and Arnold recognized Harry Arm as he talked to another guard. They were both wearing black riot armor, which he assumed was taken from the police department. The large white letters on the back reading "WPD" was the first clue. Harry looked up when he saw Janet, and he waved her over.

"Still too good for the armor, I see," he said.

"Too bulky. Doesn't compliment my figure." She gestured to Arnold. "You remember my cousin, Arnold?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Oh, yeah! Hey, man." They shook hands. "Still alive, I see."

"By pure luck, I assure you."

"Is the Governor in?" Janet asked Harry.

"He is." Harry smirked. "He'll be happy to see his best guard."

Janet led Arnold upstairs to what had been the mayor's office in the old world. They walked in to find two men talking at the large desk in the back of the office. The windows were open, overlooking the town square.

"Governor," Janet said.

The men turned around, and Arnold recognized one of them right away. Though, Archibald Seedplot didn't seem to recognize him. The other man was taller than Seedplot, and he had some more gray to his hair. They had the same brown eyes and similar facial features, so Arnold assumed they were brothers.

The tall man smiled. "The best shot in Rhode Island." He looked at Arnold. "Who's this?"

"Sir, this is my cousin, Arnold Perlstein." She turned to Arnold. "Arn, this is our leader, the Governor. I'm sure you might also remember Archibald Seedplot. I believe you two know the same traitor."

Arnold raised his brows. "Traitor?"

The Governor's smile faded as Archibald looked down. "That little redheaded girl," the Governor said. "She killed a fine young woman in our group and threatened our Miss Janet here. I know Harry's soft heart felt bad for the girl, said it was a mercy killing, but the truth came out. We've been on the lookout for this girl. Chances are she's dead by now, but if she's alive, we want her to pay."

Arnold swallowed, already knowing the answer when he asked, "And who is this girl?"

The Governor took a sheet of paper off of his desk and handed it to Arnold. It was a wanted poster. A detailed, finely drawn headshot of Phoebe looked back at him. Of course, it was the Phoebe from July 2005. Her face was fuller, and only one scar was drawn, the one she got from the car accident. Her longer hair curled at the ends and hid the whole ears she used to have, but her eyes were narrowed and mouth slightly open, as if contemplating her next murder.

Under the photo, it read:

WANTED! DEAD OR ALIVE!  
FOR THE MURDER OF TIFFANY WOODS  
AND ATTEMPTED MURDER OF JANET PERLSTEIN

THIS GIRL HAS BETRAYED OUR TRUST AND IS DANGEROUS  
DO NOT BE FOOLED BY HER INNOCENT LOOKS

INFORM THE GOVERNOR IF YOU SEE THE GIRL  
IF CAPTURED ALIVE, BRING HER TO THE TOWN SQUARE  
IF KILLED, BRING HER HEAD

Arnold handed the poster back to the Governor, hoping he didn't look as sick as he felt. The Governor held his hand up. "Keep it. Though, I'm told you know the girl?"

Arnold folded the poster and nodded. He pocketed it as he said, "Used to. I've lost contact with the group I was with."

The Governor stood taller, his interest piqued. "You know where the traitor is? She's alive?"

Arnold shook his head. He prayed that he wouldn't give his lie away. He was terrible at lying, but this meant Phoebe's life, and for that, he'd do what he could to keep her safe. "I separated from them a while ago. Last I was with them, we were camping outside a village south of there." _Nice work, Perlstein._

The Governor sighed. "Well, it's a start, I suppose. And her looks are the same? I can have this updated if needed be."

"She looks the same, sir." Another lie of course, but he wasn't going to tell him of Phoebe's new scars, different hairstyle, and missing ear.

"Archie, anything to add?" the Governor asked.

Seedplot looked up at him and shook his head. "I should get back to the labs." He hurried out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

Janet moved forward. "Sir, I have a resident request. I'd like my cousin to be able to live here. He can take one of the houses that are mine. I can vouch for him, so he wouldn't need to go through a probationary period."

The Governor leaned back on his desk and rubbed his chin. He looked at Arnold. "Are you proficient with firearms?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you ever killed a mauler?"

"Many times, sir."

"We can always use more rangers," Janet said. "I can see to his training. He was an athlete before the outbreak, so I know he's capable."

The Governor nodded. "Granted. I will have him closely monitored, though, as it's standard protocol, but he can skip being detained."

Janet nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Arnold thanked him, too, and he followed Janet out. "So what am I doing?" he asked.

"Ranger. Rather than stick you on one of the barriers, you get to patrol the outer areas for mauler or suspicious persons. You won't have the law enforcement power I do, but you get to shoot all the maulers you'd like."

Arnold was okay with that. "Thanks," he said, "for helping me out."

She smiled. "We're family, right?" She stopped at a door down the hall from the office, the sign on the door reading "RANGER HEAD OFFICE." "I'll introduce you to the head ranger, and he'll see to getting you fitted with a uniform and weapons."

He followed her in and saw a large middle-aged man sitting at a desk. He looked former military, his hair styled in a buzz cut. He was wearing black riot gear that had "RANGER" written on the front of the armor. He looked up when he heard them come in, and he got up, saluting Janet, who saluted back.

"Officer Perlstein," he said, "what can I do for you?"

"Got you a new recruit, Reyes. This is my cousin, Arnold Perlstein."

Reyes looked Arnold over. "Patrols are hard work, son. Can you do it?"

Remembering all the hard work he had done over the last few months, he nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Report here at eight A.M. tomorrow," Reyes said. "We'll fit you with a uniform and gun."

"Yes, sir."

Janet shook Reyes' hand. "Thanks for this, Reyes. He'll see you tomorrow."

Arnold followed her out, and they walked back to her Mercedes. They didn't talk on the drive back, Arnold drifting in and out of sleep. He tried to stay awake when she dropped him off at home so he could do laundry. He managed to not fall asleep as his clothes washed. When his laundry was done, he dumped his clean and dry clothes on the floor of his room, opting to put them away the next day. He stripped down to his underwear and fell on to his bed, falling into the best sleep he had in months.

* * *

The rangers wore the same black riot armor the officers did, but they got to wear the riot helmets to reduce chance of being bitten on the neck or face. "RANGER" was stamped in white on the front, like Reyes' armor. The armor was lighter than Arnold expected, but it was still heavy. He was given a scoped rifle with a suppressor and a 9mm handgun, also with a suppressor.

A senior ranger named Carter showed him to the main ranger outpost, Arnold driving them from city hall. The outpost used to be one of the two police stations in town. The guards had the larger and newer of the police buildings, but this smaller building was just fine for the rangers' needs. It had a shooting range, gym, locker rooms, armory, and offices.

Arnold was shown his locker and told that his uniform and guns would remain there when he wasn't on a patrol. He took off the uniform, hanging it in the locker, and he carefully set his guns and ammo in there as he put his athletic clothes back on. Carter had him pick both guns back up and showed him to the shooting range. Carter and the other senior rangers there were impressed with his shooting, which made Arnold smile to himself. He _did_ have a lot of practice over the months.

Carter escorted Arnold back to his locker after his shooting practice, and as Arnold put his guns away, Carter said, "Excellent skills, Perlstein. You'll do well with us. I want you to go to the workout room and work on building up your strength. When you're done working out, you're free to go home."

"Thank you, sir."

Carter left him, and Arnold got a clean towel from the shelf in the locker room. He went to the gym and got on the treadmill. He did a thirty minute run, got a drink of water from the fountain, and finished his workout with weight lifting.

He wasn't as strong as he used to be, when he had a good, steady diet and a more structured work out schedule. Eating what could be found and running from maulers every now and then wasn't the most healthy option. Hopefully, now that he was getting actual food, good sleep, and structured work outs again, he could get his stamina and strength back. Maybe Janet could find someone to fill their pool so he could start swimming again.

Arnold felt like he could be happy here, back in Walkerville and his own home, but the fact that Phoebe was a wanted criminal here sat in the back of his mind, which made him nauseated. He just hoped she remained at the prison with the others and never made her way towards town. Though, she didn't quite look the same anymore. Still, her eyes and freckles could give her away.

If only there was a way he could warn her, but no. He might accidentally give her location away. The prison was far enough from town the others may stay away. After all, they avoided Walkerville anyway because they thought it was overrun with maulers.

When he returned home, there was a plate of food waiting for him in the breakfast nook. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. A note sat by the plate: _Dropped this off for you. Enjoy. Janet._ He tried hard not to inhale the food, but he was so hungry. He savored every bite and enjoyed his glass of iced water.

Yeah, he could be happy here.

* * *

**note:** So to those who know TWD, yes, Walkerville is pretty much Woodbury.


	25. killer within

**note:** Not much to note, really.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter twenty-five  
****killer within**

Ralphie, Phoebe, Carlos, Keesha, and Dorothy Ann were outside in an enclosed courtyard early the next morning as they planned how to clear the rest of the area of maulers. Mikey was showing Robbie how to clean a scoped rifle and had him practice loading ammo. Patricia, Maggie, and Tim were inside with Hershel, and Wanda was relaxing in her room-cell.

Ralphie was kneeling on the ground as he looked over the prison maps Keesha and D.A. found in an office on their way back from the infirmary. The maps were held down on the corners by bricks so they wouldn't blow away. Ralphie had marked where they were, the areas they cleared, and where Axel and Oscar were, so now they were trying to decide which section to clear next.

"Maybe the hall leading to cell block B," Keesha said. "That-"

She was cut off but a loud shriek followed by a "_WHAT THE FUCK?_" coming from behind them. The five turned to see Wanda come outside. Her face was red and tear stained, and there was a piece of paper in her hand. Phoebe's chest tightened, knowing right away what it was.

"What's wrong?" Ralphie asked.

Wanda was huffing. "He _left!_"

Ralphie shook his head. "Who?"

"Don't be fucking stupid! _Who do you think?_" She held up the letter. "That asshole gets me knocked up, dumps me for _that_-" She jabbed a finger towards Phoebe. "-earless shitstain, and decides he has to leave because of he's a spineless _piece of shit!_"

Ralphie took the note from her and read it, "'Wanda, I'm sorry for everything. You didn't deserve how I treated you. You told me you hated me, and I don't blame you. Nothing I could say or do would make up for the heartbreak and pain. It's best for you and everyone else if I leave. I don't know what else to say except that I'm sorry. You're a wonderful person, Wanda, and I know you'll raise the baby right. Arnold.'"

Phoebe tried not to smile at the fact the letter she got was longer and more personal. It was hard to feel bad for the person who not only broke your nose but also wished you dead and took full advantage of your supposed death to have sex with your boyfriend. It seemed so long ago when she felt any kind of sympathy for Wanda, but now, she didn't care. If Wanda wanted her dead, then Phoebe wasn't going to care about her well being.

Ralphie gave the note back to Wanda. "Pheebs, did you know about this?"

Phoebe raised her brows. "So _now_ you care about Arnold?"

He shot her a look. "Did you or didn't you?"

"If you're asking if I got a letter, too, the answer is yes. And no, I'm not going to tell you what was in it."

D.A. shook her head. "So he just leaves? He has a baby to think about!"

"It's not like any of us were acting like we wanted him around," Phoebe said, her throat getting tight. _Oh, crap, don't cry._ "He knew that, so he did what he thought was best for all of us."

Carlos shrugged. "Hell, I hadn't even noticed he was gone. Not that I care."

"Which is why he left," Phoebe said. She rounded on Wanda, a surge of adrenaline giving her the courage. "And let's face it, you didn't want him around unless he was _fucking_ you again, and he wasn't going to."

Wanda's face went red, and she looked ready to explode. Just as she did, Carlos and Keesha stopped her, holding her back. "_You should have stayed dead!_" she screamed over Carlos' shoulder. "_I hope the maulers rip out your heart through your asshole!_"

"He never loved you," Phoebe said, the words just falling out. She didn't feel any control as her thoughts spilled. "He was never going to make you his girlfriend or wife. Not even your little _bastard_ could make him stay."

Ralphie stepped in front of her, grabbing her upper arms and gently pushing her back. "_Stop_."

"I'll kill you, Phoebe Terese," Wanda spat. "If the maulers don't rip you apart, then _I_ will."

Phoebe tore herself away from Ralphie and pushed Carlos back so she was face to face with Wanda. She made her "warrior queen" face, her lip curling up some. "There was a day when you and Janet and your little friends could get away with humiliating me, making me feel worthless, and bullying me to the point I'd have a panic attack, but no more. I'm not the same girl you all treated like shit, and I'm not hiding behind Arnold or Ralphie or D.A. because I don't need anyone fighting my battles for me." She grabbed Wanda's face, pressing her her fingers hard into her cheeks. "If you try to lay a hand on me, I will not hesitate to kill you. If the maulers get you first, I won't be upset. You're just one more name on my list of people I'll kill before they kill me."

Ralphie, Carlos, Keesha, and D.A. slowly moved back, all nervous about what would happen next. Phoebe let her go and hurried away to one of the doors that went back to the cell block. D.A. felt her heart rate slow back to normal. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, and telling by the shock and fear in Wanda's eyes, she couldn't believe it either.

Carlos broke the silence. "How many people does Pheebs have on her death list, exactly? I have a morbid curiosity now."

Wanda started breathing hard. "She doesn't have a list. She's fucking lying." She pounded her fist against her hand. "She is _dead_."

Ralphie clenched his jaw. "I'm sorry, but have you noticed that's _not_ the same little Phoebe you and Janet put through hell in high school? I guarantee that if you try _anything_, your head will be on the floor before you manage to pull your gun out. A group of prisoners couldn't even intimidate her." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "You're my friend, Wanda, and I care about you. I'm only tell you this to save your life: _Leave her alone_."

Before Wanda could respond, Keesha said, "Speaking of prisoners..."

Ralphie turned and saw Axel and Oscar walking towards them, their hands behind their heads as Phoebe walked behind them with her crossbow at their backs. Ralphie walked to meet them halfway, the others behind him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I caught them coming over to our cell block," Phoebe said. "I was going to put an arrow through their throats, but I figured I'd let you deal with them."

He nodded. "Good call." He looked at Axel. "What do you want?"

"Let us join y'all," Axel said. "Oscar and I can do what we can to help out, I swear it."

"We could always use the extra hands," Carlos said, shrugging.

Phoebe shook her head. "We had a deal, remember, Ralphie?"

"We did," Ralphie said. He shook his head at the prisoners. "Either stay on your side or leave. Those are your only options."

"Give us a chance," Oscar said. "We're strong and willing to work."

"We don't know you or trust you," Ralphie said.

Axel cleared his throat. "To be fair, man, I think we're in more danger from y'all. The girl's got her crossbow aimed at us."

"Stay on your side or leave," Phoebe said, not lowering her weapon.

Ralphie turned to Carlos and said in a low voice, "Get them a week's worth of supplies and send them on their way."

Carlos seemed hesitant, but he nodded. "All right, man."

Ralphie turned to Phoebe. "At ease. These guys will be on their way."

She was reluctant to lower her crossbow, but she did it. Ralphie kept an eye on Axel and Oscar, who went by the courtyard fence, as D.A. and Keesha looked over the maps again. He turned when he heard the cell block doors open, and he smiled when he saw Hershel come out on crutches. Patricia was beside him, holding her arms out in case he fell. Maggie and Tim were behind them, both looking better from the day before.

Ralphie was so happy Hershel was all right. He seemed weak from the blood loss, but aside from that, he seemed to recover well. Just as he was about to greet Hershel, Mikey started to shout, "_Maulers! Maulers in the yard!_"

It was hard to tell where they were coming from, but a group of them came flooding in. Gunshots erupted from Ralphie, Mikey, and Keesha. D.A. ran to Wanda and hurried her towards Patricia. Patricia met her half way and got her inside through the nearest door, D.A. going with them as back up. Tim helped Hershel into a fenced entry way, which was closer than the cell block door. Hershel locked the gate as Tim ran back out to join the fight.

More gunshots as everyone joined in the fight, Carlos running back outside when he heard. Maggie saw the busted courtyard gate in the distance and shouted to Ralphie she was going to fix it. Mikey and Robbie hurried after her to help. They pushed Robbie inside the enclosure, knowing he was safe.

Mikey and Maggie hurried to fix the gate, and when it was as repaired as it was going to get, Maggie held the gate open for Mikey to get through. She screamed when she felt the teeth in her shoulder. The mauler's head exploded when Robbie shot it with his revolver, but it already made its mark. Maggie managed to get inside, closing the gate behind her. Mikey pulled her onto his lap so she wouldn't spend what energy she had left.

"It's going to be okay," Mikey said as he and Robbie went inside.

"You...and...Robbie...safe," Maggie panted.

"We'll get you help," Mikey said. "Ralphie will cut the infected skin off."

Deep down, Mikey knew there was no way to save her, but he didn't want her last moments to be of dispair.

* * *

The maulers were dead, so Ralphie, Carlos, Keesha, Tim, and Phoebe went to inspect the gate they came through. Keesha kneeled to inspect the damage. "Someone cut this."

Axel and Oscar walked up just then, and Ralphie grabbed them both by the throat. "Is this some kind of sick revenge?" Before either could answer, an alarm sounded. Ralphie let the men go. "_Shit!_ Every mauler in the area will come this way!"

"It's the back-up generators," Oscar said. "Someone's turned them on. Someone inside is doing this."

Ralphie headed for the gate. "Show us the way to the generators."

As the seven went inside, Patricia was helping Wanda walk back towards the cell block as Dorothy Ann kept watch from behind. They were in a hall that hadn't been cleared, so she had her revolver out in case anything popped out and surprised them.

"We're almost there," Patricia said.

Wanda stopped, clutching her stomach. "Oh, _shiiit_, no!" Her jeans became soaked with water. "No, no, _no!_"

"She's going into labor," Patricia said to D.A.

D.A. looked around and saw a boiler room. "In there. It's safer than out here in the open."

She helped Patricia with helping Wanda walk into the room. D.A. shut and locked the door behind them. The room was clear, thankfully. Patricia began to help Wanda with her breathing as D.A. took Wanda's boots, socks, jeans, and panties off. She changed places with Patricia, resting Wanda's head on her lap and holding her hands as they did the breathing exercises together.

"Have you..._ooh, shiit!_" Wanda shut her eyes as the contraction hit her. She took a deep breath and tried again, "Have you delivered babies before?"

Patricia shook her head. "Not human babies. Plenty of calves, foals, and other animals. Don't worry, though. Dorothy Ann and I have been studying in the last few months. Not to mention I've given birth."

Wanda grasped D.A.'s hands as another contraction came. "Oh, this is _great_. This sucks _a bag of dicks!_"

"I can see the baby beginning to crown," Patricia said.

"_Just get it out of me, for chrissakes!_" Wanda screamed.

As she began giving birth, Mikey and Robbie were trying to hurry to get Maggie back to the cell block. They reached a laundry room, but they stopped when two maulers stepped in their way. Robbie tried firing, but he was out of ammo.

"I don't have any more bullets!" Robbie said.

Maggie pulled herself up and stood. "When I tell you, you two hurry to the cell block, okay?"

"We're not leaving you!" Mikey said.

She shook her head. "I'm doomed. You two have a chance. Ready? _Go_."

She used the last bit of her strength to rush the maulers. She pinned them against the wall as the boys rushed past. Mikey knew her small body wasn't going to hold the maulers for long, and as he and Robbie reached safety, they heard her screams. Mikey gently pushed Robbie forward, and they continued on. They couldn't afford to stop and mourn, but Mikey's heart was still heavy.

* * *

Carlos and Phoebe took Axel with them as they split from the group to find the others. Ralphie, Keesha, Tim, and Oscar continued on to the generator room. They reached the room, Oscar leading the way in. Ralphie reached for his gun when he saw Andrew, still alive and well. Andrew spotted him, too, and he rushed him. Ralphie dropped his gun so he could grab Andrew, and he threw him to the ground.

"Never try to rush a former athlete," Ralphie said. "Now, what the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"Trying to kill you!" Andrew spat. He got up. "I sent those maulers on you so you'd get a taste of what you did to me!"

He threw a punch at Ralphie, but Ralphie grabbed his wrist. Keesha was hesitant to shoot, fearing she'd hit Ralphie. Tim didn't have a gun, just his hatchet. All they could do was watch. Oscar, on the other hand, decided not to watch. He picked up a small, wooden box from the ground and hit Andrew in the back of the head. He picked up Ralphie's dropped gun and aimed it at Ralphie.

"Shoot him!" Andrew ordered. "_Shoot him!_"

Oscar turned the gun on him instead and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Andrew in the head, clean shot. Oscar handed the gun back to Ralphie, and Ralphie shut down the generator. Without a word, the four left the generator room.

* * *

"_Push!_" Patricia said. "One more! Just one more big one!"

Dorothy Ann helped Wanda sit up as she did one final push. She screamed as she pushed with what little energy she had left. A baby's cries filled the room, and Wanda collapsed back onto D.A.

"It's a girl," Patricia said, smiling.

Dorothy Ann unzipped her jacket, her favorite Penn zip-up hoodie, and she handed it to Patricia to wrap the baby with. She also handed her knife to her so she could cut the umbilical cord.

"A girl," Wanda said, her breathing slowing as she rested back against D.A. "No wonder my ass got so big."

Patricia wrapped the baby tight in the jacket, which got her to stop crying. "Do you want to hold her?"

Wanda shook her head. "No. Not yet. Not for a while."

D.A. gestured for Patricia to hand her the baby. "I want to."

Patricia was careful as she handed the baby to her. D.A. smiled at the baby. She had a tuft of thick, curly black hair, and her eyes were a dark gray. Arnold should have been here. The thought he wasn't made her angry again, despite knowing that Wanda hadn't made him feel welcome either. She probably would have told him not to be with her when she gave birth.

D.A. handed the baby back to Patricia and got up. "You two wait for a moment. I'm going to check the hallway for maulers."

She went down the hall, towards the cell block to check for maulers. She ended up finding a small group of them.

_Shit_.

* * *

Ralphie led Tim, Keesha, and Oscar back towards the cell block. He took them down the hall he knew Maggie, Mikey, and Robbie went, but so far no sign of them. They approached a laundry room, and Keesha gasped when she recognized the mutilated body on the floor. Ralphie saw her, too, and he stopped. Maggie's face was only scratched, but her torso had been eaten through.

Tim shoved past Ralphie, hatchet in hand. The two maulers responsible were in the laundry room, their faces both covered in fresh blood. With a scream, Tim swung his hatchet around, slamming both rotting skulls. The maulers fell, and Tim began stomping their skulls.

Keesha grabbed him by the arms, pulling him away, and he broke down crying. They let him get out his anger and sadness, his mourning period having to be short. He wiped his eyes and nodded after a moment, and they continued on after Ralphie shot Maggie's head to keep her from coming back. Ralphie suddenly felt sick over the thought of coming across any more mutilated bodies they recognized.

Maggie was the only body they knew on their way back to the courtyard, and there were no signs of Mikey and Robbie. In a way, Ralphie was relieved. Maybe that meant they made it out.

Ralphie saw Hershel, Phoebe, Carlos, and Axel sitting at one of the tables outside when he walked out to the courtyard. Carlos got up when he saw Keesha, and they ran to each other, grabbing the other in a tight hug. Tim walked fast to Hershel, breaking the news about Maggie. Phoebe got up, giving them some privacy as she walked over to Ralphie.

"Where's Robbie?"

"I didn't see any sign of him or Mikey, which is good," Ralphie said. He pulled her in a tight hug. "We'll find him."

Everyone turned when they heard a baby's cries. Wanda and Patricia came out of another door on the opposite side of the courtyard. The baby in Patricia's arms was wrapped in a familiar blue hoodie jacket, and Ralphie hurried towards them after he and Phoebe let go of one another.

"Where's Dorothy Ann?"

Patricia sighed. "She ran out to clear the hall. When she didn't come back right away, I took that as a cue for us to make a run for it."

Ralphie wanted to throw up. "No..._no no no!_"

His little brother _and_ his girlfriend were missing, along with his best friend's brother. He reloaded his hand gun, checked for his knife and hatchet on his belt, and made his way towards the door he came out of.

"I have a few people I need to look for," he said. "No one follow me."

His tone was forcefull but a bit strained. They all knew not to follow.

* * *

**note:** Chapter title comes from the TWD episode of the same name. A lot of the chapter is also based on the episode.

_"__This sucks a bag of dicks!"_ - Taken from _It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia_. Dee says this while in labor.


	26. li'l asskicker and ramsay bolton

**note:** So apparently there's a TV Tropes page for this fic. I found it kind of awesome (and flattering, not gonna lie). Just thought I'd mention it. Thanks, whoever did it :D Also, pretty sure this is longest chapter so far.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter twenty-six  
****li'l asskicker and ramsay bolton**

The Walkerville town square was filled with picnic tables and large barbeque pits. Arnold's mouth watered once the sweet aroma of barbequed meat reached his nose. Janet drove them in to town for the midday festivities. Arnold was granted the rest of the afternoon and evening off so he could properly enjoy his first festival.

"So what exactly is this festival for?" Arnold asked as they sat down with their plates of food and cups of water.

"It's just an annual celebration of our survival together," she said. "Enjoy the food and relax."

It was an odd feeling...trying to remember how to relax. Even at the Reynolds farm, they were all on edge. But Walkerville was different. It was guarded and surrounded by thick barriers. He could actually relax here, like he did in the old world.

"Hello, kids."

Arnold looked up to see Archibald Seedplot. Janet nodded but didn't seem happy to see him. "Hello," she said.

He looked at Arnold and cleared his throat. "Arnold, I would like to speak to you once you're finished eating."

He raised his brows. "Oh? Oh, okay."

"Please come by the hospital. Just ask for me when you arrive."

With that, he nodded and left. Janet scoffed. "He's an odd little man." She shrugged. "He might have requested you for hospital guard duty. I know they're always short."

They finished eating, and Arnold walked to the hospital, Janet telling him she'd wait for him in the town square. It wasn't a far walk, and he wanted to enjoy the cool breeze. The hospital came in to view, and he felt his stomach tighten. The last time he was there, Phoebe was in a coma, and the apocalypse would happen within a day or so. Some of the windows on the building were still boarded up, but when he walked in, everything looked almost untouched. There were still some bloodstains, spray paint, and bullet holes on the walls, but aside from that, it was clean.

Arnold asked for Seedplot, and the woman at the front desk directed him to the fourth floor. One elevator was working, so he took it up. It had been a long time since he rode one, so he felt like a giddy kid when he pushed the button and felt the pull up. He got off on the fourth floor, and he found Seedplot's office . He was alone and sitting behind his desk when Arnold knocked on the open door.

He looked up and stood. "Come in, come in. Shut the door, please."

Arnold walked in and shut the door. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

He gestured to one of the leather chairs in front of the desk. "Sit down, please." Arnold sat, and Seedplot cleared his throat as he sat down, too. "This is the only place we can talk in private, without any of my brother's guards listening. You said you hadn't seen Phoebe in a while?"

Arnold's throat felt like it was closing. He nodded and said, "Yeah."

"I don't want harm to come to her, and I know you don't either. The night she found our survivor group, she told me she couldn't stay because she had to find her brothers...and you."

Arnold raised his brows. "She told you about me?"

Seedplot nodded. "She told me everything: Her car accident, being in the coma, how she was looking for Ralphie, Robbie, and you. I knew the only way she could survive out there, on her own, was if she had a weapon and some experience with killing these monsters. _I_ suggested she go out with the group going to Providence."

Arnold felt his lips purse and jaw clench. "That was _your_ brilliant idea? Do you have any idea what that did to her emotionally?"

Seedplot looked down and sighed. "It was a mistake on my part, I know. It also caused her to become a wanted criminal in the eyes of our people. I've worried about her since the day she left to find you and her brothers. I know you know where she is and how she is. Please, just tell me the truth."

"No," Arnold snapped. "You'll just go and tell your brother. I'm not that stupid and trusting."

"I told him Janet was lying about Tiffany's death, but he didn't listen. If you have not noticed, 'the Governor' doesn't think much of his younger brother. Janet, on the other hand, he adores. Says she reminds him of his daughter."

"I love my cousin as if she were my sister, but comparing your niece to Janet is not a compliment."

Seedplot furrowed his brows. "I've noticed. Janet is a ruthless killer who'll sacrifice anyone to get what she wants with no remorse. She's a charming sociopath. I know she's your family, Arnold, but you cannot trust her. I don't know what she was like before, but she's dangerous."

Arnold sighed. "She was a ruthless, selfish person before. She's always been dangerously ambitious."

"You haven't told her the truth, have you? About the group you had been with or Phoebe's whereabouts?"

He shook his head. "She's always hated Phoebe, ever since we were kids. I love Phoebe, but she was an easy target. She would verbally fight back when we were kids, but as we got older, it seemed like she gave up, started taking Janet's taunts and words seriously. When I started dating Phoebe, things got both better and worse. Janet's taunts would get uglier, and there was only so much I could say or do. Long story short, I figured she wouldn't care if Phoebe was dead or alive, so I didn't tell her a thing. Now, I know she wants her dead, so I'm still not going to tell her."

"You don't have to tell me, either," Seedplot said, "but I would like to make you my personal guard. This way, I can send you on errands without making anyone suspicious. I want you to go back to your old group and warn Phoebe. I don't want her accidentally stumbling in to Walkerville."

Arnold sighed. "I wouldn't exactly be welcomed back."

"Please, Arnold, do this. Leave one of the wanted posters if you have to, but she _has_ to know."

He was right. Phoebe needed to know, and Arnold would make sure she did, even if she didn't want to see him. "All right," he said. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Arnold." He got up, Arnold following suit. "Go tonight, after the festival's end. There won't be as many patrols."

Arnold nodded. "Anything else?"

"I'm going to let the rangers know I'm hiring you for my personal guard. Report here in the morning, instead, okay?"

"Okay."

Seedplot escorted him to the door. "You're saving her life, Arnold."

"I know."

With that, he left, going back to find Janet.

* * *

Ralphie rampaged through the halls of the prison, screaming as he hacked his hatchet and knife through every mauler head he came across. All of them down, not a scratch or bite on Ralphie. He called their names, "_Robbie! D.A.! Mikey!_" but nothing. He passed the spot Maggie had died, her remains still there. He grabbed a sheet from the laundry room and covered her body.

"Thank you, Maggie Reynolds," he said. "You sacrificed yourself for my and Carlos' brothers. I hoped it wasn't in vain."

He went through the laundry room, calling for Mikey and Robbie. He looked down to see wheel and footprints on the concrete floor. They must have stepped in mauler blood, as it was too dark to be living, human blood stains. He followed the tracks until they faded down another hall.

"Mikey! Robbie!"

His voice echoed down the hall. Nothing. Not even another mauler to kill.

* * *

Patricia found comfort in holding the baby after Tim broke the news to her and Hershel as they sat in the cell block common area. Tim knew it would be hard to tell her, considering she lost her husband. Maggie was her only child. She held the baby close to her, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"She was a hero," Patricia finally said. "She helped Mikey and Robbie get away."

Tim nodded. "My cousin was a brave woman, just like you, Aunt Pat."

The baby started crying a little, and Hershel turned towards her. "She needs to feed."

"I'll look for Wanda," Tim said.

The baby was a welcome distraction from mourning Maggie, he realized. He went outside to the front yard where the vehicles were parked, and he found Keesha and Carlos knocking on the Winnebago door.

"Wanda, get out here and take care of this kid!" Keesha yelled.

There was no response. Tim came closer and asked, "What's wrong?"

"She locked herself inside," Carlos said. "She was muttering something about 'one more person to lose.'"

"The baby needs to feed," Tim said, not wanting to deal with this bullshit. He stepped between Carlos and Keesha and pounded on the door. "My aunt is not going to be the one to raise and take care of your fucking kid! Get out here and fucking feed her!"

Keesha raised her brows, shocked at his outburst. "Damn."

He leaned on the door with his hands so he was looking down. "I lost my cousin, and I think my aunt might have a breakdown. I really can't deal with anyone else's bullshit right now."

Keesha patted his back. "Go lay down in your room. Get some rest. Carlos and I will deal with the baby."

Tim nodded and stood up. "Thanks."

He walked off, and Keesha gently patted her hand on Carlos' cheek. "And _you_ need to rest so you can help look for your brother later."

Carlos shook his head. "He's all right, I know it. He's not going to let Maggie's death be for nothing."

"I'm glad you're optimistic, but seriously, get some rest."

"Who's going to help you with the baby?"

She shrugged. "I'll just make Phoebe help. I'm not scared of Scarface."

Carlos smiled and gave her a kiss. They went back inside, but instead of going to his room, Carlos found a box large enough for the baby to sleep in. He packed it with the extra sheets and a pillow from the linens room, and he used a marker to write "LI'L ASSKICKER" on it. He put the box on the table in the common area, and he took the baby from Patricia. She was still wrapped in D.A.'s jacket, which seemed to comfort her as her cries became more and more quiet.

"Let's let Li'l Asskicker sleep while I go out and look for formula," he said, setting her down in her new bed.

"You're not going out there," Keesha said.

"Someone has to. Ralphie's God-knows-where. Pheebs wants nothing to do with the baby. Wanda is currently Mother of the Year. You help Patricia and Hershel watch the baby and guard this area, and I'll be back in a sec."

"You can't go alone," Keesha said.

"I'll be fine." He picked up a rifle with a strap from the guns they lined against the wall. He checked to see if it was loaded, and he slung it on across his back. He grabbed a box of ammo from the stack on the counter and an empty little duffle bag from the shelf. "I got a gun and ammo."

"You need back up," Keesha argued.

"I'll go." They looked up to see Phoebe coming down the stairs, crossbow in hand and backpack on her shoulder. "I can't stay in and cry over my little brother any more. I need to get out."

"You know this is an errand for the baby, right?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not that heartless," Phoebe said. "Jane Snow needs to eat, so let's go."

Carlos mouthed _Jane Snow?_ to Keesha, who shook her head, her expression saying _Don't ask. Just...don't_. He followed Phoebe out, and she went towards her motorcycle.

"You don't expect me to ride bitch seat, do you?" he asked.

"I've emasculated you many times before," she said. "What's one more time? Besides, the bike's quicker and easier to park and hide, if we need to."

He sighed. "_Fine_."

She strapped her crossbow across her back over her empty backpack. "Have you ever ridden passenger before?" she asked as she got on.

"No," he said.

"Lean when I turn and try not to fall."

She started the engine. Keesha came running out then, going to open the gates from them. Carlos furrowed his brow when he saw her grinning at him as he got on behind Phoebe. He yelped and grabbed her hips when she suddenly took off. Keesha waved and winked at him as they drove through the second gate.

Though, he had to admit he was excited to be riding the motorcycle, finally, even if he did look like Phoebe's bitch.

* * *

Ralphie was calming down from his rampage, but his heart was still pounding. He was continuing to call Mikey and Robbie's names as the blood trail began to fade. He heard something further down the hall, like someone- or _something_- was walking past. He broke in to a run, hoping it was them.

"_Mikey! Robbie!_"

He turned down the adjacent hall, and in the dim light, he saw a familiar form. Mikey was slowly wheeling down, and as Ralphie ran to him, he prayed to every deity he could think of that Robbie was sitting on his lap.

"Mikey!"

Mikey stopped and turned, no sign of being bitten or changed. He looked exhausted, though. "Hey," he croaked.

Robbie was lying on his lap, and Ralphie fell to his knees and put his hand on Robbie's head. "Is he...?"

"Passed out," Mikey said. "Exhaustion. He's fine. No bites."

Ralphie got up and grabbed the wheelchair's handles. "C'mon, I'm taking you two back. Sleep, if you can."

Mikey nodded and yawned. "Thanks...bro."

One half of Ralphie was relieved and could relax as he pushed them back towards the cell block. The other half was still a mess and wanted to keep rampaging until he found Dorothy Ann. She was still in here somewhere. He needed to find her before...before... He just needed to find her.

Keesha was the one to greet them when they returned. "Where is everyone?" Ralphie asked.

"Later. Take care of Robbie. I'll help Mikey."

Ralphie nodded and picked up Robbie. He carried him up to his room and changed his dirty clothes with cleaner ones. Robbie's eyes cracked open a bit, his hoarse little voice asking for water. Ralphie laid him on the bed and went to get him a cup of water. Robbie slowly drank as Ralphie helped him sit up.

"Get some rest," Ralphie said. "You were a brave little man today."

"Thanks."

He fell back asleep, and Ralphie left the cell open in case Robbie yelled for him. He went to the common area to find Keesha holding the baby, rocking her gently to calm her cries.

"Where is everyone?" Ralphie asked again. He sat down at the table beside her.

"Wanda is refusing to leave her Winnebago, Carlos and Phoebe went to find formula and baby things, and Tim, Hershel, and Patricia went to their rooms to rest and mourn Maggie." She looked up at him. "I got this. Go look for her."

Ralphie got up. "Thanks." He re-loaded his gun and took more ammo. "I'll be back."

She watched him go, hoping he would be back with D.A.

* * *

Fearing the herd of maulers in the direction of Walkerville, Carlos and Phoebe headed in the opposite direction towards some of the smaller villages. The first one they came in to looked almost untouched, and there was a daycare. Phoebe parked in front of it, and she took off her crossbow, loading an arrow before leading the way towards the building.

The door was locked. Carlos smirked and held his hand up as he walked towards it. "I got this." He kicked it. Nothing. "Wait..." Another kick. Still nothing. "I got-"

But before he could kick again, Phoebe kicked it in the right spot, the door flying back. She didn't say anything as she walked in. Carlos was too afraid to. He followed her, rifle in hand, but he knew that if anything was in there, Scarface would get it first.

They scanned the empty hall before checking all the classrooms. The classrooms were for older kids, so there was no formula or diapers or other baby things in them. Fortunately, all were empty. They came to the last room, also empty, and the sight of a changing table gave them hope. They loaded the backpack and small duffel bag with unopened cans of powdered formula, bottles and nipples, pacifiers, wipes, a couple of toys, onesies, and socks. The case of diapers they could strap to the back of the motorcycle, and they also grabbed some cloth diapers and pins as back ups.

They both stopped when they heard something in a closet. Phoebe held up her crossbow and mouthed _Open it_ to Carlos. He mouthed back _Why me?_ She responded with _Because!_ She made a gesture as if she was grabbing his balls and twisting. He understood and got in place to open the sliding closet door. He counted to three, and Phoebe readied herself to shoot the mauler as he opened the door.

Instead, they came face to face with a harmless raccoon. They sighed in relief, and Phoebe lowered her crossbow. "Let's get the hell out of here," she said.

Carlos picked up the case of diapers as she grabbed the bags. "Don't need to tell me twice."

They hurried back to the bike, loaded their things, and took off back to the prison. Carlos opened and closed the gates when they returned, and they hurried to get the baby things inside. Keesha had the baby wrapped in one of the unused pillow cases, Dorothy Ann's soiled jacket soaking in one of the basins of the large sink.

"We got everything," Carlos said, getting a bottle and formula out. "Now...anyone other than Patricia know how to do this stuff?"

Phoebe sighed and prepared the formula. She filled a bottle and used the hotplate they found to boil water to warm the bottle. While the bottle warmed, she took the baby from Keesha and cleaned her off in the smaller sink. Carlos brought her a towel, which she used to pat the baby dry, and she took her to the table to put a diaper on her. She dressed her in one of the onesies and a pair of socks they found and set her in the box.

"How do you know all of this?" Carlos asked.

"Robbie," Keesha said. She looked at Phoebe. "He's fine, by the way." She looked at Carlos. "Mikey, too. Ralphie found them. They're sleeping right now."

Phoebe sat down before she collapsed from relief. "Oh, thank God."

Carlos sat beside Keesha. "You should go rest, too. We got this."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

Phoebe got up and took the bottle out of the boiling water. She checked the temperature on her arm, finding it just right. She wiped her arm on her jeans, and she went to the baby box.

"Do either of you know how to hold a bottle?" she asked.

"No idea," Keesha said.

"Teach us, sensei," Carlos said.

Phoebe picked up the baby and sat down where they could both see her. She positioned the baby and put the towel she used to dry her over her shoulder. She held the bottle for her at the right angle. It was hard to look at Jane Snow, though she had to in order to make sure she was sitting up right. She could see Arnold in Jane Snow's gray eyes. They were warm and bright, not cold and hard like Wanda's. Her tuft of black hair had curl to it, which also didn't help.

_You are Arnold Perlstein's bastard, Jane Snow,_ she said in her head. _I'm just glad he isn't here._

When the baby finished feeding, Phoebe set the bottle down and burped her. She put the baby back in the box and tossed the dirty towel towards a corner. "It's...that simple." She heaved a shaking breath and sat hard, her face in her hands.

She heard Keesha whisper something to Carlos, his footsteps soon echoing away. She felt Keesha sit beside her and put her hand on her back. "I know I'm no D.A., but I'm right here. Talk to me."

"About what?" She pressed her fingers against her eyes. "About one of my best friends missing? About the fact my ex- who I still love very, _very_ much- is gone? About the other fact that I'm taking care of my ex's bastard daughter? What? What do you want me to talk about?"

"All of it," Keesha said. "I'm not D.A., so I'm not going sugarcoat anything: You need to talk before you snap and take your anger out on all of us." That made Phoebe look at her with shocked, narrowed eyes. "Yeah, I said it. You're unpredictable, and you fucking scare most of us. Hell, even those prisoners are scared of you! Arnold is gone, yes, but you ended things with him. Get over it. The baby isn't yours. Get over it. D.A.'s missing. Ralphie's looking for her right now. I don't expect you to be the old awkward Phoebe who could barely stand up for herself, but don't be Phoebe With a Death Wish. You still have a little brother who needs you. That kid worships you and would be devastated if you got yourself killed."

"I know-"

"Do you?" Keesha snapped. "He needs you more than anyone. If you don't care about your well being, fine, but at least think about Robbie. He may be strong and capable, but he's still just a kid."

With that, she got up and left, leaving Phoebe with the baby and her thoughts.

* * *

Janet led Arnold towards the Walkerville Arena that night. "You're going to love this," she said. "I have to run backstage, so just go on in and find a seat."

He nodded. "All right." She grinned and walked off.

Arnold went inside and followed the crowd towards the seats. What used to be the basketball arena- the same place Phoebe had done her "slam dunk" all those years ago- was now a fire lit dirt pit. Each end had a mauler wearing a collar chained to a pole. He felt his stomach tighten, scared to find out what this was all about.

"Arnold!"

He turned when he heard Seedplot's voice. He saw him towards the front with his brother, the Governor. He walked down to the front seats and joined them.

"Hey," Arnold said.

"As my new personal guard, you get a front row seat," Seedplot said. He moved so Arnold was standing between the two.

"Enjoy the afternoon festivities?" the Governor asked him.

Arnold nodded. "Oh, yes, sir. The food was excellent. What's all this?"

The Governor smiled. "It's sort of our version of the gladiator games. It gives the people a morale boost and some hope. It's also how we punish prisoners."

"What?"

The Governor stepped forward into the dirt. He held up his hands, the crowd's cheers growing louder. He gestured for them to quiet down, and he spoke, "We are survivors!" Everyone cheered again. They quieted down as he said, "Now, for the grand finale of the festival! The best of our best! A fine young officer and the bravest young woman I've ever met!" Arnold's stomach tightened even more. "Tonight, she will punish a prisoner, a trespasser that took advantage of you all by stealing!" He turned towards the doors behind him. "Bring out the prisoner!"

Arnold watched as two guards brought out a scared girl, not much older than him. Her black hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and dirt and dried blood smudged her face. Her flannel shirt and jeans were torn, and she was barefoot. She screamed her pleas for help, that she was innocent. The guards threw her down on to the dirt. They cut the binds holding her wrists together, but she stayed down, her sobs audible. Arnold wanted to throw up. _She could be Phoebe_.

"And now!" the Governor held his arms up higher. "Now, our champion!"

The doors opened again, but this time, Janet came out, a homemade spear in hand. The crowd roared with cheers as she stepped out, spinning her spear as if she had handled the weapon all of her life. Once she stepped on the dirt, the guards that escorted the girl stepped off the dirt, standing at the doors Janet came out of.

The Governor returned to his spot beside Arnold. "_Begin!_"

The girl remained on her knees and held her hands up. "_Please!_" she cried. "I have a small child! He needed bread! He couldn't wait!"

"_Get up!_" Janet spat. "Face your punishment like a woman and fight me!"

"_Feed her to the maulers!_" someone in the crowd shouted. More voices added their approval of that idea.

Janet ignored them and stared at the girl. "Get up, or I'll _make_ you stand."

The girl was shaking as she slowly got to her feet. She must have been going too slow for Janet, as the blade at the end of the spear went through her throat. Janet pulled her up and slammed the woman's lanky body into one of the maulers. The mauler bit the girl, and Janet pulled the blade out, swinging the spear around to slam both skulls, the mauler's and the woman's.

_She could be Phoebe_, Arnold thought again. He understood what it meant for one's eyes to open for the first time. He felt like he was seeing the _real_ Janet. Not the charming sociopath he grew up with but the bloodthirsty monster she had become. She was beaming as she watched the blood drain from the woman's busted skull and throat wound.

"This is barbaric," he blurted.

"No, son," the Governor said, "it's justice. People need to realize that rules and morals still exist."

If they did this to a poor woman who took bread, what would they do to Phoebe? He was ready to run back to the prison and warn her. _Janet's become a Ramsay Bolton_, he'd tell her, knowing she'd get the reference. _Don't come to Walkerville or they'll torture and kill you_. He'd make sure she understood. He had to.

After Janet killed two more prisoners in similar fashions, the festival was officially over. Arnold didn't say much as Janet drove him home, saying he was just tired and assured her with a smile and saying "I'm proud of you." In truth, he wanted to throw up, which he did when he went up to his bathroom. He took a quick shower after cleaning out his mouth, and he dressed in dark clothes: A navy blue collared shirt, black casual slacks, and black loafers. Those were the only dark clothes he had.

A small part of him wanted to pack his things and just go back permanently. What if things went well with Phoebe? No, him leaving permanently would draw too much attention. Still, he packed his bags, just in case. He grabbed his rifle before going downstairs. He locked all of the doors and turned off the downstairs lights, except the kitchen.

He had the openers for the garage and gate, having found the extras his dad had kept in the garage, and after putting his gun in the backseat, he got in the black Yukon. He pulled out of the driveway, closing the garage and gate, and he drove off. Assuming he'd be followed, he kept his lights off and took a long way to the prison, making sure he took different and random turns when he could. He came into a village not far from the prison, and he stopped momentarily to make sure no one was behind him.

All was clear. He continued on. When he reached the prison, he got out to open the outer gate, closed it after driving through, and he did the same for the second gate. He parked beside Carlos' truck, and he left his rifle in the Yukon. He felt the wanted poster in his pocket, and he made his way to the cell block door.

Before he could open it, he felt something sharp against his neck..._an arrow_. "You have some _goddamn_ nerve coming back here," Phoebe spat.

* * *

**note:** Most of this chapter is based on the TWD episode "Say the Word."

_Janet's become a Ramsay Bolton, he'd tell her, knowing she'd get the reference._ - Ramsay Bolton is a horrible, _horrible_ evil character that did pretty much any and every kind of evil thing you can think of in the _A Song of Ice and Fire_ books. _Of course_ Phoebe would get the reference, haha.


	27. old walker vale rowing club

**note:** A little bit of sexy times in the beginning. Nothing graphic, but just a heads up.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter twenty-seven  
****old walker vale rowing club**

Arnold held his hands up as Phoebe pressed her arrow harder against the skin on the back of his neck. "Phoebe, I came back to warn you."

"You chose to leave. No one said you could come back."

"Phoebe, _listen_. Shoot me afterwards if you want, but please, just listen to me for once."

She kept her arrow on him. "Okay, I'm listening."

"There's a piece of paper in my left pocket. Take it out and read it."

He heard her unsheathe her knife, and she pressed it against his back as she set her crossbow down. Soon, the blade was against his throat as she wrapped her arm around him and pressed his back against her. She reached in his pocket and pulled the paper out. She unfolded it and read it to herself.

"Where did you get this?"

"Walkerville."

"How does someone there know what I did?"

"Because it's the same group of survivors that found you before you came back to us. Janet's still with them."

She let go of him and turned him around. He expected her to have her warrior queen expression, but instead, her face was drawn and eyes wide with sadness. She looked like the old Phoebe for a moment, even with the scars, crooked nose, shaved hair, and missing ear.

"Why are you telling me this?" Her voice had softened.

He blurted the truth, not caring what she'd say, "Because I love you and don't want you tortured or killed. I've seen what these people are capable of. They _will_ torture you." He blinked to clear the tears forming. "I- I love you so much, Phoebe. Even though we're not together anymore, I'll be damned if I let anyone harm you."

He saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "If you love me, why did you leave?"

"It was better for everyone, wasn't it? Did anyone miss me? Other than Robbie?"

She nodded. "I- I did...after I read your note."

"Phoebe..." He slowly lowered his hands. "I'll go back now to spare you even more pain, but I had to warn you about Walkerville. I'm sorry if my coming back-"

She dropped her knife and the poster to grab his shirt and pull him towards her for a kiss. "You'd better not leave just yet, Arnold Matthew Perlstein," she said against his lips.

Old feelings rushed back to them hard and fast, and he turned them around so he could press her against the wall. Her hands made their way down to his pants to undo the button and zipper. He pulled her hands away.

"Not here," he said.

He took her hand and led her to the guard tower. They went up the metal stairs and resumed their physical reunion when they were inside (which was fortunately cleared of the mauler corpses). Clothes were pulled off and thrown wherever. They were so consumed in the other that neither thought to get any protection. Hands grasped skin. Bodies pressed against windows. Arnold holding Phoebe against the glass then on the desk then on the floor and back against the glass. Sweat rolled down his back as she moaned, her lips against his shoulder. He made her see stars and feel numb in her toes three times before he was spent.

"Great sex or _greatest_ sex?" she asked, panting as she leaned back on the desk.

He nodded. "The greatest."

She looked at him, the sparkle back in her eyes as she reached for his hand. "I'm ready to go again whenever you are."

Arnold smiled and pulled her towards him. His movements were harder this time as he pressed her against the dusty glass again. Phoebe wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her fingertips into the skin of his back as she grasped him. Her nails occasionally scratched him as she moved her hands up and down along his back, but he didn't seem to care. Their foreheads and noses touched for a moment before Phoebe kissed his cheek as she moved one of her hands up to his hair and tightened her legs' hold around him.

"I wasted so much time," she said. "I shouldn't have pushed you away."

He brushed his lips against hers. "_Shh_, we're together now."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and neck, mixing with the sweat on her chest. "I wasted almost a year trying to hate you. I'm sorry. I'm _so sorry_. I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"You had every right and reason to."

"Just know..." She squeezed her legs even tighter around him to keep him as close as possible. "Just know that when I was mad at you, it didn't mean I stopped loving you. I never stopped loving you."

"Phoebe, shh. That's all the past." He made his movements slow and smooth, wanting to make the moment last and keep the sun from ever coming up again. "We have each other now."

The moment ended when she let out a gasp and a long moan, followed by his own release. He set her down on the desk, but her legs kept him in place. He didn't mind. He wanted the sensation of her skin on his to never stop.

She started to comb his soft curls with her fingers. "But for how much longer?" she asked. "I'll be killed if we go to Walkerville, and here...well, the baby..." She swallowed hard. "You- you- have a daughter."

"I don't want to talk about her if it'll upset you."

She shook her head. "I've already fed and diapered her. Wanda doesn't want her any more than I wanted her to. Ironic, huh?"

He kissed her forehead. "You're a loving and caring soul, no matter how tough and hardened you become." He smiled. "That's what I always loved most about you."

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "Don't leave me again. I'm sorry for pushing you away before. I acted irrationally, and I- I need you, Arnold."

He held her tight, not wanting to let her go. He loved having his comforts of home, but if it meant not having Phoebe, then he'd give it up. If only he could have her in Walkerville with him. He knew there was no way to convince the Governor, not when Janet was influencing him the way she was.

"I need you, too," he said. "I love you, Phoebe."

"But-" She sniffled. "But you have to go back. It'll be suspicious if you don't. Janet-"

"I'm not scared of Ramsay Bolton."

Her eyes widened. "How bad is she now if you're comparing her to Ramsay Bolton?"

"That bad." Her expression told him his comparison got the point across. "No one followed me here." He cupped her face again. "We can try to be happy, like we used to be." He gently pulled her legs off of him so he could look for his jeans. He kept their rings in his pockets, and fortunately, they were still there. He handed her what used to be her ring. "Marry me? Again?"

She took the ring, putting it on. "Technically, we never divorced."

"True."

She looked at her ring and sighed, knowing he couldn't stay. "But you need to go back. Don't bring attention to yourself by disappearing. I know Janet will come looking for you."

"What about us?"

She smiled and cupped his cheek. "We'll find a way." She used her long legs to pull him back to her, her legs circling his waist. She closed her eyes and whispered against his lips, "We'll always be connected, no matter how far from each other we are."

"Some day we'll be together again." He sighed. "I should have never left."

She sniffled. "The sad part is that you leaving was what made me realize how much I do love you and that I should have never pushed you away."

"That was then." He gave her a soft but deep kiss. "This is now."

She moved her hands to his chest, feeling his heartbeat under her fingers. "One more before you go?"

"You never have to ask."

Both were sore and exhausted, but that didn't slow them down as they held one another again.

* * *

Carlos, Oscar, and Keesha retrieved Maggie's body, wrapping it in a sheet for burial (and to spare Patricia the sight of her mutilated body). Phoebe and Axel had dug the grave, which was in the area between the fences. When everything was ready, everyone but Ralphie, who was still searching for D.A., and Wanda, who wouldn't leave the workout room, gathered for the quiet funeral.

Afterwards, when they all went inside, Patricia distracted herself with taking care of the baby. She had moved the baby's box in her room-cell, saying the baby's sounds comforted her.

Robbie sat down at the table in the common area and looked up at her. "The baby needs a name," he said.

"What's wrong with 'Li'l Asskicker?'" Carlos asked as he looked through their box of food supplies.

"She needs a _real_ name," Keesha said, playfully smacking him on the arm. "But that should be up to the deadbeat mother. Speaking of..."

She walked out of the common area and went towards the workout room. She found Wanda doing sit ups on a bench, muttering to herself about losing the baby weight. Wanda had never been skinny (nor fat), but she had always been fit. The lack of food over the last few months only made her lose a lot of the muscle she had developed in high school, but she wasn't skinny. Still, even the baby hadn't cause her to gain a lot of weight. However, the baby bump was still visible.

"You are a vain asshole," Keesha said.

Wanda didn't stop her sit ups. "Not now, Keesha. I don't have time for your pep talks."

Keesha stormed towards her. "You have a _baby_ to take care of! She's not Patricia's responsibility!"

She stopped and got up off the bench. She used her t-shirt to wipe her face of sweat. "Because it's so easy to bond with a kid you don't want," she spat. "I'm only going to lose her eventually, so what's the point?" She went to the punching bag and began to hit it with her bare fists.

"Look, I get you're still upset about your family, and I can't guarantee the baby will be a hundred percent safe, but she's still your kid. She needs her mother. Not me, not Patricia, not Carlos..._you_."

She stopped punching for a moment, but she suddenly starting hitting harder and faster. "That baby has another parent, you know."

Keesha crossed her arms. "And he isn't here. He might have stayed if you let him help you out, but you only wanted him around if he'd take you back. He would have been a good parent, but you pushed him away because he wouldn't have sex with you."

"There was more to it than that."

"Bullshit."

Wanda continued punching the bag. When she didn't say anything, Keesha sighed and walked out. She wished D.A. were there. Wanda would listen to her. On her way back to the common area, she saw Patricia taking a couple of bags of laundry to the laundry room. Ralphie was back in the common area, drinking water as he sat at the table and rested his head on his hand.

"You need to sleep," Phoebe told him.

"I need to find her," he said.

"At least take some of us with you," Keesha said, coming down the stairs.

Robbie went over to him. "I'll go," he said.

Tim joined him. "Me too."

Ralphie nodded and got up. "Then let's go."

Tim and Robbie got their weapons, and they left. Phoebe didn't want Robbie to go, but she knew better than to tell him no. She broke from her thoughts when the baby started crying. Carlos and Keesha gave her their "You're the baby expert" look, and she sighed, getting up to check on the baby. She didn't stink, so she must have been hungry. Phoebe started preparing a bottle.

"This is ridiculous," she said. "We'll soon be low on formula and might have to risk our butts going out there to get it, despite the fact Wanda is _right here_ and could easily feed this little bastard."

"She won't listen if any of us trying telling her that," Keesha said.

Mikey wheeled in just then, a smile on his face. "Pretty sure I figured out how to get the generator working again without sounding the alarm. This way we can have outdoor lights, automatic gates, and more reliable indoor lighting."

"Awesome!" Carlos said.

"I just need more fuel," Mikey said. "The big generators have some, and I found reserves, but it won't last long."

Phoebe nodded as she took a bottle out of the boiling water. "I'll go. I need to get out of here for a bit." She handed Keesha the bottle. "Please?"

"Sure." Keesha took it and picked up the baby to feed her.

"I'll go with," Carlos said. "We make for a fairly decent scav team."

Keesha grinned. "Let me guess: Phoebe does the grunt work."

"I do some work!" Carlos argued. He sighed. "_But_ she does kick doors in."

* * *

Arnold walked in Seedplot's office that morning, glad to see he was alone. He shut the door behind him, and Seedplot stood when he saw him.

"Well?"

Arnold nodded. "She knows."

Seedplot looked at him with a worried expression. "And...how is she?"

Arnold felt his stomach tighten. Seedplot's tone sounded more than just casual concern. Did he...? No, that was ridiculous. "She's all right," he said. _Devastated we had to separate again because, you know, she and I love each other because she's _my_ wife._ "She heeded my warning. She'll be safe."

"Good." Seedplot swallowed hard and turned to look out the window. "If my brother did anything to her... She's a special girl, Arnold."

Arnold didn't stop himself as he said, "You don't have to tell me that." He cleared his throat. "Sir."

"You love her very much, don't you?"

He nodded, the memories of the night before coming back to him. "Since I was sixteen. There's no one else I love more." _Being away from her, knowing she still loves me, is painful_.

"Why didn't you stay with her?"

Arnold didn't like these questions. "Why do you want to know? With all due respect."

He sighed and looked down. "Because I regret not standing up for her more and convincing her and my brother for her to stay. She would have been safe and taken care of if she had, not wanted for a lie Janet told."

"But she wouldn't have been with her family, sir." Arnold stood up and took a deep breath. "Are you in love with her?"

Seedplot turned around and leaned on his desk. "I admit I've thought about her non-stop these last few months. I care- deeply- for her."

"Then know that you did the right thing in letting her go. She would have left anyway in order to find Ralphie and Robbie."

Seedplot stood up straighter. "And you?"

"If I hadn't been with Ralphie and Robbie, she may have gone looking for me, too, but I don't think she would risk losing her family again just to find her boyfriend." _Even if she did love me for over a decade_. "She-" He sighed, unsure if he should go on, but he did, "She didn't want me to leave. She said she needed me as much as I need her, but we knew it was a bad idea. There was no way she could come here, and there was no way I'd be accepted back with our old group." He looked at his ring, which he kept on his right ring finger as not to draw too much attention. "But she and I will always be connected, always love each other."

"You're doing the right thing," Seedplot said. "You're saving her life."

Arnold nodded. "That's the one reason I'm handling being away from her so well. It's what is best for _her_." His throat tightened. "Maybe some day we'll be together again, but not now."

Seedplot was silent for a moment before he said, "I'm glad she found a young man that loves and cares for her."

Arnold suddenly felt taller and stronger. "I'd do anything for her. I'd do anything to protect her."

"What if it meant going against Janet?"

Arnold clenched his jaw. "My cousin is a dangerous woman in every aspect. Phoebe's a dangerous woman, too, but she would never harm another human being unless they were trying to harm her or her loved ones. And she would never take sick pleasure in doing it." He took a deep breath. "If it came down to it, I'd choose Phoebe."

"Good to know where your allegiances lie."

Arnold whipped around to see a grinning Janet coming in with two armed guards. He turned back to Seedplot, who looked just as shocked. "You set me up!"

"No!"

Janet laughed. "No, no, dear _cousin_, this was all my doing. You know, I had the feeling you were lying about knowing where that little murderer was. I'll find out eventually, but now that I have you, I'll find out even faster."

"I'm not going to tell you where she is," he spat.

She _tsk_ed. "And after everything I've done for you?" She nodded to the guards. "Give him a good cell, one with not a lot of urine and shit on the floor and walls. He's _family_, after all."

The guards grabbed him and dragged him out. Arnold went calmly as not to give Janet the satisfaction. She turned to Seedplot after the guards were gone. "I'll let the Governor deal with you."

With that, she walked out, head held high.

* * *

Ralphie led the way downstairs to the lower levels of the prison that he hadn't searched yet. Tim brought up the rear, hatchet and flashlight in hand, and Robbie was in the middle, revolver in one hand as the other held his knife. Ralphie stopped when he saw the pile of bodies. He moved his flashlight up to see there were maulers lining the floor with bullet holes and knife marks in their heads.

"Has to be her," Tim said. "These are extremely clean shots."

Robbie went to one of the corpses and examined the bullet hole. He used his knife to move the head, and he heard a piece of metal fall on the floor. "Ralphie, light." Ralphie came over to him and shined the flashlight down. Robbie picked up the bullet fragment. "It's a forty-five," he said. "It's definitely her."

Ralphie smiled at how much Robbie was like Phoebe in that moment. She investigated dead maulers before, such as digging through their stomach contents for evidence of William. She probably would have recognized D.A.'s ammo, too.

"She has to be close," Ralphie said.

Robbie stood up and followed him when he started walking. "I hope she's okay," Robbie said. "It'd be like loosing Phoebe again if she isn't."

"She's all right, Bob," Tim said. "We'll find her draped in the flag, knife between her teeth, gun at the ready..."

Ralphie turned to snap at Tim, but the smile on Robbie's face made him smile too. They continued down the dim hall to find more dead maulers. Ralphie's ears perked when he heard growling, and he handed Robbie his flashlight as he ran to the mauler and drove his knife down into its skull. He screamed as he kept stabbing it, pressing its filthy, rotten body against the wall. The dead mauler fell when he let go. Its weight caused the wall to open a bit, but Ralphie then realized it had been a door.

Robbie stepped forward when he heard a whimper, and he shined the flashlight into the doorway as Ralphie pushed it open further. All three gasped when they saw the shaking, whimpering form sitting against the wall with her knees up. She was pale and filthy and bloodied, but she was alive.

Ralphie fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. "D.A., oh my, God, D.A." She started to whimper louder. "Shh, shh, I'm here. We're going to get you back."

"Ar- ar-" Her voice was hoarse, and it cracked when she managed to say, "_Arm_."

Ralphie pulled back when she moved her left arm from her lap. Her belt was being used as a tourniquet, the strap tight around her arm below her elbow. Ralphie's eyes slowly trailed down to the stump. Her arm was cut off halfway between her elbow and where her hand used to be. Robbie and Tim's jaws dropped, and Robbie moved his flashlight to where the rest of her left arm laid. The skin was gray and rotten, but he saw the bite marks on the hand and wrist.

Ralphie forced a smile through his tears. "That's my girl...making a clean cut."

Despite being weak, she managed to crack a small grin. He was gentle as he lifted her, and he held her tight. Robbie led the way back, Tim keeping watch from behind, and D.A. fell asleep on the way. Ralphie worried she wouldn't wake up, but she did when they reached the common area. He laid her down on one of the cots they left there. Keesha was suddenly at D.A.'s side, giving her water before taking off the tourniquet and cleaning the severed area.

"She did this all herself, didn't she?" Keesha asked.

Ralphie nodded. He was sitting on the other cot as he watched D.A., making sure her chest was moving as she breathed. "She was bitten on the hand and wrist. She cut her own arm off." He reached over and brushed the blonde hairs off of her dirty forehead. "She's stronger than I could ever hope to be. I'd be a mauler right now if that had been me."

"You don't know that. You think D.A. always thought she'd cut her own arm off if she had to?" She stopped and thought about what she said. "Oh, hell, she probably researched all that kind of stuff in case she ever had to."

"Li'l Asskicker" started to cry, and that made D.A.'s eyes open. Despite her weak state, her blue eyes were still bright, shining against her dirty skin. "Baby," she croaked.

"Shh," Ralphie said, patting her arm. "I'll take care of her." He got up and looked at Keesha. "You got this?"

"Yep."

He nodded and went to the baby. Her stink told him she needed a new diaper, so he set her back down in her box and got a towel to lay on the table. He got a clean diaper and the pack of wipes, and he put the baby on the table. She was such a tiny thing, but she wasn't lacking in little fat rolls. The formula was better food than of them were getting.

"Li'l Asskicker" smiled at Ralphie as he started to change her diaper. "You only like me because I'm cleaning your shit," he said.

Robbie sat down at the table and watched. "You know how to change diapers?"

"Yep. Ma used to make me and Pheebs change your diapers all the time."

"Of course Ralphie's the only one of us guys who knows how to change a diaper," Tim said.

Ralphie held up the dirty diaper. "I have a rolled up pile of baby shit I could throw at you right now if I wanted to."

Robbie laughed, which made Tim and Ralphie laugh. Robbie took the dirty diaper and put in the trash bag for Ralphie, who was wiping the baby. "Li'l Asskicker" made farting sounds with her mouth and laughed.

"Oh, if only Carlos were here," Keesha said. She was covering D.A.'s arm with fresh bandages. "He'd be proud she can make fake fart sounds, as well as real ones."

Ralphie grimaced as he started to put the clean diaper on. "Yeah, she just made a real one. Silent, too." When the baby was diapered and dressed, he picked her up. "She needs to be swaddled. Newborns like that shit. Robbie, can you fetch me one of my t-shirts?"

He heard D.A. croak something. "She says to get one of her shirts," Keesha said. "Hers are softer."

Ralphie nodded to Robbie. "One of D.A.'s shirts."

Robbie ran up to D.A.'s cell-room, and he came back moments later with a gray "OLD WALKER VALE ROWING CLUB" t-shirt. It was soft, and Ralphie could smell D.A. on it. That seemed to calm the baby before he swaddled her. When she was tightly wrapped, she closed her eyes.

He heard D.A. croak again. "She wants to see the baby," Keesha said.

Ralphie carried the baby over to her. "Li'l Asskicker" woke and seemed to remember her. She looked at D.A., making happy sounds. He laid her on D.A.'s chest, D.A. gently resting her right hand on the baby.

"Pillows soft enough for a baby," Keesha said.

D.A. cracked a grin. "_Damn right_," she croaked.

* * *

Carlos and Phoebe took one of the GMC Yukons parked outside. Neither felt like clearing the back of Carlos' truck, and the Yukons were all fully fueled. They found some empty gas canisters, loading them in one of the trucks. They decided not to take the fuel from the trucks, wanting to save it for their vehicles.

They drove back to the highway to siphon fuel from the abandoned cars. They didn't get much and headed towards the village where they got the baby things. They siphoned from cars there and what was left in the two gas stations.

"This should be enough," Carlos said.

"It's a start," Phoebe said.

They put the canisters in the back of the Yukon, and Phoebe closed the trunk. Before she could walk to the driver's side, she felt cold metal on the back of her head. She felt her chest tighten when she realized it wasn't Carlos playing a horrible joke on her, as he was standing in her line of sight with his hands up.

"Well, well, _well_." _That voice._ "Didn't take me as long as I would have thought to find you. Even with the shaved head, I knew it was you."

Phoebe wanted to stick her knife in Janet's skull, but her brains would have been splattered on the truck before she could draw. "What do you want?"

"You're a wanted woman," she said. "But I'm _sure_ you know that."

"Just let us go, Janet," Carlos said.

"Oh, Carlos, I'd let you go, but you know too much already." She _tsk_ed a few times. "I mean, I could kill the two of you right now and bring your heads to display in the town square, but where's the fun in that? No, I'm more of a fan of publicly punishing criminals."

"Takes one to know one," Phoebe said, her upper lip curling some. "You sick sociopath."

"But what to do with you?" She roughly spun Phoebe around, her gun now pressed against her throat. Janet somehow looked _better_ than the last time she saw her. "Beat you senseless? No, too easy. Break your teeth? Maybe but not enough. Perhaps _flay you alive?_" She grinned. "No, violence would be too easy for someone as beat up as you, huh? I'd have to emotionally break you down, humiliate you to the point you lose it. Parade you around town naked then beat that traitor I called 'cousin' in front of you. That could work. Then I'll have you beaten, whipped, and hung in the town square."

Through gritted teeth, Phoebe said, "Do whatever you want to me, but you leave Arnold out of this."

"Oh, but don't you see? Thanks to him, I knew how and where to track you down." Her eyes were wide with elation. "But he was a traitor, too, and I'm already taking care of him. It's good to know both of you have your weaknesses. You're his, and you...well, it's not just Arnold but also Ralphie and- what was it? _Robbie?_" Phoebe felt herself explode on the inside, and just as she made the slightest movement, Janet's gun went to Carlos' forehead. "I won't hesitate to kill him if you try anything."

"You want me," Phoebe said. "Not Carlos. Let him go."

Janet came around Carlos, her heeled boots making her a couple of inches taller than him. She wrapped her arm around his neck as her other hand held the gun to his temple. Carlos closed his eyes, and Phoebe could hear him muttering the Hail Mary.

"I'm going to find Robbie," Janet said, "and I'm going to show him your hanging body before I put his head on a stake beside Arnold's and Ralphie's and Carlos'. Guards!" Four armed guards wearing riot gear walked over to them. "Take her weapons, strip her down, and bind her wrists. We're taking a couple of high profile prisoners in."

She shoved Carlos forward and made him walk to a tan Suburban nearby. He winced when he heard clothing rip, and he hung his head. He never felt so weak and powerless in his life.

One way or another, he vowed Janet was going to pay for all of it.

* * *

**note:** _"We'll find her draped in the flag, knife between her teeth, gun at the ready..."_ - Taken from _L.A. Noire_ when Bekowsky teases Cole about winning the Silver Star in the Okinawa campaign.


	28. judge, jury, executioner

**note:** Things get _extremely_ intense in this chapter, in terms of violence and Janet's being her crazy torturing self, so just a warning.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter twenty-eight  
****judge, jury, executioner**

Ralphie held Dorothy Ann as Keesha washed her hair in the sink, and when she finished, she brushed out her hair and pulled it up. He carried D.A. to the showers to help her bathe, and he wrapped her in a towel when she was clean, leaving her filthy clothes by the shower to clean later. He carried her to her room-cell, and he set her on her cot. He knelt down beside the cot, and he noticed that her color was beginning to come back.

"Feeling better," she said, her voice clearing up some.

"You look better, but most people do when they get dirt and blood cleaned off of them," he said, smiling. He put his hand on her cheek as she turned her head to look at him. "If anything had happened to you-" He choked back a sob. "You're here, and you're all right, and that's all I want."

She shook her head. "Not all right." She held up her left arm. "Gone."

"You had to do it to save yourself." He put his hand on her left arm, careful not to hit the healing bandaged area.

She raised her brows. "Still...beautiful?"

He was shocked she was asking him that. While she took care of her appearance, she wasn't vain or put her looks first. It was never hidden that he found her drop dead gorgeous. She was the sexiest girl he ever dated, but she was more than a tanned and toned body. She was brilliant, tough, funny, loving, independent...everything he'd want in a girl. She was a big, brilliant brain within a beautiful body. She was the best of both brains and body.

"You could have cut off both arms, both legs, both ears, and your nose, and your breasts and butt could shrink, and you'd still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me." He took her right hand in his and kissed her fingers. "Those maulers should be glad you got them first because I wanted to _destroy_ them for hurting you. But you're tough and strong and fierce...you took them all out single-handedly. That's one of the many, _many_ things that I fucking love about you."

She smiled, her eyes watering. "Shut...up."

He let his tears fall. "You're so fucking perfect in every way possible, and I'm so happy you're back here with me."

She gestured for him to kiss her on the lips, which he happily did. She took his hand, putting it under her towel. He wasn't going to ask her if she was sure, did she feel up to fooling around, because if she wasn't sure, she wouldn't have put his hand on her. He didn't want to go further than that so she could get some sleep and replenish her energy. She tensed and let out a moan, and Ralphie pulled his hand out.

"Get some rest," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'll check on you later."

She nodded and closed her eyes. He got up and left the room-cell. He went down to the common area where Keesha was sitting on one of the cots. She had a nervous look in her eye.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he washed his hands.

"Carlos and Phoebe should have been back by now."

His chest tightened when he realized Carlos and Phoebe weren't around. "Where did they go?"

"They went on a fuel run for Mikey. It shouldn't have taken them this long."

_Great_. Two more missing, one of which was his step-sister. "I have-"

"No," Keesha snapped. "You've done enough. You need rest. If they're not back by tonight, I'll take Tim with me to go look."

Ralphie covered his face and ran his hands up and over his hair. He heard "Li'l Asskicker" making noises, and he went to her box, which was on one of the counters. He picked her up and held her close. People may not have believed a hulk like him liked babies and kids, but he did. He would have loved to have kids with D.A., but he wouldn't bring it up if she didn't. Until then, he'd have to enjoy time with- what did Phoebe call her? Jane...Something- He'll just go with what Carlos called her: "Li'l Asskicker."

Carlos and Phoebe...no, they were fine. He couldn't worry and run off to look for them when he didn't know where they were to begin with. They were fine. He had to keep telling himself that over and over.

_They were fine._

* * *

Arnold hadn't had water in a few hours. His bleeding lip kept opening up, so all he tasted was blood, which he kept spitting onto the filthy floor of the cell. His clothes were dirty and torn, and his face was bruised and covered with dried blood. His glasses were broken during the first beating, and the glass left cuts on his nose and brows. The cell smelled heavy of urine and feces, but he could also smell the sweat and blood on his upper lip.

The heavy door outside the cell opened, one of the armored guards coming in. "Perlstein, up. The Governor says he has something for you."

"Is it having one of his guards beat me again? There's only so much I can take from a guy who's too much of a chicken shit to beat me himself."

The guard pulled out his gun. "I said 'up!'"

Arnold slowly pulled himself up, his muscles sore. "You must really love your job, huh?"

The guard smirked. "Oh, it'll be worth it in a little bit."

He pulled Arnold out and cuffed him. He shoved him forward and kept his gun on him as they walked out. Two more guards came out and took him by the arms, pulling him towards the stairs. He tried to keep up, knowing they'd just drag him up the stairs if he didn't. They pulled him outside of the city hall building and shoved him towards the steps up to a raised platform. The Governor and Seedplot were up there, along with a couple of more guards.

"Oh, good," the Governor said with a smile, "our guest of honor is here." Arnold saw all of the survivors standing in the town square. They were cheering and waving to the Governor, and he waved back to them. He gestured for the crowd to quiet down. "It's finally happened!" he shouted, his voice carrying. "The murderous traitor has been captured!" They erupted in cheers.

"_No_," Arnold muttered. He looked at the Governor, wishing his hands weren't handcuffed behind him so he could shove him off the platform. "You _son of a bitch!_"

The Governor only smiled when he turned and grabbed Arnold by the thin sweater he was wearing over his collared shirt. He pulled him forward and grasped the back of his neck to hold him in place. "You thought what we did to thieves was bad, son? Wait until you see what we do to dangerous murderers."

"I know what you do," Arnold said. "You make them senior officers and give them whatever they want."

He laughed. "I would have thought a smart boy like you would know when to shut up." He raised his other hand. "_BRING OUT THE TRAITOR!_"

A pick up truck came driving towards them. The crowd began to boo and throw things at the figure hanging from a pole and hook in the truck bed. She was hanging by the handcuffs so her arms were being pulled above her. Her ankles were tied together to keep her from kicking, and her mouth was covered. Arnold began crying when the truck came closer. She was naked, the words "TRAITOR" and "MURDERER" written on her chest and stomach respectively. She was covered in scratches and bruises, dried blood and dirt smeared on her arms and legs. She wasn't struggling, nor was she crying.

The truck stopped in front of the platform, and Janet got out on the passenger side. She climbed up on the roof of the truck and pulled out a piece of paper. "Phoebe Terese!" she shouted for the crowd to hear. "You are accused of such crimes as the cold-blooded murder of Tiffany Woods and the assault and attempted murder of myself! How do you plea?"

She jumped down and ripped the tape off of her mouth. Phoebe spit on her face. "_Go to hell_."

Arnold couldn't help but smile. _That's my girl._

Janet wiped her face and grabbed her by the throat, shoving her back so her head hit the pole. She kept her hand around her throat and looked at the crowd. "You see what we are dealing with?"

The crowd cheered and booed, some screaming for Phoebe to hang. A rock was thrown from the crowd, and it hit Phoebe in the ribs, making her cry out. The crowd cheered louder and laughed. Janet had them wrapped tight around her little finger. It made Arnold sick.

Janet turned back to Phoebe and hit her head against the pole again. "Again, _how do you plea?_"

"Untie me and face me like a woman," Phoebe said. "No weapons, no guards, just you and me, bare fists."

Janet laughed. "Oh, you may get your chance to face me before you hang and have your head put on a spike." She turned towards the crowd. "As we all know, she _is_ guilty! She refuses to plea, so guilty she is!"

Two guards climbed onto the truck, taking Phoebe down. They untied her ankles so she could walk as they pulled her towards building, and the guards behind Arnold pulled him behind them, too. He lost sight of Phoebe, and they took him back downstairs. They threw him in a dim room after uncuffing him, and they locked the door after closing it. He slammed his hands on the door, shouting at the guards, cursing Janet and the Governor.

He stopped when he heard a familiar voice echo down the hall outside the room, "_Face me like a woman, you psychopath! Stop hiding behind your goons!_"

He winced when he heard a loud smack and yelp. Another door opened out there, and when it was slammed shut, he knew it had to be one of the rooms next door. He took a deep breath and went to the shared wall. The walls were thin enough that he could hear the muffled voices when he pressed his ear to the wall.

"I don't bargain with criminals," Janet said. "Do you know what this is?"

"Some kind of kinky sex toy you and your Governor use together?"

_Slam!_ Janet must have shoved her against the wall. "You do _not_ speak of him like that! Hang her up and turn her back towards me. I'll let my cat o' nine tails do my talking."

The multiple _crack!_ sounds of a whip told him what a cat o' nine tails was. He felt his tears fall, and he hit his fist on the wall. "_Stop!_" he shouted, his voice cracking. "_Stop it!_"

"Do you hear that, Terese?" Janet said. "Arnold can hear everything, so why don't you let out a little cry for him to hear?"

"_Never_." Phoebe's voice was trembling.

Janet resumed the whipping. "I'd hit you on the ass, but I can't tell it from your back!" she laughed.

"I knew you always wanted a look," Phoebe said, her voice strained.

_Keep it up, Pheebs_, Arnold thought. _Don't give in to her. Don't cry or scream; it's what she wants._

Janet let out an deep, angered scream, and the whipping sounds became louder and faster. They suddenly stopped. "Take this piece of trash to the next room."

Arnold heard the guards move as they went to get Phoebe. He backed away from the wall and tried not to give in to collapsing. He needed to be standing when Phoebe was brought in. The door on the other side of the room opened, and he saw Phoebe being shoved in. She lost her footing and fell, the guards laughing and pointing at her. Arnold saw the blood running down her back to her thighs as he ran to her and helped her up. He held her tight, careful not to touch the slashes, and he gave the guards the finger.

"Feel good laughing at a defenseless woman?" he demanded.

They laughed again, one saying, "Feel good fucking a criminal?"

"At least I'm not kissing one's ass, like you two are with Janet."

One of the guards looked ready to shoot him, but the other one pulled him back, and they slammed the door, locking it. Arnold wanted to kill them. His "To Kill" list was growing more and more by the minute.

"They'll burn for this," Phoebe said. "I'll make sure of it." She wiped her eyes and suddenly looked frantic as she remembered something. "Where's Carlos? Have you seen him?"

He shook his head. "Why?"

"He was with me. Janet took him, too." She started to shake, and Arnold could feel goosebumps on her skin. "If anything happens to him... It'll be my fault, you know."

"He'll be okay. Their beef isn't with him. It's us." He let go of her so he could take off his outer shirt. He handed her the thin sweater and rolled up the sleeves of his collared shirt. "How did she find you?"

She pulled the sweater on, wincing with each movement. "It was by chance. Carlos and I were out in the little town, far enough away from Walkerville and...and where we're staying, getting fuel for generators. She surprised us, and her guards took us."

Arnold cupped her face, careful not to touch her bruises. He worried how she was handling what had just happened. Janet had taken one of Phoebe's biggest fears and made it happen.

"How are you doing?"

"She's trying to emotionally break me, but she can't. She _can't_." Phoebe started to shake again, and Arnold knew she was trying not to cry. "Janet broke me all through junior high and high school. She made me feel worthless and ugly and weak, and she can't do it again."

Arnold knew she needed to feel stronger, but he knew her better. He put his hands on her hips. "Phoebe..."

"She can't do any worse to me than having me naked in front of an entire town and then hitting me with a whip. Except..." She moved her eyes up to meet his. "If she does _anything_ to you, I'll kill her with my bare hands."

The door opened the back again, and the two guards that laughed at her returned. Arnold held her tight and watched them with a hard look. They were both smirking, and as one grabbed Arnold, the other grabbed Phoebe.

"She covered herself up!" the second one said.

"Well, get her naked!" the first laughed.

Arnold felt something on his leg, and he realized it was the guard's knife. He tried to block out Phoebe's protests as the guard tried pulling the sweater off so he could get the knife and kill these assholes. In one quick move, he pulled the knife out and stabbed the guard through a weak spot in the armor. When the guard let go, Arnold spun around and stabbed him in the throat and the skull. The second guard let go of Phoebe and reached for his gun, only to find that it was missing.

Phoebe grabbed him from behind and put his gun to his head. "No one likes a bully who's a rapist." She pulled the trigger and let his body fall. "Especially me."

Arnold took the other guard's gun, and they ran out, holding tight to the other's hand. The halls were dimly lit, but they managed to figure out where to go. Arnold led them to the cells where Carlos might be held. Some prisoners they passed reached for Phoebe's legs, only to get a knife to the hand by Arnold. They continued running, and Phoebe saw him.

"Carlos!"

He had been sitting, his head down, but he jumped to his feet when he heard her. His face was bruised and covered in dried blood. Phoebe reached through the bars and touched his cheek.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry," she said, sniffling.

"Not your fault, slim," he said, taking her hand off and giving it a squeeze. "The guard outside that large door has the key. Go do what you do best."

She looked at Arnold. "Be right back."

He nodded and watched her go. It didn't take long for her to get the key, but Arnold didn't think it would. She unlocked Carlos' cell, and she tossed the key to another prisoner, telling him to pay it forward. They ran out through the large door, and Arnold stopped, pulling Carlos aside.

"There's a black Yukon parked in the hospital lot. It has a rifle and suitcase in it." He took a key from his pocket. "Take the Yukon back to the prison and warn the others, tell them Phoebe is here."

Phoebe looked at the dead guard on the floor. "Take his armor and go."

"What about you?"

"We'll be fine," she said. She gave him a tight hug. "Be careful."

Carlos returned the hold. "I should be telling you that."

He let go of her and put the armor on over his clothes. He put the helmet on and ran for the stairs. Arnold and Phoebe held tight to the other's hand, both glad he made it out. They closed their eyes when they heard the door open behind them. They were roughly grabbed and dragged back to the room they had been held in.

Two guards held Phoebe as a third punched Arnold in the gut. "Don't wanna mess up his pretty face, do we, boys?" he laughed as Arnold fell to his hands and knees.

"Stop!" Phoebe screamed.

"Don't worry, little girl," the guard said, kicking Arnold this time, "your turn will come soon."

He grabbed Arnold by the hair and pulled him up as Janet walked in. "At ease, boys." She walked over to Phoebe and grabbed her by the throat. She pulled her away from Arnold as the guards now grabbed him. "Now, we're going to play a little game called 'Tell Janet What She Needs to Know.' After this, we'll be taking a visit to the arena. So, one of you will tell me where your little group is hiding."

"Arnold, don't!" Phoebe said.

Janet pulled her out and took her into another room that had a table and two chairs. "One of you will talk, one way or another." She slammed her head against the wall. "Talk_._"

"Go to hell." She tried not to show her anguish over hearing Arnold's screams in the next room.

Janet hit her on the back. The blood that soaked through couldn't be seen on the black fabric, but Janet's palm became red. "I said _talk_."

Phoebe tried not to scream from the blinding pain. "And I said _go to hell_."

The door opened, and Phoebe saw the Governor come in. "I got this one, Janet. Go take care of your cousin."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

Janet walked out, and the Governor gestured to one of the chairs. "Sit." Phoebe hobbled over, her back burning. She sat down, and the Governor sat down across from her. "Just tell me what I want to know, and nothing will happen to you and Arnold."

"Bullshit," she said. "You're going to put us to death, so why should I talk?"

He smiled and chuckled. "You're a smart girl, you figure it out."

She continued to hear Arnold's muffled screams. "If you're saying that you'll let us live if we tell you, I still don't believe you."

His smile was gone, and he was on his feet, his chair flying back. He grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her down on the table. "I could do whatever I wanted to you right now."

"Then do it," she spat.

He grabbed her again and threw her back, her body slamming against the wall. Before she fell, he grabbed her again and pulled her out of the room. He took her to the room Arnold was in, and she felt her stomach clench at his bruised and bloodied face. Two of the guards were holding him as the third had been beating him. Janet was watching with a smile on her face. They all turned when they heard the Governor come in, the third guard moving away from Arnold.

"Enough!" he shouted. He pulled out his gun. "One of you is going to talk!"

He pointed the gun to Arnold's forehead. "The prison!" Phoebe blurted. "There's fourteen of us there. We set up camp after clearing the maulers out."

"Good girl."

The Governor shoved her forward towards Arnold. Arnold held her tight as she shook, trying not to cry when Janet was standing there. They had a quiet moment before the rifle butts met the backs of their heads.

A burst of stars behind their eyelids before everything went black.

* * *

Tim and Keesha loaded their guns and packed their bags with ammo, smoke bombs, and extra weapons. Ralphie followed them out to the gate, not wanting them to go without him.

"Someone needs to stay and keep guard here," Keesha said.

"Robbie and Mikey can do that."

Before Keesha could respond, they saw a black vehicle coming their way. A figure got out and opened the front gate, and in the moonlight, they could see who it was. Keesha opened the second gate, and Carlos came driving in. He came to a hard stop and got out, running to Keesha and pulling her in to a tight hug.

"Where's Phoebe?" Ralphie demanded.

Carlos let go of Keesha and gestured for everyone to go inside. They stood around the common area as Carlos told them what happened, from Janet taking them to him being beaten and thrown in a cell to Arnold and Phoebe rescuing him.

"We have to go back and get them before Janet kills them," he said. "She won't stop with just those two, either." He looked at Ralphie. "You and Robbie are prime targets, too, bro."

Ralphie grabbed his rifle. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Whoa, you can't go!" Keesha snapped. "You're just as much a target as Pheebs was!"

"I'm her step-brother!" he yelled. "I _have_ to save her!"

"I'll go."

They turned and saw a fully dressed Dorothy Ann at the top of the stairs. She had her revolver in hand and a small bag on her shoulder, stocked with ammo. Her knife was strapped to her thigh as well. Aside from her missing arm and hoarse voice, she looked ready and fit.

"No," Ralphie said.

She walked down the stairs with no problem. "Don't tell me 'no.' Phoebe is my best friend, and if the roles were reversed, she'd come save me, too. I don't need both hands to do so."

Mikey came wheeling in from one of the doors that led to the halls. "You don't need both hands. When I heard about your arm, I made you something." He wheeled up to her and held up a metal contraption with a knife attached at the end of a metal sleeve. "Slide it on."

She slid her left arm into the metal sleeve, and Mikey adjusted the straps. She told him when it fit right, and when it was in place, she stepped back and swung her arm. She smiled and moved as if stabbing a mauler.

"This is amazing! Thank you, Mikey!"

He smiled. "No problem. There's also a little holder for your gun. When you need to reload, stick the grip in there..." He pointed to the metal pocket on the outside of the sleeve. "...and reload away."

She tried it out, having no problem working her gun with one hand. "Thanks so much, Mikey. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything."

Carlos patted his brother on the back. "Excellent job, bro."

"Well, if we're all ready, let's go," Keesha said.

Carlos took off the armor he had been wearing, tossing it aside. "You'll need a wheelman for a quick getaway. I'll drive you guys in and keep watch with the engine running. The three of you should be enough for a quick rescue. Hopefully, Janet hasn't finished the job yet."

Ralphie was about to run after them when they headed out, but Mikey grabbed his arm. "They'll be all right, man. You've done enough in the last few days."

"Those are my friends and girlfriend going after my step-sister. I should be with them."

"You have a brother here that'll need you."

Mikey was right, but it didn't make Ralphie's pain lessen any.

* * *

**note:** Chapter title comes from the TWD episode of the same name.

The Governor threatening Phoebe for information is based on the Governor on TWD doing similar to Maggie.

Of course it would be Dorothy Ann who got Merle's weapon arm.


	29. made to suffer

**note:** Sorry for the delay. Here's 29.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter twenty-nine  
****made to suffer**

Carlos parked the Yukon as close as he could to one of the barriers outside of Walkerville without being seen. Dorothy Ann knew why he didn't want to get out and go with them, so she wasn't going to urge him to. His thousand-yard stare was the main sign of his PTSD. Janet wasn't even after him, yet she made him suffer. She didn't want to know what she was doing to Phoebe and Arnold.

"Where would Janet hold them?" Keesha asked. She took Carlos' hand and gave it a squeeze. "Babe, listen, I don't want to put you through more suffering, but we need to know if there was anything you might have heard."

He took a deep breath. "The cells were in the basement of city hall, but they won't be there. Janet was too excited about her prisoner. I heard some of the guards say something about the arena. They might be taken there."

Keesha nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "The arena it is. We'll be back, babe. Be ready."

As Tim and D.A. got out the back doors, she heard Carlos tell Keesha, "I love you. Come back to me."

Keesha grinned. "You got it."

"I mean it."

"So do I."

D.A. was glad they had one another, especially at a time like this. Tim led the way towards the barrier. There were two guards on top of the wall, and Keesha held up her sniper rifle. There was enough light from inside the town that she could see her targets. Neither guard was wearing a helmet, which made her kills easier. Bullet to each head. _Done_.

They followed the barrier around towards the arena. Carlos had parked close enough to it that running back wouldn't be a problem, if everything went mostly to plan. They heard eruptions of cheers and excited screams as they neared the arena. The doors were open, but there were no guards outside. They ran for the doors but stopped just outside of them, pressing themselves back against the wall.

"We make sure they're in there," Keesha said. "Once we see them, we throw some smoke bombs and grab them. Don't stop to fight unless engaged. If you can, just _run_. Getting Phoebe and Arnold out alive is our priority."

"Aye, Captain," Tim said.

"Shut up," Keesha said.

They readed their guns, and Keesha took two smoke bombs out from the bag Tim shouldered. They made their way inside, no one taking notice, if anyone had. The arena was filled with people watching the dirt area that used to be a basketball court. Each end had a mauler chained by the neck to a pole.

"_Bring out the traitors!_" a booming voice ordered.

Keesha saw them immediately. Phoebe was only wearing one of Arnold's sweaters while he was wearing a collared shirt, slacks and boat shoes. They were shoved out on the dirt, everyone booing and throwing things at them. Keesha knew it was now or never. Dorothy Ann and Tim nodded they were ready, D.A. holstering her gun as Tim shouldered his. Keesha threw the first smoke bomb, and they ran in. D.A. grabbed Phoebe as Tim grabbed Arnold, and Keesha opened fire on some guards coming at them. She threw the second smoke bomb once they were outside.

D.A. took her revolver out since Phoebe was grasping her left arm, and they tried not to look back as they kept running. An arrow whizzed passed them, which had Phoebe let go of her. She pulled D.A.'s knife from her holster and ran towards the shooter.

"_Phoebe!_" Arnold screamed.

Janet emerged from the smoke, Phoebe's crossbow in hand. "You're wanting this?" she asked, smirking.

Phoebe smirked back. "You forgot to reload."

With that, she stabbed Janet's upper arm. Janet screamed, dropping the crossbow, which Phoebe caught with one hand, and her glasses fell off. Phoebe yanked the knife out and stabbed Janet again in the face, getting her left eye. She screamed even louder as she fell to her knees.

"How does it feel, Janet?" she spat, pulling the knife out. "I refuse to let you break me, but I can break _you!_" She slammed the butt of her crossbow against Janet's nose, blood erupting from her nostrils. "You're lucky I'm letting you live. That's the only mercy I'm giving you because _I'm not you_."

Janet was crying from the pain, unable to respond. Phoebe backed away and broke into a run when she heard gunfire. The others began shooting at guards coming towards them, and it was clear that their group had more practice when it came to running and shooting. They hit all of the guards without a scratch on them.

"Over the wall!" Keesha shouted.

"_Get them!_" Janet screamed, her voice cracking. "_I want Terese's head on a spike!_"

Keesha covered the other four as they ran up the steps and jumped down the barrier. She came up behind them, and the five ran for the woods. Phoebe was glad to see her arrows were still in the quiver. She reloaded as she ran, knife between her teeth. Her bare feet were getting cut by the sticks and rocks on the ground, but she didn't let that slow her down.

Tim led them back to the Yukon, and they didn't hesitate to jump in. Carlos took off once they were all in, and Keesha turned to see no one following them. "We're clear," she said, panting.

Phoebe leaned forward and patted Carlos' shoulder. "Drop me off in the village. I need to bring Mikey that fuel."

"Are you _serious?_" Carlos snapped.

"I'm not letting a job go unfinished! I told Mikey I'd get him that fuel, so I'm getting him that fuel!"

"Just do it, man," Tim said.

Carlos was hesitant, but he nodded. Keesha reached over and took his hand. "It won't happen again."

She knew he was thinking about when Janet took them. Janet was in Walkerville with one eye and a broken nose. It wouldn't happen again, and if it did, they were all armed. The sun was beginning to come up when Carlos drove in to the village, and they saw the other Yukon. He tried not to look at the ripped clothes on the ground, knowing the memory would make him sick.

Phoebe got out, Dorothy Ann and Keesha going with her. She picked up her boots that were still there, and she slid them on. The fuel was still in the Yukon, and the three got in, Phoebe driving behind Carlos as they headed back to the prison. Everyone noticed the lights on between the fences, and the gate automatically slid open when they drove up. It closed behind them, and the second gate did the same.

The six went inside the cell block to find Ralphie sitting in the common area with Hershel and Mikey. He looked up when he heard them come in, and he and Phoebe ran to one another, grabbing the other in a tight hold. Phoebe pulled away when his hands touched her back.

"Are you okay? What happened? What did they do to you?" he asked.

"I'm fine now," she said. "But..." She swallowed. "They know where we are."

Ralphie rounded on Arnold. "You told your cousin, _didn't you?_"

Phoebe pushed him back. "_I_ told. Arnold was going to be shot if I didn't."

"You should have let them shoot him."

"Hey!" Arnold snapped, stepping forward. "What's done is done! We need to decide what to do _now_."

"This is _your_ fault to begin with!" Ralphie snapped at him.

"_Stop!_" Hershel ordered. He used his crutches to get up and stand. "The boy is right: What's done is done. I say we pack up and get out of here and as far as we can."

Phoebe shook her head. "And go where? We can't be nomads again. I say we fortify this place and be ready for a fight. We have Arnold and D.A. back and in fighting form. With Axel and Oscar, we have a good sized force. We should start fortifying the catwalks, perimeter fences, and guard towers." She looked at Mikey. "I have that fuel for you, like I promised. Make sure the gates are locked. You all are welcome to join me in getting ready for a battle."

There was a slight pause before Keesha said, "I saw plywood in the courtyard."

"I have tools and sheet metal in my workshop," Mikey said.

Ralphie sighed. "Then let's get this place ready for battle." He looked at Hershel and gestured to Arnold and Phoebe. "Can you patch these two up?"

Hershel nodded, and Mikey got the medical supplies for him as he washed his hands. Phoebe turned to Ralphie. "I want to help."

"Your face is busted, and don't think I could ignore the blood on your back," Ralphie said. "Get cleaned up and dressed first."

Arnold looked at Hershel. "Her injuries are worse. I'm going to get my things." He walked out, Mikey just behind him.

Dorothy Ann watched them go before she got a clean washcloth from the shelf. "I'll help with Pheebs." She smiled at her. "I'll clean the dry blood off of you."

Phoebe smiled back. "Take the knife off first?"

D.A. chuckled. "Good idea."

She took off the metal sleeve, setting it on the table. Phoebe went to lie down on one of the cots. She saw Hershel gather the supplies he'd need from the box Mikey brought, and Dorothy Ann came in to view as she came over to the cot, damp washcloth in hand. She was gentle as she raised the sweater up.

Her eyes watered when she saw the first marks on Phoebe's thighs. Fortunately, they weren't deep, but they had bled a little. Most of the blood on her thighs wasn't from those marks, which made her worry about what she'd find as she continued to raise the shirt. She gently dabbed the cloth on the raw skin, and she set the cloth down so she could raise the sweater again. The marks grew longer, deeper, and more raw the higher she went. She had one lash across the top of her butt, which was parallel to the marks across the small of her back. The worst were in the middle of her back and on her shoulder blades, where most of the blood had come from.

How was she not crying out in pain? How was she able to sit at all? Sure, her adrenaline could factor in her lack of pain, but these wounds were so awful, she had to feel _some_ pain. Phoebe pulled the sweater off completely, wincing when the fabric was pulled away from the dried wounds. Fresh blood appeared, which D.A. dabbed away.

"How are you so calm?" D.A. asked. "If I had these marks, I'd be crying in pain."

Phoebe grinned. "Says the girl who cut her own arm off."

"That was nothing. I was high on mauler saliva."

"Still, you did what you had to, no matter how much it literally hurt, just like me."

D.A. clenched her jaw. "Janet will pay for what she did to you and Arnold and Carlos. If you don't kill her, I will."

"Get in line." Phoebe took a breath when D.A. dabbed one of the larger slashes. "At least she's incapacitated for now. She only has one eye."

D.A. saw when Phoebe stabbed her in the eye. "So long, depth perception." She put the washcloth aside and got up. "Time for Hershel to put some antibiotic on you."

She nodded to Hershel, and she carried the box of medical supplies as he used his crutches to get over to Phoebe's side. He sat down on the second cot and took out the antibiotic cream and a cotton swab. D.A. knelt down beside the cot on Phoebe's other side and gently wiped the dirt and dried blood from her face.

"These marks on your thighs and lower back don't need bandages, but the ones on your upper back will," Hershel said.

"Okay," Phoebe said, closing her eyes.

"I'm going to get her some fresh clothes and a blanket," D.A. said, standing up.

"Nothing that will cover her back for now," he said. "The fabric could aggravate the wounds."

She nodded and went up to Phoebe's room-cell. She opened her duffel bag and dug around for some cleaner clothes. She took out a pair of panties and decided to grab one of Ralphie's t-shirts for her to wear like a nightgown so she wouldn't have to worry about pants. She grabbed the fleece blanket from the cot and went to Ralphie's room-cell, getting a t-shirt Patricia had recently washed. She knew he wouldn't have minded.

D.A. came back and helped Phoebe slide the pair of panties on. She tried not to touch the thigh marks, and when that was done, she put the blanket on Phoebe's legs, covering just below the thigh marks. Phoebe took Ralphie's t-shirt and put it under her. She winced as Hershel put the gauze on the larger slash marks, and he told her to stay there and not over exert herself while her back healed.

The cuts on her face weren't bad, her worst injuries being her bruised, swollen right eye and bruised lump on her cheek, so she didn't need any bandages. Arnold came in with his rifle and suitcase in hand, and he set his things down before walking over to Phoebe.

"How's the back?" he asked.

She grinned. "Never better."

Hershel looked up at Arnold. "Time to clean you up."

Arnold took the box of medical supplies to the table for Hershel as he got up and used his crutches to move. D.A. sat on the cot when Hershel moved to the table, and she reached over to give Phoebe's head a gentle scratch, which relaxed her. Hershel applied butterfly closures to Arnold's lip and eyebrow. Bruising was the main injury Arnold had, so he was patched up fast.

"I'm going to go help everyone outside," he said, getting up.

Phoebe tried sitting up. "I-"

"_No,_" D.A. and Arnold both said.

"You need to rest if you hope to have a recovered back," D.A. said. "I'll stay here with you."

"I'm going to step outside, too," Hershel said. "See if there's anything an old man can do."

Phoebe turned her head and looked up at him. "Thanks, Hershel...for everything."

He nodded. "Not a problem. You kids have grown to be like grandchildren to me. Least I can do."

Phoebe smiled. "We would've all been dead long ago if not for you."

"I'd be dead if not for your brother." He winked. "We'll call it even."

He and Arnold went outside, leaving the girls to finally able to have a moment alone together. They didn't get to have a proper reunion, but now they could. D.A. pushed the cots together and laid as close as she could to Phoebe.

"What happened to your arm?" Phoebe asked, breaking the silence. She reached over and took D.A.'s right hand.

"After the baby was born, I went to make sure the hall was clear for Patricia, Wanda, and the baby. I found a small group of maulers I was able to take out with my knife. Unfortunately, one of them bit my hand before I sent the knife into its head. I became disoriented and stumbled down some stairs. I went down the hall, and I began feeling like I had a fever. More maulers came at me, and I shot them before stabbing them.

"The last one I killed bit my wrist before I stabbed it. I collapsed into a small room and knew the only way I was going to live was if I cut my arm off." She held up her bandaged stump. "I tied my belt around my arm," she showed where, "and stabbed my knife through the skin. The fever made me delirious enough that I didn't feel the pain, but I was lucid enough to know what I was doing. It felt like I was down there forever until Ralphie, Tim, and Robbie found me."

Phoebe's eyes widened. "Oh, my God."

D.A. gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm all right. The fever went away when the arm came off, but dehydration was the main worry. Keesha fixed me up and gave me water, which helped. Ralphie...he didn't want to leave my side, but after I was bandaged, watered, and cleaned up, he finally let me rest. When I woke up, that's when I heard about you and Arnold. I got dressed and came downstairs, ready to go rescue you."

Phoebe giggled. "My knight in argyle armor."

D.A. smiled. "What was the house you put me in? From those books you read?"

"House Tyrell because you're beautiful and intellegent and know your politics, like Margaery Tyrell, though you'd be my Knight of Flowers, which is what her brother Loras was called."

Whether Phoebe was aware or not, D.A. was trying to keep her relaxed and like her old self. Whatever happened in Walkerville had to have been traumatic, and Phoebe needed to decompress before she had to fully face those memories again. The best way to keep her mind relaxed was to talk about her favorite book series.

"I've missed these moments," D.A. said, rubbing her thumb along the top of Phoebe's hand. "Just us sitting together while you tell me about people and things in those books." She chuckled. "I remember how in junior high when everyone else was reading _Harry Potter_, you were reading _A Song of Ice and Fire_. What was it you said _Harry Potter_ took from your books?"

Phoebe laughed. "Oh, God, you had to bring that up. I said that the crimson and gold lion sigil was the Lannisters' before it was Harry Potter's."

"To be fair, having read _Harry Potter_, the crimson and gold lion wasn't his sigil, it was his dorm's. Gryffindor's symbol was the lion, their colors crimson and gold."

"Well, then Gryffindor stole that from the Lannisters. Tywin Lannister wouldn't be happy to know that."

D.A. didn't know who Tywin Lannister was, just that he was a character, but she laughed with Phoebe. Their laughter died, and Phoebe heaved a sigh. "Arnold hasn't met Jane Snow yet."

D.A. knew "Jane Snow" was a reference to _A Song of Ice and Fire_, somehow. "How do you think he'll respond to her?"

"He'll love her at first sight. I know he will. I also know he's never going to ignore her for my sake, and I don't want him, too, but... It's- it's still painful. I don't think I'll ever be over it, unless he and I had a child together."

"You know that would be risky. Wanda was fortunate to have a healthy baby and pregnancy, considering the circumstances, and she had Patricia there with her."

"I know it would be risky and dangerous. I even told him a long time ago it would be, that chances were I might not survive the birth, but at the same time, I want to have his children."

"First things first," D.A. said. "Let's try to survive the next few days."

Phoebe sniffled, and her tone went cold. "After what Janet did to me, I'm going to survive so I can finish her off."

D.A. patted her head, and they continued to lie there for another while, neither saying a word as they enjoyed the silence until Phoebe fell asleep.

* * *

Everyone was hard at work, putting sheets of metal and plywood up on the fences. Ralphie was at the first gate. He was wrapping chains around the ends, locking it in place so it couldn't be pulled open. Axel and Oscar were helping Keesha move the mauler corpses from the outer fence to the outside of the inner fence. If any maulers came close on the outside, they wouldn't come any closer than the second fence.

Mikey was adjusting the lights with some kind of remote controlled system, shining them on the treeline. Tim was inspecting the barriers they put up on the interor fence before he went up to the first guard tower to check on the metal barriers on the fence. Arnold went up to the catwalk where Carlos was nailing plywood to the fence wall. Without a word, he began helping him, the two fortifying it quickly. They moved on to another fenced enclosure, doing the same in silence.

"Thanks for saving Phoebe," Arnold finally said.

Carlos kept his eyes down as not to look at him. "I'd do anything to help out Slim. She's a good friend."

"I'm sorry you had to get dragged in to all of that."

Carlos continued to nail the plywood, still not looking at Arnold. "Wrong place, wrong time." Arnold was about to say something else, but Carlos cut him off, "I still think you're an asshole and no better than your sick bitch of a cousin. Don't think this means we're friends again, dick."

Arnold felt his stomach clench as he nailed a board. "Of course. I never expected that. I'm just grateful to you for saving Phoebe. She's the only one that matters to me."

"Wanda's my friend, too, you know."

"I know."

"You fucked them both over."

"I _know_."

Carlos let out a grunt as he jumped to his feet and shoved Arnold against the wall, his arm against his throat. He didn't care that Arnold was taller, especially since he himself was more muscular. "_Do you?_ Do you know how bad you fucked them over? That pregnancy really messed up Wanda. She's not the same person anymore! And Pheebs..._look at what your cousin did to her_. What _you_ did to her!"

Arnold looked down, not willing to fight back. "And I'll have to live with that...knowing I put them through shit when neither deserved it."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your head and leave you to the maulers."

The frantic wide-eyed look Carlos was giving him told him that he was taking his anger and disgust at Janet out on him. He knew there was a part of Carlos that was pissed at him, but this rage...this was him reacting to his trauma.

Arnold shook his head. "I don't have one."

Carlos sniffled and let him go. He clenched his jaw and stepped back, keeping his eyes down. "I have one. It'd hurt Pheebs if I killed you, and I don't want to hurt her. If you- if you do anything to hurt her- or Wanda- again, you won't just have Ralphie after you. I'll be in front of him, my gun loaded."

"I don't plan to hurt either of them."

Carlos wiped the tears and sweat on his face with the back of his hand. "Make sure that you don't."

They went back to work, both silent again. Once everything was fortified and secure, everyone out there met inside the fence by the vehicles. "I doubt they'll be attacking tonight," Ralphie said. "They'll be regrouping and deciding on their plan of attack."

"Not to mention what Pheebs did to Janet," Keesha said. "No one can revcover fast from losing an eye."

Ralphie raised his brows. "_What?_"

Keesha made a stabbing gesture. "Knife to the eye."

Ralphie shook his head, a look of pride washing over his face. "Damn. I'm shocked she didn't kill her."

A little of the old Carlos shone through when he said, "The earless makes one eyeless. An eye for an ear."

Everyone chuckled a quiet, nervous laugh. At least they still could, though. Ralphie cleared his throat and continued, "I figure the earliest they'll try to attack is tomorrow, but they may wait until Janet is in fighting condition. Let's get some rest tonight and be up early."

They all went inside. Phoebe was conked out on the cot as Arnold walked by. He stopped when he saw Patricia sitting at the table as she bottle fed the baby. "That's..." he started.

Patricia smiled when she heard him. "Yep."

"Does she have a name?"

"Nope."

He slowly walked towards Patricia. "How is she?"

Patricia looked up. "As healthy as a baby in this world can be."

He knelt down and gently ran his finger over the baby's head. "Hey, little girl. I'm...I'm your daddy."

"Li'l Asskicker" moved her eyes towards him and reached for his finger. She grasped it and shook it some. She let go when Patricia moved her so she could burp, and when she was done, Patricia handed her off to him.

"Support the head," she said.

He nodded and cradled "Li'l Asskicker." He moved to sit on one of the seats of the table, keeping his eyes on the baby. "I'm sorry I left, little girl. I promise I won't do that to you ever again."

Patricia got up to rinse off the towel "Li'l Asskicker" burped up on. "She knows you're her daddy."

"I just need to learn how to change her diaper and feed her."

Patricia smiled. "Maybe Ralphie can teach you. He and Phoebe have done most of the feedings and diaper changes, if I hadn't."

Of course Ralphie and Phoebe would know how to feed babies and change diapers. They changed Robbie's when he was a baby. He remembered them arguing over whose turn it was to change him, and the innocent memory made him smile.

"Phoebe's helped out with the baby?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, yes, many times. You'd think _she_ was the mother."

That did shock him. She had told him she had fed and diapered her, but he figured it had just been one time. He held the baby a moment longer before setting her down in her box crib. Patricia carried the box to her room-cell, saying she didn't mind keeping the baby with her.

Arnold went to Phoebe's room-cell and laid on the cot, falling asleep fast.

* * *

**note:** Chapter title comes from the TWD episode of the same name.

Janet getting stabbed in the eye is of course based on what happens to the Governor on TWD.


	30. judith

**note:** So, good news! Li'l Asskicker/Jane Snow finally gets a proper name!

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter thirty  
****judith**

Mikey was keeping watch on the guard tower the following morning. He got a few walkie talkies working, so he held one as Ralphie and Keesha kept one each and one stayed in the common area. Ralphie kept watch along the fence with Axel and Oscar, and Keesha was on the catwalk.

Everyone else was inside, getting their guns and weapons ready. Hershel watched them get their weapons ready as he said, "I think we should get some of you out of here. Robbie and the baby shouldn't be here if there's an attack."

Robbie was loading his gun, and he stopped and looked at Hershel. "I'm going to fight. My brother and sister need me."

"It'll be all right," Phoebe said. She was still lying on the cot, her back hurting worse that morning than it had the night before. "We have the numbers and the weapons. Anyone inside should be safe."

"Though, a back up evacuation plan wouldn't be a bad idea," Dorothy Ann said. "We can reinforce the windows and sides of the Winnebago with some extra protection, make it a tank to crash through the gate if we need to get some out."

"Mikey can figure that out," Carlos said. He picked up the walkie talkie. "Hey, Mikey, think you can equip the Winnebago to be bulletproof?"

Mikey's voice came over the radio, "_Do bears shit in the woods?_"

Carlos nodded. "He can do it."

"_I'll start working on it at shift change_."

"Sounds good, bro."

The baby's box was sitting on the counter, Patricia looking in on her, but when the baby started crying, Arnold put down his gun and went over to her. "I think someone's diaper is messy."

Patricia got a fresh diaper and the wipes. "I'll show you how to change it."

Phoebe looked away from Arnold and the baby and closed her eyes. She had to get over it. As long as Arnold was there with her, he was going to give attention to his baby. Part of her liked seeing what a good, attentive father he was, but there was still that part of her that hated the fact _she_ wasn't the mother, which meant Arnold had been with another girl.

_I'll never judge you again for hating Jon Snow, Catelyn Stark_, she said to herself.

She realized then that she hadn't seen Wanda since she came back, but she assumed she had locked herself in the Winnebago. As if on cue, Keesha's voice came over the radio, answering her thoughts.

"_Someone go get Wanda's ass out of the workout room. She needs to help us out with this shit._"

D.A. sighed. "I'll do it." She ran out of the cell block towards the workout room.

Carlos responded to Keesha. "D.A.'s going."

"_Good. If there's anyone that moron will listen to, it's D.A._"

Robbie came over to Phoebe, putting his hand on her shoulder, which had her open her eyes. "I'm glad you're here," he said. "If I hadn't been asleep, I woulda helped rescue you."

She reached for his hand. "I know, sweetie, but I'm glad you were asleep. You need all the rest you can so you can grow big and strong like Ralphie."

He cocked a brow. "Keesha said I'd be bird-like, like you."

She nodded and sighed. "Unfortunately, you _are_ a Terese. We're not exactly known for looking physically powerful."

"But she said you still kick a lot of mauler ass for someone so skinny, so I shouldn't worry about being bird-like."

Phoebe grinned. "Keesha said that?" Robbie nodded. "That was oddly kind of her."

Ralphie's voice came over the radio. "_Everything's all clear. I say we relax a bit but keep on guard. Mikey, you and whoever you'd like should start working on bulletproofing the vehicles._"

Tim took the radio from Carlos. "I'll help."

"Me too!" Robbie said.

"And Robbie," Tim said.

_"Awesome,_" Ralphie said. "_I'm going to keep guard, still, but everyone else do whatever you need to. If you want to help guard, awesome, but I don't want everyone on edge._"

Tim handed the radio to Carlos, and he and Robbie went out to help Mikey with the vehicles. Phoebe wanted to spend some quiet time with Arnold, but he was too absorbed in the baby. Instead, she went back to sleep, her body more exhausted than she realized.

* * *

Dorothy Ann could see that Wanda's baby bump was nearly gone. She was lifting weights when D.A. walked in, and she decided not to engage her right away. Instead, she picked up a twenty pound weight and began doing bicep curls. Her shirt was sleeveless, so she could see the muscles in her right arm when she looked down. She had been fit in the old world, rowing and tennis being her sports, but in the new world, she was thinner but still muscular and strong from the running, shooting, and fighting.

"What do you want?" Wanda demanded.

"Nothing. Just working on my strength training."

"Keesha send you to talk to me?"

D.A. continued lifting the weight. "What makes you think that?"

Wanda put the weights away and went to one of the benches. "Because you have one fucking arm and only working on the good one." She started doing sit ups. "So go on...tell me how I'm a selfish person and a terrible mother, _blah blah blah_."

It would have been a bad idea to tell Wanda point blank that she may have postpartum depression, but Dorothy Ann recognized the signs. She had read about it during her studies of childbirth, and she knew that had to be the big reason Wanda was isolating herself and not bonding with the baby.

"How about you talk to me?" D.A. asked, setting the weight down. "Anything you want to unload?"

"A shitton, but why tell you?"

She went to a leg curl machine and began working on her legs. "Because I won't judge you or jump down your throat like Keesha would. What's going on? I haven't seen you since the birth."

Wanda took a deep breath. "Well, let's see...I haven't slept, haven't eaten, and I'm angry all the time. There you go."

"Do you think about the baby?"

"Why? So I can feel worse? She doesn't need me."

D.A. sighed. "_Of course_ she needs you. Look, I didn't want to say it, but I might as well. I think you may have postpartum depression, which would explain why you're feeling the way you are. I'll talk to Hershel, and I can look into finding you something to help ease the symptoms...but only if you want me to. If you don't, then I won't tell anyone else and won't bring it up again."

Wanda seemed to let that sink in for a moment, and she stopped her sit ups, laying flat on the bench. Her voice was soft as she said, "Why are you telling me this? What do you care?"

D.A. stopped her leg curls and went over to Wanda, sitting down on the bench next to hers. "Why do I care? Wanda, we've been friends since preschool. That was in 1991..._nineteen. Ninety. One_. The first George Bush was president. We had a Gulf War begin and end within a month while the Cold War had officially ended. Hurricane Bob nearly wiped out Walkerville as it passed through Rhode Island, and that Christmas most of us got the brand new Super Nintendo Entertainment System."

Wanda cracked a small smile. "I remember Hurricane Bob. Mom was pregnant and kept cursing that the baby better not come during 'this goddamn storm.' William wasn't due until November, but she was still paranoid." She held her hands up. "I just...I remember- when watching the coverage- I remember thinking that this was it. I was four fucking years old and thinking it was the end of the world." She scoffed. "All I had to do was wait a few more years for the end of the world."

She took a deep breath and swallowed hard before continuing, "I did get a Super Nintendo that Christmas, though. Insurance paid for the roof and windows, so they had the money to give me a good Christmas that year. Even a hurricane couldn't keep them from making sure everything stayed normal for me. Yeah, we had to live in the Winnebago for a while as the house got repaired, but they made it fun. It was an adventure. It wasn't until the third grade that I got a taste of _real_ adventure, but that time around Bob..." Tears filled her eyes. "Fuck you, D.A. You made me remember my family."

"Is that so bad? You should remember them. Never forget them. They live on through you...and the baby."

She wiped her eyes. "Was that your way of making me want to bond with the baby?"

"You're afraid of losing her, aren't you?"

"What do you think?" she snapped.

D.A. kept her voice soft and comforting. "Don't fear what _could_ happen. Enjoy the time you do have because she could grow up. She could see adulthood but may have no memories of her mother. Is that what you want?"

Wanda sat up. "You don't _know_ how it feels. I lost my parents _and_ my baby brother within a month."

"I may not know how it feels to lose my family in front of my eyes, but I do know what it's like to not have your family anymore. I have no idea if my parents and sisters are alive, and chances are, they're not. I've mourned them and allowed our friends to be my support and family. Let us be your family, too, Wanda. We're all that each of us has, and you have a daughter that needs you, too."

"It's...it's too hard."

D.A. reached over and took her hand. "I'll be right there with you."

She nodded and got up, D.A. getting up with her. "This is going to be hard as hell."

"I know."

"I might fuck up."

"All parents do. Didn't you mother once leave you at the Stop & Shop? Mine would call me by all my sisters' names before asking me what my name was. Keesha's mother accidentally knocked her front baby teeth out when she opened a door on her. Phoebe's mother once dropped her when she was baby." She was surprised Wanda didn't make a smart ass comment on that. "No mother is perfect, especially the ones we had, but we still loved them, right?"

Wanda took a deep breath. "Okay...I think I'm ready."

She held tight to D.A.'s hand as they walked out of the workout room to the common area. Phoebe was sleeping on the cot, D.A. hearing her soft snores, and Arnold was sitting at the table as he held and talked to the baby. Wanda's grip on her hand tightened, and she shook a bit. D.A. led her down the stairs and brought her to Arnold.

"Someone wants to say hi to the baby," she said.

Arnold looked up as D.A. gently pushed Wanda forward. He nodded. "Yeah, of course."

D.A. stepped back, quietly making her way outside to give them alone time. Wanda didn't want her to go, but she wasn't going to admit that. She wiped her eyes and sat down beside Arnold.

"So...that's your kid," she said, keeping her eyes down.

"She's beautiful, like you."

"Li'l Asskicker" made a giggling sound as Arnold turned her to face him and Wanda. She was such a happy baby, despite the death and doom around her. Her gray eyes were bright and opened wide as she looked around, as if she wanted to take it all in. She reached for Wanda, putting her little hand on her arm.

"Do you want to hold her?" Arnold asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet."

He swallowed hard. "I'm- I'm sorry I left. I should have never left you alone like I did."

"You _really_ shouldn't have." She looked up, her eyes falling on Phoebe's bandaged back as she slept on the cot across the room. So many things she wanted to say about that, but she refrained, not wanting to piss Arnold off. "We need to name her, y'know."

He smiled. "Any in mind?"

She shrugged. "We could go the cliché route and name her after our dead mothers, but she doesn't look like a 'Linda Jean.' Y'know what, let's just not name her after anyone we know that's dead."

"How about...Judith? It's just a name I've always liked."

"Li'l Asskicker" seemed to like that, as she smiled big and made a happy yelp. Wanda looked at her and nodded. "'Judith Li' it is."

He cleared his throat and looked at her. "'Judith Perlstein' also works."

Wanda cocked a brow. "You'd be willing to give her your name? You know that means you're stuck as the baby daddy, right?"

"I'm all right with that." He brought Judith up and kissed her fat cheek. "How can anyone not just love this little pudge face? My little Judith." He brought her back down. "_Our _little Judith."

That made her stomach clench, and she felt wetness on her shirt. She looked down and slammed her fist on the table, which made Phoebe open her eyes. Phoebe didn't move when she heard Wanda's voice.

"_Shit!_ I wish this milk would just dry up already!"

Judith let out a little cry and wiggled in Arnold's hands. "Must be feeding time," he said.

"No, no, you have got to be shitting me," Wanda snapped. "I haven't breastfed her yet, and I don't plan to."

Arnold was shocked to hear that. "But...you have to. It's healthier for Judith, and with the formula on short supply-"

"But it's...I _can't_."

"Would it help if I held the baby for you?" he asked.

She shot him a hard look. "You're not going to watch me breast feed."

He chuckled. "Are you embarrassed? It's not like I haven't seen or done things with them."

The thought made Phoebe sick. _You're making it hard to forgive you, Arnold._

She smirked. "Admit it, you miss playing with _real_ tits. Y'know, ones you can actually grab."

_At least mine _look_ real,_ Phoebe thought.

Arnold sighed. "_Don't_." Judith began showing some discomfort, her happy sounds becoming lower and sadder. She wiggled more, and her lack of stink confirmed she was hungry. "At least try to feed her," he said. "It'll be good for you and her to bond."

She huffed, giving in. "_Fine._ Give me something to cover up with. I don't mind you seeing my tits, but I don't need the rest of those dillholes seeing if they come back in."

He held Judith with one arm as he reached for the clean towel sitting on the table. Wanda took off her t-shirt and lowered her bra strap on one side. Arnold handed her the towel, and she draped it over her shoulder. He moved closer to her and helped her position Judith. Instinct took over for the baby, and she began to quietly feed.

Arnold felt Wanda shake a bit, and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm such a _fucking horrible person_," she muttered.

He put his arm around her. "No, you're not."

"I've done so much petty, horrible shit..." She looked down at the baby. "Judith, I'm sorry, okay? Don't hold it against me that I didn't want to be your mother at first. You seem like a great kid. I just- just- You're all I got when it comes to my family."

Phoebe kept still as she continued to listen. Was Wanda showing human emotions? She could hardly believe it.

"You have all of us, remember?" Arnold said.

"I've been such a bitch to everyone, especially Keesha and D.A.," Wanda said. Phoebe clenched her jaw. _What am I, chopped liver?_ "Tim, too. Carlos has been supportive, but I turned him away, also."

"They're still your friends and want to help. Don't turn them against you like I did."

More tears fell, some getting on the baby's arms. "God, I hate you, Arnold. Do you know why I hate you?"

He nodded. "I can think of a few reasons."

"_No_," she said, taking a deep breath. "I hate you because no matter how much I try to really despise you, you talk to me with that nice-guy charm, comfort me, and make me feel like maybe I'm not such a terrible person. No matter how horribly I've treated you- and I've treated you like shit over the years, we both know- you always come back and talk that talk and smile that- that _perfect_ goddamn smile and treat me like maybe I'm worth being nice to."

"You know why I make you feel that way? Because you're _not_ a terrible person. If you were horrible, I wouldn't have stayed friends with you for so long."

She sniffled and looked down at Judith, who was still feeding. "So then why didn't you ever date me? Why did it take- _her_- to be 'dead' before you wanted me?"

Phoebe bit her tongue to keep from blurting her thought, _Yeah, I'd really like to know this, too_.

Arnold looked down and smiled, chuckling at the memory of when they first met came to mind. "You tackled me on the playground when we were in kindergarten...fall of 1992. You turned me over and sat on my chest as you grabbed a chunk of dirt. You stuffed it against my mouth, screaming that if I didn't eat it, you wouldn't be my friend.

"I remember being more impressed with the fact that such a tiny girl could knock me over and hold me down. I managed to bat your hand away and spit the dirt out. I said, 'I won't eat dirt!' You got off of me, looking at me with shock. Like, how _dare_ I speak to you like that? I got up and gave you a hug, saying I'd still want to be your friend. You shoved me back and said if I ever hugged you again, you'd tell everyone I had cooties. We've been friends ever since."

"Oh, my _God_ I was such a little shit," she said.

He smiled and put his hand on her back. "You were my favorite little shit."

Judith stopped feeding, and Arnold took her to burp her. Wanda handed him the towel after pulling half of her bra and t-shirt back on. Arnold draped the towel on his shoulder and began burping the baby. When she spit up and belched, Arnold stood up and laid her down in her box-crib on the table for her nap. He rolled up the dirty towel and tossed it towards the sink.

"So then why didn't we ever date?" Wanda asked.

He sat down and took a deep breath. "I was crazy about you for a long time, but no time seemed right. I was afraid of being with you too early. What if we broke up in junior high and hated each other in high school? High school came, and you had boyfriends, and I was Tiffany for a while, and-" He stopped, not wanting to finish his thought.

Wanda knew what he was going to say. "It would have been the right time after you were with Tiffany, but you ended up with..._her_." She swallowed hard, not sure if she wanted to ask what she did, "Why did you go with _her_ over me?"

Phoebe stomach tightened. _He could have been with Wanda, but he chose me?_

Arnold looked at her. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Are you _sure?_"

"Just fucking tell me."

He nodded, knowing she wasn't going to like what he was going to say. "Phoebe-"

"Don't say her name."

"_Phoebe_...was different from the other girls I had dated in every way possible-"

"Yeah, they were pretty and popular."

He rounded on her. "If you want me to tell you this, then let me fucking finish." His hard tone and furrowed brows made her shut her mouth. "Phoebe was- and is- the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out. It's that inner beauty- her altruistic self- that makes her radiate on the outside. With her, I really understood what it meant to love another person so unconditionally that you would do what you could to make sure they were happy and safe. I really don't know how it happened...how I noticed that beauty, but I do know the moment I was in love was when I really looked her in those big, beautiful green eyes. Our first date was the most awkward night for both of us, but we had a big laugh about it later and I asked her on another date. Before I knew it, we were together, and-"

"And you wanted no one else," she said, cutting him off. "Of course it would take her being dead before you could be with me."

"I know..." He sighed. "I know it must have seemed like I used you, but just know that wasn't my intention. I do care for you, Wanda. We have a baby together, so we'll always be linked, but all I can offer you is my friendship. Phoebe is the girl I want to spend the rest of what life I have left with. I'll be there for you and Judith, but I do have another girl in my life."

Phoebe tried not to sniffle as her tears rolled down her cheeks. _You sweet talking, wonderful s-o-b. You do love me, huh?_

"At least tell me who was better in bed," she said, her tone serious.

"I'm _not_ answering that question."

"I'm just saying, I can't see how _she_ would be good-"

Arnold stood up. "You're making it very hard to remain your friend."

She looked up at him. "Is it like having sex with a stick figure?"

"_Stop_."

Wanda wanted to keep quiet, but this was one of those times she couldn't control what came out of her mouth. "Does she slip into a gross Boston accent after sex and say '_Now I'm gonna stuff my fuckin' face with Pepperidge Fahm!_'"

"_Stop it!_" he hissed, trying not to wake the baby.

She got up. "When she's on her back, does her chest cave in?"

"_Just shut the fuck up!_" He kept his voice low, but Wanda stepped back, feeling his aggravation. "I told you why I chose Phoebe and why I love her. I'm not going to discuss our sex life with you, just so you can mock her and talk down on her." His nostrils were flared, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "She used to be your friend, you know. There was a time when you two liked each other."

Wanda crossed her arms and looked away as she furrowed her brows. "I never liked her."

"Bullshit. She would tell me how she missed those days in elementary school when the two of you were friends. What happened?"

She shrugged. "She became weirder and weirder. She's _still_ fucking weird."

Arnold nodded, trying to keep his anger in check. "So you and Janet bullied her because...why? She was weird?"

Wanda scoffed. "We didn't _bully_ her. We just had some fun. It's not like we beat her up then."

Arnold didn't find that funny. "You thought emotionally tormenting her was _fun?_ Do you know what you two did to her? She was an emotional mess when we started dating. It was hard, but I stayed by her side and helped her through it. After all, it was my cousin and friend that did that to her. She was actually believing the ugly things you two would say to her."

Wanda bit down on her tongue, knowing she'd say something to piss him off more. She was impressed by her own self-control at that moment. Thinking back to junior high and high school, she knew being associated with a weird loser like Phoebe was social suicide, as Janet had said. Then again, Janet was just as charming and convincing as her cousin, but her charm was used to control, while Arnold used his to make her feel good. She realized then how much control Janet had on her. How had _that_ happened? She hated Janet when they were kids, but they were best friends as teenagers.

"Janet, you manipulative bitch," she muttered.

"More like 'murderous sociopath with a penchant for torture,'" he said.

She shook her head and looked up at him. "What?"

He pointed to Phoebe. "Did you not see the marks on her back? That was Janet. Me and Carlos being beat up? Janet. You thought she was controlling and manipulative in high school? She has an entire survivor settlement wrapped around her finger, and she will have no problem with torturing and killing us, including me." He moved to look at Judith in her box-crib. "I have no doubt in my mind she'd do something to this little rascal, which is why she needs to be taken out."

Wanda took a deep breath and stepped back. "I'm gonna go do some practice shooting. I want to be ready for that bitch."

As she turned to leave, he said, "Wait."

She turned to face him. "What?"

"Happy birthday," he said. She cocked a brow. "I saw some 2006 calendars when I was in Walkerville. Today's April first, so happy nineteenth birthday."

"You remembered?"

He nodded. "Of course I did."

She nodded a thanks and walked out. He watched her leave before he went to Phoebe's cot. He looked over her just as she shut her eyes. "You're awake," he said. "I just saw your eyes open."

She opened her eyes and turned her head as he sat down at her side. "Yeah."

"Were you awake the whole time?"

"Most of it. I heard how you chose me over Wanda. Thanks for standing up for me."

He sat down on the cot and kissed her head. "I don't care who it is, I don't like people talking bad about you." He pressed his nose against her head and took a deep breath. "I'll get Janet for this. She won't get away with what she did to you."

"At least save some for me. I want to get my hands around her throat this time."

He moved to kiss her cheek. "You got her eye. You want the other one? I can get you the other one."

Phoebe laughed. "Okay, this is too morbid, even for us." She propped herself up so she could give him a proper kiss, a deep one with a little bit of tongue. "You know, we can still do it with me on my stomach." In a thick Boston accent, she said, "So afterwards, I can stuff my fuckin' face with Pepperidge Fahm."

He winced a little. "You heard that?"

"Rhode Island girls are so uppity. They like to talk down on us Boston-born girls." She shrugged. "Not like I'm not used to being insulted."

She was so flippant about it. Arnold shook his head in disbelief. "You _shouldn't_ be used to it."

She gave him a kiss. "A lot has changed, Arnold. If I get upset over any little insult, I'd be in my room, crying my eyes out, when I should be getting ready for a battle." She cupped his cheek. "You don't have to fight my fights for me anymore."

He looked down to see her chest exposed to him. His eyes went right to the word "TRAITOR" written in fading black ink across her chest, just under her neck and shoulders. He brushed his fingers along the ink.

"At least let me fight beside you?" he asked.

She smiled. "I'd like that." They kissed again but pulled away when Judith began crying. "I suppose I should show you how to change her, huh?"

"I'd appreciate it. I need more than one lesson, which is all I got."

Arnold helped Phoebe sit up and slip on Ralphie's t-shirt, and she hobbled towards the box-crib. Wanda came back towards the common area, dressed in clean jeans and a camisole and her boots. She stopped when she saw _her_ changing Judith. Arnold had his hand on _her_ hip and give _her_ shoulder a kiss as he watched _her_ change the diaper.

Her stomach tightened. _He'll never hold me like that again. He'll never give me that look. Fuck you Perlsteins. One managed to control me, and the other one made me fall in love with him. Assholes._

Wanda knew what she had to do, and she found a back way to leave the prison and head to Walkerville.

* * *

**note:** _"Does she slip into a gross Boston accent after sex and say 'Now I'm gonna stuff my fuckin' face with Pepperidge Fahm!'"_ - Taken from _Ted_.

_He pressed his nose against her head and took a deep breath. "I'll get Janet for this. She won't get away with what she did to you."_ - Wouldn't be the first time Arnold said "I'll get Janet for this," since he said it when he thought she had been the one to turn him orange in "Goes Cellular."

"Judith" is also the name of Rick and Lori's daughter on TWD.


	31. the jock and the nerd

**note:** Sorry for the delay. Wanted to finish some chapters before I went back to edit this one.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter thirty-one  
****the jock and the nerd**

Janet went in the hospital to have her eye and arm checked on. One of the doctors saw her right away, taking her to a private room so no one else could see what was under her eye bandage. The doctor took the bandage off, the air making her wound burn. She clenched her jaw and punched the examination table as the doctor looked at her injury.

"Everything looks clean," he said. "No infection."

"I lost my _fucking eye_," she snapped. He began putting a new bandage on. "Do you know what it's like being in the position I'm in with no depth perception?"

He taped the bandage on and stepped back. "But the area isn't infected-"

"_I don't have my eye!_" she screeched. "You can fucking tell me until you're dead that the wound is clean, but it won't bring my eye back."

He gave her a small bow. "My apologizes, officer."

She sighed and held out her arm. "Just check my fucking arm."

He re-bandaged the area over the stitches holding her arm wound together. When he finished, she stormed out, wanting to go back to her duties. She nearly ran into a wall corner and felt relieved that no one saw her. She didn't want to have to shoot anyone in the hospital.

Losing her eye wasn't Janet's only problem. She was on the receiving end of the Governor's anger over the prisoners getting away, which explained the bruises on her ribs and jaw. The townspeople were all on edge, too, feeling there was a huge weakness in the group that was supposed to protect them. How were they going to protect them from maulers if a random group of people could attack them like that and let dangerous criminals go?

"I should have never let an impulsive girl be in charge of this operation!" the Governor had shouted at her. She was getting her wounds tended to, but he didn't care. "You let your feelings for those two cloud your judgment, and you got careless! You're immature and became too focused on settling old debts than quickly bring them to justice!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I underestimated them, yes, but I can get them back!"

"The traitor took out your eye! You're useless with one eye."

She shoved the medic away and got to her feet, going towards the Governor. "Give me a chance. Let me prove to you that I can still do this. I'll bring you Phoebe Terese's head, and I'll hang her little friends and brothers alongside my cousin."

The Governor gestured for the medic to leave the room, and when the door shut, he punched her in the jaw. "Do you really think I'm going to give you the chance to screw up again?"

She had fallen to her hands and knees, and she was trying to make everything stop spinning before she attempted to get up. "I can do it. I-"

He kicked her in the ribs. "You're a reckless kid." He kicked her again. "You need to get your emotions in check before you can bring anyone to justice."

Tears rolled down from her right eye. "I can do it," she sobbed. "I _know_ I can do it."

He roughly grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her to her feet. "Don't disappoint me again, or it'll be _your_ head on a spike in the town square."

He had left her in that room, beaten and bleeding from her reopened wounds. This only made her hate and anger towards Phoebe Terese grow even more. She was going to get her and have her hanged and then beheaded. Since last night, Janet used that angry energy to learn to shoot with just one eye. She made her way to the shooting range from the hospital, ready to shoot some targets.

People averted their eyes from her as she walked through the town square. She missed the admiration and slight fear they would show when she walked by them. She'd get that respect back when she hung Terese. She would show them she was still strong and able to protect them, but first, she had to make sure she wasn't wobbling as she walked. Her depth perception was off, giving her a headache. She couldn't show she was physically weak.

Janet stopped when she heard a few guards marching down the street. She turned to see them coming towards her as they escorted someone. "Officer Perlstein!" The guard leading them saluted. "We have a stranger that wishes to speak to you."

"Send her to the pits. I don't have time-"

Wanda shoved her way through the guards. "You'll _make_ time for _me_."

Janet's mouth curved into a wicked smile, making Wanda think of the Grinch. "Oh, Wanda, fancy seeing you. Oh, yes, for you, I'll make time." She looked at the guards. "Escort her up the Governor's office. I think he'll be happy to see her when he gets back later today."

Wanda gave her a dirty look as she walked past, but Janet only smiled back. If she cooperated with them, their attack on the prison should be easy. If she didn't cooperate, she'd just one more head in the town square.

* * *

The words "TRAITOR" and "MURDERER" were beginning to fade as Arnold scrubbed them off Phoebe's skin. The wounds on her back and shoulders made it hard for her to move her arms, so as she stood in an empty shower room, Arnold used a washcloth and bucket of warm, soapy water to scrub the ink off.

"Tell me if I hurt you," he said, pausing to push his sleeves back up.

"I'm fine. Scrub as hard as you need to."

He had one hand on the back of her neck to help stabilize her, careful not to touch her bandages as he went back to washing the ink off. "I don't want to break the skin or bruise you."

She grinned. "I think that's the least of my worries. At least I'm not orange."

"_Funny_."

She reached out and gently tugged on his shirt. "Such a shame you're fully dressed when we're alone in a shower room."

He was wearing one of his oxford shirts, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of jeans, also rolled up, just above his ankles. He was also barefoot. He smiled, moving the washcloth down to her stomach to give the skin on her chest a rest. "I'd rather wait until I know you're not in so much pain."

"Such a gentleman." She swallowed hard when she remembered something Wanda had said that morning. "I'm going to regret asking this, but...of all the girls you slept with, who actually was better?"

His small smile was gone. "I've only slept with two women, and I'm not answering that."

"You can tell me if Wanda was better. I'd understand. She was more experienced than me, I figure."

"Maybe, but she couldn't tie a banana peel in to a knot with her tongue."

Phoebe felt her face flush. "I only did that one time."

Arnold stopped scrubbing for a moment and moved his hand from her neck to her cheek. "I'm only not answering because there's no comparison between you two. It's not a competition."

She looked at him, her face drawn. "What if it were?"

He kissed her forehead. "You'd win. All the time." He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "Remember when you asked me if I ever thought about her when I was with you?" She nodded. "And what did I say?"

"That you never did."

"And if I thought of you when I was with her?"

"You always thought of me."

He pulled back to look at her. "What does that tell you?"

"You may have thought about me, but-"

He cut her off, "Something I didn't tell you before was that there were a couple of times I may have said your name during it. I'd say 'ask Wanda,' but that would be a horrible idea."

She raised her brows. "Wait...you said _my_ name when you were with her?"

He nodded and went back to scrubbing her stomach. "What does that tell you?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

He shrugged. "Never felt like I needed to. It wasn't like you wanted to hear more about that time."

She took the washcloth from his hand and tossed it in to the bucket. "I might look rough now, but deep down, I'm still that insecure girl that needs reassurance from time to time." She winced as she brought her arms up and rested them around his neck. "And if you don't take these clothes off and press me against that wall, I might lose it."

Their lips met as her hands began undoing his belt, and as his clothes fell to the floor, Ralphie was up on the guard tower watching the treeline with his binoculars. His rifle hung from its strap on his shoulder, ready if he saw anything or anyone that shouldn't be there.

"Go take a break." The voice and arm around his waist told him it was D.A. "You've been working too hard."

"As long as Janet it out there and alive, I'm not going to-" He tried to stifle a yawn. "-take a break."

"You're exhausted."

He kept his binoculars up and continued to scan the trees. "Maybe, but I'm not going to allow myself to rest when we could be attacked at any moment."

"Well, at least let me take watch."

He lowered the binoculars and tried to figure out a nice, sensitive way to ask how she could hold a rifle with one arm. She must have known what he was thinking because she took her revolver out and pointed it at the trees.

"Two o'clock," she said. He looked through the binoculars as she fired. Her bullet made contact with the mauler's head. "I don't need a rifle."

"You're more use on the ground," he said, lowering his binoculars. "Your bayonet arm is more of an asset down there than up here."

She huffed. "Okay, I'll give you that _one_. Maybe I can ask Keesha or Mikey to take over for you, but _please_ try to get some rest. You're too wound up and on edge. What if we found a quiet place for you to..." She winked. "_Unwind_."

He narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Dorothy Ann Ewing, are you asking me for sex?"

She reached under his shirt, brushing her fingers along his skin before tugging on the waist of his jeans. "Hey, I need a good release, too. We haven't fooled around in a while. Seeing you get all sweaty, muscles bulging..." She stood up on her tiptoes and nicked his earlobe with her teeth. "_I'm about to explode_," she whispered.

Before they could kiss, they heard Mikey call up to them, "Hey, Ralphie, have we done a full weapon and ammo inventory?"

Ralphie groaned under his breath. "No, man," he called back. "You guys take care of it."

"Which gun do you have?" Carlos called up to him.

D.A. pinched his cheek. "Let's go do a weapon inventory, and then we can slip away for some fun."

Ralphie sighed. "Fine."

They came downstairs and followed Mikey, Tim, Carlos, and Robbie inside. Keesha was laying out all the guns she could find on the table and floor of the common area. Patricia was standing away from them as she held Judith and paced around to keep her calm. Hershel was writing down the gun models Keesha read out to him and how much ammo they had after she counted.

"This isn't everything," she said when they came in. "There's still Pheebs' crossbow, D.A. and Robbie's revolvers, and whatever the rest of you are holding."

After they took stock, Keesha and D.A. went to the weapons storage room. When Tim and Carlos found the room, they only took some ammo and a couple of guns, leaving a lot to loot later. The girls knew there would be plenty of ammo there.

"So, what do you think our chances will be?" Keesha asked.

D.A. shook her head. "We got lucky during the rescue. I don't know how an attack will play out here."

"Just a beam of sunshine, aren't you?"

They both stopped when they heard a moan in the distance. "That sounded like Phoebe," D.A. said.

They heard the moan again, and Keesha smirked. "She's either in a lot of pain or having a _really_ good time."

D.A. took off running. "She might be in trouble. C'mon!"

Keesha ran after her. "I was kidding! Pheebs isn't one to moan when she's hurt! She's too busy shooting arrows at things while she bleeds out!"

They followed Phoebe's voice, which led them to a large shower room. D.A. threw open the door and quickly shut it when she saw that Arnold had been the one making her moan.

"Never mind, let's go," D.A. said.

Keesha smirked and smacked her on her left upper arm, making her yelp. "That's for making me briefly see the gingers doing it."

Keesha turned to walk away, D.A. following as she rubbed the spot she was hit. "_Ouch_. How was I supposed to know that's what they were doing?"

"I _told_ you she wasn't in trouble. Besides, I remember hearing those sounds when were camping the first time. Tents aren't exactly soundproof. Not to mention those sounds along with a creaking bed at the Reynolds farm." Phoebe's moans echoed back to them, making Keesha wince. "They didn't make it easy for anyone to sleep."

D.A. felt her face flush. "You never- I mean, Ralphie and me- you couldn't hear us, could you?"

Keesha pretended to looked shock. "What? You? Oh, _no_. No one could hear the Hulk giving it to his loud, blonde girlfriend. It's not like walls shake or make noise when stuff is banging on it."

D.A. put her hand on her face. "Oh, _God_."

Keesha laughed. "That's it! That's the sound I used to hear!"

* * *

Mikey, Tim, and Robbie had fortified the Winnebago, Carlos' Silverado, Ralphie's Xterra, and one of the GMC Yukons with sheet metal, both solid and mesh. If they needed to make a quick getaway, the vehicles could smash through the gates and be protected from bullets. Ralphie had everyone pack their things in case they needed to make a run for it, though he hoped they wouldn't have to.

Ralphie and Dorothy Ann managed to find quiet time in a room just off from the courtyard, neither caring about the cold concrete they were laying on. He was still a little on edge, but he tried to relax and enjoy the moment. Who knew if this was the last time they'd be together? The thought made him hold D.A. tighter against him, whispering "_I love you_" as he moved in a slow, smooth manner on top of her.

"_I know_," she said, grinning.

He laughed. "I love a girl who quotes _Star Wars_ when we're doing it."

She waved her right hand in front of his face. "These are not the droids you're looking for."

"She's brilliant, beautiful, and quotes _Star Wars_ to me mid-coitus." He kissed her. "She is perfection."

"He's strong, muscular, and has a butt you can bounce a quarter off of," she said, kissing him back. "He is perfection."

He raised his brows. "Is that why you're with me? Because of my glorious ass?"

She knew he was aware she was joking. "That and your beefy, veiny arms." She ran her hand up his arm. "I love a man with strong, muscular arms."

He grinned. "I'm just a body to you, huh?"

She smiled as she put her hand on his back and pressed him down harder against her. "You're my hunky boy-toy. Never would have thought I'd be in love with a _jock_."

He smiled and tapped his finger on her nose. "The jock and the nerd."

"Always."

He turned them over so she was on top of him. The concrete felt cool on his sweaty back, but he soon threw it from his mind when he looked up at the tanned goddess smiling down at him. She put her right hand on his chest and her left arm behind her back.

"Don't hide it," he said.

She shrugged, keeping her arm behind her. "I didn't think you'd want to see it."

He sat up and gently grasped her elbow, pulling her arm around so it was in front of her, her stump still bandaged. "I don't give a shit that you have no hand and half a radius and ulna. There's no reason you should feel self-conscious about it around me." He tried not to touch too close to the end of her arm as not to hurt her when he pressed her arm against his chest. "You're still my hot, sexy nerd-girl with glorious boobs."

She grasped his hair on the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. "Ralph Carmine Tennelli, you are a sappy romantic perv, but you sure know how to make a one-armed girl feel good."

Ralphie wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I just happen to have a thing for tanned blondes with glorious boobs and one arm. Kind of like how you have a thing for meathead jocks with glorious asses."

They both laughed, and they kissed as D.A. began moving against his hips. They moaned as they both felt their releases, and they resumed kissing. She giggled when he grabbed her by the hips, which was ticklish spot for her. In the old world and early days of the apocalypse, she had some chub along her hips and stomach. She wasn't fat, but she could never get her rounded hips and stomach to tone. Now, while she had a rounded stomach and hips, she wasn't as chubby around there like she used to be. Ralphie had always said he liked her "squishy parts," which included her hips, stomach, breasts, and butt. She kind of wanted her squishy hips back when she felt his hands squeeze her.

"Sorry I'm not as squishy as I used to be and missing an arm."

He sighed. "Okay, I'm just going to tell you right now...this whole you-being-self-conscious thing is making me think of Pheebs, and that's is a huge turn-off. I know losing your arm took its mental toll on you, and I'm there for you, but you know you're beautiful...inside _and_ out."

Losing her arm did make her feel like a different person. It was easy telling her she was beautiful, that having one arm didn't matter to Ralphie, but accepting her loss was another matter. She pulled away from him and got up.

"I'm sorry if I sounded like a dick," he said.

"How would you feel if you lost your arm or a leg or any other appendage?" she asked. "I'd tell you the same things you're telling me, but inside, you're still going to have a hard time accepting your new body."

Ralphie got up. "I'd say I understood, but you know I don't. What can I say or do that'll help you ease into this whole thing?"

"Nothing. Just let me verbally express my worries. I know you love me and find me beautiful, but this is about _me_ thinking this about myself."

Ralphie put his hands on her shoulders. "Remember a while ago when I told you to talk to me if you needed to? The offer is still open."

"I- thanks." D.A. rested her stump on her hand and looked at it. She took a deep breath. "I feel like half a woman. I'm having to re-learn how to dress myself, for godssakes. My knife-sleeve helped ease my sadness over being able to only hold one weapon, which is a start, but I still don't feel like the capable fighter I used to be. I'm lucky it was my left hand, not my right, otherwise I'd have to re-learn a lot, but it's still difficult." She wiped the sweat from her brow. "Thanks for listening."

He kissed her cheek. "Anytime. I'm always here for you, whether you want to talk or give my glorious ass a squeeze."

He said with such seriousness and sincerity that she couldn't help but laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

They kissed, and he said, "So, now we can either go back to the others or-"

She grinned and wrapped her right arm around behind his neck, her left resting on his shoulder. "Or do it again?"

He grasped her thighs as she jumped, holding her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "Or do it again," he said. "I like that option a lot."

* * *

Robbie swore he saw something move in the trees, so he kept low behind a slab of plywood that was propped up near the door leading into the cell block. Mikey was up on the guard tower and didn't seem like he saw anything, but Robbie wasn't going to take his chances.

"See something, boy?"

Robbie looked up to see Axel. "Shh. I think I see something in the trees."

"Could just be a mauler," he said. "It-"

But he was cut off by a bullet to his head. Robbie screamed and peeked around the plywood to see a man lowering his rifle as he stood among the trees. Mikey and Keesha, who was on the crosswalk, opened fire. Robbie didn't see where Tim and Carlos had come from, but they used the plywood barriers they put on the fence for cover as they shot the people emerging from the trees. Robbie crawled to Axel's body and used it as a shield as he, too, opened fire

An arrow flew over Robbie's head, and he turned to see Arnold and Phoebe coming outside. Arnold ran and dove behind the propped up slab of plywood, getting up on his knees to shoot over it. The arrow Phoebe shot hit one of the people by the trees in the eye, the man going down. She re-loaded and managed to dodge the bullets flying around her as she ran up to the guard tower. Robbie could see the blood on her tank top, as her wounds began to re-open some.

"Robbie!" Arnold shouted, sitting down behind the plywood. "Get inside!"

"I want-

"_No!_" Arnold's tone was the harshest it had ever been with him. "Get your ass inside_ now!_"

Robbie didn't hesitate to run for the door as Arnold shot at the people, covering him. Up on the guard tower, Mikey and Phoebe made their silent headshots. They were hidden behind the barriers put up, so no one seemed to know where the shots and arrows were coming from. No one was shooting up at them, which was lucky. When Phoebe reloaded, Mikey did twice the shooting.

Phoebe looked up to aim her crossbow, but she didn't shoot as a large bread truck came crashing through the front gate. The back door opened, and a group of maulers streamed out. The heavily-armored driver got out and ran for the open gate before the maulers took notice of him. Everyone turned their fire towards the maulers, except for Phoebe. She caught site of the Governor as he and the survivors of his group ran towards a tan Suburban that drove up to them. She didn't see Janet among them.

The fallen mauler bodies managed to keep the live ones away from the inner fence, and the ones they hadn't shot were going to the fresh dead bodies in the trees to feast. Phoebe sat down, her back against the barrier and she looked up at Mikey.

"This was just a warning," she said. "The Governor's telling us he can come for us whenever he wants."

"What do we do?" Mikey asked.

She flared her nostrils. "We prepare for when he comes back."

* * *

**note:** The end shootout scene is based on the end scene of the TWD episode "Home."

_"Maybe, but she couldn't tie a banana peel in to a knot with her tongue."_ - Taken from _Bob's Burgers_. Louise has Tina tie a banana peel with her tongue during her kissing coaching because "anyone can tie a cherry stem with their tongue."


	32. that same ol' nice pheebs

**note:** Things get a bit more intense in this chapter...and there was a gun fight in the last, haha.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter thirty-two  
****that same ol' nice pheebs**

Ralphie stood on the catwalk as he watched Phoebe and Dorothy Ann in the distance, walking towards the fallen bodies of their attackers. They took out maulers with their knives, D.A. using both her weapon arm and knife, and Phoebe began retrieving her arrows from the skulls of the Walkerville militia. The sun was barely rising over the horizon, the sky a mix of orange and purple, but he could see them.

He heard someone walking towards him. "Hey," Robbie said.

"Hey."

"Where were you?" Robbie asked, looking up at him.

Ralphie sighed, keeping his eyes on Phoebe and D.A. "Sorry I wasn't there, li'l bro."

"I figured you were resting," Robbie said. "Which is good. You always look tired, like you're about to fall asleep while standing. Maybe...maybe you should let Keesha and Phoebe run things for a while."

"Why? I'm capable of running things."

Robbie kept his eyes on him. "Let Phoebe and Keesha be in charge. Take a break."

Ralphie chuckled. He never thought he'd hear someone suggest Phoebe be in charge, but she'd make a good "behind the scenes" leader, Keesha being the one to tell everyone what they needed to do.

"Is that what you think, li'l bro?"

"Not just me...everyone. We talked about it last night. Phoebe said this attack was just a warning, a pre- uhm, pre-"

"Prelude?"

"Yeah, prelude to a bigger attack. Step back and get some rest before the bigger attack comes." Robbie's eyes widened and watered. "Please?"

Ralphie couldn't remember the last time he had a good, long sleep on his bunk. He had been going nonstop for the last week, and he was starting to feel weak. "This doesn't make you think I'm weak, does it?"

Robbie shook his head. "Like Phoebe said, you're only human. You're still my big brother, the superhero."

Ralphie pulled him over for a hug, Robbie pressing his face against his hip. Ralphie moved what had been his Mets cap that Robbie always wore, and he bent down to kiss his head. He put the cap back on and patted Robbie's back.

"You know I love you, li'l bro, right?"

Robbie nodded. "I love you, too, big bro."

"If stepping down means I can better prepare to keep you safe, I'll do it."

Robbie looked up at him. "You don't always have to protect me. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Ralphie smiled. "I'm the oldest of us Ternellis: It's my job to protect and look out for you and Pheebs. Do you think Phoebe really needs my protection all the time?" Robbie shook his head. "But I'm still going to look out for her. You're the youngest, so she and I are always going to try to protect you, no matter how old you are or big you get."

Robbie smiled. "Phoebe said that about her always checking on me and worrying about me. She'll always do that since she's my big sister."

"You're stuck with us, kiddo. We'll always be breathing down your neck to make sure you're safe, even when you're as big and old as me, because she and I will be bigger and older still." He looked out to see Phoebe and D.A. making their way back inside the gate. "Your sister's back in one piece. Let's go inside."

"Carry me like a potato sack?" Robbie asked.

"Sure thing, li'l bro."

Ralphie easily lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder, like he did when they were younger. When Robbie was three, Ralphie fourteen, he'd only go to bed if Ralphie carried him over his shoulder, "like a potato sack," to his room. That was around the time Ralphie had hit his huge growth spurt, _finally_ surpassing Phoebe in height, and his childhood chubbiness was shaping into burly muscle. Robbie loved having a huge big brother that would carry him around or playfully throw him on the couch.

Ralphie carried Robbie inside, setting him down as Keesha came over to him. "Wanda's missing," she said.

Ralphie shook his head. "What d'you mean?"

"I _mean_ she's missing, not here, gone. She isn't anywhere on this property. Arnold and I looked everywhere we could."

"Where would she-" He stopped. "No, you don't think...?"

"I don't know why she'd go there," Keesha said. "Arnold said she was okay around the baby and seemed like she wanted to try. She also seemed to realize that Janet had always used her, so she might have her own vendetta to settle."

Ralphie turned and kicked the concrete wall. "_Fuck._ We can't afford to go after her."

"Wanda's stupid, but she's not _that _stupid. She won't pick a fight with Janet in the middle of town knowing she would get herself killed."

"Let's give her a day," he said. "If she's not back by tomorrow morning, we send a stealth team in to look for her. We can't spend all of our energy and resources on going after her when she might not need rescuing." He patted her on the shoulder. "Oh, and you and Pheebs are in charge for the moment. I need to sleep."

She smiled as he headed to the stairs. "About goddamn time. Those bags under your eyes are big enough to trip on."

* * *

Wanda tapped her fingers on the chair's arm rest as she sat in the Governor's office and watched Janet pace in front of the windows. "I bet if I threw something at you, you couldn't tell how close it was," she said.

Janet stopped and gave her a hard look. "Watch it."

Wanda crossed her leg over her thigh and let her foot bounce in the air as she sat back. "Hey, _I_ didn't take out your eye. I'm just saying you don't have depth perception. Blame our favorite little weirdo for your loss of eye."

Whatever Janet was going to say remained a mystery, as she spotted something outside. "He's back. C'mon, I'm taking you down to meet him."

Wanda groaned and got up. "_Fine_."

She followed Janet downstairs and outside. Janet walked over to a tall middle-aged guy who was talking to a shorter man that Wanda recognized as Terese's teacher before the Friz. He was still wearing sweater vests, looking like the man-dork she remembered.

"Governor, sir," Janet said. Wanda swore her voice was shaking. "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

The Governor turned and raised his brows. "Who is this?"

"She's from the prison, sir." Janet's air of arrogance was gone, and she actually looked nervous. "We can use her to get the traitor."

Wanda didn't know who this guy was, nor did she care. "I hate this girl you guys want, too. I'm just here to ask that you don't attack us at the prison, and I'll bring her to you."

The Governor shook his head. "They attacked us to rescue the traitor, so they have to pay for harming our citizens."

"Look, I have a baby...a little thing named Judith. I don't want her hurt in all of this when I had nothing to do with the attack. At least talk to Ralphie or something."

He looked at Wanda. "Go back to your group at the prison. I assume this Ralphie is the one in charge?" She nodded. "Tell him I want to meet him to discuss this matter in two days. There's an abandoned farm about five miles south of here. We'll meet at the barn."

Wanda nodded. "I'll let him know."

He waved her off. "You're free to go." He watched her walk away towards the barrier gate, and when she was out of earshot, he turned to Janet. "Gather every able bodied person thirteen and older. We need an army, so recruit an army."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

Archibald stepped closer to him when Janet walked away. "I thought you were going to talk to the boy about all of this."

"If he's willing to hand over the girl, then I won't have to attack them."

"Henry, they're just kids."

The Governor tried to keep his composure and not punch his younger brother. "They're dangerous. And just remember that I spared you the same fate because you're my brother. I could have you hanging right now for treason, since you were using that Perlstein boy to warn the traitor."

Archibald didn't want to make his brother angry, but at the same time, he didn't want to be part of attacking innocent kids. "She was sparing Tiffany from becoming a mauler."

"She was your niece, too," the Governor said. "Our sister wanted us to look out for her little girl, but she ends up being killed. You want justice, too. If you'd look past the fact the traitor was once your student, you'd see that she needs to pay for what she did."

He turned on his heel and walked away. Archibald sighed, knowing there was no way to get through to him.

* * *

That evening, Arnold and Phoebe were lying on the bunk in her room-cell, Phoebe on her side as she rested her head on his shoulder. He had his right arm around her as his left hand gently rubbed Judith's back, the baby sleeping on his chest.

"Not going to lie," he said, "I'm surprised you're laying here with me and Judith."

She put her hand on his stomach, just below Judith's little feet. "I can't afford to to be upset over Judith, since I know you'd never ignore her." She looked up at him and gave a small smile. "I have to get used to sharing you with another girl."

He moved his hand up to gently scratch her head. "If Suzette could do it...and she was a pretty good step-mother, right?"

Thinking of Suzette and her father made her stomach clench. "The best."

"You've clothed and fed Judith. Not to mention you've changed her diapers. You're a pretty good step-mother, too."

She laughed. "I never thought I'd be called a 'step-mother,' but I guess I am." She moved up, careful not to wake the baby, and she kissed his cheek. "Maybe, soon, I'll be 'mother.'"

He cocked a brow. "You can't be pregnant already, can you? We only started having sex again a few days ago."

"You think you're the only one I've been giving it to?" She put her finger on his lips. "_Kidding_, but we have been having unprotected sex, and you're obviously very fertile." She cupped Judith's head with her hand and gently brushed her thumb along her hair. "I really do want a little baby ginger with you. A little Arnold or Phoebe of our own, a sibling for Judith."

"A little baby with your eyes," he said, "and my hair."

"Your smile, and my half-ear." She winked and gave him a kiss. "After Judith wakes up and gets her lunch and a fresh diaper, let's ask D.A. to watch her so we can get started on our little ginger...y'know, in case the other times didn't do the job."

In a matter-of-fact tone, he said, "Well, I know you're not pregnant from those other times because you were standing up."

They both laughed, and before they could kiss, Phoebe moved her head up when she heard someone walk in. She saw Robbie stop in the doorway, and she gestured for him to come inside. He sat down on the stool by the desk, a book in his hands.

"Everything okay?" Phoebe asked, resting her chin on Arnold's chest.

"I can hear Ralphie's snoring from my cell," he said. "I can't read in there. Can I sit in here for a bit?"

"Sure," she said.

Robbie looked at the baby for a long moment before he asked, "So you and Ralphie really did change my diapers?"

She nodded. "We changed your diapers, fed you, sometimes bathed you. Your mother wanted to make sure we could take care of you just as well as she and Daddy did. Since your room was between mine and Ralphie's, he or I would do your late night changings, especially if your mother was doing a late shift at the hospital."

Arnold laughed and looked at Robbie. "I remember being over one time when Ralphie was changing you, and he said, 'Duck!' before he opened your diaper. I ducked just as your pee went flying over us."

Robbie laughed. "How did my pee fly- _oh!_"

"Needless to say, I've found changing Judith's diapers less dangerous," Phoebe said. "I think that was one reason Suzette was hoping for a girl." She winked at Robbie. "Not that we didn't love our little Robert Phillip any less."

Robbie cocked his head. "Was it true that Momma and Daddy named me 'Robert Phillip' to have your and Ralphie's initials?"

Phoebe nodded. "She had considered naming you 'Robert Charles' so you and Ralphie would both be 'R.C.T.,' but she didn't want to leave me out. You were also almost named 'Robert Matthew,' so you'd have my middle initial-"

"Hey, and my middle name!" Arnold said with a smile.

Phoebe kissed his cheek before going on, "But she and Daddy decided on a 'P' middle name. They chose 'Phillip' because it was a 'P-h' name, like 'Phoebe.' They felt like it made you our little brother even more. But Ralphie and I never wanted to say 'half-brother.' You were our baby brother, no matter what."

"They adored you from the start," Arnold said. "We were in- what? Fifth grade?" Phoebe nodded, and he smiled. "That's right, because you brought Suzette's ultrasound photo to show and tell."

Robbie smiled. "You really did?"

Phoebe felt her face flush. "I did. I was so excited that my stage fright didn't even bother me. I held up the image and announced, 'This is _my_ little brother! He's due in February!'"

"Then some kid made the mistake of saying that you were only a _half-_brother," Arnold said, "and Ralphie beat him up during recess."

Robbie's eyes widened. "Really?"

Arnold nodded. "No one was going to talk crap about Ralphie Tennelli's brother."

Phoebe smiled at Arnold. "Remember the day he was born?"

Arnold laughed. "How could I? It was during my eleventh birthday party."

"What happened?" Robbie asked.

"Your mother went in to labor at the party," Phoebe said. "The party was at the country club, so it was kind of a big thing when the ambulance pulled up."

"Yet, my mother never stopped trying to get Suzette to join the country club," Arnold laughed.

"Was I born there?" Robbie asked.

"We got your mother to the hospital in time," Phoebe said. "You came along a few hours later."

Robbie smiled, but it faded when he sniffed the air. "What's that is smell?"

Arnold got up, holding Judith away from him as she woke up. "Someone needs a diaper change."

Phoebe moved to the edge of the cot. "Need some help?"

"Most likely."

Robbie followed them out and down to the common area. They saw Keesha sitting on one of the cots as she cleaned her Mare's Leg. She looked up when she heard them coming down the stairs.

"There you are," she said.

"Which one?" Phoebe asked.

"You. You know you're helping me out, right?"

Phoebe got a clean diaper and the wipes from the shelf. "With what?"

"While Ralphie gets his beauty rest, you and I are in charge." Keesha smirked. "No worries, though. I won't make you talk in front of people. You're the tactician. I'm the orders gal."

"Where's everyone else?" Phoebe asked, bringing the baby things to Arnold.

"Either asleep or on guard duty." She cleared her throat. "After you help with the diaper, I need to speak to you outside."

Phoebe nodded, and after she helped Arnold through the diaper changing process, she shouldered her crossbow (which she reluctantly left with the other weapons) and followed Keesha outside. All of the lights were directed towards the trees. Maulers were pressed against the outer fence, drawn to the light and the fresh dead bodies of Walkerville militia still there. Some had wandered inside, between the fences, but most of them were taken out by Mikey, who was up on the guard tower, his bird's nest.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

Keesha looked to make sure Arnold hadn't followed them out. "Wanda took off, and she may have gone to Walkerville."

"I'm not going after her, if that's what you're thinking."

Keesha laughed. "Blunt. I like it, but no, that wasn't what I was thinking. We're going to wait a day or so before we send someone to make sure she's okay."

Phoebe's nostrils flared as she took a deep breath. "Honestly, if Janet does to her what she did to me, I don't care. I just _don't care_. But..." She sighed. "But...I'll back you up if you go."

"No matter how many ears you lose or scars you gain, you're still that soft-hearted sap, huh?"

"Not even a mauler apocalypse can change that about me, I guess." She squatted down and loaded an arrow. She stood up and said, "I'll always be," she lifted her crossbow, "that same ol' nice Pheebs," she fired, "no matter what monsters are thrown at me."

Keesha looked and saw that she had hit someone in the shadows of the trees. The person moved in a way that said they were alive and not a mauler, and when she moved into the light, Keesha clearly saw the arrow sticking out of Wanda's shoulder.

"_Terese, you fucking bitch!_" she screamed as she stumbled forward.

Phoebe lowered her crossbow. "Well, I'm only that same ol' nice Pheebs sometimes."

* * *

Hershel patched up the wound on Wanda's shoulder, which wasn't too deep, and he left the common area to get some rest once she was bandaged. Ralphie was awake and had his arms crossed as he listened to what happened, from Wanda leaving to her conversation with the Governor, to Phoebe shooting her.

"We'll call it even," Phoebe had said when Keesha helped Wanda in.

"It'll be even when I actually get a bullet _in_ you."

When Keesha told both to shut up, they did. Phoebe had gone to get Hershel and Ralphie, and Hershel set to work getting the arrow out and patching up the wound right away. Arnold came down there to the common area when he heard the commotion, and he was glad to see she hadn't been put through Janet's cruel treatment. Though, he wasn't too happy to see the arrow in her shoulder.

"So he wants to meet with me in two days, huh?" Ralphie asked when Wanda finished telling her story.

"It's a trap," Phoebe said. "He just wants you there so he can send his one-eyed wonder in to attack this place and take you prisoner."

Wanda shot her a hard, dirty look. "_Or_ you can just give yourself up. You like to act all high and mighty, like your shit doesn't stink, but when you could actually be of some use to us, you puss out."

"So you want her to basically get herself horrifically killed?" Ralphie asked.

Wanda looked up at him. "You think I really care if _she_ lives or dies? I don't give a fuck. We all know this. We give her to Janet, our asses are all saved, including my daughter."

"Judith's my daughter, too," Arnold said, pushing past Ralphie. "And I'm going to make sure both she _and_ Phoebe live. I'll burn that whole town if I have to and take Janet's head in the process."

The wild look in his eyes as he stared down at Wanda made Phoebe worry. She stepped over to him and gently pushed him back. "_Stop_," she whispered.

"We've been given an out!" Wanda said, darting her eyes between Ralphie and Arnold. "You're willing to let us all die for _her?_" She pointed at Phoebe. "What's one head to everyone else?"

Phoebe put her hand on Arnold's chest as she turned to face her. "You want me dead so bad?" She held her crossbow out. "Take it. Finish the job Janet couldn't. Put an arrow between my eyes." Her hand began to shake, and she felt the sweat bead on her forehead. "Save everyone the trouble of going to war. Save your goddamn daughter." She dropped the crossbow on Wanda's lap and stepped back. "Just know that you'll still never get _everything_ you want."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked towards the stairs. She stopped when she heard, "_Terese_." She turned to see the crossbow on the cot as Wanda stood, her gun in hand and aimed at Phoebe. "I may not get _everything_ I want, but I will have one thing: You finally being gone."

Before Arnold, Ralphie, or Keesha could make Wanda put the gun down, Phoebe stormed back towards her and pressed her forehead against the gun. "Go on, _do it_. Pull the trigger." The gun shook, and Wanda clenched her jaw. "I said do it!" Just as Ralphie was going to shout for them to stop, Wanda lowered the gun. Phoebe stepped back. "I thought so."

She turned away again and stopped when she heard Arnold suddenly shout, "_Wanda, don't!_"

Wanda punched him, knocking him into Ralphie and Keesha before she jumped on Phoebe, knife in hand, causing them to fall to the ground. The other three fell hard, Keesha getting knocked out when her head hit the floor. There was no blood, but she would have a horrible headache when she woke. Arnold and Ralphie fell hard enough to become disoriented, both lying motionless by Keesha. Phoebe screamed when the blade cut from her mouth to her ear on her right side. Wanda, who was on top of her, pressed her free hand against her throat as she cut the blade deeper into the gash.

"You took the two people I loved most in the world! You turned one against me and _killed the other!_" she cried, pressing the blade against Phoebe's right ear now. "I should have killed you the day you killed William!"

Blood pooled Phoebe's mouth, and she felt it roll down to her ear and neck. "_But you didn't_." She coughed, some of her blood hitting Wanda. "Why didn't you?"

Wanda's hand pressed tighter against her throat. She pulled the knife away from her ear. "Give me your left hand."

"Why?"

Wanda didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed her left hand and bent her elbow so she could press the hand against the concrete floor beside Phoebe's shoulder. Wanda let out a scream as she sent the knife into her ring finger. Phoebe's scream was even louder, as the knife had not cut all the way through.

"_Stop!_" Phoebe cried out as Wanda sent the knife back into the bone. "_For the love of God, please stop!_"

All of her pain from the last couple of days came out when her left ring finger- and ring- finally separated from her body. The new wound on her face opened more, which made the pain all the more unbearable.

_It hurts so much_, she thought. _Make it stop, Arnold. Please, make it stop. I need you. Where are you?_

She tilted her head and saw her whole long, bony, knobby finger, the ring Arnold gave her still around it, lying in a small pool of blood. The pain was so bad that her adrenaline was beginning to make it fade. That's when she started to laugh. She laughed so hard, her ribs began to hurt, and she continued to laugh until everything began to fade.

The next thing she remembered was waking up on her bunk. Her face and hand were throbbing, and she held her bandaged left hand up. Her ring finger was completely gone, the space between her pinky and middle finger flat. She studied her new hand for a moment. Her remaining fingers were still long and bony with knobby knuckles and small nail beds, but now, there was one less. Her veins were more prominent than usual on both hands and arms, the bulges giving the illusion she had muscle in her arms.

She moved her head to the side. Arnold was sitting on the stool in the room-cell, his face pale and eyes red. He was leaning his elbows on his thighs, his chin resting on his fists. He was wearing a clean "HARVARD" t-shirt and jeans, and despite the exhaustion in his eyes and drawn face, he looked like he had just taken a shower.

"Arnold?" she croaked. She tried not to move her face too much.

He moved to kneel down beside the bunk and put his hand on her hair. "_I'm so sorry_," he said, kissing her forehead. "I should have done more."

She looked at her bandaged left hand, her ring finger glaringly missing. "It's okay. I'm all right."

He kept his nose pressed against her forehead. "Hershel couldn't save your finger, but I have your ring."

"How bad is my face?"

"You needed stitches, so you'll have a scar."

"And how long have I been out?"

"Almost twenty-four hours."

Phoebe moved so their lips touched. "She did it," she whispered. "She did what Janet couldn't." Arnold quietly _shh_-ed her, but she shook her head. "She broke me. All it took was cutting off my finger, I guess."

"You went through a lot the past couple of days. More than most people ever will. The fact you're still functioning is a miracle, but you needed a release. I know you never would have let your emotions go in front of Janet."

She cupped his face with her right hand. "I'm only functional because I have you by my side."

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Get some rest. We're going to need our archer. I'll be back to check on you."

She nodded, and he got up. She heard him leave before she fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**note:** _It hurts so much, she thought. Make it stop, Arnold. Please, make it stop. I need you. Where are you? She tilted her head and saw her whole long, bony, knobby finger, the ring Arnold gave her still around it, lying in a small pool of blood. The pain was so bad that her adrenaline was beginning to make it fade. That's when she started to laugh. She laughed so hard, her ribs began to hurt, and she continued to laugh until everything began to fade._ - Loosely based on a pivotal scene in the third _A Song of Ice and Fire_ book, _A Storm of Swords_.


	33. arrow on the doorpost

**note:** So I hope this chapter will redeem Wanda a bit. I know I've had her do some bad and questionable stuff, but I don't want to demonize her _too_ much.

Don't own MSB or _The Walking Dead_ or the title.

Enjoy!

* * *

**under cover of darkness  
**by the ultimateSora

**chapter thirty-three  
****arrow on the doorpost**

Keesha, Hershel, and Wanda stayed outside as Ralphie walked in the barn, gun in hand. It was dim inside, narrow rays of sunlight coming in through the cracks in the wood. He saw brighter light ahead. A table and two chairs were situated under a single light bulb, and as Ralphie walked towards one of the chairs, the man he assumed was the Governor stepped out of the shadows.

"We have a lot to talk about, boy," he said, taking off his gun and knife holsters.

Ralphie holstered his gun. "Don't call me 'boy.'"

The Governor grinned and sat down. "Please, join me."

Ralphie remained standing. "You had my sister tortured."

The Governor casually shrugged. "I had to ensure the safety of my people. Your sister is a dangerous criminal."

"I was friends with Tiffany in high school. I knew her, okay? I'm sorry she died, but she died a hero. What Phoebe did was a mercy kill, and you know it."

"That's not how Miss Perlstein put it."

"I've known Janet since we were kids. She was a charming sociopath then, and now she's just inhuman. Yet, she's got you wrapped around her finger." He clenched his jaw, careful to keep his temper in check. The sleep he got helped keep him focused. "What you and Janet did was sadistic. The Phoebe _then_ wouldn't have killed unless she knew death was the better option, and let's face it, death is better than being a mauler."

Ralphie took a deep breath, trying not to give in to the urge to punch that smirk off of the Governor's face. He reached in his pocket and took out a map Tim drew up, a copy of one of the maps they found in the prison. Tim had shaded the areas around Walkerville, east of I-95 and north of Kingstown Road to Narragansett Bay.

"Look, I'm here only to settle this whole thing, okay?" Ralphie said. "Compromise," he laid out the map on the table, "you guys take all of this shaded area; we get everything south of there."

The Governor laughed. "Why should I make deals with some kid? Just surrender, and this'll all end. I might even spare your other sibling. Robbie, is it?"

_Calm, Ralphie. Keep calm. He wants you to snap, but you're the bigger man in every way. Think of Pheebs and Robbie and D.A. and your friends. Don't do anything stupid_.

Ralphie studied him for a moment. He looked a bit older than his step-dad, Mark, and unlike Mark Terese, this guy was void of any integrity or honor. Then again, Ralphie was sure Mark wouldn't have fallen for Janet's charm and believed anything she said. If Phoebe had been the one shot to prevent her from becoming a mauler, he knew Mark would have understood and not torture the person that saved her from being damned like that.

"I get it," Ralphie said. He took a seat and leaned back as he crossed his leg over his other thigh. "You were a bully in the old world, a guy that used to be something, but along the way, he lost his power and popularity. Then the apocalypse happens, and suddenly, you have your power back. You meet this girl that reminds you of a younger you: Ambitious, driven, charming, able to manipulate others how she sees fit. Or maybe...maybe she reminds you of someone else? A daughter, perhaps?"

The Governor laughed again, but Ralphie noticed the shine had gone from his eyes. "Have you ever misjudged someone, boy? A friend, maybe? Someone you thought was your best friend?" Ralphie felt his stomach clench. "Someone that was not only close to you but also to your sister? And he caused her so much pain, you know you'll _never_ forgive him?"

_He's fucking with me. Keep it together, Ralphie._

"But not only did that person hurt you and your sister but _another_ friend...the other one involved in the betrayal." His smile grew wider. "Poor boy. You're failing to see the devil beside you."

* * *

Keesha and Hershel kept their guns out, ready to shoot when they saw three figures approach. Wanda was sitting on the ground, her back against the barn, and she didn't bother getting up.

Janet led Harry Arm and Archibald Seedplot towards the barn, and she grinned when she saw Keesha. "Oh, Franklin, how good to see you again."

Keesha smirked when she saw the eye patch covering her left eye under her glasses, and she held up her middle finger. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Harry grabbed Janet by the arm to keep her from rushing Keesha. Hershel shouldered his rifle and used his crutches to sit down on a wooden bench near the fence. Seedplot followed him and sat down beside him, notebook in hand.

"Archibald Seedplot. I'm the Governor's advisor on the maulers."

He held his hand out to shake, but Hershel didn't take it. He only nodded and said, "Hershel Reynolds."

"May I-" Seedplot cleared his throat. "May I ask about your leg?"

Hershel didn't want to talk about his leg, so he kept his replies curt. "What about it?"

"Well, what happened?"

"Got bit. Had it amputated."

Seedplot adjusted his glasses as he looked at where Hershel's overalls leg was folded over his leg. "Fascinating!" He scribbled some notes down. "Amputation staves off the infection! Has this worked for anyone else?"

"Yep."

"May I ask the details?"

"Girl lost half of her ear and another her arm."

Seedplot nodded. "So that explains Phoebe's missing ear."

"She's a good kid," Hershel said. "I don't wish to speak about her to the likes of you."

Seedplot nodded. "I understand if you dislike me because of the actions of a few, but I was not involved in what happened to the kids. I-"

"Son," Hershel cut him off, "you stood by and let that man torture kids. _Kids!_ How can you justify that?"

"I don't think you understand the kind of power-"

Hershel cut him off again. "You're a grown man. You knew it was wrong. I can't say much on this Governor fellow, but you seem like a sensible man. And a coward. You're going to stand by while this man attacks our shelter, a place where we have a little boy and a baby girl." Hershel nodded to Keesha and Wanda. "These kids might be old enough and seasoned enough to accept and deal with what might happen, but that little boy and that baby are not. They're innocents."

"Everyone in the prison is his enemy," Seedplot said, sighing. "_They_ attacked _us_, he says."

Hershel shook his head. "They may seem older, but remember they're just kids. Your Governor is picking a fight with a group that's mostly teenagers. These kids have dealt with enough death and loss. Don't let there be more."

They turned towards the others when Keesha shouted, "_Maulers!_"

She gestured to Hershel and Seedplot to stay put, and she, Wanda, Janet, and Harry began shooting at the small group of maulers making their way towards them. Keesha could see she had the most practice of any of them. Janet and Harry may have been clean and polished, but their shooting left something to be desired. Even Wanda, who hadn't shot much in a while, was better and more accurate than they were.

When the maulers were dead, Keesha bent down and took a pack of cigarettes out from one of the maulers' pockets. She took the lighter in the pocket as well, and she lit a cigarette. Harry gestured he wanted one, so she handed him the pack and lighter.

"Thanks," he said. After he lit a cigarette, he handed the lighter and pack back to her. "How've you been?"

"Your people tortured my friend and beat up my boyfriend, and I'm supposed to make nice?" she asked.

Harry's face was drawn, and he lowered his voice. "Look, I had nothing to do with that. If I had more say and pull with the Governor, it never would have happened. I told him the truth of what happened in Providence, but Janet's the only one who he fully trusts." He sighed. "He and Ralphie will do their little dance, but they'll both give the word."

Keesha took a drag of her cigarette. "Well, Harry, you seem like the only one in your group that isn't an asshole, so I'll be sorry if I shoot you."

He nodded. "Ditto."

* * *

Wanda smoked a cigarette as she leaned forward on a wooden fence. Janet came up beside her, lighting a cigarette of her own, and Wanda sighed. "You Perlsteins really have a way of not leaving me alone."

"Calm down. I'm not the Perlstein who knocked you up."

Wanda scoffed. "You and your cousin are both shitty people. You both just _love_ using me however you want."

"And how did I _ever_ use you?"

"Junior high!" Wanda screeched. "High school! I never liked you, but you somehow made me your friend!"

Janet smirked and looked at her. "Wanda, you're a simpleton. You think it was some kind of mindfuck magic I used on you? You were easy to manipulate! I had just as much fun playing with your mind as I did putting Terese through hell."

The impulsive, angry side of Wanda wanted to put a bullet through Janet's brain, but the scared, insecure side- a side rarely felt- kept her from doing so. She put her hands on the fence and looked down. "Why did you do it?"

"Why _not?_" Janet laughed, the sound cutting through Wanda. "Manipulating people to how I see fit has always been a hobby. Picking on those beneath me, as well. Besides, even if I hadn't used you, you still would have ended up hating Terese. She got the one thing you never did."

She knew what that one thing was. "I could have gotten over Arnold choosing her over me."

"You never would have. You had his baby, yet he ran from you, and now, he still doesn't want you." She laughed again. "Oh, you should have _seen_ how pathetic they both looked when they were captured. My idiot cousin trying to act tough until he saw his little girlfriend beaten." Her tone suddenly went from arrogant to angry. "Both were _so close_ to breaking until your _friends_ intervened."

It was Wanda's turn to smile. "Looks like I did something you couldn't."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"The others talked about how Terese didn't cry or beg when you had her." She took a drag of her cigarette. "When I came back from Walkerville, she and I got into a fight, and I cut her face." She took another drag. "But the coup de grace-"

"_Coup de grâce_," Janet corrected.

"-was her begging when I cut her finger off." She held up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger. "It took a couple of times, and the whole time, she was crying and begging for me to stop. _I _broke her." She threw her cigarette butt and stepped back. "But unlike you, I didn't enjoy it."

Wanda was still sick at the thought of taking Phoebe's finger and giving her half a Glasgow grin. Her anger had blinded her and taken over her mind that night. When that happened, she had no control over herself, despite knowing _exactly_ what she was doing. She felt the pressure she put on the blade to cut Phoebe's cheek. She tasted the blood that splattered on her lips. She heard the cries and screams as she hammered the knife through the finger bone. She still felt all of it, including the feeling of Phoebe's body tensing underneath hers. It was the same lack of control that caused her to break Phoebe's nose when William died.

When Phoebe had passed out, she had too. She woke up hours later alone in her room-cell and went straight to Judith, the baby being a huge comfort. Judith was all she had, and she wasn't going to fuck it up with her. She wasn't going to expect Phoebe to ever forgive her, nor would she seek her forgiveness. Things were too fucked up between them. Their relationship would never be mended, and Wanda accepted that. She could tell her she was sorry, but the tension was still too thick. Instead, she volunteered to go with Ralphie, Keesha, and Hershel to this meeting.

"You think I enjoyed torturing my cousin?" Janet spat, breaking Wanda from her thoughts. "Terese, I don't give a shit about. I'm ready to kill her, but Arnold? No...that was the-" She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "That was the _hardest_ thing I ever forced myself to do."

Wanda took another cigarette from her pocket and lit it. "Then why do it?"

Janet furrowed her brows. "It's my _job_. The Governor says to arrest Arnold, I arrest him. He says to have him beaten, I have him beaten. Arnold knew- he _knew_- not to cross me, not to break any laws, but he conspired with a wanted criminal and lied to me."

Wanda didn't smile or laugh. Instead, she shook her head. "So you _are_ human after all, Janet Perlstein."

Janet stepped away from her and threw her cigarette butt. "He was the only person I ever really cared about." Her voice began to shake, and Wanda recognized the scared girl she saw around the Governor. "He's practically my brother, but he's a criminal, and he has to be punished."

"I lost my brother," Wanda said. "Don't lose yours. If I bring you Terese, will you forget the stuff Arnold did and accept him back?"

"If the Governor-"

"_Fuck the Governor!_ I learned the hard way that family is more important than everything else, but I still have my baby. Will you accept the _only_ family you have left if I bring you Terese?"

Janet clenched her jaw and took a deep breath through her nostrils. "He won't accept me back as his family."

"You did a lot of shitty things over the years, but he stuck by you. You know why? Because you were like his sister, and family was always important to him."

Janet shook her head. "There was always someone more important to him...so important he defied his _parents_ just to be with her. I plan to have her put to death, punish her for what she did to Tiffany, and I know he'll never..._never_...forgive me for that." She took a deep breath and held herself higher. "And I accepted that long ago."

"Fine, he won't forgive you if you kill Terese, but if you spare our daughter Judith, it won't be as hard to convince him to accept you as family again."

"_Judith_," Janet repeated under her breath.

"Spare your niece, and he'll get over Terese. If your people attack us, you and I both know he'll be killed doing something stupid, like trying to be a hero. Do you want to risk that?"

Janet took another deep breath, and her haughty look came back. "Bring me Terese, and it won't come to that."

She turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

"Between the size of my army and the readiness of your people, you know this fight will come down to the last man standing," the Governor said.

"We're prepared for that," Ralphie said. "But we also plan to make sure that doesn't happen."

The Governor smirked. "Yet you know how this can all go away. Give me the girl, and the rest of you live."

Ralphie shook his head. "No deal. How about I hand over Janet's cousin instead? He's no use to me, and I'm sure you want him dead, too."

"As much as I'd like to see that boy punished, he's not the one we want." The Governor stood up. "Your sister or war. You have two days to decide, boy."

Ralphie got up, knocking his chair back. "I am not your _boy_. You'll have to get Phoebe over my cold dead body."

"You have two days to decide, _boy_. If the girl isn't brought to me by then, expect us to come for her, and we won't spare any of you. Well..." He grinned. "I might spare your little brother, just so he can see what we do to traitors, but then he dies, too."

Ralphie wanted to kill him right then, but he knew if he did, the Governor's people outside would shoot his own. He clenched his jaw and kept his cool.

"Two days," the Governor repeated. "Bring her back here by then. My people and I will be waiting."

With that, he walked out.

* * *

Mikey saw the green Xterra drive towards the prison from his bird's nest that evening, and he used the remote he built to open the gate to let the SUV in. Ralphie parked by Carlos' truck, and he got out, followed by Keesha, Wanda, and Hershel. Ralphie called everyone inside, and they all met in the common area where Patricia was sitting on one of the cots, Judith in her arms.

"What happened?" Dorothy Ann asked.

Ralphie knew there was no way to break the news in a soft way. "We're going to war. He wants revenge for what we did to Walkerville. He's giving us two days, so let's get this place ready. We were lucky last time, but he's going to use his full force now. We'll start tomorrow so we can get some good rest tonight."

Everyone started to leave until Wanda said, "_Wait_. You didn't tell them everything, Ralphie."

He shot her a hard look. "Because that is _not_ an option."

Wanda turned to the others. "The Governor is giving us two days to bring him _her_," she pointed to Phoebe, "and if we do, he'll leave us alone."

"This is not up for discussion!" Ralphie snapped.

Phoebe looked at him before glancing at Wanda, and she walked out, crossbow in hand. No one stopped her, though Dorothy Ann followed after her. Everyone else dispersed, Arnold taking Judith from Patricia. He carried the baby up to his and Phoebe's room-cell, and he didn't realize Wanda followed him until he sat on the bunk.

"What do you want?" he asked.

She stood in the doorway. "I talked to Janet. She, like- she wants to make things right with you."

He shook his head and looked at Judith. "Things will never be 'right' between us."

"If you just hand over Terese, she won't come for you and Judith."

Arnold whipped his head towards her. "_I'm not giving her Phoebe!_" His raised voice made Judith start to cry, and he held her up, rocking her a bit to calm her. "I'm sorry, Judith," he said with a softer voice.

"So you're really going to pick _her_ over our daughter?"

"That monster is not my cousin. Janet died a long time ago, as far as I'm concerned. If I can save both of my girls, I'm going to fight."

Wanda huffed. "Well, I hope you're happy with your decision, because I'm betting it's the wrong one."

And she walked away.

* * *

Dorothy Ann found Phoebe up in the bird's nest, her crossbow strapped across her back as she leaned on her arms against the railing. She was hanging her head down, and Dorothy Ann came around her right side so she could put her hand on the back of her neck.

"I hope you're not thinking of doing anything foolish."

Phoebe didn't look up. "You know me so well."

D.A. gently squeezed the back of her neck. "I like to think I do."

"So what should I do?"

D.A. moved her hand and leaned on the rail, too. She bumped her hip against Phoebe's. "Do you want me to tell you what I think you should do or what you want to hear?"

"The truth."

"Stay and fight. If the Governor and Janet want you, make them work for it. Make them lose people. Make them suffer. Don't make it easy for them."

Phoebe looked up and grinned, but she winced, remembering her stitches on her right cheek. "Exactly what I was thinking."

"So you weren't thinking of going after the Governor yourself?"

"I might be foolish, but I'm not _stupid_." She sighed. "I saw the look on Ralphie's face when Wanda mentioned the Governor's deal. He thinks I don't know his little tics, but I know him almost as well as I know myself. He was considering it...handing me over."

"No-

Phoebe cut her off, "Even if it was a fleeting moment, he _did_ think about it." She stood up. "I'm going to inside and spend time with my baby brother and husband before we play war."

Dorothy Ann watched her walk away. Surely Ralphie didn't think about the offer. He would do anything to make sure Phoebe and Robbie stayed alive. There was no way he'd consider just handing Phoebe over to the very people that tortured her. Right?

_Right?_

* * *

**note:** Chapter title comes from the TWD episode of the same name. A lot of the chapter is also based on the episode.

_Ralphie got up, knocking his chair back. "I am not your boy."_ - Robb Stark tells this to Tyrion Lannister in _A Game of Thrones_.


End file.
